No eres Corn!
by Ahriel19
Summary: Kyoko ha salido de casa para estar sola, debido a las palabras que su madre ha dicho por Tv. Ren la encuentra y la consuela, sin saber que ella cree que es Corn. Esta historia tiene lugar después de que ella se dé cuenta de su equivocación.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Skip Beat, no me pertenecen, son propiedad dde su creador.**

* * *

Esta historia es lo que ha pasado por mi imaginación tras leer el capítulo 224.

Jamás en mi vida he escrito nada, aparte de los trabajos del instituto, y eran penosos, primero porque no tengo nada de imaginación y segundo porque soy pésima redactando.

Llevo tantos años leyendo Skip Beat que he perdido la cuenta, dejémoslo en que era adolescente cuando empecé y bueno ahora... en fin, ya no lo soy. Sin embargo reconozco que soy una calamidad con el tema de los honoríficos y los nombres. ¡Después de tantos años ya podía a prender!

Por todo esto, pido perdón de antemano a todos aquellos que hacéis esto de una forma tan brillante, (por vosotros lo primero que hago al encender el ordenador es buscar nuevos capítulos.)

* * *

 **Capítulo 1  
**

—Eres Tsaruga—sempai!— " _Oh Dios Mío! Me quiero morir, que vergüenza, me he echado a sus brazos como una…, como una… ¡Que se abra la tierra y me trague directa al mismísimo infierno! ¿Qué va a pensar ahora mi sempai de mi?"_ —Yo lo siento muchiiiiiisimo sempai, por favor perdóneme yo…—

Ren interrumpió sus doguezas, estaba prácticamente tocando el suelo con la nariz. _"Como odio que haga eso, que se rebaje tanto ante mí, yo debería arrastrarme por el suelo cada vez que estoy con ella…"_

—Mogami-san, para por favor. No pasa nada, ¿de acuerdo?— Con delicadeza puso una mano en su barbilla y suavemente la levanto obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. –Está todo bien, ¿vale?—

—Pero… yo no debería haber…— Estaba tan roja que parecía que en cualquier momento su cabeza iba a reventar como una olla exprés.

— Pero nada, Mogami-san. He dicho que está bien y lo está, tema zanjado—La dedico su mirada de sempai estricto, odiaba hacerlo pero sabía que era la única forma de conseguir que Kyoko lo dejara.

—Esto… está bien sempai, solo… déjeme decirle que siento haberlo confundido con…— le miro insegura, Ren podía dar miedo si se enfadaba.

—Con Corn, me confundiste con Corn— Sonó mas enfadado de lo que pretendía, era ridículo tener celos de uno mismo, pero no podía evitarlo. _"Vamos cálmate, tu eres Corn, por el amor de Dios, te estaba llamando a ti al fin de cuentas."_

—S… sí…, los siento es que estaba pensando en el pasado… y al verlo lo confundí. De verdad que lo siento. — Volvió a inclinarse hasta casi besar el suelo, o al menos lo intento porque Ren la retuvo.

—No! No más disculpas. Está bien lo entiendo, estabas pensando en él y como la ultima vez, según me contaste, tomo una apariencia similar a la mía…, estabas triste y querías que él te consolara…. Es comprensible. — _"Joder, esto duele, es que yo no puedo consolarte Kyoko?"_

—Gracias por entenderlo, Tsaruga –sama y bueno…— volvió a bajar la mirada y a ponerse como un tomate— Y muchas gracias por consolarme y…— _"no apartarme de una patada por mi atrevimiento"._

— No ha sido nada Mogami-san, es lo que hacen los bueno amigos, se consuelan en los malos momentos. ¿Por qué somos amigos verdad?— _"Vamos Kyoko, por lo menos esto, no me dejes como el eterno sempai, después de todo lo que hemos pasado como los Hell…"_

" _¿Está moviéndose la tierra? No soy yo, estoy temblando! Vamos Kyoko te han hecho una pregunta, contesta!"_ – S…sí Tsaruga-san… yo creo que sí somos amigos—

" _Es tan linda… una frase, una, y es capaz de hacer que mi corazón se olvide de que es necesario que siga latiendo"_ – Bien pues asunto zanjado, ahora bien… ¿Podrías contarme que ha pasado?— _"Aunque ya lo sé, pero es necesario que me lo cuentes, necesitas soltar ese veneno que te consume, y yo necesito que lo sueltes conmigo, no con ese bastardo de Fuwa… el muy cretino casi te besa aprovechándose de tu indefensión." ¡Dios lo habría matado si no llega a parar! "Céntrate Kuon, ella primero, asesinar a los bastardos después."_

Vio como ella se debatía entre contarle lo que le ocurría o no. Pero después de dos minutos de silencio Kyoko se enderezó completamente y lo miro directo a los ojos.

—Sí, la verdad es que sí me gustaría contarle. Claro, si no está muy ocupado y no le importa que le moleste.

—No es ninguna molestia, no estoy ocupado y deseo que me cuentes. Ya te lo he dicho, somos amigos y los amigos…

—Lo sé, ¿nos sentamos en ese banquito y le cuento?— Dijo mientras un escalofrió le recorría el cuerpo, había refrescado mucho y con su huida había olvidado coger algo de abrigo.

—Mejor vayamos a mi apartamento, hace frio, no tienes abrigo y yo tampoco así que no te lo puedo prestar— Al ver que ella iba a protestar añadió: —Además es tarde y no podemos dejar que los fans nos vean por ahí a estas horas, ¿verdad? No te preocupes, luego te acercare a casa.—

—Está bien, gracias.

El viaje en coche fue tranquilo y silencioso. Ren estaba feliz de tenerla cerca aunque las circunstancias no lo fueran. Y Kyoko iba pensando en lo que iba a decirle a su sempai.

 _"No Kyoko, lo que le vas a contar a tu amigo. ¡No lo olvides"_

Pensar esto le dio fuerzas y ánimos para abrirse y contarle todo. Así que cuando llegaron al apartamento, después de preparar un té, se sentaron en el gran sofá y allí le conto todo lo ocurrido con su madre, desde la infancia, hasta la emisión de esta noche. La mayor parte de la historia la conto con lágrimas en los ojos, sin derramar ni una, pero cuando llego a la última parte, no pudo controlarse y volvió a llorar como una niña pequeña, justo como hizo cuando lo confundió con Corn.

 _"Es extraño, antes solo con Corn era capaz de dejar salir mis sentimientos, pero con Tsaruga-san ha sido igual de fácil, debo pensar en ello."_

Para Ren había sido una tortura escucharla y verla sufrir. Primero porque la pobre se veía obligada a contar toda la historia cuando él conocía gran parte de ésta como Corn y la otra la había visto con sus propios ojos como Ren. Y Segundo porque se moría por abrazarla, cobijarla entre su cuerpo y protegerla del mundo.

Finalmente cuando Kyoko volvió a romper a llorar, no lo soporto más, la refugio entre sus brazos y le acaricio el pelo mientras le susurraba palabras de consuelo. Pasaron horas hasta que sintió como ella se relajaba por fin.

—Mogami-san? — susurro bajito, mientras la alejaba un poco para poder mirarla a la cara.

" _¿Se ha dormido? Pobrecita debe estar agotada. Será mejor que la lleve al cuarto de invitados. Pero… se siente tan bien tenerla entre mis brazos y no porque yo este mal, sino porque ella me deja… Cinco minutos más…"_

Se desplazo un poco para quedar más tumbado en el sofá, haciéndolo con cuidado para no despertarla, y la reacomodo un poco para quedar ambos en una postura más cómoda.

Finalmente, después de dormirse por intervalos de tiempo, vio que estaba a punto de amanecer. Decidió trasladarla al dormitorio, no quería que volviera a pasar vergüenza. Además le dijo que la llevaría a casa y no lo había hecho, no quería añadir otro motivo para que se mortificara y probablemente enfadara con él.

Tras dejarla acostada decidió darse una ducha y pedir algo de desayuno para cuando Kyoko despertara. Pero primero llamó a Yashiro para que le cancelara los trabajos del día y se encargara también de los de ella. Su manager no se había sorprendido ante tal petición y cuando quiso saber por qué, éste le aclaro que el presidente ya sabía que estaban juntos y se lo había comunicado anoche.

" _A saber cómo lo sabe el viejo. Creo que tiene monitorizada la ciudad entera, esto no es normal"._

* * *

 **Continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

* * *

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamiento"_

 _Pensamiento alter ego (Demonios y hadas mentales de Kyoko / Kuon)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Kyoko abrió los ojos con dificultad, se sentían terriblemente pesados, probablemente de llorar tanto el día anterior. Se estiró como un gatito e incluso soltó un pequeño ronroneo de satisfacción. Había dormido increíblemente bien, desahogarse con Ren había supuesto todo un alivio, sobre todo cuando la abrazó y consoló.

Miro alrededor y se sorprendió un poco al ver que estaba en la habitación de invitados. Pues sabía perfectamente que se habían quedado dormidos en el sofá, ya que se había despertado un par de veces entre sueños desagradables sobre su madre. Pero cada vez que lo hacía, Ren, en sueños, la apretaba entre sus brazos y volvía a dormirse casi de inmediato.

Estaba sorprendida de sí misma, ahora mismo debería sentirse muerta de la vergüenza, pero la verdad es que se sentía bien, sentía que lo que había pasado era tan simple y fácil como el respirar.

" _Vaya ser amigos puede que haga mi vida un poco más fácil, después de todo, son cosas que ya hemos vivido actuando, así que como amigos son menos vergonzosas, creo yo. La verdad es que nunca he tenido un amigo de verdad, así que… no sé si lo es o no. La próxima vez que vea a Kanae no debo olvidar preguntarla"_

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, al pasar por delante de la puerta de la habitación de Ren oyó el sonido de la ducha. _"Pensé que seguiría dormido, pobre hombre anoche no pudo descansar por mi culpa. Voy a prepara un buen desayuno para compensarle un poco"_

Cuando llego miro asombrada que encima de la barra había ya dispuesto todo un desayuno estilo americano. Había de todo tortitas, frutas, cereales,…, incluso había una piña entera con pajitas, supuso que sería zumo o algún preparado.

" _Un momento, esto me recuerda tanto a…."_

Un pensamiento fugaz pugnaba por venirle a la cabeza, pero justo en ese momento Ren entro en la cocina y vio su gesto, este al pensar que la pobre estaba recordando algo de lo de ayer, forzó una enrome sonrisa, (más de la que ya llevaba de serie solo por tenerla con él en casa), se acerco y la saludó.

—Buenos días Mogami-san! Te has levantado muy pronto! ¿Has descansado?— Sus ojos brillaban llenos de felicidad. _"Esta preciosa por las mañanas, a pesar de sus ojos hinchados… Lloró tanto…"_

—Buenos días Tsuruga-san, sí la verdad es que he dormido muy bien. También es pronto para usted. — Sonrió— Esto… gracias por todo lo de anoche y perdóneme por no dejarle descansar como es debido.— Se inclinó respetuosamente para agradecerle.

—Nada de doguezas Mogami-san, ¿no quedamos en eso ayer?—Le dijo dulcemente, era tan feliz de tenerla allí y que estuviera tranquila y no mortificándose por la cercanía de anoche, que no podría para de sonreír en semanas.

—Si es verdad, pero es de educación agradecer como se corresponde, ¿no?— Le sonrió abiertamente, con una mirada un tanto picara que sorprendió y cautivó al hombre profundamente.

—Touché Mogami-san, cuando llevas razón, llevas razón. ¿Te apetece desayunar? He pedido un gran desayuno para que repongas energías. —

—Será para que repongamos, ¿no? ¿No estará pensando que yo me vaya a comer todo eso y que le voy a permitir saltarse el desayuno?—

—Claro que no, es para los dos. La verdad es que tengo bastante hambre— _Que extraño, de verdad que tengo hambre, estar con ella así, se siente tan relajado… que creo que hasta mi estomago se ha rendido"_

—¿De verdad?— Le miro con cierta incredulidad, el siempre era tan reacio con las comidas…

—Sí, ¡venga al ataque!— Sonrió.

Se sentaron en las sillas altas y comenzaron a degustar aquel esplendido manjar. Kyoko probo de todo y en buenas cantidades, no se había dado cuenta de lo famélica que se encontraba.

" _Es cierto ayer me salte la cena cuando salí corriendo del Durayama. ¡Puf los jefes estarán preocupados!, he pasado la noche fuera y no he avisado. Además de que salí corriendo sin dar ninguna explicación"_

Ren la observaba comer fascinado, hasta que vio un cambio en el semblante de su cara, no sabía muy bien lo que era, a lo mejor preocupación?

—¿Qué ocurre Mogami-san, va todo bien?—

—Si tranquilo, es solo que acabo de darme cuenta que no avise en casa y los jefes estarán preocupados….—Sonaba muy arrepentida.

—Tranquila, Yashiro me ha comentado esta mañana que el presidente les informó cuando recibió una llamada preocupada de la señora porque habías salido corriendo.— La hablo dulcemente pero con cierto tono de reproche, como le hablarían a un niño que se escapa de casa.

—Ah… bien… La verdad es que actué bastante mal anoche, ¿verdad?—

—Tranquila, todos lo entendemos, las circunstancias de anoche fueron… difíciles, y ninguno podemos ponernos en tu lugar como para juzgarte. A saber cómo hubiéramos reaccionado los demás.—

—Ah… bien, entonces está bien.— _"Pensé que me reñiría un poco por salir así, sola en plena noche"_.

" _Es como un libro abierto, se ve todo en su carita, esperaba que la riñera, ¿cierto?" Jajajaja, si bueno yo le daría una buena cachetada en el trasero por salir así. "Cállate Kuon, no creo que se la dieras precisamente por castigarla, ¿verdad?" Jajajaja. Cierto_

—Lo que sí es cierto, es que debes tener más cuidado, ¿vale? Si alguna vez pasa algo parecido, no salgas sola, llámame y iré por ti, ¿de acuerdo?—

—Pero…, no puedo molestarlo así! Usted está muy ocupado y tiene mejores cosas que hacer que acudir en mi auxilio por cualquier cosa que me perturbe!— Estaba my avergonzada.

—Oh ya lo creo que puedes! A ver Mogami-san— Dijo, y levanto un dedo delante de su cara. –Primero, somos amigos, te lo vuelvo a recordar, y los amigos están siempre junto a uno.— Miro como ella asentía tímidamente a sus palabras. –Segundo, ya te he dicho mil veces que tu no me molestas, ¿consideras tú que yo te he molestado todas las veces que…, esto…, tú has tenido que ayudarme a mí?—

—No claro que no! Usted es mi sempai, yo haría lo que fuera por usted!— dijo con toda la rotundidad del mundo.

—Como tu sempai…— La pena en la voz de Ren fue tan evidente… _"Duele, duele mucho. Yo te quiero tanto…, y tú…, tú nunca dejaras de verme como tu sempai"_

 _"Oh no le ha ofendido, ha insistido tanto en lo de que somos amigos… y yo voy y le digo esto. Pero es q no puedo… Si reconozco que no es por ser mi sempai, le tendría que decir que en realidad hace tiempo que todo lo hago porque le quiero. Y si hago eso el me odiara y me alejara de su vida y no podría soportarlo. Pero se ve tan triste, podría decir que…, pero sería una mentira. Sí Kyoko pero más mentira es que sea por ser tu sempai no?. (D_ ijo una de sus hadas mentales, y hasta sus demonios asentían con pesar).

—Bueno sí, esto…, al principio lo hacía porque usted era mi sempai, pero luego nos fuimos haciendo más cercanos y en algún momento…, supongo que no me había dado cuenta de que lo hacía porque somos amigos.— Había agachado la mirada para decir esto porque sentía que iba a arder, le daba mucha vergüenza decir todo esto, sobretodo porque no era verdad.

Ren la miró atónito, sabía que decir algo así tenía que ser muy difícil para ella. _"Pero lo ha dicho…, oh Kyoko! Con que poco me conformo. Pero que dejes de verme como tu sempai, es una paso tan grande para ti…" Y tan pequeño para nosotros_ (Espetó Kuon).

—Me alegra oír eso Mogami-san, es muy agradable saber que tú también me consideras tu amigo de verdad.—

—Claro que sí! Pero también sigue siendo mi sempai en el trabajo no? Quiero decir… todavía tengo mucho que aprender y no hay nadie que pueda enseñarme mejor que usted.—

—Gra… gracias Mogami-san, me sobrevaloras— Sus mejillas se habían ruborizado ligeramente. _"Es tan sincera"._ —Pero sí, si tu lo quieres puedo seguir siendo tu sempai en las cuestiones de trabajo, pero lo haremos como amigos, es decir, me pedirás consejo y te ayudare porque somos amigos además de porque soy tu sempai, ¿te parece?—

—Me parece bien— Dijo un poco ruborizada.

—Bien, ahora terminemos de desayunar, pásame un cóctel de piña por favor.—

—¿Le gustan los preparados en frutas Tsuruga-san?— Pregunto dudosa, no le gustaban mucho los dulces y esos preparados lo eran de una forma deliciosa.

—Últimamente sí, me recuerdan a Guam…— _"Mierda! No tenía que haber dicho eso, en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos no creo que me viera nunca tomando uno, solo como Corn. Por Dios! Si se da cuenta ahora… Estaré acabado, pensara que me he estado riendo de ella…" Eso lo va a pensar de todos modos, porque eres incapaz de decirle la verdad_ (Espeto Koun con mucha acidez)

Kyoko se quedo contemplándole mientras otro pensamiento luchaba por llegar a su cabeza. Ren al ver su cara de concentración optó por interrumpirla.

—Bueno Mogami-san, he pensado que ya que ahora somos oficialmente amigos, y nunca hemos hecho nada juntos como tal, podríamos pasar el día haciendo algo que nos apetezca— _"Por favor Kyoko, por favor, no pienses lo que sea que estás pensando"._

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, me han animado mucho y ayudado tambien. A su pregunta de cuando subiré los capítulos, pues no le todavía la verdad.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

* * *

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamiento"_

 _*Pensamiento alter ego* (Demonios y hadas mentales de Kyoko / Kuon)_

* * *

Los próximos capítulos, después de este, voy a publicarlos seguidos, la idea era que fuera un capítulo, dos como mucho, pero…, ¡se me ha ido de las manos!.Son largos y se salen un poco de la línea inicial que tenía pensada para la historia, por favor tomarlo como un paréntesis.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

—Eh...?—Este comentario la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, y con ello se esfu,ó su pensamiento. _"Está empezando a ser frustrante, es como si olvidara algo o..." "¡Un momento, pasar el dias juntos?"_ —Perón Tusruga-san, ¿qué es lo que ha dicho?—. Le miró totalmente descolocada.

—Que he pensado que podíamos pasar el día juntos, salir a pasear, ir de tiendas o algo. No sé, lo que más te apetezca.—

—Pero…, y nuestros trabajos?— _"Si esa es buena salida Kyoko, los trabajos, madre mía pasar el día juntos…"_

—Yo tengo todo el día de hoy libre, y Yashiro me dijo que el presidente había dejado tu agenda libre porque pensaba que necesitabas un poco de tiempo para reposar.— _"Bueno podría ser verdad, seguro que el viejo no quiere que estés estresada con lo de ayer y el trabajo. Aunque…, sí, he sido yo quien lo ha arreglado todo."_

—Ah! Tendré que disculparme con el director de Box-R y…—fue interrumpida.

—No te preocupes, el presidente y Yashiro se encargaron de eso, tu solo tienes que recuperar fuerzas hoy y ya está. Así que… ¿qué opinas, qué te apetecería hacer hoy?—

—Me da igual, lo que usted quiera hacer me parecerá bien, pero debería pasar antes por casa, para cambiarme y recoger algunas cosas. Ayer salí corriendo con lo que llevaba puesto y …— Dijo mientras se miraba.

—No pasa nada, podemos ir de compras. La verdad es que sería estupendo porque me hacen falta algunas cosas.— Añadió esto último porque sabía que ella iba a comenzar con toda su perorata sobre hacerle perder el tiempo, que lo último que querría hacer el actor nº1 de Japón era ir de tiendas con alguien como ella, bla bla bla.

—Ah…, bueno si usted necesita ir de compras, entonces supongo que yo podría aprovechar y…— Se interrumpió. _"Nooooo! Tampoco cogí mi cartera"_ –Pero es que…, tenemos que pasar igual por mi casa, no traje la cartera, lo siento.— Se rostro adquirió un tono escarlata.

 _"Pero yo no quiero perder tiempo contigo Kyoko, ni siquiera lo que nos lleve hacer eso". *Pues llévala de compras idiota, no la acompañes a comprar, ¡llévala de compras!, ¿entiendes?, tío si no sabes cómo cuidar a una mujer, déjame salir, te aseguro que sabré encargarme de nuestra princesa estupendamente*. "Si ya me imagino cómo quieres encargarte de ella…, además claro que me encantaría llevarla de compras, llevo queriendo hacerlo desde que como Setsuka apenas me dejo comprarle unos míseros pantalones. Pero ella no me dejará, acaso, ¿no sabes cómo es? *Pues busca la forma! *._

—Por eso no te preocupes Mogami-san, yo me encargo— _"Allá vamos…. Bla, bla, bla"_

—No, claro que no, ¿cómo iba a dejar yo que hiciera tal cosa? No, iremos a por mis cosas, y luego le acompaño a hacer sus compras.— Sentencio con rotundidad.

 _* Vamos inventa algo, se convincente, suplica si es necesario, pero no nos niegues ese placer, te la imaginas?* "Claro que me la imagino, solo lo feliz que estaba en su cumpleaños, con los regalos que recibió, de sus jefes, de sus amigos… ¡Amigos! Lo tengo"._

—Dime Mogami-san, siempre dices que nunca has tenido muchos amigos de verdad, ¿es cierto?— Un amago de sonrisa del emperador de la noche luchaba por salir a la luz.

—Esto…, sí es verdad, solo tengo a Kanae, bueno… ella es chica y apenas podemos salir más que a tomar helado o algún café, debido a nuestras agendas— No entendía a donde quería ir a parar.

—Entonces nunca has salido en una cita…— Paró a propósito solo para observar su reacción. —…de amigos, ¿no?

—Cita de amigos? No, supongo que no...—

—Pues es lo que vamos a tener hoy, una cita de amigos. Y dado que no tienes mucha experiencia, yo te enseñaré, ¿entendido?—La dedico una mirada 100% sempai, sabedor de la reacción que provocaría en ella. _"Es tan confiada…" *Y…, esa es la razón por la que quiero exterminar al género masculino que la rodea*_

—Sí Tsuruga-san!— Dijo mientras estiraba su cuerpo.

 _"Jajaja, estoy tentado de decirle eso de ¡DESCANSEN! Parece un soldado preparándose para la guerra."_

—Bien, ve y date una ducha en lo que yo recojo las cosas del desayuno. Luego saldremos.— Seguiría con el aura autoritaria un ratito más, daba buenos resultados.

Kyoko se apresuro todo lo que pudo, en 20 minutos estuvo lista para salir. Ren la vio aparecer y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que esperara, volvió a darse la vuelta y siguió con la conversación telefónica que estaba manteniendo.

—Bien, sí… eso es todo. Muchas gracias!— Se volvió a mirarla y vio que estaba nerviosa, para ella no saber algo suponía, no una humillación, sino un reto para aprender. —¿Estas lista para nuestra cita?— Sonrió al ver el respingo que daba Kyoko ante esa palabra.

—Sí Tsuruga-san, estoy lista— _"Oohh, que nervios, Tsuruga-san es tan amable, siempre dispuesto a enseñarme cosas nuevas"._ Uno de sus demonios golpeaba su cabecita contra una pared alejada mientras repetía, _*a veces, no puedo con la ingenuidad de esta mujer, ¿no fue el mismo quien nos dijo que los hombres hacen ciertas cosas por las mujeres cuando quieren algo de ellas?*_

Viajaron en coche durante un buen rato. Kyoko empezaba a preguntarse si iban a salir de la ciudad cuando Ren giro a la derecha y ante ellos apareció un gran centro comercial, de esos que tenían de todo.

—Oh… nunca había venido a un sitio como este. He oído de ellos a mis compañeras de la escuela y del rodaje, pero nunca me había atrevido a venir hasta aquí sola.— _"En estos sitios hay tiendas de modas, y salones de belleza, y tiendas de cosméticos y…."_ Sus ojos brillaban con mil estrellitas revoloteando en ellos.

 _"Madre mía, no hemos entrado y ya está en su Lalalandia particular. Espero que siga así, será mucho más fácil de convencer si esta en sus mundos de hadas y princesas"_

Lo primero que hicieron fue dar una vuelta por el centro comercial, Ren no podía evitar sonreír viendo la cara de fascinación de Kyoko ante todas las cosas.

Cuando se toparon con un grupo de amigas que reían y bromeaban entre ellas vio como Kyoko miraba sus ropas y después las suyas propias. Antes de que su mirada de fascinación desapareciera del todo se apresuró a llamar su atención.

—Mogami-san, ¿te importa si lo primero de todo vamos a comprar la ropa que necesito?— _"Mejor hacerla creer que yo lo necesito y luego cuando este mas desprevenida…"_

—Oh… claro Tsuruga-san, sí vayamos a por sus cosas…—No pudo terminar ya que Ren la cogió del brazo y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaban dentro de una tienda y tenían frente a ellos a una amable dependienta que les saludaba.

—Bueno días, señor, señorita, es un placer tenerlos aquí…—

Kyoko no pudo evitar dejar de presta atención a la dependienta, estaba observando la tienda por dentro. No parecía muy grande, pero todo estaba decorado con un gusto exquisito. Se obligó a si misma a prestar atención.

—Si son tan amables de acompañarme, pasaremos a una salita donde les atenderemos con mucho gusto— Les indico el camino y les acomodó en unos preciosos sillones. —¿Les apetece algo de beber?—

Kyoko seguía mirando a su alrededor. _"Esta sala es todavía más bonita."_

—Sí por favor, cualquier cosa sin alcohol estará bien, muchas gracias— Contestó Ren con mucha educación, y acto seguido volvió a prestar toda su atención a las reacciones de la joven que le acompañaba.

" _Que linda, tiene la misma cara que cuando era pequeña y yo saltaba para ella como todo un príncipe de las hadas"_ Este pensamiento lo entristeció, seguía ocultándole la verdad. _*Céntrate, a lo que estamos!*_ —Dime Mogami-san, ¿Qué piensas?—

—Esto es preciosos, ¿verdad?— Le miró directamente y le dedicó una genuina sonrisa de 10000 mega voltios.

—Sí, sí que lo es.— Y no se estaba refiriendo precisamente a la sala, ni a los muebles…

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios y consejos, no me habia dado cuenta de que la señal para los dialgos de los alter ego no aparecía, y asi era mas dificil de distinguir.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

* * *

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamiento"_

 _*Pensamiento alter ego* (Demonios y hadas mentales de Kyoko / Kuon)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Comprar las cosas para Ren, (que por supuesto no es que necesitara), había sido rápido pero divertido.

" _Nunca hubiera dicho que Kyoko tuviera tan buen gusto para la ropa masculina. Seguramente le tenía que comprar ropa a ese desgraciado…" *Ves, si ya digo yo que hay que matarlo*_. Apuntillo Kuon. _"No creas que no me encantaría…, pero en fin. Ella se ha divertido escogiendo cosas para mí, y yo viéndola todavía más, por lo menos hasta que…"_

 **Flashback**

La dependienta la había traído una camisa híper-ajustada y desabotonada. La verdad es que no le gustaba mucho, pero se la probó por no ofender a la señorita.

Salió del probador para enseñarles la prenda, aunque ya sabía que no la iba a comprar, era para su gusto demasiado ordinaria. Sí seguramente habría quien la consideraría sexy, pero él prefería la sutileza.

— Lo siento creo que no es de mi estilo— Dijo mirando a la dependienta.— Creo que…

—¡Por supuesto que no es de su estilo!— Dijo Kyoko, mirando muy seriamente a la mujer.

Ren la miro impresionado, sonaba furiosa, tanto como el día que Setsu tiro al "hámster" al suelo porque había tocado a su Nii-san.

—Por favor! ¿Cree que él usaría ese tipo de prendas?— A cada frase se iba acalorando más y más. – ¿Acaso lo ha mirado?

Ren estaba estupefacto, sabía que debería pararla, parecía que se fuera a almorzar a la dependienta. _*Ni se te ocurra! Enfadada me gusta todavía más. *_

—Esto…, perdón…, sí lo he mirado, es un hombre esto… atractivo…— La pobre trabajadora no sabía dónde meterse, tenía la sensación de que algo intentaba estrangularla. Y no estaba equivocada, los demonios de Kyoko estaban en pleno auge.

—Pues claro que es un hombre atractivo, el más atractivo de todo Japón, para más señas. Y por ello no necesita ese tipo de prendas, poco elegantes.

 _"Que alguien me pare! ¿Qué me pasa, por qué me pongo así? *Porque esa prenda te ha recordado al indeseable nº1*_. Corearon sus demonios. _*Oh… porque no te gustaría que otras mujeres lo vieran asi?*_ Dijo un demonio chiquitito que estaba al fondo, este había nacido hace poco, mientras era Setsuka Hell y aquella pesada babeaba por su Nii-san.

 _"Cree que soy atractivo… ¿he oído bien?"._ Ahora sí que no podía pararla aunque quisiera, se había quedado mudo.

—Seguramente los tipejos que las usan…— _"Como el bastardo de Sho y el engendro del Beagle"._ —Lo hacen para sentirse atractivos, cuando no lo son en lo más mínimo, además de que quedan en manifiesto la poca madurez, clase y elegancia que tienen. Cosas de las que este hombre está sobrado— La fulminó con la mirada retándola a que le quitara la razón.

—Tiene usted toda la razón señorita, les pido disculpas, iré a buscar algo más adecuado, si me disculpan.— Y salió corriendo de la salita.

 _*Jajajaja, esa ya no vuelve amigo, creo que ha ido a ver si sigue teniendo pulso o nuestra nena la ha matado del susto*._

—Esto Mogami-san…—La toco ligeramente el brazo, pues ella no le miraba.

Levanto la cabeza y lo miro muy avergonzada, aunque seguía enfada. –Lo siento Tsuruga-san, me disculparé con ella en cuanto vuelva. No…, no sé que me ha pasado.—Se estaba desinflando a la misma velocidad que se había enfadado en un principio.

—Tranquila, está bien. Nos disculparemos y ya está. —

— ¿Usted?, ¿por qué si no ha hecho nada?—

—La verdad, entre tú y yo, yo estaba pensando más o menos lo mismo.— La sonrió con verdadero cariño.

" _Ah, que sonrisa más maravillosa, ¿no creen?_ Sus demonios aun no se habían ocultado por si era necesario terminar la faena, y todos asintieron sin dudar. –Aun así, hice muy mal comportándome así, iré un momento a disculparme, si me disculpa— Se inclinó y salió en busca de la pobre dependienta.

Cuando la encontró la pidió perdón de todas las formas posibles, incluso se ofreció a practicarse el harakiri si era necesario para obtener su perdón.

La dependienta ni siquiera estaba enfadada. Se había dado cuenta de que lo que su clienta había sufrido era un ataque de celos en toda regla. Parecía mentira que la dulce e inocente chica que tenía ahora delante fuera la misma que hace un rato parecía un ser sacado del mismísimo infierno.

Cuando volvió a entrar en la sala, se inclino hasta casi besar el suelo. —Tsuruga-san, siento haberlo avergonzado con mi comportamiento, perdóneme usted también se lo ruego. —

" _Esta es la mia…"_ —Está bien, te perdonaré con una condición— Ahora fue la sonrisa del Emperador de la noche la que asomó en sus labios.

—Eh?...— _"Oh no, es el emperador, que miedoooooo!"_ – Lo que usted quiera, si así me perdona.— Volvió a hacer una dogueza, esta vez más pronunciada, una mezcla entre disculpa y petición de clemencia.

—De acuerdo, desde ahora hasta que termine nuestra cita…—Ni se molestó en añadir de amigos.— Harás todo lo que yo desee, sin rechistar, sin enfadarte, ni nada que no sea aceptar, sonreír y como mucho, y un máximo de una vez por cosa, agradecer.—

La miro fijamente, esperando alguna queja o comentario. Pero ella solo lo miraba. —¿No tienes nada que decir?— Más silencio. _"¿No va a rechistar, nada de nada?"_ —Hay trato? —

\- ...

—¿Por qué no hablas Mogami-san?— _"A lo mejor me he pasado con eso de todo lo que desee"._

—Porque…, sí, tenemos un trato y estoy intentando con todas mis fuerzas no rechistar.— Dijo colorada.

" _Acepta? No me lo puedo creer!" *Es que nuestra pequeña es valiente, no como otro que yo me sé*_

—Vale, pues ahora que yo ya he terminado, porque ni loco compro esa camisa…, te diré lo que deseo hacer. —

\- ...

—Deseo que mi amiga— Puso especial énfasis en la palabra. —Se pruebe el montón de ropa, que la empleada va a traer— _*Si es que ha dejado de temblar* "Cierto"_ — Me la enseñe y finalmente deje que yo le regale lo que me apetezca— Miró atento su reacción, era la primera prueba de su trato. _"Pero no será la última"_

—Pero….-Fue interrumpida de inmediato.

—Mogami-san…— Y puso la mirada de cachorrito tristón que tanto le había resultado con Cain, pero con una pizca de emperador.

 _"No puedoooooo, noooooo, esa mirada nooooo! ¿Pero se ha vuelto loco? Gastar su dinero en mi! Eso es inaceptable." *Pues haber mantenido la boquita cerrada con la pobre mujer que trabaja aquí. O no hubieras aceptado el trato*_ Señaló el mas enfadado de los demonios. _*Hay que apechugar ama*_. Opinaron los demás.

—Está bien Tsuruga-san, pero…—

—Sin peros Mogami-san, ¿necesitas que te recuerde los términos del trato? — La cortó con tono serio.

—No, está bien, lo que tú desees. — Acepto avergonzada.

 **Fin Flashback**

Estaba esperando a que Kyoko se probara el primer conjunto. La chica había entrado al probador con la cara como un tomate. No sabía si de vergüenza o de enfado, ya que como no podía quejarse había optado por el silencio, pero desde luego sus caras cuando apareció la dependienta con percheros llenos de ropa y demás había sido un poema.

Pasaban los minutos y la chica no salía. _*¿Cuánto tiempo le puede llevar a una mujer cambiarse de ropa? Yo desde luego sería capaz de desvestirla en un segundo*. "Si ya, como que vas a tener esa posibilidad…, además si la hubiera…, yo no lo haría rápido, me deleitaría en ello… ¡Mira lo que me haces pensar!"_

—Mogami-san, ¿va todo bien? — Dijo desde el cómodo sofá.

La dependienta, que estaba ayudando a Kyoko con el conjunto, salió en ese momento del probador y acercándose a él le comento en bajito: —No quiere salir, no hace más que repetir algo sobre una tal Setsu…—

 _"Setsu? ¿Qué clase de prenda le han dado para que la recuerde a ella? Yo quiero vestida así de provocativa a Kyoko… los hombres se la comerían con los ojos!" *Y lo que no son los ojos!*_

—Bien, entiendo. Si no le importa, ¿nos puede dejar un momento a solas? La llamaré si la necesitamos. — Dijo Ren.

—Por supuesto, tiene muchas prendas dentro con ella, si necesitan ayuda con alguna…—Se puso colorada al leer lo que claramente decía en ese momento la cara del hombre, que él podía solito ayudarla con cualquier prenda. —Oh… que les traiga algo más, no dude en avisarme— Y salió de la sala bastante acalorada.

Camino despacio hacia la puerta y toco con mucha suavidad. —Mogami-san, ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué no quieres salir? — Preguntó con tranquilidad, sabía que cuando Kyoko se ponía nerviosa era como un animal salvaje acorralado y nunca sabias por donde iba a salir.

—Es que… esta prenda no es…— Se escuchó bajito al otro lado de la puerta.

" _Tiene que ser algo demasiado provocativo para que le recuerde a Setsuka… Pero no parece avergonzada, parece preocupada, no?" *Sea lo que sea, está pasando algo, tira la puerta si es necesario, ¡pero haz algo!*_

—Mogami-san por favor, cuéntame que pasa, me estás empezando a preocupar. —

\- ...

—¿Puedes salir por favor? —

\- ...

—Por favor Mogami-san, sal y habla conmigo, no hay nadie, estamos completamente solos. — Dijo en tono de suplica.

\- ...

—Si no quieres salir, déjame entrar. En serio Mogami-san, me estas matando de preocupación— Está vez sonó un poco enfadado.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

* * *

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamiento"_

 _*Pensamiento alter ego* (Demonios y hadas mentales de Kyoko / Kuon)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

El tirador de la puerta comenzó a moverse y se abrió una pequeña rendija, por la que no se podía ver nada, salvo un precioso ojo que se asomaba.

—Está bien, saldré pero vuelva a su asiento, está demasiado cerca. —Apenas era un susurro. Espero para ver como Ren volvía a su lugar.

Se volvió a mirar en el gran espejo que había dentro del probador. _"Vamos Kyoko, no seas cobarde! *Salga ama, con ese vestido parece la mismísima reina del infierno, pateara corazones, los pisoteará y los destruirá a todos, buajajajaja*_ Vitorearon sus demonios. _"Pero yo no quiero hacer eso! A mí solo me interesa un corazón, está latiendo al otro lado de esta puerta, y lo último que quiero hacer es torturarlo. Como Setsu sé que de alguna forma, aunque no entienda por qué, lo he torturado y ella no está aquí para traerlo de vuelta…" *Cuando cayó en la oscuridad, tras el accidente de coche, fuiste tú, no Setsu quien lo trajo de vuelta*_ Le susurró un hada mientras acariciaba su cara tiernamente. "Ah…, sí…, ella no estaba" _._ Este último pensamiento le dio las fuerzas necesarias para salir.

Ren estaba inclinándose para volver a levantarse cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Ante él tenía a la pequeña Kyoko, no estaba avergonzada, lo miraba con absoluta preocupación. _"Me mira como si…, como sí… *¿Como si fueras un maldito bebé que se fuera a romper en pedazos?* "Es eso, eso es lo por lo que mentaba a Setsu, no era porque fueran o no provocativo, sino porque temía que al verla tú me volvieras a bloquear y hacerme caer al abismo como cuando éramos los Hell" *Jajajaja, eso ya no pasará amigo, estamos juntos en esto y ella…* "*Es nuestra luz*"_ Dijeron al unísono.

Aparto la mirada de su rostro para bajarla lentamente por su cuerpo. _"Está… está…" *Está sexy a rabiar! Me la comía entera* "Y yo la verdad."_ Soltó un pequeño suspiro, esa prenda desde luego no sería buena para su ya de por sí débil autocontrol.

Llevaba un elegante corpiño color vino con preciosos bordados dorados abrochado a la espalda con bellos cordones del mismo color. Le hacia un cuerpo de infarto, marcaba su diminuta cintura como si fuera una muñeca, y remarcaba un busto que… _"Pero que lleva ese corpiño ahí dentro?"_. Siguió bajando la mirada hacia una diminuta falda vaporosa, similar a la que llevan las bailarinas, salvo que de color negro, con preciosas plumas entretejidas y… _"Definitivamente las bailarinas no la llevan tan corta"._ Y finalmente unas preciosas sandalias romanas con un tacón de vértigo que le estilizaban las piernas, dejando lo que parecían kilómetros de tentación a la vista.

 _*Tendrás que reconocer que le queda de lujo amigo, ni tú puedes negar eso* "Bromeas? Está preciosa, pero…" *Sí, hasta yo lo veo, no es nuestra Kyoko"_

Kyoko se estaba empezando a poner verdaderamente nerviosa. Ren la miraba de arriba abajo pero no decía ni una palabra y no conseguí leer nada en sus expresiones, es más parecía totalmente absorto. —Tsuruga-san…?— Lo llamó débilmente.

—Estás…, estas muy guapa Kyoko. — Reaccionó y volvió a mirarla a los ojos. Se lo decía sinceramente, aunque por dentro estaba deseando mandarla dentro para que se cambiara, verla tan sexy sin estar actuando era demasiado.

—Gra…, gracias Tsuruga-san, pero…—Bajo la vista con un ligero rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

—Dime…—

—¿No cree que es demasiado…, provocativo? —Seguía sin levantar la mirada, no quería ver la cara de su amigo.

" _Prefiero no saber lo que piensa en realidad" *Eso es fácil ama!*_ Uno de sus demonios se había puesto una toga de profesor y señalaba en una pizarra.

* _Opción a: Le parece demasiado provocativo * "Improbable…" *Pero no imposible*_

 _*Opción b: No se lo parece* "Auch, eso dolería un poco. Quiero decir, ya sé que solo soy una niña plana y fea, pero…"_

—Puedo serte sincero Mogami-san? — Interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Los demonios de Kyoko adoptaron la forma del cuadro "El Grito", de Munch, mientras correteaban fuera de control gritando: _*Emergencia, emergencia, opción b! Prepárense para el dolor*_

— Claro…, somos amigos, ¿no? —No pudo evitar el sonido melancólico de su respuesta.

" _Puff, piensa que no me lo parece. Esta chica no entiende a los hombre para nada. Y menos a mí, un saco en ella me parecería sexy"_

—Estás bastante sexy, la verdad es que para mi gusto…— Calibro su reacción antes de continuar, pero ella lo miraba tranquilamente, así que añadió: —Excesivamente sexy—

 _*Aborten retirada de emergencia, aborten retirada de emergencia *. "Ex – ce – si- va – men- te sexy?! He oído lo que he oído? *Lo has oído*_

—No me malinterpretes, estás verdaderamente guapa, y pareces más madura, pero…— Intentaba decirle con delicadeza que no parecía ella así vestida, sino alguno de sus personajes, pero no quería que lo malinterpretara.

—Pero…, ¡no me siento yo! — Pensar que existía la remota posibilidad de parecerle sexy y guapa, le dio la valentía para decir lo que verdaderamente pensaba.

Ren la miró con adoración, cada vez se comprendían mejor y le provocaba una gratificación personal grandísima. —Sí, eso era lo que te iba a decir. —

— ¿De verdad? ¿No iba a decirme que estaba un poco ridícula o algo? — En el fondo no podía evitar desconfiar de lo que cría haber oído antes. _*No lo crees, lo has oído*._

—Pues no, la verdad. Iba a decirla a esta señorita— Dijo señalándola como si no la conociera — Que tengo una amiga que entró a probarse ropa, que es muy guapa y provocativa sin necesidad de ponerse ciertos conjuntos de ropa. — La dedicó una sonrisa de emperador que iluminó hasta el extrarradio.

Kyoko se quedó congelada. _"¿Qué ha sido eso?" *Pues verás pequeña, creo que en tu mundo, a eso lo llaman alago en toda regla*_ Sentenció un hada seriamente, retando al resto de los presentes, hadas o demonios, a llevarle la contraria.

—Gra… gracias Tsuruga-san. —Un tono escarlata bañaba de nuevos sus mejillas. —Eso que ha dicho…, es muy bonito, aunque no sea cier…

—De nada — La interrumpió, sabía lo que iba a decir. _"Odio que se menosprecie así"._ — Y adelantándome a lo que sé que ibas a decir… No lo es, no es mentira. Créeme, puede que sea de las verdades más rotundas que he dicho en mucho tiempo.

— … —

No parecía que la muchacha fuera a poder hablar en un tiempo, estaba verdaderamente en shock. _"Bueno, paso a paso, por lo menos no ha salido corriendo" *Pero pasos nuestros, tampoco te vayas a poner en plan hormiga ahora*_

—¿Por qué no entras y te pruebas otras cosas? Seguro que hay prendas que te gustan más. — Amablemente la estaba dando un poco de espacio para que volviera a la tierra y pudiera estar sola.

—Sí, eso haré. Pero… ¿de verdad tengo que enseñarle todo? —Preguntó incrédula. _"Hay muchísimas prendas"_

—Por supuesto, es parte del trato, además de no rechistar…, no olvides esto último — Dijo con cierto humor.

—De acuerdo…— Se encamino de vuelta al probador, pero se dio cuenta de algo. — Tsuruga-san, sabe? Es extraño pero la dependienta supo sin decirle nada todas mis tallas, incluso la de zapatos, es alucinante, ¿verdad? —

—Sí, son muy profesionales— " _Eso y cierta llamada informativa de mi parte. Por eso tenemos la tienda para nosotros solos, saben todas tus tallas, que tienen que contarme cada cosa que me quieras ocultar… Ah! Y ni te molestes en curiosear los precios, porque no te va a servir de nada"_ —Ve y sigue probándote. —

Desde ese momento se estableció un ritmo constante. Kyoko se probaba prendas, disfrutando más con cada modelito, salía del probador y daba unas vueltecitas para que Ren la observara bien. Éste alababa lo bien que le quedaban y criticaba aquellos que, en su opinión, no eran adecuados para ella, estos eran retirados inmediatamente a un rincón.

 _"Esto es muy divertido"._ Pensó Kyoko en uno de sus "mini desfiles" por la sala. _"Me gusta como Ren da su opinión sincera" *Y también como te mira, ¿te has fijado?*. "Sí, me mira…como si… No, no es posible! Simplemente es que le gustan las prendas porque son verdaderamente bonitas". *No puedo con ella!*_ Lloriqueaba un hada, mientras las demás la abrazaban.

 _"Parece que se lo está pasando realmente bien. Es una maravilla ver como desfila ante mí. ¡Y está tan guapa con todo… No sé cómo voy a ser capaz de elegir entre algo." *Fácil, no elijas*._

—¿Ya te has probado todo? — La preguntó, interrumpiendo unas vueltecita encantadoras que la muchacha estaba dando solo para ver el vuelo de la falda que lucía. —¿Quieres que pidamos que te traigan más? —

—Más…? Tsuruga-san, creo que ya debo haberme probado toda la tienda. ¿Acaso has visto la hora que es? — Le preguntó cariñosamente. — Además todavía queda un vestido…— _"Me da miedo probármelo de lo bonito que es"._

Ren bajo la mirada hacia su reloj, no sin antes percibir el brillo en los ojos de Kyoko ante la mención del último vestido. _"Vaya! Llevamos 2 horas aquí! No me lo puedo creer, si han parecido 5 minutos"_

—¿Qué te parece si te pruebas el último y luego…?— _"Después de que hagan el día en esta tienda por todo lo que, con el mayor de los gustos, voy a comprar"._ —¿Vamos a comer a algún sitio? —

—Esto…, me parece bien, pero…— Se ruborizó ligeramente. —Podría llamar a la dependienta para que me ayude con él? —

—Si necesitas ayuda con la cremallera yo puedo subirla sin problema Mogami-san, es más me encantaría ayudarte. — Usando su carita de cachorro continuo, —llevo todo el rato aquí sentado como un inútil, ¿podías darme esa utilidad?. —

—Bueno…, si de verdad necesita ser de utilidad…, está bien. Pero de todas formas llámela, necesito hacerle una pregunta. — Vio como Ren se entristecía, parecía que de verdad quería ayudarla. —Le haré unas preguntas a la señorita y luego usted puede ayudarme si lo necesito— Le sonrió como si fuera un niño pequeño que quiere salirse con la suya.

—Estupendo, voy a buscarla— Iba a salir escopetado, pero antes de llegar a la puerta Kyoko le interrumpió.

—Si no le importa, ¿me puede dejar con la señorita unos minutos? — Suplicó avergonzada.

—Esto…, sí, supongo que sí. — _"¿Qué querrá preguntar como para avergonzarla tanto que y no pueda estar presente?"_.

Salió en busca de la dependienta, cuando la encontró la explico lo que pasaba. La acompañó hasta la salita, pero obedientemente se quedó fuera. Cinco minutos después, salió a toda prisa y regresó en tiempo record. Llevaba algo envuelto en unas cajitas moradas. Dejó que continuara su camino, para no hacer esperar a Kyoko. _*Pero cuando salga…* "Lo sabremos todo" *Jajajaja*._

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

* * *

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamiento"_

 _*Pensamiento alter ego* (Demonios y hadas mentales de Kyoko / Kuon)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Ren estaba apoyado, contra la pared, frente a la puerta de la salita donde había pasado tanto tiempo observando desfilar a Kyoko. La puerta se abrió y la dependienta fue directa hacia él, pues no había olvidado lo que Ren había pedido, por no decir exigido, por teléfono.

—Verá…, estoy segura de que la joven preferiría que no le dijera nada de esto, es más me lo ha pedido…— Ren dejó salir todo su encanto en una sola mirada y la pobre mujer no tuvo elección. —Pero por ser usted se lo diré. — Le miró con coquetería.

 _*Ni lo sueñes chica, no nos interesas*._ —Se lo agradezco, dígame que es— dijo manteniendo su conducta engatusadora.

—Ella quería saber…, qué tipo de…, ropa interior debería usarse para este tipo de vestidos. — Soltó casi sin aire, aunque este hombre fuera irresistible, no dejaba de ser un poco vergonzoso decirle aquello.

—Oh, ya veo…— Sonrió. — ¿Y ha podido ayudarla? _*Ropa interior? En eso la hubiera ayudado yo!* "Cierra el pico Koun"._

—Sí la he enseñado un par de conjuntos adecuados. — Se acercó a él y bajó aun más la voz. — Es más, incluso me ha pedido que le guarde uno que realmente parecía gustarle mucho. Me ha dicho que volverá otro día sola a por él. —

—Muchas gracias por la información. ¿Puedo pedirla un favor más? — Preguntó de forma más seductora de la que realmente pretendía. _"Ropa interior… puff"_

—Por supuesto, dígame lo que necesita y haré lo que esté en mi mano. — Estaba medio hiperventilado, ese hombre debería estar prohibido, pensaba.

—Bien, voy a comprar alguna de las prendas que se ha probado ahora mismo, pero me gustaría que todo lo demás, menos las prendas del rincón que son las descartadas, me las mandaran a mí a casa, en cuanto salgamos de aquí, sin necesidad de mencionarlo delante de mi amiga.— Le dedico una gran sonrisa. — Por supuesto, le agradecería que añadiera el conjunto que ella ha pedido que reserve, y que se tome la libertad de añadir alguno más. Lo dejo a su juicio, lo que vea necesario para el resto de prendas. Pero necesito que el primero se lo entregue ahora, y la diga…, no sé que es un regalo por ser nueva clienta, o cualquier cosa que usted quiera ¿Le parece? —

—Claro, señor todo se hará como usted pide, y tranquilo, recuerdo muy bien que ella no tiene por que saber nada de cifras. — Le guiño un ojo encantada.

 _*Como para no, va a hacer la comisión de su vida*. "¿Te parece mal?" *Para nada, reconozco que lo estás haciendo muy bien*. "Gracias"_

La mujer entró un segundo y la contó una mentirijilla, que Kyoko por supuesto creyó a pies puntillas. _"Que amables son en esta tienda…"_ Decidió quedárselo puesto, para así poder sustituir la que no había podido quitarse tras la ducha. La guardó en la caja en la que venía el precioso conjunto nuevo y le pidió a la dependienta una bolsita para guárdalo junto con las prendas que había traído, pues imaginaba que Ren haría uso de su trato y la obligaría a llevarse la ropa nueva puesta.

Cuando la dependienta salió, Ren entro en la sala, dio un toque ligero en la puerta del probador e informó a Kyoko de su presencia, antes de volver a su sitio en el sofá.

—Ahora mismo salgo Tsuruga-san pero…, antes necesito que me ayude con la cremallera, ¿sería tan amable? —

—Oh… me encantaría poder ayudar…— _*Y no a subirla precisamente*_

—De acuerdo, pero… ¿me promete no mirar? — suplico avergonzada.

—Te lo prometo! — dijo seriamente, mientras cruzaba los dedos tras su espalda.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse, Ren cerró los ojos, no quería que lo pillara nada más empezar. Oyó unos delicado pasos aproximándose.

—Ya estoy lista Tsuruga-san, estoy justo delante, si estira su brazo me alcanzará—

Entreabrió los ojos lo justo para echar un vistazo sin ser descubierto, Kyoko estaba de espalda a él, con la cabeza agachada y el pelo a un lado para que pudiera subirle la cremallera. Como no había riesgo de ser descubierto abrió los ojos completamente y se acerco un poco más. La miró fascinado durante un par de minutos, pero si alguien le hubiera preguntado no sería capaz ni de decir de qué color era el vestido. No, lo que le tenía cautivado era la preciosa piel nívea que la cremallera desabrochada dejaba al descubierto, salvo una pequeña tira de fino encaje color champagne. _"Dios… dame fuerzas… "._ Suavemente, acerco su mano a la parte baja de la espalda de Kyoko, donde comenzaba la apertura. Con gran lentitud y suavidad fue deslizándola poco a poco, asegurándose que sus dedos fueran por delante acariciando su piel con el más leve de los roces.

 _"Perdóname Kyoko, solo…, solo un poco, un poco de contacto que calme esta fiera que ruge en mi y que ansia tu contacto"_ Se sentía mortificado por sus actos, pero de verdad que no podía contenerse. Un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción por parte de Kyoko lo trajo de vuelta, _"¿Qué ha sido eso?" *Le gusta* "No puede ser…"_ Pero observo con profundo regocijo que la piel de su amada se ponía erizaba ligeramente ante su roce, justo antes de que volviera a suspirar otra vez. _"Música para mis oídos. Aunque el amor le haga salir corriendo…, por lo menos mi contacto no le desagrada"_

Desgraciadamente, la dichosa cremallera no medía kilómetros, ni la espalda de su amada tampoco , por lo que con un pequeño suspiro se aparto de ella, cerró de nuevo los ojos, y dijo: —Ya está Mogami-san, ¿Puedo abrir los ojos? —

 _"Ya? Que lastima…" *Ama! Contrólese o la descubrirá* "Cierto, cierto"_ Se dijo a sí misma, mientras se daba cachetadas mentales para cambiar su cara.—Por supuesto, muchas gracias por su ayuda— Se giró completamente para que su compañero pudiera ver el vestido.

Kuon se quedó sin respiración, estaba tan… no era explicable lo hermosa que estaba. _*Ahora sí que es nuestra Kyoko!* "Nuestra pequeña princesa"_

Kyoko se acercó a un espejo antiguo que había en un extremo de la sala para poder observar bien como le quedaba la prenda, ahora que estaba abrochada.

 _*Ohhhh…, estas preciosa!*_ Gritaron las hadas. _*Parece un ángel, por usted ama… cambiaríamos de bando*_ Sus demonios añadieron. _"Es precioso, parezco una princesa"_. Sus ojos se empañaron de la emoción, jamás en su vida, había visto algo tan bonito, y mucho menos había podido contemplarlo es su cuerpo.

Ren, que la observaba desde su espalda, vio los ojos llorosos a través del espejo, se precipitó hacia ella, con verdadera preocupación.

—¿Qué ocurre Mogami-san, te encuentras mal? —

—No! — Sonreía y lloraba a la vez. — Es que es tan bonitoooo, y…, y por… por primera vez creo que estoy un poco linda — La última palabra fue más sollozo que risa.

Ren reacciono tan rápido que ni él supo lo que había pasado hasta que se vio su imagen en el espejo con Kyoko refugiada entre sus brazos. —¿Un poco linda dices? Ahora mismo pareces una hermosa princesa, ¿no lo ves? —Le susurro al oído, sabedor de que desde pequeña, ella siempre había soñado con ello. _"No está preparada para oír lo que de verdad pienso, no todavía, pero algún día…" *Si jugamos bien nuestras cartas, tal vez, ¿cuándo lo estrene?* "Si!"_ Un plan empezaba a tomar forma en su cabeza.

Kyoko se dejó abrazar un poco más, aunque ahora ya no sollozaba, sino que sonreía tiernamente por las palabras de su amigo.

— ¿Podrías dar unas vueltas para que pueda ver lo bien que te queda ese hermoso vestido? —La soltó dulcemente, por él estaría todo el día así, pero tenía más planes.

El vestido era de corte princesa color rosa palo, con bordados delicados en el mismo tono, la falda parecía hecha de nubes de lo delicada y esponjosa que se veía, el escote con forma corazón poco pronunciado y unos preciosos tirantes de fino encaje que descansaban justo sobre sus hombros.

—Voy a reiterarme Mogami-san, pareces una princesa. La princesa más hermosa que he visto nunca. — _*No decías que no ibas decir nada mas?*_ Pregunto Kuon con una sonrisa. _"Lo sé amigo, pero es que…" *Lo entiendo perfectamente*_ Ambos observaban anhelantes a su amor.

Kyoko muy avergonzada bajó la vista a la suave y pomposa falda. —Esto… Muchas gracias Tsuruga-san. —

—Bueno, creo que ha llegado el momento de elegir algunas cosas para así poder seguir con nuestra cita, ¿te parece? —

 _"No puedes rechistar, no puedes rechistar"_ Se repetía en una especie de mantra. — De acuerdo Tsuruga-san, y…, no me voy a quejar, pero… ¿podría por favor no excederse mucho? — Dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Jajajaja, ¿la verdad? —Esperó a que ella le volviera a mirar a la cara. —Lo siento pero no, un trato es un trato. —observó como Kyoko luchaba por mantener su parte del acuerdo. — Déjame desabrocharte el vestido—

Kyoko se dio la vuelta y esperó expectante… Se volvió a repetir el mimo proceso anterior, pero esta vez a la inversa. Luego se dirigió veloz al probador sin comprobar siquiera si Ren había cerrado los ojos.

A los 5 minutos Kyoko salió con las mismas prendas que había traído puestas, Ren la miro y añadió: —Podías haber elegido algo para llevarte puesto, no? — dijo triste, se daba cuenta que ahora llegaba la parte difícil.

—Es que usted dijo que parte de su deseo era elegir usted mismo lo que quisiera — Dijo un poco enrojecida. — ¿No era así?

—Sí, tienes razón. — No podía cerrar la boca del asombro. _"Esto es genial, va a aceptar"_. —De acuerdo, déjame ver…—

Se acercó al probador y eligió uno de los conjuntos que más le había gustado, eran prendas simples, pero le quedaba de infarto. Unos vaqueros blancos; una blusa rosa claro con un ligero escote, una chaqueta muy fina, larga y blanca ;unas sandalias, del mismo tono que la blusa con un tacón más que aceptable; y finalmente un bolsito y bisutería a juego.

—Toma, cámbiate, yo te esperaré fuera tengo que ir a recoger mis cosas e informar de lo que nos llevamos, ¿vale? — Le tendió todas las prendas que había elegido.

Kyoko luchó por no quejarse durante un rato, y finalmente cogió lo que le ofrecía y entró de nuevo al probador.

Diez minutos después, cuando Kyoko salió, Ren ya había solucionado todo en la tienda, ni se había molestado en mirar la cuenta. Había escogido la falda que tanto había gustado a Kyoko, entre otras cosas. Al final llevaban con ellos más o menos tres cambios de ropa completos para cada uno, lo demás lo mandarían a casa. Se despidieron de una más que feliz dependienta y emprendieron de nuevo su paseo por las galerías.

Ren insistió en entrar a un centro de belleza para, según sus propias palabras,: —Nos mimen y pongan guapos. — Aprovechando un tratamiento que iban a aplicar a Kyoko, salió fuera, marco en su teléfono y espero a que descolgaran.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

* * *

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamiento"_

 _*Pensamiento alter ego* (Demonios y hadas mentales de Kyoko / Kuon)_

* * *

Bueno después de este paréntesis, amplio, de las compras…, retomo el rumbo original. Cuando escribí algunos capítulos quedaban demasiado largos, asi que los dividí. Pero..., he decidido publicarlos a la vez, tal como salieron de mi cabeza.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Al otro lado de la ciudad Lory Takarada estaba gimoteando mientras observaba uno de sus culebrones favoritos. —No! No pueden ser así, tienen que estar juntos…— Gritaba a la Tv, como si ellos pudieran contestar.

RING, RING, RING…, era el teléfono de su despacho, atendió la llamada con lágrimas en los ojos. — Al habla Takarada—

—Jefe? Está llorando? — Preguntó Ren incrédulo.

—Oh muchacho, en "Deseos de amor"… — Parloteo sin descanso.

Ren no prestó atención en cuanto vio que se trataba de uno de los culebrones que tanto gustaban al viejo. —Céntrese presidente…—

—Oooooh, pero que poco romántico eres…— Le recriminó. — A ver dime ¿qué es lo que deseas Ren? —

—Le llamo para pedirle un favor, bueno para ver si es posible más bien… — Dudo un poco, sabía que Lory podía ser peligroso si se emocionaba demasiado, y lo que iba a pedirle…, podía salírsele de las manos.

—Dime Ren, debe ser importante para que me lo pidas. — _"Es por Mogami-san seguro, ¿qué será? "_

—Verá…, es por Mogami-san, con todo esto de su madre…, me gustaría hacer algo para que recupere su ánimo y he pensado…— Fue interrumpido.

—Si me mientes, ni escuchare el favor que pides. — Corto tajante.

—¿Mentirle? — Preguntó.

—Sí, ¿solo pides un favor para que se anime? No me lo creo! — _"Venga ya Ren, pides que los liberen del trabajo para poder pasar todo el día con ella y ¿me tengo que creer que no has sido capaz de animarla ya?"_ —Quiero saber que están haciendo y … bueno todo lo que ha pasado desde que saliste corriendo a buscarla.

 _*Dile la verdad, si perdemos esta oportunidad salgo ahí y te pateo tu hermoso trasero, te lo juro* "Pero se pondrá pesadísimo y no dejará de marear" *Venga ya, ¿más?, imposible, además qué sentido tiene mentirle, ya sabe que la queremos* "Ufff, está bien"_

—De acuerdo…—Suspiró. Y comenzó a contarle todo, buen menos las partes más personales, la noche en el sofá, el trato… etc. —…Y Kyoko estaba realmente preciosa señor... —

—Oh, ya veo. ¡Bien hecho! — Le felicito. — ¿Y dónde está Mogami-san ahora? —

—Pues en este momento está recibiendo un tratamiento, creo que escogió un masaje con chocolate. — _*Mmmm, envuelta en dulce…* "Si no nos gusta el dulce…" *Eres…, medio bobo a veces, ¿sabes?*_

—Jajajaja, así que envuelta en dulce, ¿eh? — Dijo demostrando una vez más lo bien que conocía todas las personalidades de su estrella principal.

—Bueno, el caso, es que Kyoko está cada vez más cerca de descubrir la verdad. — Dijo rápidamente, no quería seguir la conversación por ahí.

— ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Qué le hiciste a mi pequeña! — _"Playboy sinvergüenza…"_ Sonrió para sí.

—Nada presidente, pero cuanto más cercanos nos hacemos, más me cuesta ocultarle ciertas cosas, ¿sabe? —

—¿Más cercanos? Koun Hizuri, como le hayas hecho algo indecente…!¡Te mataré lentamente! Pero antes de eso traeré a Kuu y a Julie para que te degüellen vivo por tocar a nuestra pequeña! — Gritó.

—Cálmese quiere! No le he hecho nada. Por amor de Dios! — _"Bueno, nada tan malo"_. —¿Cómo puede creer que…? Sabe lo que siento por ella y antes me mataría que hacerle algo así. No sea mal pensado. — Estaba un poco enojado. _*Su pequeña dice, es nuestra* "Si pues vete acostumbrando, porque con Kyoko…, tendríamos más suegros que padres, te lo aseguro"._

—Perdón, perdón…— Puso morritos de pena. — Me he dejado llevar, dime, ¿qué es exactamente lo que quieres? —

—Quiero saber si es posible organizar algún tipo de fiesta para este sábado. Ya sé que estamos a miércoles, y que es muy precipitado…, no tiene que ser una gran fiesta…—

—Déjamelo a mí! — Interrumpió. Estaba levitando de felicidad, una fiesta… En su cabeza ya estaba cavilando, diseñando…— Cientos de invitados, animales exóticos,… —Murmuraba fuera de sí.

—Un momento viejo! Escúcheme por lo menos! — _"Sabía que esto iba a pasar, no hay forma con él"._ —A ver, esto es importante, así que escuche— Esperó hasta que se dejaron de oír murmullos sin sentidos por parte del presidente. — Primero, la fiesta tiene que hacer sentirse a Kyoko como una verdadera princesa. —

—Fácil— Sentención Lory.

—Segundo, no quiero que haya mucha gente, no quiero tener que sociabilizar con desconocidos en vez de disfrutar. ¿Entiende? —

—Sí, amigos y allegados, entendido. —Lory parecía un crió escuchando la lección, no dejaba de asentir a cada palabra.

—Tercero…, necesito que consiga que Kyoko se quede conmigo hasta el día de la fiesta, porque ya tengo arreglado todo lo que necesitará para ésta.

—Eso y que no quieres separarte de ella! Jajajaja, —

—También— _"Para que mentir ya"_. —¿Lo podrá solucionar? —

—Sí, algo se me ocurrirá. — Empezó a pensar en algo. — Y dime, por curiosidad, como se ha tomado que la obsequies con tantas cosas? — No era propio de Kyoko dejar que hicieran esas cosas por ella.

—Pufff, la verdad es que todavía no lo sabe. Lo han llevado todo a mi casa. Cuando llegué el momento…, me las apañaré. — _"Jajajaja, porque hizo algo… y ahora no puede protestar"._

—De acuerdo, ¿algo más señor exigente? — Estaba pletórico de felicidad, tantos planes tenían que significar que Ren iba a hacer algo decisivo.

—Sí, necesito que sea un baile de mascaras. Y necesito a Jelly Woods el domingo por la mañana, para que arregle a Kyoko y… para… mí. —

—Ren… ¿Acaso estas pensando…?— Preguntó incrédulo.

— Sí, ya no puedo engañarla más, señor. — Se le notaba un poco triste y algo atormentado.

El presidente carraspeo ligeramente, para deshacer el nudo de emoción que se había atascado en su garganta. —Si es lo que quieres…, me parece bien— _"Tengo que traer a esos dos ya mismo!. No se lo pueden perder, y puede que tengan que ayudarlo un poco, si Kyoko no lo perdona"._

—Bien, le tengo que dejar, Kyoko saldrá pronto de su tratamiento y no quiero que escuche nada de esto. Manténgame informado, ¿vale? —

—Tranquilo, déjalo en mis manos. Diviértanse, pero no demasiado, ya me entiendes—Lory se estaba divirtiendo a su costa.

—Si, eso haré— Se despidió con un poco de malicia, dejando al presidente pensando en qué clase de diversión tenía planeada.

Ren entró de nuevo para terminar con un tratamiento de spa que iban a realizarle. _"Necesito estar relajado para todo lo que viene" *Se fuerte, ya queda poco*._

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra mucho saber que les está gustando!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

* * *

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamiento"_

 _*Pensamiento alter ego* (Demonios y hadas mentales de Kyoko / Kuon)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

A Kyoko le estaban dando un estupendo masaje con chocolate. Estaba tumbada medio dormida y en el limbo de la relajación, cuando sonó su teléfono. Alcanzo a cogerlo de una mesita auxiliar donde lo había dejado y descolgó mientras la masajista seguí con su trabajo.

—Aquí Mogami Kyoko. — Contesto medio adormilada.

—Hola Mogami-san, soy Takarada Lory, ¿te pillo en mal momento? — Sabía dónde estaba pues se lo había dicho Ren.

—No tranquilo presidente, dígame, ¿en qué puedo servirle? — No podía evitar que su voz sonara relajada y satisfecha, este tratamiento era una maravilla.

—Ya que hoy suspendí tus trabajos…— Continua precipitadamente para interrumpir las disculpas que Kyoko comenzaba a pronunciar. —Necesito que hagas un trabajo importante de la sección Love Me. —

—Sí señor, lo que me mande lo haré lo mejor posible. —Dijo ya menos relajada.

—Verás, ayer tenía una cena con Ren, pero este desapareció antes de que nos trajeran la comida, salió corriendo y no volvió. —

" _Salió en mi busca. ¿Dejó al presidente plantado por mí? Desde luego…, Ren es un amigo muy leal, pero… ¡Se salto la cena!"_

—El caso es Mogami-san, que la cena era para hablar de la necesidad de mantenerse oculto hasta el sábado por la noche. Durante 2 días se emitirán pequeños adelantos sobre la película de B.J., y aunque nadie se ha dado cuenta de que Cain Hell es él, hemos pensado que lo mejor será que no se deje ver por ahí. Así no corremos el riesgo de que se produzca ningún tipo de asociación. —

—Entiendo presidente, ¿y en que puedo ser yo útil? — No veía en que podía ser ella necesaria, salvo por el hecho de que ahora mismo estaban en un centro comercial lleno de gente, pero había dicho que se emitía mañana.

—Verás, Ren no está de acuerdo con ocultarse, dice que se volvería loco encerrado tantas horas, sin nada que hacer. Por esto, voy a pedirte, ya que se que están juntos…—Espero alguna reacción por parte de la chica, pero ante el silencio prosiguió. —… que te quedes con Ren hasta el sábado, que pases todo el tiempo con él y lo entretengas para que no tenga la tentación de salir. Además aprovecha para que se alimenté bien, es muy dejado con sus comidas, como bien sabes. — Esto último solo lo dijo porque sabía que era una de las cosas con las que Kyoko más se comprometía, alimentar a su sempai se había convertido en una de sus mayores devociones.

—Pero… ¿es necesario que pase la noche en su departamento? — Preguntó, aunque la verdad es que sonó mas esperanzada que avergonzada. _"Más autocontrol Kyoko"._

—Me temo que sí Mogami-san, no puedo prever la reacción de ese muchacho cuando se vea como B.J., ¿entiendes? — _"Se que ya no hay peligro, pero ella no tiene por qué saberlo. Y todo esto es la excusa perfecta. ¡A veces me asombro de cuan brillante puedo ser!"_

—De acuerdo presidente, ¿Tsuruga-san ya sabe todo esto señor? —

—La verdad es que no, no consigo comunicar con él, acabo de llamarlo y no responde, ¿acaso no está contigo? — _"¡Qué le voy a llamar, jajajaja"._

—Sí señor, pero en estos momentos estamos separados, creo que él está en una sesión de spa. —

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y tú qué haces? —"Untada en chocolate recibiendo un masaje?, jajaja"

—Me están dando esto…, un masaje señor. —Dijo un poco avergonzada.

—Ah, muy bien, eso es estupendo, así podrás relajarte antes de tu misión de Love Me. Haz un buen trabajo y explícale a Ren lo que te he contado, ¿vale?

— Sí señor…— Pero no llego a ser escuchada pues el presidente ya había colgado. _"A saber que anda planeando, seguro que esto es alguno de sus infinitos tejemanejes. En fin…, por lo menos podré pasar más tiempo con Ren" *Viva, viva!*_ Sus hadas echaban confetis sobre los demonios, que no parecían del todo descontentos con la situación.

Volvió a relajarse mientras la masajista terminaba, ya le contaría después a Ren, ahora estaba muy a gusto.

Cuando Ren salió de la piscina de chorros miro su móvil para ver la hora y se sorprendió un poco al ver un mensaje del presidente, no hacía ni media hora que habían hablado.

"Ya he hablado con Mogamy Kyoko, está todo arreglado, ella misma te contará, síguele la corriente. Se quedará contigo hasta la fiesta."

Cuando ambos terminaron sus respectivos tratamientos, se reunieron en el hall del centro de belleza, una amable señorita les acomodó en una mesa y les sirvió una bebida según ella depurativa, como fin de los tratamientos.

Mientras la tomaban, Kyoko aprovechó para contarle a Ren todo lo hablado con el presidente por teléfono. Se sonrojó cuando le dijo que tenían que pasar 4 días y 3 noches juntos.

 _"Este viejo es muy astuto, jajaja. *Sí, y muy útil, consiguió lo que pediste, ¿no?*_

—Siento las molestias Mogami-san, la verdad es que yo sólo no sé si podré aguantar encerrado— Dijo poniendo ojos tristones. —Tu compañía será de gran ayuda.

—No es ninguna molestia Tsuruga-san, es un trabajo de Love Me, pero…, es con mi amigo así que…, no se siente como un trabajo, ¿no cree? — Lo miró un poco acalorada, era un poco desvergonzado decir algo así, aunque de verdad fueran amigos.

—Gracias Mogami-san, por decir eso, no sabes lo que significa para mí…— Se cortó. _*Grrrr!, es decirte algo que no esperas y te descontrolas amigo, la vas a acabar asustando antes de tiempo*_. —Quiero decir…, ya sabes…, no estaba muy seguro de que de verdad me vieras como un amigo, pensé que a lo mejor sólo me estabas siguiendo la corriente. —

—Jajaja, no. De verdad le considero mi amigo, créame si no, no hubiera le hubiera dejado hacer nada de lo que estamos haciendo hoy, ni habría aceptado el trato. — Le sonrió con dulzura, ya se había dado cuenta que para Ren era muy importante que lo considerara su amigo. _"No parece tener muchos amigos, aparte de Yashiro, así que es normal que sea tan importante para él. A mí me pasa lo mismo" *Si bueno…, pero es porque lo amas, y tenerlo como amigo es mejor que nada, no?*_

—Bueno Tsuruga-san, ¿Qué es lo siguiente que se suele hacer en las citas de amigos? — Estaba emocionada, esperando para ver que sería lo siguiente.

—Pues hay muchas cosas, pero…, hay algo que los amigos suelen hacer un par de veces al año. La verdad…, es que es algo que me encantaría ya que por mi trabajo no puedo hacerlo casi nunca. No lo iba a proponer porque no nos daría tiempo, pero dado que ahora estar juntos es también parte de nuestro trabajo y tenemos hasta el sábado…—El emperador de la noche miro directo a los ojos de Kyoko.

—De…, de que…, se trata? — Dijo sin respiración. _"No me mire así!, no sé si salir corriendo o…" *¿O qué? ¿Qué quiere hacer exactamente nuestra ama?*_

Ren la observaba con mucha atención, primero vio un poco de miedo, siempre lo tenía cuando el dejaba salir su parte Playboy, pero luego sus ojos cambiaron. "¿Qué es…?" *Deseo?* "Ya nos gustaría, no, no es deseo, pero… a lo mejor, ¿anhelo?" . Rápidamente la cogió del brazo y prácticamente la arrastro por medio centro comercial.

—Tsuruga-san! Más despacio, no puedo correr con estos tacones! — Le decía Kyoko sofocada por la velocidad a la que la llevaba, estaba alucinada, no entendía que sucedía. — Me puede decir, al menos, donde vamos con tanta pris…— Se interrumpió pues Ren había parado en seco, haciendo que se chocara un poco contra él.

—Aquí, venimos aquí. —Y señalo el establecimiento que tenían delante.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra mucho saber que les está gustando!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

* * *

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamiento"_

 _*Pensamiento alter ego* (Demonios y hadas mentales de Kyoko / Kuon)_

* * *

 _Buneas noches ;P_

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

— ¿Aquí? Pero…, esto es una agencia de viajes Tsuruga-san. —Le miraba con preocupación, no entendía nada.

—Sí, lo es. —Sonrió.

— ¿Y para que…?— _*Pues porque nos vamos!*_ Hadas y demonios comenzaron a preparar frenéticamente las maletas. _"No, no…, no puedo, esto es demasiado"_ Miraba frenéticamente alrededor buscando una salida

—A ver Mogami-san, tranquila— La agarró por los brazos, para tranquilizarla y para que no hiciera lo que estaba a punto de hacer, huir. — Tengo que evitar ser visto hasta el sábado por la noche y tú tienes que quedarte conmigo, ¿verdad? — Hablaba muy despacio, dejándola asimilar cada palabra.

—Sí —

—Pues he pensado que lo mejor que podemos hacer es aprovechar esta oportunidad y hacer un viaje de amigos. — La miró un momento, ella solo cabeceaba, no parecía que lo estuviera entendiendo. _*Sigue, sólo está asustada, tranquilízala*_ —Podemos aprovechar para conocer algún sitio, o ir a la playa… —

—... playa…— Kyoko tenía el cerebro en off, apenas asimilaba nada de lo que oía. _"Si no me sujetara creo que me desplomaría, pero… ¿por qué tengo miedo…?" *No lo tengas, escúchale, es nuestro amigo*._

—Si elegimos algún lugar poco concurrido, no tendremos que estar encerrados los dos solos en mi apartamento. —Kyoko reacciono por fin ante este último comentario, que era justo su intención.

 _*Ama, él tiene razón, encerrados solos tanto tiempo...podría ser demasiado. *_ —Esto…, sí, a lo mejor no es tan mala idea, supongo que podríamos hacer más cosas que encerrados en su casa. —

—Podemos hacer lo que más te apetezca, pasear, nadar, ver animales…— No pudo ocultar su alegría, Kyoko ya no luchaba por escapar, sino que comenzaban a brillarle los ojos de emoción ante las opciones, hasta que…

—Un momento Tsuruga-san, usted no puede pagar también es…—

—Mogami-san, no olvides el trato — La interrumpió, pero esta vez ella se veía realmente mortificada, por lo que decidió cambiar de rumbo. _"No merece la pena desgastar mucho esta excusa, teniendo en cuenta que cuando vea todo lo que mandaron a casa…, ¡me va a hacer falta!"._ — Además la empresa cubre las estancias cuando se trata de trabajo y después de todo, vamos a trabajar, ¿verdad?. Mi trabajo es no dejarme ver por ahí y el tuyo…

—Asegurarme que cumple el suyo, jajaja. —Soltó una pequeña risita. — Ah…, bien si es así…, me parece bien— _"Después de todo seguro que el presidente anda tramando algo, así que cuanto menos le sigamos la corriente mejor"._

Ren abrió la puerta de la agencia y como todo un caballero la mantuvo abierta para que pasara primero. No tardaron mucho en elegir destino. Escogieron un pequeño pueblito costero, alquilaron una cabaña tranquila. El amable agente de viajes les aseguró que era un sitio idóneo para personas como ellos, les dio un folleto informativo y les aseguró que habría absoluta discreción, pues les había reconocido enseguida.

Salieron de la oficina y entraron, pese a los gestos de disgusto de Kyoko, a una pequeña tienda de ropa, llevaban prendas de sobra de sus comprar anteriores, pero no de baño. Esta vez Ren no le pidió que desfilara con las prendas, sabía que eso sería demasiado para ella. El eligió enseguida un bañador tipo bermudas, ni siquiera se lo probó, había hecho tantos anuncios de ropa de baño, que con solo ver la marca sabía que talla necesitaba.

Y ahí estaba esperando a que Kyoko volviera de los probadores, en una silla, pensando. _*Tenias que haberla pedido que nos los enseñara, está tardando mucho, seguro que no sabe escoger* "No, es mejor así, créeme, si tiramos mucho del hilo se romperá" *Seguro que está buscando algún bañador de cuerpo entero…*_ Refunfuñó Kuon. _"Jajaja, eso seguro"_

Al cabo de un rato, que pareció eterno, Kyoko salió con un pequeño paquete, le había pedido a la dependienta que se lo envolviera antes de salir para evitar la vergüenza. Tras pagar, salieron del centro comercial, montaron en el coche y emprendieron su camino.

Mientras Ren conducía, una maravillada Kyoko iba examinando el folleto que les habían dado, cada vez que leía algo que la gustaba se lo comentaba ilusionada.

—Oh… mira Tsuruga-san! La dueña de las cabañas cría animales, hay de todo, incluso caballos! — Sus ojos brillaban como estrellas, estaba extasiada. —Y mire…, mire…, se puede dar con ellos paseos por los prados!

—Jajaja, eso suena muy bien Mogami-san— Ren no cabía en sí de gozo, verla tan animada era una maravilla. —Podemos hacer todo lo que nos apetezca. Es una suerte que hayamos madrugado tanto, aun con el tiempo que hemos pasado en el centro comercial, todavía podremos aprovechar un poco la tar... — El rugido de unas tripas le interrumpió. —Jajaja, pero veo que antes tendremos que parar a comer algo, jajaja—

—Esto…, lo siento, pero es que yo no tengo sus resistencia a la hora de no comer! — Contesto un poco enfadada, ante sus risas.

—Perdona Mogami-san tienes razón, me perdonas? — Le hizo pucheritos.

—Jajaja, no ponga morritos, sí le perdono, pero con una condición… —Le miro con cierta picardía, repitiendo las mismas palabra que el utilizó anteriormente. Ante el silencio de Ren, soltó una carcajada y añadió: —¿Qué se coma todo lo que le pongan en el plato! —

—Jajajaja, lo intentaré. — _"Por verte tan feliz hasta el plato si es necesario"._

Pararon en un pequeño restaurante, a pesar de no ser nada del otro mundo, la comida no estaba mal y les atendieron bastante rápido, por lo que reanudaron viaje enseguida.

" _Que pena, pensaba llevarla a algún sitio intimo y, desde luego, más romántico que esto"._ Pensaba Ren mientras vía alejarse el restaurante por el retrovisor. _*Bueno, ya la compensaremos luego*. "Desde luego, pero a ella, no a ti". *Aguafiestas!*_.

Sobre las seis llegaron al pintoresco pueblito, tuvieron que consultar el mapa del folleto varias veces pues el lugar no era nada fácil de localizar. Cuando por fin lo consiguieron, buscaron la cabaña de la dueña, que según la información, hacia las veces de recepción.

La propietaria era una viuda ancianita encantadora que había levantado aquel negocio con su marido cuando se mudaron de jóvenes desde EEUU. Les enseñó por encima las instalaciones comunitarias, para que pudieran andar a sus anchas, los establos, la granja, la playa privada…

—Y finalmente, este es nuestro pequeño restaurante. También pueden comer en sus cabañas, están totalmente abastecidas, y si no quieren cocinar, les podemos llevar lo que nos pidan. — Hablaba con mucha ternura. —Mi nieto, les enseñará el camino hasta su cabaña, está bastante retirada y el acceso es complicado si no conoces el camino. El irá delante de ustedes con uno de los quads, solo tienen que seguirle. Les hemos dejado preparada una pequeña cena, supusimos que estarían cansados del viaje. — Les sonrió afablemente. — Les recomiendo que salgan ya para la cabaña. —Al percatarse de la carita de decepción de Kyoko añadió. — Sé que es un poco pronto, pero aquí al no haber mucha civilización se nota enseguida la oscuridad, y no es un camino recomendable para eso, les prometo que mañana podrán disfrutar de todo esto. —

—Así lo haremos señora, muchas gracias, ha sido usted muy amable al enseñarnos todo y preparar tan bien nuestra llegada. — Tras sus palabras, Kyoko hizo una profunda reverencia, a la que se unió Ren.

—Es mi trabajo, pero es un verdadero honor hacerlo para gente tan encantadora. Es usted una jovencita muy bien educada. — La anciana les devolvió la inclinación, por lo que no pudo ver que sus palabras habían afectado a la joven.

Ren enseguida supo lo que había provocado el desasosiego en su amada, pues lo normal sería que Kyoko aprendiera tales modales de su madre, pero en su caso no había sido así.

—Si es tan amable, nos retiraremos ahora a descansar. —Volvió a inclinarse para despedirse de la anciana. Al ver que Kyoko no reaccionaba, la cogió delicadamente de la mano. —Mogami-san… Vamos, vayamos a la cabaña. —

—… —Sólo apretó la mano que la agarraba, mientras miraba sin ver.

—Mogami-san…, vamos— Acarició su mejilla con la mano libre, por fin reaccionaba, ahora no solo lo miraba, lo veía.

— … — _"Lo intento, no me puedo mover…"._

Kyoko no era capaz de moverse y la mujer empezaba a darse cuenta de que algo iba mal. Ren decidió actuar, sin soltar la mano que ella le aferraba fuertemente, envolvió su cintura con el otro brazo, la atrajo hacia sí y la obligo a caminar de vuelta al coche.

Una vez dentro, siguieron al muchacho por los caminos. Fue un trayecto lento, pues como dijo la señora, era un trayecto complicado y más para el coche. Cuando llegaron se despidieron de su guía a través de la luna del coche, y se quedaron dentro del vehículo.

—Mogami-san… —Esta vez no esperó a su reacción, directamente acarició su cara. Cuando Kyoko lo miró, tenía lágrimas en los ojos. — Shuuuuu…, no pasa nada, tranquila, yo estoy aquí contigo. —

Kyoko no pudo ver, debido a sus lágrimas, la mirada llena de doloroso amor que le estaba dedicando en ese momento su "amigo", solo se inclino hacia él y dejó que la consolara como la noche anterior.

 _*¿Han visto_ eso?* Preguntaron las hadas. _*Lo hemos visto, lo hemos visto, ¿puede ser verdad?*_ , contestaron sus demonios, _*pero el ama está tan dolida que no lo puede ver*. *Oooohhh, que pena*._

Tras diez minutos, la respiración de Kyoko se normalizó. Levanto la vista hacia Ren y le dijo. —Gracias otra vez Tsuruga-san. —

—No me agradezcas, ¿te sientes mejor? — Ante el asentimiento de Kyoko decidió que lo mejor eran entrar, pero como todavía había luz, podían explorar un poco, eso seguro alejaría un poco la tristeza — ¿Qué te parece si inspeccionamos un poco el lugar antes de cenar y prepararnos para descansar?

—Me parece bien. — Dijo ya más animada.

La cabaña era más grande de lo que parecía en el folleto. Tenía una bonita cocina abierta hacia un amplio comedor, este con la chimenea encendida y unas enormes puertas acristaladas que dejaban ver una impresionante vista hacia el mar, y un pequeño aseo en la planta baja. Tras subir una preciosa escalera de madera tallada se encontraron con dos enormes habitaciones, ambas con grandes camas, y un gigantesco baño completísimo.

—Oh vaya…, es todo precioso, y mire que bañera…, es más grande que todo mi cuarto! — Kyoko tenía los ojos muy abiertos y maravillados, su anterior disgusto olvidado por el momento.

—Sí, es muy bonito todo. ¿Seguimos? Me ha parecido ver abajo una puerta lateral, quiero ver que esconde.— Sonrió ligeramente, al ver que Kyoko estaba mejor.

La puerta resultó ser el acceso al garaje. Al encenderse las luces Ren no pudo evitar emitir un pequeño silbidito pues tenían ante ellos un pequeño jeep, dos quads, un par de bicicletas, una pequeña barca subida a un remolque, y aun así quedaba espacio de sobra para guardar su coche a pesar de que una de las paredes estaba cubierta de grandes armarios.

Kyoko sólo pestañeaba y miraba todo con su boca abierta formando una pequeña "o", finalmente se giro hacía Ren, este la sonrió.

—Creo que el presidente se va a arrepentir de habernos encargado este trabajo, ¿no crees Mogami-san?— Sonrió con malicia

—¿Sabes Tsuruga-san? Creo que deberíamos hacer muchas fotos y matarlo de la envidia, jajaja. — Y añadió su propia mirada maligna.

—Sí, seguro eso le mortificará. — _"Pero no por lo que hay aquí, sino por haberse perdido este momento entre nosotros". *En realidad si no hay ninguna prueba sufrirá más*. "¿Y perdernos tener fotos de este viaje? ¡Ni hablar!" *Vale…, pero para nosotros, él que sufra*._ —Vamos fuera, guardaré el coche y veremos las cercanías de la casa. —Abrió la puerta doble del garaje y salió al exterior.

—¡Claro! — Le siguió.

 **Continuará…**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra mucho saber que les está gustando!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

* * *

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamiento"_

 _*Pensamiento alter ego* (Demonios y hadas mentales de Kyoko / Kuon)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Kyoko esperó pacientemente junto a la puerta a que Ren aparcara, cuando este salió y cerró la puerta, giraron alrededor de la casa. En la parte trasera, la que se veía por las puertas del comedor, había una terracita de madera con una mesa y sillas del mismo material, además de unas cuantas tumbonas con preciosos cojines. Todo ello mirando hacia el mar. Alejándose un poco comprobaron que estaban sobre un pequeño acantilado, y que bajando por el camino había una pequeña cala de arena fina. Al terminar de dar la vuelta a la casa pudieron escuchar el agua de alguna clase de arroyo.

—Vayamos a ver Tsuruga-san! Parece un riachuelo! — Pidió emocionada.

—Jajaja, es un poco tarde Kyoko, la señora tenía razón, pronto no se verá nada, mejor lo dejamos para mañana, ¿vale? —Le mataba decirle a algo que no, y más cuando lo miraba con esa carita. _"Como cuando era pequeña"._

—Está bien…, pero… ¿lo promete? —

—Te lo juro— Dijo firmemente mientras llevaba su mano abierta al pecho y se inclinaba ligeramente.

Ya dentro de la casa, encontraron en la nevera una deliciosa y ligera cena, cortesía de la encantadora dueña. Decidieron darse un baño y ponerse cómodos antes de cenar.

Ren insistió en que Kyoko fuera primero, por lo que estaba poniendo la mesa, en la barra que separaba la cocina del comedor, cuando Kyoko apareció envuelta en un esponjoso albornoz blanco, que le quedaba bastante grande. Tenía las mejillas encendidas y miraba hacia el suelo.

—Perdone Tsuruga-san, pero hay algo que se nos ha olvidado…— Miraba sus pies, muy nerviosa.

—Ah sí? ¿El que Mogami-san? —Preguntó sinceramente. _"Yo creo que tenemos de todo"._

—Esto…, vera…, no trajimos pijamas. — _"Que vergüenza, no puedo dormir como cuando era Setsu". *Bueno, pero dormirán en distintas habitaciones, no?* "Sí, pero no voy a cenar en ropa interior! Ni dormir ya que estamos."_

—Tienes razón— _*Podías haber comprado algún camisón sexy* "Estas loco! ¿Sabes con lo que tendré que lidiar cuando vea la ropa interior que añadió la dependienta?"._ —Lo siento, no pensé en eso la verdad. —

—No se disculpe, no es culpa de nadie, sólo es que no nos percatamos. — Levantó la cabeza.

—Bueno, entre mi ropa hay varias camisetas que podría usar, te quedarán tan grandes que parecerá un camisón. — Cerró los ojos esperando una rotunda negación.

—Ah…, sí, supongo que eso podría servir. —Contesto acalorada.

—También te dejaré algunos calcetines, así los pies no se te quedarán fríos, ¿te parece? —

—Muchas gracias, pero… ¿Qué te pondrás tú cuando te bañes? — _"Claramente sus camisetas no le quedaran tan largas como a mi"_ — Dijo mientras se imaginaba como le cubrirían, poniéndose fuertemente colorada al imaginarlo en bóxer y camiseta.

—Ah…, no te preocupes…— _"¿En qué estás pensando Kyoko, tu cara parece a punto de la ebullición?"_ — Creo que compre un par de pantalones deportivos y alguna camiseta interior. Si te parece bien, claro. —

—Oh, sí eso parece adecuado…— No pudo evitar cierto tono de decepción. _"Kyoko, te estás convirtiendo en una pervertida!"._

—Déjame traerte lo que te he dicho.—Subió a por las prendas en tiempo record, tener a Kyoko en albornoz no era bueno para su autocontrol. —Ten, póntelos, ahora me bañaré para que podamos cenar. — Volvió a subir y se encerró en el baño.

Kyoko subió a su habitación y oyó el ruido de la ducha. _"Vaya, ¿no se está bañando? Yo disfruté muchísimo de esa inmensa bañera, pude hacer largos en ella."_ Se metió en su cuarto para cambiarse y terminar de secarse el pelo.

Mientras tanto en el baño, Ren se estaba duchando con agua fría, verla en albornoz e imaginársela con su ropa lo había impulsado a rechazar el baño. _"Por Dios Ren, contrólate un poquito…"_ Se lamentaba. Se aseo bastante rápido y tras secarse bien, envolvió su cintura con una toalla y se encerró en su habitación.

Cinco minutos después, dos puertas fueron abiertas a la vez, encontrándose ambos frente a frente.

 _"¿Cómo puede verse un hombre tan perfecto con una camiseta interior y un fino pantalón deportivo?"._ Kyoko pasaba su mirada de arriba abajo, _"que fuertes son sus brazos…"_

 _*Se han fijado en esa tableta de chocolate que se marca bajo esa camiseta!*_ Decían sus hadas mientras les salían corazoncitos de los ojos. _*Y esos pantalones caídos…*_.

Kyoko siguió bajando la vista hasta sus pies, sus pensamientos pasaron de la admiración a un absoluto sentimiento de inferioridad. _"¿Es que ni siquiera puede tener los pies feos?¿Por qué me he tenido que enamorar de un ser tan sumamente perfecto?"_

 _*Ama, él no es perfecto, nadie lo es!*_

" _Sí lo es, y yo una tonta, podría llegar a alcanzarle actuando, si se diera algún tipo de milagro, pero nunca jamás le alcanzaré en lo demás. En fin…,_ (suspiró), _pero aun así…, verlo es un autentico privilegio"_ . Finalmente los colores subieron a sus mejillas.

Mientras Kyoko lo miraba, Ren estaba manteniendo su propio debate interno. El no miraba de arriba abajo, no era capaz, había absorbido la imagen completa de Kyoko a primera vista y se había quedado grabada en su retina, simplemente estaba ahí embobado.

 _*Vale… Retiro lo del camisón sexy!* "Ufff, esto va a ser un infierno. ¿Sabes cuantas películas he visto, o hecho, en las que el hombre disfruta al ver a su mujer ponerse sus prendas?" *Jajajaja, ¿las mismas que yo?* "Pues hasta ahora no había logrado comprender ese sentimiento para nada. Es una mezcla de sentimientos…, ternura, orgullo, posesión…"_ Al ver los colores de Kyoko volvió al presente.

—Lo siento Mogami-san, pero tengo que decírtelo, te ves muy linda así vestida. —

—Gracias Tsuruga-san, a mí me parece que estoy graciosa, soy realmente mucho más pequeña que usted, parezco una niña a la que le han comprado la ropa muchas tallas grandes para que le valga más tiempo, jajaja. — Sonrió.

" _Pues a mí no me pareces una niña pequeña en absoluto Kyoko, créeme"._ —¿Tú crees? — No pudo evitar que se le escapara un poco del emperador de la noche, pero rectifico enseguida. —Y los calcetines, ¿te protegen los pies? —

—Oh sí, son realmente calentitos y muy mullidos, lo único que les he tenido que dar unas cuantas vueltas. — Dijo mientras levantaba ligeramente sus pies para dejarle ver los calcetines remangados.

 _*Esas piernas son una verdadera obra de arte* "Lo sé, nunca entenderé por qué Kyoko no puede ver la hermosa mujer en la que se está convirtiendo" *Por ese engendro de Satanás, él tiene la culpa de todo* "Tranquilidad, disfrutemos de esto" *Vale, pero algún día…* "Sí, algún día…!"._ Se sonrieron mutuamente en su cabeza.

—¿Tienes hambre Mogami-san? Bajemos a devorar esa increíble cena, ¿te parece? —

Kyoko simplemente sonrió, asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a bajar las escaleras seguida por Ren.

Una vez en la cocina, y dado que Ren ya había puesto la mesa, fue Kyoko quien se encargó calentar la cena.

—Sabes Mogami-san, creo que he visto una pequeña bodega en el garaje, me apetece tomar un poco de vino, enseguida vuelvo. —

Kyoko sirvió la comida en los platos, ensalada, un poco de sushi y el salteado de carne que había calentado, estaba introduciendo los recipientes en el lavavajillas cuando Ren regresó con una botella.

Ren estaba sacando una copa, cuando sintió un tímido roce en su brazo. Se giró y vio a la dulce Kyoko mirándole seriamente aunque algo ruborizada.

—Tsuruga-san, ya sé que soy un poco joven pero…, ¿podría probar un poquito? Sólo un sorbo, no es que quiera emborracharme ni nada.. — Comentó intentando mostrarse segura de sí misma como lo harían sus personajes, pero no lo logró del todo.

—Bueno…, supongo que un poquito…, no debería ser problema— _*Tío, tenemos que aprender a decirle que no!* " Ya lo sé, sólo nos faltaba emborracharla para demostrar al mundo que somos unos auténticos desgraciados". *No te pases…, sólo sírvele un poquito y ya está*._

Ren se decidió, agarro dos copas, las llevo hasta la barra y sirvió una copa para él y mucho menos de la mitad para Kyoko. —Ten Kyoko. — Le tendió la copa, que Kyoko cogió un poco temblorosa. —Tranquila, es solo un poquito, escogí vino blanco por el tipo de cena , a ver si te gusta,

Kyoko observaba la copa, no parecía mucha cantidad y olía muy bien. Se llevo la copa a los labios y dio un pequeño sorbo. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en sus labios. —Oh, está muy bueno, y es muy suave…, pensé que el vino sabría más fuerte. —

—Me alegra que te guste, el vino blanco es por general más suave que el tinto. — Le explicó dulcemente. —Bueno…, pues ya que estamos…, brindemos por nuestras "citas de amigos" — Chocó su copa con la de Kyoko y ambos sonrieron.

Una vez terminada la cena, mientras Ren recogía la mesa, Kyoko lo cargaba todo en el lavavajillas.

—La cena estaba realmente deliciosa, esta mujer cocina muy bien, no llega a tanto como tú, pero es buena — No pudo evitar sonreír, ante el respingo que dio Kyoko al escucharle.

—Jajaja, no soy tan buena Tsuruga-san…, sí la cena estaba muy buena y el vino también. — Se giró bruscamente para mirarle a los ojos. —¿Cree que también podré probar el tinto?

—Bueno…, ya veremos… — Ante los morritos de Kyoko no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada. —Jajajaja, si te portas bien…, quizá mañana te deje probarlo. — Dijo sonriente.

—¡Genial! — Gritó Kyoko mientras daba pequeños saltitos acompañados de suaves palmadas.

—Bueno…, supongo que estarás cansada… — Después de pasar todo el día juntos, se le hacía muy duro separarse de ella, aunque sólo fuera para dormir en la habitación de enfrente.

—Pues estoy físicamente cansada, pero la verdad es que no tengo mucho sueño… — Tampoco le hacía muy feliz la idea de separarse.

—Podríamos ver algo en la tv, la chimenea está encendida, así que no cajeras frío — _"¿Será que ella tampoco quiere separarse…?" *Soñar es gratis*_

—Sí, veamos alguna cosa. — Se dirigió hacia el enorme sofá, se sentó y subió sus piernas dobladas apoyando la barbilla en sus rodillas y sujetándoselas con los brazos.

Ren cogió el mando, una manta del respaldo del sofá y se sentó a su lado. —Toma Mogami-san… —Le tendió la manta. — Para tus piernas. —

Comenzó a hacer zapping buscando algo _interesante_. Cuando sintió que Kyoko cambiaba de postura. Había doblado las rodillas hacia el lado contrario en el que él estaba, para poder taparlos a los dos con la manta, quedando ahora ligeramente inclinada hacia él apoyada sobre un brazo. Se notaba que hacia un poco de fuerza para no vencer contra él.

" _Esa postura no puede ser muy cómoda" *Ooohhh…, pero lo será cuando ese brazo ceda ante el peso, jejeje*_

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Gracias sois las mejores.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

* * *

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamiento"_

 _*Pensamiento alter ego* (Demonios y hadas mentales de Kyoko / Kuon)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

— ¿Hay algo que te interese ver? — Dijo mientras continuaba cambiando de canal, apenas miraba la pantalla, solo podía estar pendiente de ese brazo.

—Cualquier cosa— En ese momento apareció en la pantalla una reposición del programa en el que había aparecido su madre. Su expresión cambio radicalmente y no pudo evitar agarrar del brazo a Ren con la mano que hasta ahora sostenía su posición.

Ren al percatarse de la rigidez de Kyoko, y de la presión que sentía en su brazo se apresuró a cambiar de canal. —No sé por qué se empeñan en repetir ciertos programas, hay basura que no merece ser vista ni una primera vez — Se giró y la cogió la cara para que le mirara a los ojos. —Esa mujer, Mogami-san, no se merece que sufras absolutamente nada por ella. — Ante la tristeza de esos ojos avellana, le acaricio tiernamente. —Recuerda que ahora hay mucha gente para la que eres muy importante, que te apreciamos y te protegeremos. — Le susurro.

Antes esas palabras Kyoko sintió como su corazón aleteaba, y sintió como el cofre que lo había tenido encerrado, ya no es que estuviera roto, sino que ahora se convertía cenizas, seguía ahí pero era solo una montículo de polvo. _"Tengo miedo…" *¿Por qué? Acaba de decir que eres importante para él.* "Como su amiga…"_

—Gracias Tsuruga-san…— Suspiró, soltó el agarre que mantenía sobre el brazo de Ren y, sorprendiéndolos a ambos, no lo devolvió a su posición anterior, sino que se dejo caer ligeramente hasta apoyar su peso sobre el brazo de Ren.

Ren temeroso de decir nada, y que ella se quitara, continuó cambiando de canal hasta que encontró una película de fantasía. Sabedor de que le encantaría, dejó el mando y se acomodo un poco mejor en el sofá, lo que tuvo como resultado que ahora también la cabeza de Kyoko estuviera totalmente apoyada sobre su hombro.

Ambos disfrutaron de la película, Kyoko lloraba y reía junto a sus personajes. Ren simplemente estaba viviendo uno de los mejores momentos de su vida, no había muchos y todos estaban relacionados con ella de algún modo, pero éste era especial, porque era natural, sin ser forzado.

Cuando estaban apareciendo los créditos, Ren se percató de que la respiración de Kyoko se había vuelto más profunda, movió su cabeza ligeramente para comprobar que una vez más se había dormido prácticamente en sus brazos.

 _"Esto se está convirtiendo en una costumbre…, y cada vez es más difícil dejarla ir" *Pues no la dejes ir! * "Pero necesita descansar…" *Buffff, de bueno empalagas*._

Tras pensárselo un poco más, apagó la tv, la cargó en brazos y subió las escaleras. Empujo la puerta con el pie, pues Kyoko no la había cerrado del todo anteriormente, caminó hasta la cama, la tumbo y la tapó con el florido edredón.

Miró su cara, no parecía del todo relajada, como si estuviera teniendo alguna clase de sueño no del todo agradable. No pudo evitar acariciar sus mejillas, y vio como el gesto de la chica se relajaba sutilmente. Finalmente, y contra todos sus instintos de autocontrol, se inclino sobre ella y le dio un suave y tierno beso en la frente.

Kyoko se removió ligeramente, haciendo que Ren se quedara congelado donde estaba, pegado a su frente. _"Si se ha dado cuenta…, estoy muerto"._

Pero Kyoko seguía dormida, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y de estos salieron dos simples palabras: —Gracias Ren.

Ren, algo ruborizado se incorporó y haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo, se separó de ella y salió de la habitación de su amada para entrar en la suya.

Se dejó caer cuan largo era sobre la cama. _"Ren! Me ha llamado Ren!" *En sueños*_ Su parte de Kuon no podía evitar la molestia porque que fuera Ren y no Kuon lo que ella pronunciara. _"Venga hombre…, ella no sabe nuestro verdadero nombre" *Aún* "Sí aún, ya sabes que planeo contárselo todo. ¿Pero no lo ves? ¡En sueños, no soy su sempai, ni hay honoríficos, soy Ren!_ ". Siguió deleitándose con las palabras de Kyoko hasta que se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente ambos se levantaron de muy buen humor. Kyoko había soñado con besos inocentes que hacían desapareces sus problemas y Ren con miles de Kyokos llamándolo sólo por su nombre.

El primero en salir de la habitación fue Ren, esta vez sí se dio un relajante baño de burbujas estilo Cain. Cuando termino se vistió y como no había sentido salir a Kyoko toco ligeramente en su puerta.

Kyoko remoloneaba entre las suaves sabanas de su enorme cama, se sentía completamente descansada. No sabía cómo había llegado hasta la cama, lo último que recordaba era…, la película. _"Vaya…, me perdí el final"_

TOC, TOC, TOC

—Hola…¿Estás despierta? — Dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Kyoko se bajo la camiseta que se había ido subiendo durante la noche y se sentó en la cama. —Sí, pase—

—¿Tienes sueño? ¿No te levantas?— Le preguntó dulcemente, mientras se acercaba a ella.

—No y sí—Contesto risueña y ante la cara de incomprensión de Ren añadió. — No, no tengo sueño y sí, sí me levanto, solo estaba disfrutando un poco de esta enorme y cómoda cama. — Se estiro como un gatito feliz.

—Jajaja, ya veo. Pero…, si no te levantas…, puede que te pierdas la visita a cierto arroyo que querías ver. — Sonrió con un ligero toque de malicia.

—Qué malo Tsuruga-san…—Kyoko se levantó como una bala, cogió su ropa limpia y se dirigió al baño, donde esta vez, al contrario que su amigo, optó por una ducha rápida. A los diez minutos volvió a su habitación y encontró a Ren mirando por la ventana.

—Tsuruga-san, voy a poner la lavadora, si me da su ropa…, esto…, aprovecharemos más el agua, ¿le parece? — Se acaloró ante la idea de lavar sus ropas juntas. _"Es por el bien del planeta"_.

Ren simplemente asintió con la cabeza, pero siguió mirando por la ventana. Ante el repentino cambio de humor que parecía haber sufrido, se acercó a él y se quedó un poco paralizada cuando vio su rostro.

" _Ya lo he visto antes así, está sufriendo"_. Cogió su mano suavemente, consiguiendo que por fin la mirara. —¿Qué ocurre Tsuruga-san? — Pero ante su pregunta los ojos de Ren se contrajeron todavía más. "¿Cómo si sintiera dolor?" —Por favor, cuéntame que ocurre. —Suplicó.

—Si te pidiera que hicieras algo por mí, ¿lo harías? — Ante al asentimiento rápido de Kyoko añadió— No te lo pido no como parte de nuestro trato, te lo pido como amigo. —

—Claro…, y como amiga haré lo que necesite. — _"Cualquier cosa porque desaparezca ese dolor"._

—¿Podrías llamarme solo Ren?—Pidió escuetamente.

Kyoko se quedó congelada. —Pe…, pero… ¿por qué?— Susurró.

" _Porque desde anoche me sentía profundamente feliz, y cuando has vuelto a llamarme Tsuruga –san, he caído en un pozo y no puedo respirar…"_ —Por favor, por favor…, de verdad necesito que no uses mas honoríficos. — Suplicó con voz estrangulada.

Era tal la pena que veía en él que todos los peros, los no debería, hasta su inculcada educción, fueron descartados inmediatamente. Dejando salir a la Kyoko que amaba a ese hombre y no podía vivir viéndolo sufrir. _"Y menos, si como parece, tengo en mis manos un modo para impedirlo"._ —Sí, Ren, si de verdad lo quieres…, lo haré.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias…— Suspiró aliviado.

—De nada Ren. — Tímidamente levantó su mano y la puso contra su mejilla, él inmediatamente respondió presionando más su cara contra la mano. — Y… ¿tú me llamarás Kyoko? — _*Quéeeeeee!*_ "Puffff…, yo qué sé…, me ha salido solo".

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, Hoy voy a estar fuera pero intentaré, aunque sea tarde subir uno más.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

* * *

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamiento"_

 _*Pensamiento alter ego* (Demonios y hadas mentales de Kyoko / Kuon)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

" _Llevo esperando este momento tanto tiempo… Dios no sé si gritar o llorar de felicidad" *Te agradecería que no hicieras ninguna de las dos, la verdad, no me avergüences*_

—La verdad, nada me gustaría más que poder llamarte sólo Kyoko— Dijo su nombre lentamente, saboreando la sensación de poder decirlo en voz alta y no sólo en su mente.

 _"Madre mía…, ahora no puedo decirle que no, ¿verdad?" *Noooooo!*_ —Está bien…, a partir de ahora…, somos Ren y Kyoko. Pero…, sólo cuando estemos a solas, no quiero faltarle al respeto cuando estemos con más gente. —Dijo levemente ruborizada.

—Cuándo estemos trabajando vale, si estamos con gente poco conocida también, pero…, si estamos con nuestros amigos y compañeros más cercanos…— La miró con ojos suplicantes. — Seremos Ren y Kyoko —.

—… — " _Se refiere al presidente, Yashiro, Kanae…, ¡no puedo, eso sería muy vergonzoso!_

—Bueno, ya lo decidiremos, ¿te parece? — No merecía la pena agobiarla más de la cuenta. —Por ahora estamos solos así que no hay problema. ¿Te parece si desayunamos y vamos a ver ese arroyo misterioso que escuchamos anoche? —

Y plafff, fuera todos los pensamientos de un porrazo, Kyoko casi flota de la emoción. —¡Sííííííí, por favor! — Dio palmaditas.

Kyoko preparo un rápido desayuno que ambos devoraron con rapidez, se arregló en tiempo record pues no podía esperar para salir a explorar, puso la lavadora con su ropa y la que Ren le había dado y esperó impacientemente a que Ren estuviera listo. Mientras lo hacía, sonó el timbre de su teléfono, el que indicaba que le llamaba un número desconocido, como podía oír el sonido que indicaba que Ren aún estaba en la ducha, decidió contestar a pesar de que imaginaba quien iba a ser.

—Mogami Kyoko al habla— Dijo con desgana.

—¡Idiotaaaaaaaa! ¡Te largas sola en plana noche! ¡Y ahora voy a buscarte a tu empresa y cuando doy con esa ridícula sección en la que trabajas me dicen que te has ido de viaje! —Apenas respiraba entre grito y grito— ¡Ahora mismo vas a decirme dónde estás!

—No me insultes, ni me chilles Shooooooootaro! — Sus demonios inundaban la habitación de la más espesa niebla. —Primero, mi sección no es ridícula. Segundo no andes molestando a la gente pedazo de holgazán, ellos sí que tienen trabajo que hacer! Y tercero… ¡A TI NO TENGO QUE DARTE NINGUNA EXLICACIÓN DE LO QUE HAGO Y MUCHO MENOS TENGO DE DONDE ESTOY O DEJO DE ESTAR! — Esta vez fue ella quien grito al auricular.

—Como te atreves, yo soy…—No supo como continuar, así que decidió atacar. — Seguro volviste a salir corriendo para llorar sola como cuando eras una mocosa estúpida y vivías en mi casa.

—No lloraba sola, tenía a mi amigo, te lo he dicho ya! — _*Déjeme atravesar el teléfono ama, viajaré por las ondas y freiré su cerebro!* "Ya lo tiene frito"_

—Ya seguro… ¿no sería un amigo imaginario? ¿Quién iba a querer ser amigo tuyo? —Escupió con toda la maldad.

—Corn si existe! Y aun siendo un niño hada, ya era mejor ser humano de lo que tu llegaras a ser nunca! —

—Jajajajaja, ¿un niño hada? — Apenas podía respirar de la risa, incluso se estaba revolcando por el suelo. —Eres la persona más tonta del planeta. Seguro que algún niñito estaba aburrido, te vio y decidió pasar el rato riéndose de la ingenua Kyoko.

—Te estoy diciendo que es verdad. —La rabia estaba pudiendo con ella y unas lágrimas de frustración luchaban por inundar sus ojos.

—Y yo te estoy diciendo que me apuesto todo lo que quieras a que no fue real. Jajajaja. Una de dos, o te lo imaginaste todo, o se rieron de ti. Estupi…— Tutututututut-—¡Me ha colgado! — Volvió a marcar el número pero no le descolgaron por más que lo intento.

Kyoko puso su móvil en silencio, lo tiro en el sofá y comenzó a dar vueltas por el comedor. _"Estúpido inútil, ¡que sabrá él! Es tan egoísta que no puede entender que los demás puedan ser realmente sinceros y amables." *No le haga caso! Ese tipo no merece ni el tiempo que antes gastábamos en odiarlo* "¿Sabéis qué?" *…* "Me niego a que estropeé este viaje, vamos a divertirnos!" *Así se habla, ama*_

Cuando Ren la encontró abajo dando vueltas como una gatito enjaulado no supo si era por impaciencia, o porque la molestaba algo. Decidió dejarla espacio, después de todo casi siempre terminaba contándole lo que ocurría por ella misma.

—Bien Kyoko…, ¡vamos a la aventura! — Abrió la puerta y la dejo pasar.

Tuvieron que andar más de lo que pensaban para dar con la fuente del sonido de la noche anterior. Pero mereció la pena, no se trataba de ningún riachuelo, era una especie de laguna gigante rodeada de prados llenos de flores. El sonido no era otra cosa que una cascada que salía de un pequeño acantilado.

Kyoko corría por el prado, metía sus pies en el lago salpicando el aire con ellos y soltaba encantadoras risitas de verdadero gozo. Ren se había sentado en una zona llena de rocas junto a la laguna, la observaba embelesado y tomaba fotografías, con su móvil, de cada expresión y movimiento que realizaba, hasta que Kyoko se le acerco.

— ¿Sabes tirar piedras haciendo ranitas? — Le preguntó expectante.

" _Que tierna…, ranitas dice"_ —Por supuesto que sí! Jajajaja. — Se carcajeó. — Sólo tengo que encontrar las piedras adecuadas. —Se agachó y escogió unas cuantas. Cuando se levanto mostró las piedras planas y redondas a Kyoko. —Ahora te mostraré que soy El Rey de la Ranitas! Jajajajaja. —Se dio la vuelta para comenzar con unos perfectos lanzamientos que hacían rebotar las piedras varias veces en el agua.

Por ese motivo no fue consciente del momento en el que Kyoko retrocedió unos pasos con sus manos temblorosas, tapando su boca ahogando un grito, y sus ojos abiertos de par en par y terriblemente conmocionados que miraban sin mirar. Lo que estaba viendo en su cabeza era la imagen de un guapísimo niño rubio de ojos verdes que sostenía para ella una enorme piedra plana y con la forma redondeada de una perfecta hamburguesa. —El Rey de las hamburguesas!—Fue un susurro estrangulado, solo audible por ella misma.

Todos esos pensamientos que nunca llegaban a materializarse en su cabeza lo hicieron claramente y de golpe.

Por qué Corn tiene la misma forma ósea que Ren. El desayuno que era igual que los que tomaron en Guam, pero él nunca probó los preparados en frutas, fue Corn quien lo hizo aquella tarde. Por qué fue tan fácil contarle todo lo de su madre, tanto como lo fue de niña. Aquella sonrisa hermosa y sincera, que Ren no solía usar muy frecuentemente pero que era la misma que la de Corn…

Con un único pensamiento en su cabeza, sus piernas cedieron y quedó sentada desmadejada en el suelo, rodeándose el cuerpo fuertemente con los brazos. _"Se ha estado riendo de mí, todo este tiempo"._

Ren termino de tirar la última piedra, se giró y se encontró con Kyoko de esa guisa en el suelo, rápidamente corrió hacia ella. —Kyoko… ¿Qué te sucede? —

Kyoko saco fuerzas, no sabía muy bien de donde, y, aplicando todo lo que había aprendido hasta ahora, representó el papel de su vida. Le miró tranquilamente a los ojos, sin dejar ver su devastación, y por primera vez le mintió a la cara. —Nada Ren, es que me ha dado un poco de frío, me estaba cubriendo con mis brazos para darme calor— Incluso le sonrió dulcemente.

—Ah… —No terminaba de creerla, aunque no sabía por qué. —¿Quieres que regresemos? —

—Oh, no…, esto es tan bonito… —Puso carita de pena. —¿Le importaría ir a por una chaqueta para mí? De verdad me gustaría poder disfrutar esta belleza un poco más. — No dejó de mirarlo en ningún momento.

—Esto…, claro Kyoko, volveré enseguida, espérame aquí. — Algo en su interior le obligo a hacer el trayecto en el menor tiempo posible.

Cuando ya no pudo verle, Kyoko se levantó y, borrada ya toda máscara de actuación, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Salió corriendo sin rumbo por el camino contrario que un segundo antes había tomado Ren.

Ren volvió con un la chaqueta en lo que a él le había parecido un tiempo record. Le faltaba un poco el aire debido a la carrera, pero este se acabó del todo cuando mirando alrededor del lago no vio a Kyoko por ningún lado.

—Kyoko? —Comenzó a llamarla. — Kyoko…? Kyoko! — Finalmente a gritó, sin obtener respuesta.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, mañana más.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

* * *

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamiento"_

 _*Pensamiento alter ego* (Demonios y hadas mentales de Kyoko / Kuon)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

Se encontraba escondida en una pequeña cueva que había encontrado por casualidad. Lloraba tanto mientras corría sin rumbo que no vio las raíces de un árbol que sobresalía del suelo, al caer hacia delante se apoyó en una rama baja, ésta al moverse dejó al descubierto la entrada de la cueva. Sin pensarlo dos veces se metió dentro y se aseguró que la rama volviera a cubrir la entrada.

— ¿Cómo he podido ser tan tonta? ¿Cómo he podido estar tan ciega? —Sollozaba. Mientras pensamientos y más pensamientos de todos sus momentos vividos con Ren y con Corn pasaban por su cabeza. —Ahora ya ninguno parece real, ahora todos están manchados por la mentira —. Hipó fuertemente. — Yo que pensaba que después de lo de Sho y mi mamá ya nada podría hacerme daño…, pero esto me ha hecho más daño que nada de lo que he vivido en mi vida. El idiota de Shotaro tenía razón en todo…, estoy completamente sola. — Se lamentó.

Todos, hadas y demonios, abrazaban mentalmente a Kyoko. Todos, menos un hada que vestía tan estrafalariamente como solía hacerlo el presidente, ésta se había sentado delante de ella con las piernas cruzadas y la miraba directamente a los ojos, habló sin vacilación, sin mostrarse piadosa ni amorosa.

 _*¿Perdona…? ¿Me puedes decir un solo momento en el que, necesitándolo, ese hombre te haya dejado sola? Tus recuerdos están manchados con mentiras porque los estás mirando sólo a través de esa mentira*_

Kyoko paró sus sollozos por un momento. —Es que es todo mentira! — Gritó

 _*No, lo único que sabemos es que Ren es Corn y que por alguna razón, que por supuesto tendrá que explicar, no lo ha contado aun teniendo la oportunidad de hacerlo.*_

—Precisamente eso es lo peor! Que teniendo la oportunidad de hacerlo, no sólo no lo hizo sino que, se rió más de mí! — Ahora además llorar estaba furiosa.

 _*Cierto, siguió ocultando la verdad, pero quizás por la misma razón por la que no te la contó desde un principio, no necesariamente porque quisiera reírse más de ti. Porque dime, ¿alguna vez más has sentido que se riera de ti?*_

—….—

 _*¿Se rió de ti cuando entraste en su mundo por una razón tan ridícula como la venganza?*_

—No, se enfadó porque mis motivos no fueran puros.—

*¿Se rió de ti alguna de las muchas veces que le pediste ayuda con la actuación?*

—No…, no lo sé! Creo que no, siempre me ayudo a sacar lo mejor de cada personaje, pero…—

 _*¿Sentiste que se riera cuando se derrumbó dejando que vieras la oscuridad que lo devoraba y tuvo que abrazarse a ti, en aquel cuarto de hotel, para poder salir de ella?*_

—No! Aquello fue terrible para él, creí que no sería capaz de hacerlo volver. — Confesó.

 _*Y la otra noche, cuando lo confundiste con Corn ,y si ya sé que una vez más no fue capaz de decirte la verdad pero…, cuando te abrazó, te consoló y cuido de ti durante toda la noche, ¿de verdad sentiste que se riera de ti?*_

—No…, pero…—

 _*¿Se estaba riendo de ti esta mañana cuando te suplicaba que lo llamaras por su nombre? *_

—No, parecía que realmente lo necesitara. —Su enfado había ido desapareciendo con las preguntas del hada.

 _*Ahora te pregunto, ¿le has dejado acaso acercarse a ti fuera del papel de perfecto sempai, que tú misma creaste, para poder alguna vez sincerarse contigo?*_

Esta vez Kyoko guardó silencio durante unos minutos, pensando y recordando momentos pasados —No…, creo que cada vez que él intentaba acercarse a mí, más allá de su labor de sempai…, yo me refugiaba en la actuación para bordear la situación…— Susurró.

Poco a poco, las hadas y demonios, que hasta el momento habían rodeado a Kyoko se fueron levantando y sentando junto al hada que mantenía la conversación con su ama, como muestra de apoyo, incluida la que siempre se enfadaba y desesperaba con ella.

 _*Antes has dicho que esto te ha hecho más daño que nada en tu vida, y sí, puede que sea verdad, porque cuando entregas tu corazón también entregas el poder de romperlo, de herirlo…, pero también el de sanarlo, el de atesorarlo…. Cuando Shotaro te rompió el corazón, se sincera, ¿quién te ayudó a recomponerlo?*_

—… Ren…— Susurró un poco a regañadientes.

 _*¿Cuándo sanó y decidiste encerrarlo bajo miles de candados, ¿quién fue la persona que logró destruirlos, que logro que fueras libre de nuevo?*_

—Ren…—

 _*Y dime, ¿por qué lo consiguió? ¿Por qué se liberó tu corazón?*_ Esta vez la seriedad del hada dejo paso a una pequeña sonrisa indulgente.

—Porque…, porque volví a amar de verdad…, porque me enamoré de él. —

 _*Y ese amor… ¿ha desaparecido ahora? ¿Vuelves a tener el corazón de verdad roto o encerrado?*_

—… No, no está roto, no está encerrado… aún, está dolido. —Confesó.

 _*Toda historia tiene dos versiones. Todos cometemos errores y no siempre somos capaces de encontrar el modo de enmendarlos. ¿No merece tu corazón la oportunidad de conocer la verdad antes de que lo encierres de por vida? ¿No merece Ren, después de todo lo vivido la oportunidad de explicarse? Después de todo, tú también le has ocultado cosas._

—¿Yo…, qué le he ocultado yo?

 _*Eres Bob*_

—Eso es insignificante en comparación…—

 _*Le amas*_

—…—

Kyoko se quedó completamente en silencio pensando, apenas se oía su respiración. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad se levantó y mirando a sus amigos imaginarios dijo rotundamente: —Está bien, volveré y le daré la oportunidad de explicarse.

Cuándo salió de su escondite se sorprendió ante la poca luz que quedaba, no se había dado cuenta del paso de las horas ahí dentro. Desanduvo el camino que la había traído a ese lugar con cierto esfuerzo, pues no se había fijado muy bien por donde andaba en su huida. Una vez que encontró el prado y la laguna parecía más fácil encontrar el camino de regreso a la cabaña.

* * *

Mientras tanto Ren, paseaba delante de la cabaña fuera de sí. La dueña del complejo de cabañas estaba sentada en una silla del porche.

 **Flashback**

Buscó a Kyoko por el prado y los alrededores durante una hora, luego regresó a la cabaña con la esperanza de que ella se hubiera cansado de esperarle y hubiera regresado por otro sitio y por eso no se hubieran encontrado

—Kyoko! —Gritó nada más atravesar la puerta. Ante la falta de respuesta exploró frenéticamente toda la casa, no había ni rastro de ella, pero sus cosas seguían allí. Recogió el móvil que estaba en el sofá y lo apretó fuertemente.

—No lo entiendo… ¿Dónde se ha metido? ¿Se habrá perdido? — Se preguntaba frenéticamente.

 _*No creerás que pueda haber huido, ¿verdad?*_

—No lo sé, no veo motivo, salvo…. ¿Me habrá descubierto? — Se preguntó horrorizado ante la posibilidad de que eso hubiera ocurrido.

 _*Piensa, ¿has dicho o hecho algo que no debieras?*_

—No, apenas hemos hablado, ella correteaba feliz hasta que me ha pedido que fuera a por la cazadora.

 _*¿Y lo que parecía preocuparla antes, mientras esperaba abajo? Quizá sea por otra cosa.*_

En esos momentos Ren sintió dolor en su mano, estaba apretando tanto el teléfono de Kyoko que se le había clavado completamente. Soltó su amarre y se quedo contemplándolo.

 _*No lo mires embobado, investiga… ¡Quizás haya algo que nos pueda decir que pasa*_

Con manos temblorosas lo desbloqueó, como tantas veces la vio hacer a ella, y comprobó que tenía 20 llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de voz del mismo número desconocido. Se apresuró a escuchar el mensaje.

"Maldita mocosa insolente, como te atreves a colgarme en plena conversación y sin decirme dónde y con quien estás! Te lo advierto…, como estés con ese…, con ese desgraciado de Tsuruga Ren…, haré que vuelvas a Kyoto en menos tiempo de lo que tardas en decir hada".

 _*Ese hijo d…., como le pase algo por su culpa le mataré y te aseguro que no podrás detenerme*_

—¿Quién ha dicho que vaya a detenerte? — Ren estaba más allá de toda oscuridad, más allá de toda angustia. _"Sin Kyoko estoy… muerto en vida"_

 _*No creí que nunca te diría esto yo a ti, pero… No te dejes llevar, mantén la cabeza fría, tiene que seguir buscándola*_

Ren marcó el teléfono de la recepción de las cabañas, la dueña descolgó enseguida y escucho atentamente las frenéticas explicaciones de Ren.

A los 10 minutos tenía frente a la puerta de su casa a todos los trabajadores del complejo y muchos de los ciudadanos del pueblito costero cercano que bajaban de un minibús. Organizaron una batida de búsqueda y tras muchas discusiones, gritos y rabietas consiguieron convencerle para que se quedara allí, primero por si ella volvía para que no se encontrara sola y segundo porque él no conocía la zona como ellos y no querían tener que buscar a otra persona más. La anciana decidió quedarse a hacerle compañía pues parecía al borde de la locura.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Y allí estaba, una vez más repitiendo el mismo camino que llevaba recorrido durante no sabía el tiempo, de un lado al otro de la parte frontal de la cabaña. Finalmente, no pudo aguantarlo más se acercó al poche donde la anciana tenía preparado el té, que hacía rato había reusado tomar, entro en la casa, agarró la primera botella que encontró en la licorera, salió de nuevo y se dejó caer en el suelo del porche. Sólo levantaba la cabeza para dar un trago de vez en cuando, luego volvía a dejarla caer totalmente abatido. En algún momento, entre uno de sus tragos, comenzó a llorar silenciosamente. La anciana al percatarse suspiró fuertemente y abandonó su asiento, se acercó y puso una mano reconfortante sobre sus hombro.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

* * *

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamiento"_

 _*Pensamiento alter ego* (Demonios y hadas mentales de Kyoko / Kuon)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

Kyoko estaba empezando a ponerse muy nerviosa, cada vez veía menos por donde andaba y todo comenzaba a parecer lo mismo, temía no ser capaz de regresar. Justo en ese momento escuchó un suspiro. _"Parece de mujer, habré dado con la cabaña de la dueña?"_. Giró hacia el sonido y pudo ver luz proveniente del porche. _"¿Qué hará la ancianita a estas horas fuera…? Pues lo siento por ella, pero necesito que me lleven a nuestra "casa", tengo que hablar seriamente con mi supuesto amigo"_ Dio la ultimas zancadas que la separaban del claro de la cabaña y lo que vio la paralizó por completo.

No era la cabaña de la mujer, sino la suya. La mujer tenía una mano sobre el hombro de Ren y él…, él estaba completamente hundido. La mujer le preguntó algo en ese momento, lo hizo muy bajito, Kyoko no fue capaz de oírlo. Ante la pregunta, Ren levantó la cabeza y lo que dejo ver fue la peor imagen que había visto en su vida. Ren lloraba, lloraba de verdad, su cara denotaba una angustia y una desesperación inescrutable, y sus ojos estaban abiertos con verdadero pánico, contestó a la mujer todavía más bajo de lo que ella había preguntado.

Ella volvía a hablarle, ante la frustración por no poder escuchar, Kyoko dio un paso más pisando una rama seca y produciendo un fuerte sonido al partirla.

* * *

—¿Estás enamorado de esa muchachita verdad? — Preguntó delicadamente la ancianita.

Ren levantó la cabeza, pero no dirigió la mirada hacia la mujer, simplemente se quedo mirando a la nada. —La amo, con todo mi corazón, con todo mi ser. Si le pasa algo…, si no aparece….—

—Shuuuu, tranquilo joven, la encontraran. —

Un ruido seco les hizo levantar la cabeza y mirar en dirección a la fuente del sonido.

* * *

Dos cabezas giraron inmediatamente para mirarla. La anciana suspiró, sonrió e inmediatamente entró móvil en mano a la cabaña.

Pero Ren…, él solo la miraba con la misma expresión de antes. En ese momento, viendo esos ojos desesperados, Kyoko decidió que no le exigiría la verdad, le dejaría confesarse cuando estuviera listo, como él había hecho un millón de veces con ella, y como esperaba siguiera haciendo cuando ella tuviera el valor de sincerarse también.

Suspiró ligeramente y se fue acercando despacio, Ren no cambiaba de expresión y estaba comenzando a asustarse. Cuando estaba a unos tres metros de distancia, vio como él se levantaba y sin darla tiempo para reaccionar, corría y se abalanzaba sobre ella con tanta fuerza que ambos cayeron al suelo. Kyoko aterrizó sobre su trasero, quedando semi-sentada con las piernas totalmente estiradas. El sin embargo quedo prácticamente tumbado, con la cabeza sobre su regazo y los brazos firmemente enredados a su cintura.

Kyoko no sabía que decir, alargo su mano y comenzó a acariciarle suavemente la espalda. Ante el contacto, Ren se estremeció y volvió a sollozar, sus lágrimas mojando el regazo que lo sostenía.

—Pensé…, pensé…que no volvería a ver…— Las lagrimas impidieron que continuara hablando.

—Shhhhhhh, lo siento mucho, ya estoy aquí, estoy bien… —Le siguió acariciando. — De verdad que lo siento muchísimo, estoy aquí…, estoy aquí.

La anciana salió de la cabaña, hizo un gesto de despedida y se montó en un minibús, que había aparcado frente el garaje, y se fue. _"¿La anciana conduce un minibús?"_

Pero los sollozos de Ren, hicieron que el pensamiento quedara en el olvido. El hombre no podía tranquilizarse, ella hizo fuerza para que le soltara la cintura y él se incorporó ante el rechazo hasta quedar sentado, su cara se mostró aun más angustiada. Antes de que pensara nada más, Kyoko lo abrazó fuertemente por el cuello, quedando de rodillas entre sus piernas. Ren dobló sus piernas para poderse acercar más a ella, agarró de nuevo su cintura y escondió la cara entre el busto de Kyoko.

Permanecieron así tanto tiempo que lo único que los iluminaba era la pequeña luz del porche y el cielo estrellado, ninguno hablaba, solo se abrazaban. Cuando comenzó a refrescar, Kyoko se soltó, agarró sus manos y le obligó a entrar dentro, Ren no mostraba resistencia, sólo la seguía como un niño perdido. Le llevó hasta su habitación y le ayudo a recostarse sobre la cama. Se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación pero una mano agarró su blusa dando un fuerte tirón. Bajo la mirada hacia Ren.

—Por favor, no vuelvas a desparecer—. Estaba completamente asustado.

" _Qué le he hecho a Ren?"_. Asintió, se quitó los zapatos y se acostó a su lado. Ren estaba de lado, en posicione fetal, por lo que se acomodó en la misma postura y le abrazó por detrás. Estuvieron en silencio durante 10 minutos. Ella pensaba que por fin se había dormido.

—¿Por qué te has ido? —Preguntó con voz temblorosa Ren.

—Shhhhh… — Lo abrazó más fuerte. —Lo siento, lo siento de verdad Ren —

—¿Ha sido por Fuwa? —Preguntó un poco celoso, dentro de su inmensa pena.

 _"Por Sho? ¿Por qué piensa…? Aug! Seguro que no ha dejado de llamar el muy cretino, habrá visto sus llamadas y…"_

—No Ren… — Hundió su nariz en el pelo castaño. — Shotaro Fuwa no me importa en absoluto y por lo tanto nada de lo que haga o diga puede ya afectarme de ningún modo, porque él ya no tiene ningún poder sobre mí. —

—Entonces, ¿por qué…?— _"Ningún poder sobre ella…" *Eso es bueno amigo, se que ahora no puedes darte cuenta…, pero es bueno*_

—Ren, se que te he hecho pasar un mal momento, y te juro que jamás volveré a hacerlo. Pero necesito que me creas en esto, de verdad, de verdad que te lo voy a contar, pero necesito tiempo para hacerlo, por favor. — Inhaló disimuladamente el olor del champú de su amado.

" _Necesita tiempo, sé lo que es eso"_ — Vale Kyoko prometo darte tiempo, pero no vuelvas a hacerme algo así…, jamás!. — Se dio la vuelta y en su movimiento hizo que ella quedara boca arriba, sin darla tiempo volvió a la postura fetal, pero esta vez con la cabeza sobre el estomago de Kyoko.

—Kyoko yo…, hay algo que debo contarte…— Hablaba muy bajito. — Hace tiempo que quiero contártelo, pero nunca me he atrevido… —Noto la repentina tensión en el pequeño cuerpo que ahora mismo lo sostenía atado a este mundo. — Ya había planeado como contártelo… pero ante los acontecimientos de hoy…, me he dado cuenta que…—

Kyoko agarro su cara y le obligo a levantarla lo suficiente para poder mirarle a los ojos. _"¿Cuántos día duerme con las lentillas puestas?" *No es el momento!* "Perdón"._ —¿Ya tenías decidido cómo y cuándo contarme lo que sea que quieres contarme? — Ante la mirada sincera y el asentimiento de Ren dijo. —Pues entonces tranquilo, nada ha cambiado… — _"Bueno…, sí ha cambiado pero…"_ —Hazlo a tu forma Ren, como yo te he pedido antes poder hacerlo a la mía, ¿vale? —

Ren asintió, volvió a bajar la cabeza y suspiró. Permaneció varios minutos en silencio y su respiración se iba volviendo más lenta y profunda. Estaba ya medio dormido cuando… —Ha sido el peor momento de mi vida, lo sentimientos que he experimentado…, no se pueden explicar con palabras—. Su voz iba bajando de intensidad a medida que el sueño se apoderaba de su conciencia. —El pollo no me habló de esta parte…— Esto último apenas fue un susurro, pero la mujer que lo abrazaba lo escuchó perfectamente.

 _"Bob? Yo? ¿Qué es eso de que no le hablé de esta parte? ¿Qué tiene que ver los sentimientos que le he hecho sentir yo hoy con los sentimientos por la muchacha menor de edad de la que está enamo…? ¡OH DIOS MIO!"_

Todos los seres esperaban la culminación de este pensamiento, todos menos el demonio que en su momento se daba cabezazos y aseguraba que no podía con ella, éste la miraba a la espera de…

" _¡Pero eso es imposible…, él no puede…, de mí…, nononononono…, es ridículamente imposible pensarlo siquiera!"_

 _*Y sí…, ahí vamos de nuevo…, la reina de los ingenuos, la princesa de los incrédulos… Ufff…, señores…,_ (miró a sus compañeros y se tumbó en el suelo a holgazanear), _yo de esta…, abandono el barco!*_

" _¿De verdad es posible…, que estuviera hablando de mí? Pe…, pero…"_

 _*¿Qué vas a hacer, vas a huir, vas a negarlo?*._ Preguntó el demonio desde el suelo.

Kyoko pensó seriamente unos minutos y finalmente suspiró. _"De momento…, voy a dormir… Yo le he pedido tiempo, él está claro que también lo necesita, así que lo único que puedo hacer es…, dejar que al tiempo ponerlo todo en su lugar tanto sí esa persona soy yo, cosa que dudo, o no lo soy"_

Todos los seres la miraban con total incredulidad, incluso el que se había dado por venció se levantó. _*Bueno…, pues vuelvo al barco*_

Kyoko se abandonó al sueño, más tranquila de lo que había estado nunca. Hay decisiones que pueden cambiar tu vida y estaba claro que aquella huida, para bien o para mal, había cambiado la suya.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios. Espero que os guste tanto como a mí escribirlo. Siempre he pensado que el inmenso corazón que tiene Kyoko la levaría a llevar así el descubrimiento. Aunque reconozco que yo…, le habría sacado los ojos sin miramientos y luego que se explique. Jajajaja. ;P**


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

* * *

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamiento"_

 _*Pensamiento alter ego* (Demonios y hadas mentales de Kyoko / Kuon)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

Apenas había amanecido cuando Ren se despertó sobresaltado, pues en sueños seguía buscando desesperado a Kyoko. Se percató del cuerpo cálido al que se agarraba desesperadamente y esto le hizo darse cuenta que la pesadilla había acabado. _"Está aquí…, está aquí…"_. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y acomodarse de nuevo, pero notó que la había despertado. Levanto la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de Kyoko.

—Buenos días Ren, ¿no es demasiado pronto? — Bostezó suavemente y le sonrió tímidamente, pero no intentó moverse ni retirarse de su amarre. Simplemente le miraba con ternura, con una mirada serena que Ren nunca había visto en sus ojos.

—Ummm sí, es temprano. Siento haberte despertado, es que tuve una pesadilla. —Se disculpo mortificado.

—Oh…, tranquilo, no pasa nada ¿Puedo saber de qué se trataba la pesadilla? Le acarició inconscientemente el pelo.

Ren ocultó su cara. —Digamos que una reposición de lo que pasó ayer— su voz sonó amortiguada contra la ropa de Kyoko.

—Ya veo…, de verdad siento mucho todo lo que le hice pasar ayer. — _"Si él desapareciera…, no sé qué haría yo"._ Ante el silenció de Ren, decidió cambiar de tema. —¿Quiere dormir un poco más? ¿Quieres desayunar? — Hizo amago de levantarse.

" _Ohhh Kyoko, no pienso alejarme de ti en la vida. Bueno…, salvo que tú me eches cuando descubras la verdad"_ .Se abrazo aún más a ella ente ese pensamiento —No, no quiero quedarme solo. —Fueron palabras sinceras, sin meditarlas ni filtrarlas, más por la idea de perderla cuando se enterara de la verdad que por lo acontecido el día anterior.

—No voy a ninguna parte Ren, sólo iba a prepara el desayuno. —Le tranquilizó. _"Dios mío…, ¿no está exagerando un poco?" *Noooooooo*_

—No. Ayer no pude disfrutar de tu compañía ni de todo lo que tenía planeado. Te prometí darte tiempo para que me explicaras lo que ocurrió y lo voy a mantener, pero a partir de ahora, el viaje lo controlo yo. —Parecía un niño enrabietado.

—Vale…, no te enfades. — _"Pero si siempre controla todo" *Menos… * "Sí ya lo sé, ya dije que lo siento"._ —Haremos lo que tú quieras—.

 _*Bien, basta de perder el tiempo lamentándose Ren, levanta ese cuerpo y…*_ Ren se separó de ella y se desperezó cuan largo era, se levanto de un salto, y sonriendo agarró la mano de Kyoko y la obligó a levantarse. —Ve a ducharte— Ordenó señalando con el dedo hacia la puerta.

Kyoko no dejó de mirarlo mientras salía de la habitación, él no bajo el dedo que la ordenaba caminar en ningún momento, solo lo hizo cuando ella se encerró en el baño.

Ren se dirigió a la habitación de Kyoko, encontró las bolsas de la tienda y escogió la ropa para que se pusiera. _"Donde está la ropa de baño, no la encuentro!"_. Vio una caja envuelta en papel de seda. _"Ah…, no me acordaba que lo oculto antes de que yo pudiera verlo" *Echémosle un vistazo ahora…, para irme haciendo a la idea del tipo de bañador que escogió….*_ En ese momento ambos se la imaginaron con esos bañadores antiguos de rallas blancas y rojas, que llegaban hasta la rodilla y tenían manga corta. Todo eso además de un flotador con forma de pato en su cintura y un gorrito con flores estrambóticas en la cabeza _"*Jajajajajajajaja*"._ Aún riendo, Ren se retiró a su cuarto para escoger su ropa y ducharse después de Kyoko.

Kyoko volvió a su cuarto ya duchada, en su cama estaban extendidas la falda rosa por la rodilla que tanto le gustó cuando se la probó, una blusa blanca sin mangas , unas sandalias rosas de cuña, un sombrero tipo pamela y unas preciosas gafas de sol. Además, justo al lado se encontraba aún envuelto su traje de baño. _"Se ha tomado lo de hacerlo todo como él quiera muy enserio, eh?"_ Sonrió y comenzó a vestirse.

Cuando Kyoko bajó al salón él ya estaba allí, sentado esperando. — ¿Qué quieres que prepare de desayuno Ren? —

Él se levantó del sofá, agarró su mano y tirando de ella caminó hasta la puerta que daba al garaje —Nada nos vamos! —

—Vale, vale…—Dijo dócilmente mientras era empujada dentro del Jeep, que ya tenía enganchado el remolque.

Ren sonrió ante la actitud mansa de Kyoko. _"Así me gusta, que no protestes y me dejes hacer"_

Mientras Ren conducía por el complicado camino, Kyoko se iba preguntado que tendría pensado hacer él. _*Barca, ropa de baño…, lo mismo vais a la montaña*. "Te estás volviendo un demonio muy insolente…" *Ja! Me has creado tú, ¿sabes?*_

Llegaron a la cabaña de recepción, Ren se bajó rápidamente para abrir la puerta de Kyoko y ayudarla a bajar del Jeep. Una vez que ésta estaba abajo, volvió a coger su mano y la llevó hasta el pequeño restaurante, donde la amable propietaria les recibió con la mayor de las sonrisas.

—Me alegro de verles, y de que se encuentra sana y salva señorita. —

—Siento muchísimo todas las molestias causadas, me perdí… — Se enmudeció al notar la repentina tensión de Ren ante su mentira. —De verdad lo siento — Se inclinó profundamente.

—Nada, nada…, son cosas que pasan, pero tenga más cuidado. No querrá matar de la preocupación a su amigo, ¿verdad? — La anciana guiño un ojo a un acalorado Ren. —Su desayuno ya está preparado, espero que les guste y que, hoy sí, puedan disfrutar de todos nuestros servicios. — Se retiro discretamente.

—Ooooh…, que buena pinta tiene todo! — Miraba asombrada el estupendo desayuno tradicional que tenían delante.

—Sí, seguro que sabe tan bien como parece — Retiro la silla para Kyoko y después de acomodarla se sentó junto a ella.

Desayunaron tranquilamente, era muy pronto y no había nadie más en el restaurante. Kyoko preguntaba de vez en cuando sobre los planes para el día, pero Ren siempre sonreía le guiñaba un ojo y callaba.

Iban de regreso al Jeep cuando la anciana se aceró muy cargada y ofreció a Ren dos cestas grandes, una tapada con una tela de cuadros, y la otra llevaba una tapadera no cerrada del todo, y una bolsa de playa . —Tenga, lo que me pidió por teléfono, lo demás está listo y me encargaré yo misma de lo que falta— Sonriendo se dio la vuelta mientras dejaba a Ren cargándolo todo en el maletero, y se despedía con la mano de Kyoko.

—Que hay ahí dentro Ren? — Kyoko intento con una actitud entre coqueta e infantil, pero no funcionó.

—Jajaja, luego lo verás, monta. — Una vez más la ayudo a subir y después dio la vuelta para montarse él y arrancar el automóvil.

Bajaron por un camino accidentado, que solo el Jeep podría soportar. Finalmente el camino desembocaba en la playa del complejo. Ren tuvo que hacer varias maniobras para conseguir entrar marcha atrás. Luego se quitó sus sandalias metió los pies en el agua y muy ágilmente consiguió bajar la lacha del remolque sobre esta.

Tras cargar todos los bultos, se volvió sonriente ante Kyoko, se agachó y desabrocho sus sandalias y la obligó a levantar los pies, uno a uno, para poder quedarse con ellas de la mano —Bueno Kyoko, ¿lista para navegar? — Sonrió y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a montar.

—Sííííí! — Aceptó encantada la mano que él le ofrecía.

Ren, mirando un poco desafiante a Kyoko que se había sentado en el asiento del copiloto y se agarraba a todo lo que podía, encendió el motor y aceleró rápidamente, riendo como un niño con juguete nuevo.

—Kyaaaaaaa! Un segundo, no estaba preparadaaaaaaaa!…— Pero ante las risotadas que emitía Ren no pudo hacer otra cosa sino imitarle.

 _"Se le ve muy a gusto y confiado"_ — ¿Dónde aprendiste a manejar lanchas? —Kyoko tuvo que gritar para hacerse escuchar sobre el ruido del motor y el aire que los golpeaba.

Ren disminuyó la velocidad, haciendo que el ruido se redujera notablemente. —Cuando era pequeño navegaba de vez en cuando con mis padres…, teníamos un barco muy grande, pero…, también utilizábamos lanchas— Sonrió nostálgico ante los recuerdos.

 _"Vaya…, tenían que tener mucho dinero"._ Miró un poco incrédula hacia Ren, que en esos momentos parecía absorto en algún recuerdo. _"No suele hablar nunca de su pasado, me imagino que para que no… ¡No lo pienses Kyoko! Ya te lo explicará"._ —Pues lo haces muy bien—

—Gracias! — Volvió a pisar el acelerador y dio una curva bastante cerrada que les dejó justo delante de la pequeña cala privada que se veía desde el jardín de su cabaña. Fue aminorando la marcha hasta parar junto a una pequeña pasarela de madera que hacía las veces de mirador y de embarcadero. Una vez se aseguró de dejar la lancha correctamente fija, bajó de un salto y ayudo a hacer lo propio a Kyoko.

Kyoko llevaba la bolsa de playa, pues era lo único a lo que le había dejado acercarse, caminaba por la orilla mojando sus pies. Cuando vio que Ren se había parado junto a las tumbonas, salió de la orilla y se acercó lentamente. Él estaba agachado comprobando algo en la cesta más pequeña, pero se incorporó enseguida al notar su llegada y abrió la gran sobrilla que estaba clavada en la arena, asegurándose que no diera el sol a ninguna de las cestas.

—No piensas decirme que hay ahí dentro? —Puso morritos.

—Jajajaja, te mueres por saber, ¿eh? — Ren estaba disfrutando haciéndola rabiar. — Bueno… ¿Qué te parece si primero nos acomodamos… y después… ya veremos si te cuento? — Comenzó a desprenderse de ropa, quedando finalmente en bañador.

 _"Santa María…, está…, está…." *Bueno de morirse, kyaaaaaa*_ Aclamaron las hadas mientras sufrían pequeños desvanecimientos.

Ante el silencio de Kyoko, Ren se acercó a ella y lentamente le retiró la bolsa de playa que llevaba colgada al hombro. —Kyoko? —

— ¿Sí…? —Preguntó aun boqueando con la visión de semejante adonis.

—No me malinterpretes, estas muy guapa con ese conjunto, pero…, ¿vas a pasar la mañana en la playa vestida? — Sin darla tiempo a contestar se giró y lentamente comenzó a sacar las toallas de la bolsa para cubrir con ellas las hamacas. Puso la rosa donde más cubría la sombrilla. _"No quiero que se queme, hoy han dado muy buen tiempo." *Para eso, tendría que quedar algo de piel fuera del bañador* "Jajaja, estás realmente pesadito" *Es que yo quiero verla con un bikini sexy!*_. —

Mientras tanto, Kyoko se quitó su ropa rápidamente sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, porque seguía pensando en Ren en bañador.

Cuando él terminó de colocar la otra toalla, esta vez azul, se dio la vuelta para repetirle a Kyoko si pensaba quedarse todo el día con la ropa pero no llegó a formular palabra, con un silencioso gemido, cayo de culo sobre la que iba a ser su tumbona.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

* * *

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamiento"_

 _*Pensamiento alter ego* (Demonios y hadas mentales de Kyoko / Kuon)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

" _Pero qué…, ¿pero cuando…?."_ Su sistema nervioso se había fundido, no daban para más, mientras la miraba hipnotizado. _*Recuerdas el primer vestido que se probó, el que le recordaba a… * "¿A Setsuka? Sí lo recuerdo." *Bueno…, pues queda claro que el corpiño no llevaba nada dentro…* "Dios mío…, pero…, pero…, ¿Cuándo se ha vuelto tan sumamente…?" *Extraordinariamente buenorra? * "No seas vulgar! Tan sumamente atractiva!" *Pero…, ¿tú la estás viendo? ¿Atractiva? ¿Tienes ojos en la cara? ¡Esta para hacerle un monumento!* "Buffff, lo está! Esto es mi propio infierno personal, ¿Cómo voy a sobrevivir a esto!" *No sé pero deja de mirarla como un majadero, para empezar* "Bueno… querías un bikini sexy…, ahí lo tienes!" *Sí, y oye sí que tiene rayas jajajaja!*_

Kyoko salió de su propio embobamiento personal y comenzó a ruborizarse al sentir sobre su cuerpo la mirada de Ren. Bajó la mirada para observarse. Lucía un pequeño bikini estilo marinero, la parte superior formada por dos triángulos a rayas atados a la espalda y el cuello, y la posterior azul marino con un pequeño cinturón blanco que se anudaba a ambos lados de su cadera.

" _Qué vergüenza…, tendría que haber elegido el bañador deportivo, no debí dejarme convencer por la dependienta! Seguro que me veo ridícula, una niñita sin atributos pretendiendo ser lo que no es"_

 _*Pues nosotras no creemos que te esté mirando como si te vieras ridícula, jijijij*_ Cuchichearon las hadas. *Ama corra!* Añadieron sus demonios, ante el cambio que se iba produciendo paulatinamente en la cara de Ren.

—Vaya Kyoko…, ejem, ejem… — Carraspeó. — Elegiste un bikini muy bonito. — _*Tu eres tonto! Un biquini muy bonito?* "Noooo, si quieres le digo que está tan buena como para untarla en salsa y comérsela entera" *Pues si!* "Urgggg, callaté"_ —Te ves realmente bonita. — Dijo al fin.

—Gracias Ren — Sus mejillas no podían estar más rojas mientras miraba para todos lados menos a él. —Esto…, ¿la toalla rosa es para mí? —Dijo sólo por decir algo.

—Sí, y esta…, —Ren señaló la que tenia debajo, —…, es para mí. — No podía dejar de mirarla, como un depredador a punto de saltar sobre su presa, pero al ver que Kyoko hacia amago de taparse con la toalla, reaccionó. —No te tapes Kyoko, no hay necesidad, sólo soy yo. — Y cambió su gesto, por una sonrisa dulce.

" _Solo es él…, eso es lo peor de todo! Señor dame fuerzas para poder terminar el día de hoy"_ Dejó la toalla donde estaba y se sentó frente a él, sin levantar la mirada.

—Eh…, vamos —Alargó su brazo para obligarla a mirarlo. —No hay razón para sentir pena ni vergüenza Kyoko, somos amigos. — Ante la falta de reacción de la muchacha cambió nuevamente de rumbo, soltó su cara y le dedico una mirada divertida —Dime…, ¿ya no quieres saber que hay en las cestas? —

Kyoko levantó enseguida la cara, que había vuelto a bajar en el momento que Ren la había soltado. —Claro! Me muero de curiosidad. — Volvió a sonreír inocentemente.

Ren se puso de pie, se acercó a las cesta y se agachó junto a ellas —Esto…, —dijo señalando la más grande, —es la comida —.

—Ah…, ¿unos bocatas para comer aquí? — Preguntó Kyoko algo decepcionada. _"Pues ya podía habérmelo dicho cuando pregunté."_

—Jajajaja —Se carcajeó ante la mirada un poco decepcionada de la muchacha. —No, no son bocatas. Esto amiga mía, es para hacer un picnic en la playa. — Descubrió la tela dejando ver varias cajas grandes de bento, una botella de vino, dos copas, una especie de mantita, servilletas, etc.

—Oooooh… ¿Un picnic en la playa? — Sonreía ahora totalmente ilusionada.

—Sí, un gran picnic en la playa. Claro, si te apetece, sino podemos volver y… —

—Noooooo! Yo quiero hacer un picnic. —Contesto eufórica .

—Jajajaja, genial. Meteremos la botella en la otra cesta y la ataremos al embarcadero, para que el agua la mantenga fresquita. — Cogió la otra cesta.

—Ah…, entonces, ¿está vacía? —Preguntó Kyoko algo desconcertada ante la delicadeza con la que Ren había levantado la cesta.

—Pues no señorita, no está vacía, pero lo estará. — La dedicó una mirada misteriosa, consiguiendo que Kyoko se emocionara aún más y se olvidara por completo del asunto de la ropa de baño. —Aquí dentro…, hay un…, regalo para ti. — Hablaba despacio, alargando las palabras deliberadamente.

—¿Para mí? ¿Un regalo tuyo para mí? Pero…, si ya me regalaste toda esa ropa y…— Protestó ligeramente, pero en el fondo estaba muy ilusionada.

—No seas así…, es un regalo que te hago con toda la ilusión Kyoko, ¿no lo vas a aceptar? —Preguntó haciéndose ligeramente el ofendido.

—Sí…, sí que lo acepto Ren, sólo es que no quiero que gastes tanto dinero en mí. —

—Jajajaja, por eso tranquila, te prometo que no gasté un solo yen con este regalo, es más en realidad hice un favor a alguien— La guiñó un ojo. _"Ya verás cuando vea toda la ropa que espera en mi casa…"_

—Eso está muy bien Ren. Bueno… ¿y vas a entregármelo o no? — Ahora lucía realmente curiosa.

—Claro toma— Y con la misma delicadeza que la había levantado de la arena la puso sobre el regazo de Kyoko.

Ella terminó de retirar la tapa ya entreabierta. —Kyaaaaaaa, ¿es para mí? — Pasaba su mirada continuamente del interior de la cesta a Ren en milésimas de segundo.

—Sí, lo adopte para ti —Sonrió ante la mirada emocionada de Kyoko.

—Muchas gracias Ren, es precioso! —Y con unas pequeñas lagrimitas de alegría saco tiernamente su regalo.

Era un pequeño cachorrito de labrador con el pelo rubio y los ojitos verdes. Llevaba un precioso lazo rosa atado al cuello a modo de paquete de regalo.

—¿De verdad te gusta? — Preguntó Ren ligeramente emocionado ante el amor con el que Kyoko estaba abrazando al cachorro.

—¡Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca! — No dejaba de achuchar y besar al cachorrito en la cabeza.

—Me alegra mucho que te guste — no podía dejar de sonreír.

—Pero de donde lo ha sacado?

—Ayer mientras…, —se interrumpió ante un ligero respingo de Kyoko, — bueno ya sabes, mientras esperaba por ti…, la dueña del complejo, intentando distraerme, me hablo de sus animales —La sonrió para hacerla ver que no pasaba nada. —Resulta que una de sus perras había tenido cachorros y todos los cachorros habían sido adoptados, todos menos este. Al parecer era más pequeño y un poco más débil que los demás y por eso nadie lo quiso. —

—Oh, mi pobre pequeñín — Kyoko abrazó todavía más fuerte al cachorro

—Así que esta mañana, mientras te preparabas, la llamé y le dije que nosotros adoptaríamos a este pequeñajo. —Sonrió mientras acariciaba la cabeza del perrito.

—Eres…, eres el mejor Ren! Has ayudado al cachorrito y me has hecho muy feliz! —Se inclinó hacia delante y dejándole totalmente alucinado le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

" _Tú sí que me acabas de hacer feliz Kyoko" *Eres todo un merengue empalagoso, pero…, la has hecho feliz, bien hecho!*_

—Oh! Pero Ren… —Se quedo congelada mirando al cachorrito. —No puedo llevarlo a mi casa, con el restaurante…— La inundó una terrible pena ante el pensamiento de tener que devolver el cachorrito.

—Tranquila Kyoko, ya pensé en eso. —La tranquilizó— En algún momento te mudaras, supongo que cuando debutes, pero mientras tanto… Yo lo cuidaré por ti, podrás venir cuanto quieras a verlo, y sabes que eres bienvenida, el cuarto de invitados es tuyo siempre que quieras quedarte a pasar la noche con él—.

 _*Retiro lo del merengue, ¡eres un jodido genio!* "Jajaja, gracias amigo. Además, si es que me perdona cuando sepa toda la verdad, tengo toda la intención de que sea_ _nuestro perro"_

 _*¿Sabes?¡ Voy a empezar a quererte, jajajaja*_

—Entonces…, ¿es algo así como nuestro perro? — Se ruborizó ligeramente. _"Pero qué demonios digo!"._

—Sí, podría decirse que sí. — _"Oh Kyoko si tú supieras, yo lo que realmente quiero es que todo sea_ _nuestro_ _"_

—Entonces tendremos que ponernos de acuerdo y buscar un nombre no? — _"Yo ya sé como quiero que se llame, quiero llamarle Corn me recuerda mucho a él cuando todavía era un niño inocente…, pero si se lo digo se sentirá forzado a darme ahora las explicaciones"_

—El que tu elijas me parecerá bien Kyoko— _*Mientras no sea Fuwa o Sho o…* "¿Sabes a mi me recuerda a nosotros de niño, rubio ojos verdes…, y mírale no llevan juntos ni 5 minutos y ya la adora como lo hicimos nosotros"._

El cachorrito estaba lamiendo la cara de Kyoko, pero bostezó profundamente y se reacomodó en su regazo dispuesto a echarse una siestecita.

—Bueno, ¿qué te parece si le dejamos dormir aquí en la sombra mientras nosotros vamos a refrescar la botella y aprovechamos para darnos un baño? — Tendió una mano a Kyoko para animarla a levantarse. —Tranquila no se moverá de aquí, además lo veremos desde el agua. —Añadió ante la carita de madraza que tenia la chica.

—Vale, está bien. — Dejó al cachorro con mucho cuidado sobre su toalla. Recogió la cesta vacía y la botella de vino de la otra. —Te echo una carrera, jajajaja. — Gritó mientras salía corriendo.

Ren la alcanzó enseguida, pero no la superó, se mantuvo a su ritmo, mientras ambos reían. Ataron la botella con una cuerda de la lancha a la pasarela de madera asegurándose de que el agua la cubriera bien. Después volvieron a competir de regreso a la arena y al agua. Esta vez Ren corrió de verdad y la ganó, pero no por tanto como él hubiera pensado ya que Kyoko ante el reto se esforzó al máximo.

 **Continuará…**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

* * *

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamiento"_

 _*Pensamiento alter ego* (Demonios y hadas mentales de Kyoko / Kuon)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

El baño trascurrió entres carcajadas, salpicaduras y alguna que otra aguadilla, pero no fue muy largo. El agua estaba algo fría a pesar del buen día que hacía y además el cachorrito se había despertado y emitía pequeños ladridos reclamando atención.

Cuando llegaron junto a las tumbonas, Ren cambió la dirección de la sombrilla pues Kyoko tiritaba ligeramente. —Seré mejor que nos sequemos al sol, toma…, — sacó un bote de la bolsa de playa, —ponte crema no te vayas a quemar. —

Kyoko bajó al cachorro para que pudiera corretear un poco y aceptó el bote comenzando a aplicarse el producto por el cuerpo.

—Anda…, déjame a mí! —Ren la quito el bote de crema y se sentó a sus pies.

Kyoko lleva 5 minutos intentando darse crema en la espalda sin mucho éxito y haciendo unos gestos realmente graciosos cada vez que descartaba una postura porque no llegaba.

—Ah…, valeeeee. —Se tumbo de espaldas y se quedó tiesa esperando el contacto.

 _*Si soplas en su nuca creo que pegará tal brinco que llegará al agua desde aquí, jajajaja* "Probablemente…"_ Ren estaba disfrutando de su tarea, extendiendo la crema por su espalda, sus hombros y la parte trasera de sus piernas. Se deleitó en la tarea tardando un poco más de lo estrictamente necesario.

—Ya estas lista para el sol! —Finalmente hizo un esfuerzo por retirar sus manos.

—Déjeme que te de crema en la espalda, si no te quemarás tú. — Kyoko volvió a recuperar el bote, se sentó y se quedo esperando a que él se girara.

 _"No pensaba darme crema, yo ya estoy algo moreno, no creo que me queme" *Pues te la vas a dar* "Pues claro"._ Se giro ligeramente dándole acceso a su espalda.

Mientras Kyoko extendía el producto su cabeza iba a mil por hora. _"Ooooo…, que piel tan suave, y que hombros, y que…. ¡Voy a hacer el mejor muñeco de la historia cuando vuelva a casa!"_

—Ya está Ren, date en los brazos y en las pantorrillas. — Le tendió el bote y se tumbó boca abajo para que no viera su cara.

Ren obedeció, y una vez terminada la tarea también se tumbó boca abajo, pero con la cabeza girada en su dirección.

—Kyoko…, date la vuelta o te quemarás… —Ren acarició su rostro para despertarla, media hora después.

Ella abrió los ojos y sonrió. —Sí, me quede un poco dormida — Se ruborizó y giró su cuerpo para quedar boca arriba.

Ren no dejaba de observar su cuerpo mientras ella volvía a cerrar los ojos disfrutando del sol. " _Vamos a tener que estar atentos, Yashiro tenía razón, Kyoko se ha convertido en toda una mujer delante de nuestros ojos, y todos los hombres se darán cuenta de ello" *Ja! Mi princesa jamás dejara que ninguno baboso se le acerque* "Ya, ni tampoco a nosotros nos iba a dejar acercar nunca y como amigos ya nos hemos acercado bastante, ¿no crees?" *Es oficial, la raza humana está en peligro de extinción, se quedará sin hombres* "Jajajaja, bueno querrás decir sin hombre heterosexuales, ¿no?" *No correré riesgos, con lo ella podrían cambiar de opinión* "Yo lo haría… Dios! Espero que sea capaz de perdonarme y poder ganarme su corazón como ella se ha ganado el mío"_

Kyoko se desperezó y recogió el cachorro que en esos momentos mordisqueaba su tumbona, bajo la sombra que esta le proporcionaba. —Ren, tengo un poco de hambre. —

—Ah…, sí claro…— Dejó sus pensamientos a un lado para prestarle toda su atención. — Iré a por el vino, enseguida vuelvo.

—No corras, tampoco es que esté famélica! — Le gritó consiguiendo que aminorara la marcha pues había salido disparado.

Su móvil comenzó a sonar con la melodía que tenía asignada para Kanae, se levantó rápidamente y descolgó mientras se alejaba, paseando, de las tumbonas, en dirección contraria a Ren.

—Amigaaaaaaaa! —Grito Kyoko emocionada.

—No me gritessssss! Como que amiga! Te vas de viaje y me tengo que enterar por el presidente. Y no sé de ti ni por un mísero mensaje. — Kanae estaba un poco enojada. —Takarada me dijo que habías tenido que irte en misión Love Me con Tsuruga Ren, pero no me quiso contar nada más. —

—Lo siento Kanae, con todo lo que pasó…, no me di cuenta de escribirte, ¿me perdonas verdad ? —

—Con todo lo que pasó?¿Qué es exactamente lo que ha pasado Kyoko? — La curiosidad venció sobre su enfurruñamiento.

Kyoko le contó todo lo ocurrido desde la emisión del programa en el que aparecía su madre hasta el momento que salieron rumbo a la cabaña.

 _"Esta chica es más ingenua que un niño chico! Por amor de Dios Kyoko, ¿es que no ves que todo eso que está haciendo Tsuruga Ren no es para nada una cita de amigos? Y el presidente…, ja!, es más astuto que los ratones coloraos. Jajajajjajajaja, amiga…, te has metido de lleno en la boca del lobo y al final tu sempai te va a comer. Y ese ser que te dio la vida…, me encantaría decirle cuatro cositas, ¡qué asco de mujer!"_

—Bueno y en el viaje…, ¿ha pasado algo interesante? — _"Vamos Kyoko, te tiene enterita para él, no me digas que sigue sin lanzarse. ¡Sois los dos unos ciegos enamorados, no veis lo que tenéis delante!_

—Oh, esto es muy bonito y nos estamos divirtiendo mucho. ¿Y sabes qué? — Preguntó emocionada mientras estrujaba a Corn, sólo lo llamaba así en su mente de momento.

—Dime Kyoko, ¿qué? — _"No me digas que por fin…"_

—Ren me ha regalado un cachorro! Y es tan bonitooooooo! Tiene el pelo….—Continuó parloteando sobre las maravillas del perrito sin percatarse de que al otro lado no la estaban escuchando para nada.

 _"Por favor, puag, Tsuruga Ren eres…, eres…. Un cachorro, que topicazo. Más valía que te declararas de una vez!" "Pero espera…, ¿le ha llamado Ren? O Kyoko que no me estás contando?_

—Esto… Kanae?. Te tengo que colgar, Ren ya vuelve y vamos a hacer un picnic, y creo que podré probar el vino tinto esta vez!

—¿Cómo que colgar si no hemos hablado nada? — Protesto Kanae.

—Cuándo vuelva hablamos, chao! —

—Espera! — Pero ya la habían colgado. _"¡Como que vino tinto esta vez!¿Cuándo ha probado ella otro vino? ¿Pero que está haciendo ese hombre? Jajajajaja, es más listo de lo que pensaba, pero Kyoko borracha…. ¡No Tsuruga Ren jamás haría nada así! No es que sea mi persona favorita, pero sé que la quiere, y la cuidaría de todo y de todos."_ Suspiró profundamente. _"Pero tú señorita vas a tener que explicarme muchas cosas"._

—¿Con quién hablabas Kyoko? —Preguntó cuando ella se acerco a las hamacas. _*Como ese tipo…*_

—Era Kanae, quería saber si todo iba bien. — Dijo Kyoko interrumpiendo lo que sin duda iba a ser un monologo lleno de improperios por parte de Kuon.

—Ah, muy bien, es muy buena amiga. — Su voz sonó un poco resignada.

—Sí que lo es, tanto como tú. — Llevo su mano a la boca sorprendida por lo que acaba de decir. _"Jolines Kyoko a ver si filtras un poco…"_

El brillo en los ojos de Ren hizo palidecer al sol. —Oh, no sabes lo que me alegra oír eso Kyoko. — Tuvo que hacer verdadero esfuerzos por no agarrarla y besarla, cosa que siempre quería hacer últimamente. —¿Comemos?

—Claro! — Sonrío agradecida porque Ren dejara pasar su comentario.

Entre los dos, desplazaron las tumbonas y extendieron la mantita sobre la arena sombreada. Sacaron todo de la cesta y se sentaron a disfrutar de la deliciosa comida.

Ren abrió la botella de vino y sirvió un poco para Kyoko. —Despacio, ¿de acuerdo? Este es más fuerte que el de la otra noche, y con el sol…—

—Vale, solo quiero probarlo Ren, pero gracias por tu recomendación. — Cogió la copa y dio un pequeño sorbo. —Mmmmm, no está mal, pero me gustó más el blanco. —Dijo sinceramente.

—Jajaja, lo tendré en cuenta. Pero es normal, al vino tinto cuesta un poco más acostumbrarse. — Sonrió dulcemente.

 _"¿Tenerlo en cuenta? ¿Cuándo lo va a tener en cuenta?" *Pues en el futuro claramente* "Ah…." *Anda come y no pienses tanto, para lo que sirve a veces!* "Mal educado!" *Ingenua*_

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios.  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

* * *

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamiento"_

 _*Pensamiento alter ego* (Demonios y hadas mentales de Kyoko / Kuon)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

Después de comer, volvieron a vestirse y a coger la lancha de vuelta al mismo punto de donde habían partido. Cuando llegaron, el nieto de la dueña ayudó a Ren a cargar la barca de nuevo en el remolque.

—Y ahora, ¿Qué tienes planeado? — Preguntó Kyoko ilusionada.

—Oh, ahora lo verás, ven— Ren cogió su mano para que se moviera, pero una vez que ella le siguió no la soltó.

" _¿Por qué no me suelta la mano?" *¿Por qué no se la sueltas tú? "Pues…, pues porque no quiero ser grosera" *Ya…, seguro* "Vale, no la suelto porque me gusta ir de su mano, vale!" *No soy el enemigo, ¿sabes?. Y presta atención que te están hablando*_

—Perdona Ren, ¿Qué decías? —Levantó la mirada avergonzada al percatarse que llevaba todo el camino mirando sus manos unidas.

—He dicho, que aquí es donde venimos. — Sonrió Ren ante su despiste.

Delante de ellos había una puerta de madera blanca que daba acceso al interior de un gran cercado, era lo que la ancianita había identificado el primer día como la granja.

—¿Vamos a ver los animales? — Kyoko de la emoción agarró más fuertemente su mano.

—Sí, eso vamos a hacer, entre otras cosas… —Devolvió el apretón mientras la sonreía.

En esos momentos el nieto de la dueña volvió a acercarse a ellos. —Si quieren yo cuidaré de su perro señorita, para que puedan disfrutar de los animales. — Extendió los brazos y cogió al animal con mucho cariño, recibiendo la bendición de Kyoko para separarla de su cachorrito. —Mi abuela está dentro, quiere enseñarles todo. — Se despidió haciendo una reverencia y se fue a la recepción.

Atravesaron la puesta y como el chico había indicado la mujer los estaba esperando junto a un pequeño cobertizo. —Que alegría verlos tan pronto, ¿han disfrutado del paseo en lancha? —

—Mucho, señora— Contesto Ren

—Y dime jovencita, ¿Te ha gustado tu regalo? — Preguntó curiosa.

—Sí, me ha encantado! Muchas gracias por dejarnos adoptarlo. — Kyoko se inclinó agradecida.

—Oh querida, no me las de a mí, déselas a su novio que tiene un corazón muy grande y sabe ver la extraordinaria belleza de aquello que otros no saben apreciar. —

La cara de Kyoko adquirió un intenso color carmesí. — Nosotros no…, quiero decir…, él no… — No podía dejar de tartamudear.

—No soy su novio señora, somos amigos. —Contestó Ren apiadándose de ella. _"Y no porque yo no quiera"._

—Ah no? Perdónenme chicos, pero usted es tan bonita… y hacen tan buena pareja que pensé… ¡Jijijiji, ya saben cosas de viejas! — Dijo la mujer y con todo el descaro guiño un ojo de forma cómplice a Ren.

 _"Muy bien, recojamos el capote"_ —No se disculpe, ella es preciosa y cualquier hombre es afortunado en su compañía, hace lucir bien a quien la rodea. — *Olé! Jajajaja, bien toreado*

—Oh…, que hombre más encantador, ¿no creé señorita? — La anciana miraba a Kyoko con cara de inocencia.

—S…, sí lo es…, — _"Pero…, ¿en qué mundo alternativo he entrado?" "¿Desde cuándo todo soy preciosa?"_ — … es un gran hombre.

—Bueno…, ¿qué les parece si les enseño todo esto? —Miró a Kyoko que estaba sumamente colorada y decidió apiadarse de ella. — Pero creo que las ropas que llevan no son adecuadas para la granja, sobretodo su precioso conjunto señorita. Vengan, les prestaré algo más adecuado. — Les condujo al interior del cobertizo.

Cinco minutos después, ataviados con ropa de montura, fueron guiados por la mujer a través de la granja.

Disfrutaron mucho acariciando y dando de comer a los animales y sacaron infinidad de fotos, con sus móviles. Muchas las hacia la propia dueña, para que pudieran salir juntos, quitándoles el móvil constantemente. Y resultó que la señora era única disparando, siempre lo hacía en los mejores momentos. Consiguió una instantánea en la que Kyoko daba el biberón a un pequeño cordero y sonería mirando hacia Ren, que a su vez, la observaba total y absolutamente cautivado. Una en la que unos pollitos habían formado fila detrás de Ren y le perseguían a cada moviente mientras Kyoko le sonreía tiernamente. Otra en la que Kyoko daba de comer a una vaca algo temerosa y Ren la tenia sujeta por los hombros y le susurraba al oído para tranquilizarla.

" _Pues no serán novios porque no quieren, porque lo que yo estoy viendo…, es tan bonito y puro como lo que en su día viví con mi marido"_ Pensaba mientras capturaba una nueva imagen, Ren estaba metiendo dulcemente un mechón de pelo a Kyoko tras la oreja, mientras ella le enseñaba un conejo blanco que sostenía entre sus manos.

—Por ultimo…,— les indicó la entrada al establo— su amigo me ha dicho que nunca ha montado a caballo señorita y me ha pedido que elija uno tranquilo para usted. Esta es princesa, es muy mansa y seguro se portará muy bien. — Señaló una preciosa yegua totalmente negra que los miraba mansamente.

—¿Vamos a montar? —La alegría iluminaba su cara mientras ella miraba a Ren a los ojos.

—Sí, he pensado que te gustaría probar, parecías my ilusionada cuando leíste en el folleto que se podía dar paseos a caballo. — Ren bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, que de nuevo estaban unidas.

 _"¿En qué momento volví a coger su mano?, ¿o me la ha cogido ella?" *Tío, lleváis así todo el rato, os saltabais para coger los animales o para darles de comer pero después volvíais a entrelazarlas* "Querrás decir que yo la agarraba" *No, los dos. Y creo que ella tampoco se daba ni cuenta*_

—Y…, ¿cual llevara Ren? — Preguntó Kyoko a la mujer.

—Este de aquí es Oberón — Señalaba al caballo que descansaba justo en el cubículo frente a princesa, era impolutamente blanco y bastante más grande que la yegua. — Tiene un poco mas de carácter pero creo que se entenderán perfectamente joven. Bueno…, les dejo disfruten del paseo, mi nieto llevará el jeep a su cabaña y a su perrito también y si se les hace tarde no se preocupen por los caballos, también les recogerá—. La mujer ordenó al mozo de cuadras que preparara los caballos y después se despidió con una sonrisa.

Kyoko no había prestando ninguna atención a la señora desde que había mencionado el nombre del caballo. _"Que irónico, Corn montando al Rey de las hadas…" *O que apropiado, ¿no crees?*_

—¿Estás lista Kyoko? —Ren la sacó de sus pensamientos, mientras sostenía las riendas de ambos caballos.

—Sí, aunque un poco nerviosa, se ven tan grandes. —

Ren colocó un casco sobre la cabeza de Kyoko, lo abrochó y acarició sus mejillas. —Tranquila, iremos despacio. Yo nunca dejaría que nada malo te pasara Kyoko, ¿lo sabes verdad? — Su mirada era profunda, como si estuviera revelando la mayor verdad del universo.

Kyoko llevo su mano y la colocó sobre la que acariciaba su mejilla. —Lo sé Ren. _" Si tan sólo fuera por la misma razón por la que yo no dejaría que te pasara nada a ti…"_. _*Recuerde sus palabras de anoche…, podría ser….*_ Las hadas rodeaban tiernamente a su ama.

Ren ayudo a Kyoko a subir a su caballo y le enseñó las cosas básicas para poder comenzar su paseo. Como prometió no se separó de ella en ningún momento y estaba constantemente pendiente de ella. Se adentraron por los caminos que rodeaban el complejo y se fueron alejando, disfrutando del paisaje.

Kyoko no sabía dónde estaban ni hacia donde se dirigían, simplemente disfruto del paseo y de la compañía. Hablaron mucho, de sus gustos musicales, de sus películas favoritas…, y de miles de cosas que nunca antes habían hablado por su estricta posición sempai-kohai.

Pasaron por unas casas apartadas donde varias chicas jóvenes estaban haciendo cestas, las chicas miraban a Ren y soltaban resistas coquetas. Kyoko superada por ese sentimiento tan reciente para ella, los celos, espoleo mas fuerte a la yegua y está comenzó a galopar. Pero Ren, que no prestaba ningún interés por las muchachas y solo iba pendiente de ella, la alcanzó enseguida y frenó a la yegua.

—Eh…, ten cuidado, ya te he dicho que solo tienes que apretar un poco. —Dijo mientras sostenía las riendas de Princesa. Pero ante la cara de Kyoko se sorprendió. —¿Te encuentras bien Kyoko? —

—Estoy perfectamente gracias —Dijo mientras recuperaba un poco brusca las riendas de la yegua y emprendía un suave trote.

" _Si no supiera que es imposible diría que parece…" *¿Celosa?* "Eso es… imposible, ¿no?" *No sé, a lo mejor, todo esto está dando resultados, a lo mejor…, estas consiguiendo entrar* "Pufff ojalá fuera así"_

—Kyoko….—La detuvo de nuevo, pero supo por su cara que no había nada que hacer, así que suspirando soltó las riendas y la dejo continuar. — Creo que deberíamos volver, pronto empezará a oscurecer. —

—Vale. — _"Como odio a todas esa mujeres que se comportan como tontas, soltando risitas y chuchiendo cuando miran a un hombre" *¿Cuándo miran a un hombre o cuando miran a Ren?* "Muy gracioso listillo, no me gusta que hagan eso con ningún hombre, creo que es denigrante, y lo digo como la mayor pava de la historia, mira todo lo que le soporté al inútil" *Ah…, pues tienes razón*_ Por primera vez, don demonio insolente no tenía nada que objetar y eso hizo gracia a Kyoko, que guiñándole un ojo mentalmente, añadió: _"Claro que si encima es con Ren, pues me gusta todavía menos!" *Jajajaja*_

Cuando llegaron a su cabaña, el joven ya estaba allí, había guardado todo en el garaje y les esperaba en el porche tirando una pelotita que el cachorro recogía y le llevaba a sus pies. Bajaron de los caballos y se acercaron a él.

—Vaya…, veo que os lleváis muy bien — Le dijo Kyoko mientras cogía en brazos al cachorro que estaba feliz por verla de nuevo.

—Sí, yo cuidaba de él hasta que alguien le adoptara. Me alegro mucha mucho que ustedes los hayan hecho, cuídenle mucho por favor. — Se montó en el caballo de Ren y ató las riendas de princesa a la si sillas. —Que tengan buena noche, sus cosas están en el jeep. — Se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y se fue, mientras ellos entraban a la cabaña.

—¿Qué….? —Kyoko se paró nada más atravesar la puerta.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comenterios.  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

* * *

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamiento"_

 _*Pensamiento alter ego* (Demonios y hadas mentales de Kyoko / Kuon)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

" _Pero…, ¡qué es esto" *Oooooh, que bonito…*_ Suspiraban las hadas emocionadas ante lo que tenían delante. El comedor había sufrido un leve cambio. El sofá había sido retirado, dejando un amplio espacio en que estaba montada una mesa con todo lujo de destalles preparada para la cena. Kyoko se acercó y paso su mano por el fino mantel, los cubiertos, las copas, las campanas que tapaban la comida…, contempló el precioso ramo de flores y las titilantes velas que aportaban a la escena cierto aire de misterio.

—Qué es todo esto Ren…— Apenas fue un su susurro.

—Es…, la cena? — Dijo algo suspicaz, esperaba a una Kyoko emocionada y lo que tenía delante era una chiquilla algo conmocionada. _"Me he pasado…?"_ —Verás el día que comenzó nuestra cita de amigos, me hubiera gustado llevarte a algún restaurante bonito y como no pude…, pues pensé en traerlo hasta aquí…— Su voz se fue apagando ligeramente, pues a Kyoko no parecía agradarle la idea en lo más mínimo.

—Sí ya imagino, ¿quería decir que por qué tanto…?—No sabía definir tanto qué. _"Es todo preciosos, pero…, se ve demasiado para mí."_ Un ligero escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

— ¿Tienes frío Kyoko? No pedí que encendieran la chimenea porque hoy dieron buen tiempo, pero aquí refresca bastante por las noches — Cogió su mano para llamar su atención, pues ella no estaba escuchando lo que decía. —No te muevas, voy a salir a por leña. —

Kyoko reaccionó rápidamente, cogió su móvil hizo una foto y la mando enseguida a su amiga Kanae junto con un mensaje claro -HELP-. Un segundo después su móvil ya estaba sonando.

—¿Qué es esa foto Kyoko? —Preguntó Kanae alargando las palabras, en el fondo estaba disfrutando pensando en el shock de su amiga.

—Es…, es la cena…—

—Eso ya lo veo, jajaja. ¿Qué están en un restaurante? —Sabía de sobra que no era así pues en la foto aparecía de refilón la barra americana de la cocina.

—Nnno, estamos en casa, bueno quiero decir… ya sabes, donde dormimos. Ren mandó que lo prepararan para nosotros. —

— ¿Y cuál es el problema Kyoko, porque me mandas un mensaje pidiendo ayuda? — Suavizó su tono burlesco pues la angustia de su amiga empezó a apenarla.

—Pues es que…, esto es demasiado! ¿Se hacen estas cosas en las citas de amigos? Ren dice que lo ha hecho porque no pudo llevarme a ningún restaurante bonito el día que…—Farfullaba algo descontrolada.

" _Pues claro que no se hace en una cita de amigos Kyoko, ni nada de lo que han hecho hasta ahora. Ese cerdo de Fuwa…, te has perdido tanto…"_

—Tranquilízate Kyoko, ¿vale? — Esperó a que su amiga guardara silencio. —A ver…, es verdad que es un poco excesivo, pero entiende un poco a Tsuruga Ren. Él, como yo, sabe lo que ese inútil de Fuwa te hizo, las cosas que te has perdido por estar incondicionalmente a su lado. ¿Estoy en lo cierto no? —

—Sí, Ren sabe todo lo de Sho, pero… ¿qué tiene eso que ver? —

—Pues…, — _A ver cómo te digo, para que me creas y no salgas corriendo. No puedo decirte que te quiere, porque jamás me creerías…"._ —¿Recuerdas el maquillaje que te regalé por tu cumpleaños? —

—Claro! Me hiciste tan feliz! —Kyoko emocionada recordaba ese día.

—Exacto Kyoko, esa es la razón por la que te los regalé, porque sabía que con ese… desgraciado!, te habías privado de muchas cosas y esa era una de las que más anhelabas. Pero hay muchas más que ni siquiera aspiras, porque no sabes ni de su existencia.

—¿Quieres decir que Ren está haciendo todo esto, para darme todas las cosas que me perdí? — No cabía en sí de asombro.

—Pues sí Kyoko, creo exactamente que eso es lo que está haciendo. — _"Además de quererte boba"._ —¿Te parecería algo tan malo si así fuera? —

—No…, supongo que no. Pero no me gusta la idea de que lo haga porque le doy pena, o porque piense que de alguna forma deba compensar lo que Sho hizo, bueno o en este caso no hizo. — El pensamiento de que fuera por lastima inundó su voz.

—Mira Kyoko, sé que no me vas a creer, pero te aseguro que no es lastima precisamente lo que Tsuruga Ren siente por ti. —

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — Kyoko realmente no comprendía el doble sentido del comentario.

—Da igual, algún día te lo explicaré, ahora aprovecha para experimentar lo que él te ofrece. — _"Pobrecita inocente, compadezco un poco a Tsuruga Ren, ya no debe ser saber que más hacer"_

—Pero…, ¿dónde entra esta cena en las cosas que me perdí por no tener amigos de verdad? — Preguntó aun confusa.

—Jajaja, Kyoko! No solo te perdiste salir con amigos. No fuiste al instituto, trabajabas todo el día, ¿alguna vez saliste con chicos? —

—Queeeeeeeee! Claro que no, sabes que no! — A pesar de que estaba sola en la sala se puso colorada y miró en todas direcciones. — Yo… nunca….—

—Pues amiga, seré la primera en informarte que hoy… ¡Vas a tener una cita de las de verdad! Y en mi opinión, una de las buenas. —

—¿Te estás refiriendo a una cita-cita, de las de chico-chica? —Preguntó Kyoko histérica.

—Sí esas citas me refiero Kyoko—Suspiró. _"Que dura de mollera eres hija"._

—Pero…, esas citas…, ¡se supone que se tienen cuando te gusta una persona! — Estaba comenzando a hiperventilar.

—¿Acaso no te gusta Tsuruga Ren, Kyoko? Siempre he pensado que él te gusta un poco….—

—Gustar…— _"Yo le quiero Kanae, no me agrada, le quiero"._ —Si claro, yo… esto…. Sí me gusta un poco. Pero…, para ser una cita también tendría que gustarle a Ren, y eso es imposible. — _*No si era de ti de quien hablaba a Bob, si eres tú, no solo le gustas…* "A lo mejor lo suyo con aquella chica no pudo ser y ahora le gusto un poco yo…." *Buf! A lo mejor... los cerdo vuelan*,_ dijo esto último el dominio para sí.

—Las citas se tienen cuando alguien te gusta Kyoko y tú le invitas a salir, o porque le gustas a esa persona y el ti invita a ti. ¿No te invitó Kjima la fiesta de Dark Moon? Pues esto es parecido. — _"Ja! Gustar…, y un pepino, vosotros os queréis!_ —No tienes de que preocuparte Kyoko, son cosas normales, sólo disfrútalo vale? —

—Va… vale. —Kyoko no paraba de darle vueltas al hecho de que pudiera gustar a Ren. —Un momento…, ¿por qué has dicho antes que parecía una cita de las buenas? —

—Oh…, jajjajaja, porque se ve que se tomó muchas molestias para que todo fuera perfecto, así que está claro que quiere complacerte y verte feliz. — _"Eso lo ve hasta un ciego amiga"._

—Ren… ¿quiere verme feliz? — _"Feliz como me hacia Corn, feliz con mis hadas y princesas…."_ —Por eso…. — _"Puede que no me contara…, para que siguiera creyendo…"_

—¿Qué dices Kyoko? —

—Nada, perdona pensaba en voz alta. Muchas gracias Kanae, me has ayudado mucho. Tengo que dejarte, Ren ha ido a por leña y no tardará. —Miraba la puerta esperando verlo aparecer en cualquier momento.

—Vale…, disfruta de tu cita. Y cuando vuelvas… ¡quiero todo lujo de detalles! Jajajajaja. —Se carcajeó mientras colgaba.

* * *

Al otro lado de la puerta, apoyado contra la pared, Ren había escuchado la conversación entre las amigas, mientras su corazón palpitaba emocionado y preocupado a la vez, ante los comentarios de Kyoko.

Con un profundo suspiro se separó de la pared y entró para enfrentarse a Kyoko. _"Bueno…, pues vamos a tener una cita de verdad!" *¿Acaso no lleva siendo una cita de verdad desde que despertamos el miércoles?* "Sí, pero ella no lo sabía" *¿Cómo crees que se lo va a tomar?* " No lo sé, Kyoko siempre me sorprende"._

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo, es genial que os siga gustando. Gracias adriSOE** **por avisarme de mi error, ya está modificado.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

* * *

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamiento"_

 _*Pensamiento alter ego* (Demonios y hadas mentales de Kyoko / Kuon)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

—Kyoko…, ya he vuel…—La mirada seria de Kyoko le enmudeció. — ¿Qué ocurre? — _"¿Me va a tirar el móvil a la cabeza?"_

—Ren, ¿Esto es una cita? — Preguntó directa y claramente mientras señalaba todo a su alrededor.

—Jejeje, te refieres que si esto forma parte de las citas de amigos, ¿no? —Su risita dejaba ver que estaba algo nervioso por lo que fue hasta la chimenea y se agacho para encender el fuego, y poder ganar así algo de tiempo.

—No, te estoy preguntando si esto es una cita de las de verdad, una cita-cita — No había dejado de seguirle con la mirada desde que entró.

Ren dio un leve respingo, soltó la cerilla encendida que sujetaba en la mano, y con un nuevo suspiro se levanto y la miro a la cara. _"Jajajaja, cita-cita… Bufff! Que sea lo que tenga que ser…"_ —Sinceramente Kyoko, sí lo es. — Contesto por fin, con aire resignado.

— ¿Por qué? —

— ¿Cómo qué…? ¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Por qué que…? — Ren no esperaba esa pregunta, imaginaba que ella sentiría vergüenza, o que lo acusaría de ser un Playboy, pero no esto.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Lo haces porque quieres que sepa lo que es tener una cita? ¿Lo haces por lo que Sho…? —Se interrumpió pues Ren había levantado la mirada y estaba…. _"Furioso"._

—Kyoko… nada, escúchame bien, nada de lo que yo haga nunca…, jamás se asemejará a ese….!—

—No! No quería decir eso. —Se apresuró a añadir ante la rabia que emitía Ren. —Quiero decir que…, no quiero que te veas obligado, o algo así, a darme cosas que me perdí esos años por ser una estúpida y no ver lo que pasaba. Eres muy buen amigo y creo que estas esforzándote por que recupere algo que solo perdí por mi culpa y que desde luego tú no estás obligado a…—

—A ver si nos entendemos Kyoko —Cada palabra de la joven lo estaba enfadando más y esta vez no se molestaba en cubrir su enfado con ninguna reluciente sonrisa, se estaba mostrando abiertamente. —Nada, absolutamente nada de lo que pasó con Fuwa fue por tu culpa, tu simplemente le amabas e hiciste todo por él. Fue ese desgraciado, el culpable de todo, el que se aprovechó de tu amor, el que no supo valorarte, el que…— _"El que no supo quererte como te quiero yo"_

—No le amaba…—

—¿Qué has dicho? — _*Que no le amaba!*_

—Que no le amaba…, bueno en aquella época creía que le amaba, pero ahora…, bueno digamos que ahora sé que no le amaba, no de verdad. —Soltó un suspiro y miró directo a sus ojos . _"Porque ahora sé lo que es amar a alguien de verdad Ren"_ — Yo diría que más bien estaba enamorada de la idea de que él me amara, por eso hacía todo lo demás.

—Razón de más para que todo sea culpa de Fuwa, Kyoko. Él seguro sabía todo eso y lo aprovechó en su único beneficio. Otro motivo de peso para que le odies— _"Habla como si ahora sí supiera lo que es amar a alguien. Pero si fuera cierto…, el presidente la hubiera sacado de Love Me, hubiera debutado…" *Mataré a quien sea!*_

—Yo no odio a Sho, ya no. Te lo dije la otra noche, él ya no tiene ningún poder sobre mí porque no puedes odiar a alguien si ya no te importa, y él no me importa nada — Sonrió ligeramente ante la cara de asombro de Ren, y con valor se acercó un poco a él. —Por eso Ren, aunque sé que lo haces porque eres un gran amigo y tienes un corazón enorme, no cesecito que hagas estas cosas porque creas que debes…— No pudo evitar cierta tristeza en sus palabras mientras bajaba la mirada. _"Yo quiero que sean por ti, porque tu…"_

Las manos de Ren actuaron por voluntad propia, agarraron los hombros de Kyoko y la estrecharon contra su cuerpo. —Odio, lo que ese tipo te hizo…, pero nada de todo lo vivido Kyoko lo he hecho por pena o sentimiento de responsabilidad. —

—¿No? — El pecho de Ren amortiguó su pregunta.

—No, ni siquiera es solo por ti, yo disfruto estando contigo, haciendo cosas juntos…, he disfrutado tanto a más que tú. —La soltó y la obligó a mirarlo a la cara. —Y esta cena, que por cierto si es una cita-cita como tú dices, solo tiene una razón Kyoko, y es porque quiero, porque deseo tener una cita contigo. No tienes que buscarle tres mil explicaciones, quiero disfrutar contigo como he disfrutado con todo lo demás hasta ahora. —

—…—

—Podemos Kyoko? ¿Podemos disfrutar de esto por favor? — _"Se que no lo entiendes pequeña, pero no puedo decirte que te quiero, aun no" *¿Por qué? Es una buena oportunidad* "Porque no quiero que mis sentimientos influyan en su decisión de perdonarme. Cuando sepa toda la verdad…, se lo diré todo, le entregaré mi corazón sin reservas y ella decidirá qué hacer con él, pero sólo cuando sepa la verdad. "_

—Está bien, pe…, pero quiero que sepas que si no sabía qué hacer en una cita de amigos…, mucho menos sé qué hacer… en una…, ni actuando he representado algo así.— Confesó acalorada.

—Oh…Kyoko…, no tienes que hacer nada, y por favor mucho menos actuar, no conmigo. Sólo vamos a cenar juntos, a estar juntos, hoy lo hemos hecho todo el día y nos ha ido bien, ¿no? —

—Ya…, pero no era una cita-cita….—Murmuró Kyoko.

—Ah no? —La más picara de las sonrisas salió de sus labios. _*Pequeña has estado viviendo una cita de 3 días y no te has dado cuenta, jajajaja*_

—Pe…pe…pero…— _*Kyaaaaaaaaa que sonrisa más mona* *Sonrisa mona! Es un playboy!*_

—Sin peros Kyoko, por favor. ¿Recuerdas tus palabras?: -de verdad, de verdad, te lo voy a contar…- — Ante su asentimiento Ren cogió su mano y la apretó tiernamente. —Pues…, yo necesito ahora lo mismo, necesito que lo dejes estar por ahora, ¿puedes? —

—Sí, sí puedo Ren. — _"No entiendo absolutamente nada, ¿qué significa esto?" *Sabes? Lo de dar tiempo al tiempo…, no se te da nada bien*. "Tienes razón, digo eso y luego…"_ —Pero no podemos comer con estas ropas, huelan a animales! —Decidió dejar todo correr.

Ren se olisqueó cómicamente. —Si tienes razón, bueno pues nos daremos una ducha rápida y nos pondremos guapos— La guiño un ojo. —Ve tú primero, voy a meter la cena en el horno para que no se enfríe.

Kyoko subió rápidamente las escaleras, se encerró en el baño y se ducho en tiempo record. Al salir se acerco a las escaleras y sin bajar le avisó que el baño estaba libre. Ya en su cuarto, busco entre la ropa que Ren le había regalado, quedaba una prenda por estrenar y se moría de ganas. Era un mono corto negro, con la espalda descubierta y anudado al cuello, lo complementó como la dependienta le dijo, un cinto plateado que colgaba en su cadera, y unos botines cortos con un tacón de vértigo. _"Espero no rodar por las escaleras al bajar"._ Después de cepillarse el pelo y lamentarse por no tener ninguno de los productos de belleza que Kanae le regaló, salió de la habitación.

Ren la esperaba apoyado en la puerta de su habitación, con una camisa blanca de lino un podo desabotonada y unos pantalones del mismo material pero en color beige. Si Kyoko se había dado prisa, él había volado. —Estás…, estas guapísima Kyoko. —Le ofreció su brazo para bajar por las escaleras. _"No se vaya a partir el cuello, con esos taconazos"._

Ren actuó como todo un caballero, retiró su silla, la acomodó e incluso extendió su servilleta sobre sus piernas. _"A ese pantalón le falta tela" *Es perfecto* "Sí ahora…, ya veremos cuando lo luzca ante los demás" *Urg! Quémalo!*_

Caminó hasta el horno y fue llevando, aun tapados, los platos a la mesa, los colocó delante de sus respectivos sitios y antes de sentarse descubrió dos de ellos.

—Ooooo, que bien huele—Dijo Kyoko maravillada. Probó la crema que humeaba delante de ella. —Mmmm, esta buenísima es de marisco.

—Es cierto, está muy buena. Y de segundo…—Levanto ligeramente una de las otras tapaderas. —Pescado en salsa con verduras salteadas. —Volvió a taparlo y la sonrió.

—La dueña ha cocinado todo esto? — Kyoko estaba asombrada.

—Jajajaja, no su cocinera, resulta que es muy buena preparando comida Europea. — Y para beber… ¿un poco de champagne? — Sacó la botella de la champanera que tenía a su lado y la descorchó.

—Oh.., sí por favor, esto ya lo he probado un poco…, y me gustó su sabor. — Recogió la copa que Ren le ofrecía.

—Ah sí? ¿Cuándo lo has probado? —Preguntó Ren mientras se servía en su propia copa.

—En la fiesta de preestreno de Dark Moon— Dio un sorbo mucho menos recatado de los que había dado con el vino, encantada con su sabor.

—Ya veo…, ¿la fiesta en la que fuiste con Kijima como su cita? ¿Bebiste champagne con él? Vaya…, y tú diciéndome que no sabes que hacer en una cita…, cuando ya has tenido una— Dejó salir una de sus sonrisas modo: -estoy sonriendo pero en realidad quiero arrancar alguna cabeza-. _"No me acordaba de aquello!" *Oh yo sí…, él está en mi lista, buajajajaja*_

Kyoko, observó esa sonrisa de falso caballero que tantas veces le vio poner cuando estaba enfadado. _"Es curioso…, antes habría querido salir corriendo ante esa sonrisa aterradora pero ahora…, ¡no me da ningún miedo!"_

—No seas injusto Ren, el champagne…, la verdad es que…, lo probé a escondidas y sobre Kijima…, yo ni siquiera me enteré de que era una cita hasta que…— _"Menuda vergüenza pasé cuando me enteré de sus intenciones…¡Intenciones!_ —Jajajaja.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso Kyoko? —Seguía un tanto arisco pensando en que alguien ya la había agasajado antes con las cosas que él había conseguida hacer atrapándola con el truco del trato.

—Estaba recordando la regañina que me echaste por aceptar las cosas de Kijima y…— Le miró fijamente.

—¿Y…?—Ren estaba intentando recordar sus palabras exactas.

—Pues que ahora que lo pienso, y según tus propias palabras… — Esta vez no fue una mirada sacada de la actuación, era la verdadera Kyoko, la que le miraba con cara de perdona hombres. — …Me veo obligada a volver a preguntar, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mi? — _"Nooooo! ¿Por qué he hecho eso? Le he dado pie a que vuelva a responderme como la otra vez. ¡Y me asusté de muerte!" *Sí, pero ahora no te asustarías ¿no?*_

 _"Esta chica es un verdadero peligro para mi autocontrooool!" "*Todo Kyoko, lo queremos todo*"_ —Pues sabes qué Kyoko…sí que quiero algo de ti— Contestó el Emperador de la Noche, bueno más bien el Depredador de la Noche. _"Kuon! Vuelve a tu sitio!" *Oh, venga ya! Si me ha provocado ella*_

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

* * *

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamiento"_

 _*Pensamiento alter ego* (Demonios y hadas mentales de Kyoko / Kuon)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

—…— " _Esto me pasa por bocazas" *Es el emperador, el emperador, prepárense para la destrucción*_ Vociferaban los demonios escondiéndose de la luz que emitía el ser que tenían delante.

—Jajajaja, mira que cara has puesto, jajajajaja— Se carcajeó para tranquilizarla y tranquilizarse así mismo.

—Eres muy malo, ¡otra vez te reíste de mí! — Se quejó algo dolida.

—Para nada, en verdad si quiero algo de ti. — Pero era Ren quien hablaba ahora, por lo que su mirada era tierna y su sonrisa dulce. —Mañana por la noche el jefe va a celebrar una fiesta y me gustaría mucho que fueras conmigo, ya sabes como mi acompañante oficial. —

—Acompañante oficial? — _" ¿Qué es eso de acompañante oficial?"_

—Como mi cita Kyoko…—Suspiro indulgentemente.

—Ah! Como su cita-cita? — No podía sumar dos más dos en ese momento, estaba noqueada.

—Jajaja, sí como mi cita-cita. ¿Qué me dices, me concederás el honor? — Su mirada esperanzada era tan luminosa como la del emperador.

—Será un placer Ren — _"Luego tendré que pagar por ello, pero… ¿Cómo me voy a resistir a esa mirada?_

—¡Genial!, gracias…Quieres postre? —Se habían terminado los platos mientras conversaban. —Es tarta de queso. — Le mostró un último plato.

—¡Que rica! —Y sin dudarlo se lanzo a por el delicioso postre. —¿Tú no comes? —

—No, sabes que no me gustan mucho los dulces Kyoko, así que no quise que se desperdiciara. —Sonrío.

—¿Ni siquiera quieres probarlo? Está buenísima. —Y sin pensar cogió un trozo con su tenedor y se lo ofreció.

Los ojos de Ren se abrieron ante la sorpresa, pero sin perder tiempo aceptó el bocado que le ofrecía. —Mmmm, tienes razón, es deliciosa. —Afirmó con absoluto deleite. _"Y no lo digo por la tarta"._

" _Oh Dios Mioooooo! Eso…, eso ha sido un beso indirecto!" *Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!*_. El rubor cubrió su cara y su cuello. _"No debí beber champagne, creo… que me nublo el juicio!"_ Se dispuso a terminar su postre sin levantar la cara del plato.

" _Jajajaja, creo que le subió hasta la fiebre…, es tan descuidada…, no se da cuenta de lo que provoca en mí para nada"_ *Esto tiene que acabar pronto, voy a explotar de tanto contenernos*

—Has terminado Kyoko? —Consultó su reloj. _"Las 11:45, está a punto de empezar"_ —Quiero enseñarte algo—

—Ah…, si he terminado. Pero… ¿me das un segundo? Necesito ir al aseo un minuto— Y sin esperar la respuesta salió corriendo y se encerró. Allí se salpico agua para disminuir el calor que le había entrado y tras varías respiraciones profundas consiguió serenarse.

A su salida vio a Ren en la terraza trasera, estaba encendiendo la estufa exterior situada tras dos tumbonas colocadas bastante juntas, se acercó lentamente. —¿Vamos a salir aquí? —

—Sí— La llevó de la mano para que se tumbara en una de las tumbonas, la ofreció un mullido edredón, que había sacado del armario de la ropa limpia, y se tumbó en la suya con otro para él.

—¿Por qué? — " _Podíamos habernos sentado en el sofá un rato…"_

—Oí a un trabajador comentar que esta noche se esperaba una lluvia de estrellas a medianoche y pensé que sería la forma perfecta de terminar nuestra cita y nuestro viaje. — La miró esperando su ilusión ante la lluvia de estrellas.

Pero la cara de Kyoko no era para nada de felicidad o expectativa, se veía triste. _"El final de nuestro viaje…, se ha acabado…, volveremos a separarnos y…. Le voy a echar mucho de menos"_ _*Os seguiréis viendo ama* "Pero nada será igual"_. Kyoko encogió sus piernas abrazándose a sí misma para mantenerse de una pieza, mientras un pequeño espasmo de dolor recorría su cuerpo debido a sus tristes pensamientos.

—Kyoko…—Susurró Ren.

Ella se giró inmediatamente ante el tono anhelante de Ren. Este se había incorporado quedando sentado con las piernas fuera de la tumbona una por cada extremo, tenía el edredón sobre sus hombros y sujeto por sus brazos. Brazos que en esos momentos estaban totalmente abiertos, como aquella lejana noche en el hotel de los Hell, salvo que esta vez no pedían consuelo, lo ofrecían.

—No ha sido por el frio Ren…— Explicó apenada.

—Ni yo lo hago por el frio Kyoko—. Sus ojos suplicaban que se dejara consolar, que se apoyara en él.

Kyoko rendida cambió rápidamente su lugar, se sentó entre sus piernas y estiró las suyas cubriendo las de ambos con el edredón, él la abrazo fuertemente por detrás terminando de refugiarlos completamente con el suyo. Ren se dejó caer sobre el respaldo llevando consigo a Kyoko que contemplaba el cielo, la apretó más contra sí, a lo que ella respondió rodeando esos brazos con los suyos propios, finalmente besó su pelo con el más leve de los roces y miró también hacia las estrellas que ya comenzaban a caer.

Permanecieron así, en silencio incluso una vez terminada la lluvia de estrellas. Ninguno de los dos quería moverse. Ren estaba haciendo tiempo con la esperanza, de que si esperaba lo suficiente Kyoko se dormiría y tal vez pudieran pasar otra noche juntos. _"Podría cargarla hasta el sofá y dormir allí con ella" *Pues hazlo!* "No quiero aprovecharme"._ Finalmente y con todo su pesar, se incorporó con ella aun envuelta entre sus brazos. —Deberíamos ir a descansar, no podemos salir muy tarde mañana. —Fue soltándola poco a poco, sintiéndose vacío al igual que se iban quedando sus brazos a medida que Kyoko se levantaba.

Pero lo que Ren no sabía es que Kyoko se levantó con el mismo sentimiento que él. _"No conseguí dormirme…, esperaba que tal vez…, si me quedaba dormida en sus brazos…"._

Ren apagó la estufa y siguió a una cabizbaja Kyoko al interior del comedor. _"Sigue triste, ¿por qué está triste?" *¿Tal vez porque se acabe el viaje?* "No más que yo, te lo aseguro"_

—Y dime…, ¿Qué te ha parecido la cita-cita? —Usó su gracioso término con la esperanza de animarla un poco. Ya estaban subiendo las escaleras y no quería dejarla tan abatida.

—Oh! Ha sido encantadora, y tenías razón no hacía falta preocuparse, no ha sido tan diferente a las otras cosas. — Un intento de sonrisa se quedó atascado en sus labios. _*Hombre igual no, habéis estado abrazados bajo edredones viendo las estrellas* " Ya, pero eso ha sido porque ha visto lo patética que soy, como me derrumbo por mis tontas ilusiones, y se ha apiadado de mi"._ Estaba a punto de entrar en su habitación, de espaladas a Ren, suspiró y alargó una mano para hacerlo. —Buenas noches Ren. —

—Kyoko….?— La llamó.

Ella soltó el picaporte y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo, imaginando que le pediría explicaciones por su tristeza más que evidente, o algo así, pero desde luego no esperando lo que se encontró al levantar por fin la cabeza.

Los labios de Ren habían cerrado el espacio que los separaban en una milésima de segundo. Fue un beso corto, pero… muy, muy dulce, que terminó con dos pequeños besitos ligeros. "Ahí tienes una diferencia Kyoko" *Por fin! Más, quiero más* "¿Crees que yo no?" —Buenas noches Kyoko—Un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas. —Descansa, mañana te despertaré para salir de viaje—.

Kyoko no había abierto los ojos, que había cerrado una vez pasada la primera impresión del beso, lo hizo al escuchar como la puerta de Ren se cerraba, dejándola sola en el descansillo. Rápidamente, se encerró en su cuarto y se acercó al espejo de su tocador, mirando su sonrojada y atónita cara.

" _Qué….? Ren…,¿me ha besado? ¿Por qué me ha besado?_ Llevó los dedos a sus labios. _"Todavía siento sus labios…, pero por qué…?_. El sonido de un mensaje hizo que volviera a la Tierra, abrió el mensaje, era de Kanae.

-¿Qué tal la cita amiga? ¿Ha habido beso de despedida? Jajajajaja, ;p-

" _¿Beso de despedida? ¿Eso ha sido un beso de despedida? ¿Despedida de qué?"_ Se estaba imaginando a Ren desapareciendo de su vida, y el dolor era insoportable. Rápidamente tecleo en su teléfono, rogando que contestaran pronto al mensaje.

-¿Que significa un beso de despedida? Si hay un beso de despedida, ¿significa que no le vas a volver a ver? -

.

* * *

.

En Tokio Kanae estaba viendo la televisión aprovechando que sus hermanos se habían acostado y por fin tenía un momento para ella sola. Había escrito el mensaje para incordiar un poco a su amiga, sabiendo perfectamente que era imposible que eso pasara. Cuando recibió un mensaje de vuelta, se sorprendió y se preparó para un montón de tartamudeos de Kyoko: que si estaba loca, como podía pensar…, blablablá, por eso al abrir el mensaje y leerlo su mandíbula cedió a la gravedad.

" _No me digas que se han besado! No me lo puedo creer. Pero… ¿por qué esa pregunta y esa cara triste? ¡Qué bobadas estás pensando!"_

Respondió haciendo de tripas corazón y guardando para su regreso, el montón de preguntas que tenía y para las que esperaba respuestas.

.

* * *

.

Kyoko esperaba impaciente la respuesta de su amiga, no dejó ni que el tono de aviso terminara de sonar.

-Cuando las citas son buenas Kyoko terminan con un beso de despedida, pero es un beso de buenas noches, no de adiós para siempre -

Llena de alivio, y tras volverse a poner su pijama improvisado, se acostó realmente agotada. _"Demasiadas emociones por hoy"._ Se quedó dormida acariciando nuevamente sus labios y rememorando los momentos vividos durante el día, especialmente esa dulce despedida.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

* * *

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamiento"_

 _*Pensamiento alter ego* (Demonios y hadas mentales de Kyoko / Kuon)_

* * *

Hola! Ahora sí que no sé cuando subiré los capítulos. ¿Sabéis esos trabajaos donde ponen horario de verano y se trabaja menos horas? Pues el mío es todo lo contrario :(

* * *

 **Capítulo 22**

Ren había pasado una noche horrible. Había estado durante horas contemplando el techo, mientras los recuerdos de ese día pasaban ante sus ojos, esta parte era agradable, pero luego su cabeza entraba en acción. Entonces comenzaba la duda por haber traspasado la línea, el temor porque Kyoko se enfadara o se confundiera, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo que iba a revelarla la noche siguiente. Cuando el sueño le venció estaba realmente agotado, por eso cuando su alarma sonó, la apagó sin despertarse y se dio la vuelta.

Kyoko abrió los ojos sonriendo, había soñado con paseos a caballo en el mundo de las hadas y besos de su príncipe. Se sonrojó al recordar que no eran sueños, que en su mayoría era bastante real. Miró su móvil y se sorprendió un poco por la hora.

" _Vaya, son las 10 de la mañana, pensé que Ren me despertaría más pronto para irnos"_. Se levantó, se aseó y se vistió con las prendas que llevaba cuando salió huyendo del Durayama, que había lavado junto las de Ren. Guardó todas sus cosas e incluso recogió la habitación, aun sabiendo que tendrían que limpiarla para sus próximos huéspedes. Cuando terminó, seguía sin oírse ningún ruido de la habitación de Ren, por lo que tocó ligeramente en su puerta.

—¿Ren…, estas despierto?— Volvió a tocar un poco más fuerte. —¿Puedo pasar?—. Ante el silenció abrió la puerta suavemente y entró.

Ren estaba profundamente dormido, su torso desnudo subía y bajaba a un ritmo cadencioso e hipnotizador para los ojos que lo miraban fijamente, hasta que bajando la mirada descubrió que sus piernas no estaban cubiertas por los pantalones deportivos que las otras noches había usado como pijama, la colcha que cubría sus piernas dejaba al descubierto la goma de sus bóxers negros.

Sonrojada y acalorada, se acercó silenciosamente y le cubrió, un poco más, hasta el ombligo. _"El torso no hace falta, no?" *Ja!*_ . Le llamó varias veces e incluso le zarandeo tímidamente, pero no se despertaba. _"Si que duerme profundo, no le despierta ni una bomba!"_ Con ese pensamiento, el cuerpo de Kyoko se movió por su cuenta y riesgo, sin obedecer a su mente, se acercó más a él, se humedeció los labios y… dios su primer beso, (dado por ella), fue un beso rápido y tímido, pero un beso al fin de cuentas. —Buenos días Ren — susurró, antes de que su cabeza tomara el control y su cuerpo volviera a su posición anterior como si tuviera un muelle.

Ren abrió los ojos pestañeando varias veces, al oír los buenos días que le daba Kyoko. Ella estaba parada a su lado, con la cara inclinada para cubrir su sonrojo. _"Oh…, estaba soñando que me besabas…" ._ Se llevó un dedo a los labios. _"¿Por qué están húmedos?" *No me digas que ella…* "Aaaaa, es imposible…"._

—Buenos días Kyoko… —Miro la hora en su teléfono. —¡Me he quedado dormido! ¡Nunca me quedo dormido! — Iba a levantarse, cuando se percató de que estaba en ropa interior. Miró a Kyoko calibrando cual sería su reacción si se levantaba, pero ella seguía mirando al suelo. _"Pufffff, estará hecha un mar de nervios por lo de ayer"._ —¿Por qué no vas desayunando Kyoko, en lo que yo me visto y recojo? —

—No, le ayudaré a recoger, así terminaremos antes, ayer dijo que no podíamos salir muy tarde. —Levantó la vista.

—Va…, vale, — Suspiró, se puso de pies y comenzó a vestirse de espaldas a la joven. _*Ahora somos tímidos?* " No, somos decorosos"_ Pensó mientras miraba hacia los botones de su pantalón, que se negaban a cerrarse.

Mientras tanto, Kyoko ajena a los problemas de vestimenta de Ren, iba recogiendo las cosas que tenía desperdigadas por la habitación, no prestaba atención a lo que cogía o guardaba, estaba en modo limpieza total. _"Desde cuándo es tan desordenado!"_. Él no había terminado de calzarse y la habitación ya estaba impoluta.

—Guau Kyoko, eres una máquina del orden —Dijo cuando terminó de atarse los zapatos. —Yo habría tardado un siglo en recogerlo todo— Sonrió.

—No es verdad, tu sueles ser muy ordenado, bueno… casi siempre— Añadió pensando en cómo estaba la habitación hacía un rato.

—Ya…, es que he tenido mejores cosas que hacer, ¿sabes? — _"Soy medio idiota! ¿Para qué digo eso? Ahora volverá a ponerse toda nerviosa por lo que pasó?" *A veces eso del medio…, ¡sobra!* "Gracias hombre…"_

Pero una vez más Kyoko le sorprendió, si que se ruborizó ligeramente, pero se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y suspirar. —Ya…, anda…, vayamos a desayunar. —Y sonrió tranquilamente, mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Ren la siguió hasta la cocina, se sentó mientras ella preparaba el desayuno con toda la normalidad del mundo. _"¿Quién es esta chica?" *¿Y dónde está mi tímida y vergonzosa princesa?* "Ni idea, pero es un poco raro, aunque… un alivio la verdad!"_

Después de desayunar y guardar todo en el coche, se acercaron al complejo principal, para despedirse de la dueña.

—Ooooh, que pena que se vayan ya, espero volver a verlos pronto.—Abrazó a Kyoko que estaba sorprendida ante tal muestra de afecto. —Sigo pensando que hacen una pareja perfecta—. Susurró en el oído de la joven.

—Y traer con vosotros al perrito, ¿vale?, me encantaría volver a verlo. — Y abrazó también a Ren. —No se rinda jovencito, hay que luchar mucho por tesoros como ella, pero merecen la pena. — Tras susurrarle esas palabras se dio la vuelta y se metió en la recepción.

—Ummmm, ¿Qué cariñosa no? Será por ser americana, jajajaja —Comentó Kyoko con cierto tonillo histérico.

—Si, seguramente sea por eso… Mejor salimos ya, ¿no? — _"¿Qué le habrá susurrado a ella?._

Fue un viaje tranquilo, hablaban de forma amena y se les hizo muy corto. Ren estaba terminando de aparcar en su plaza de garaje y Kyoko le estaba contando sobre un par de trabajos que había realizado para Love Me desde que se separaron en Guam.

—Eso me recuerda…, vaya casi lo olvido! —Dijo mientras sacaba la llave del contacto y se giraba apoyando su espalda contra la puerta. —Abre la guantera Kyoko, hay una cosa para ti—

—No será otro regalo! — _"Esto tiene que parar"._

—Jajajaja, no, es algo que te prometí. —Sonrió

—¿Qué me prometiste…?—Al abrir la guantera ante ella tenía su propia libreta de Love Me y los sellos para puntuarla. —¿Cómo has conseguido esto? ¡Lo deje en la oficina!.

—Yashiro se lo pidió al presidente y me lo envió ayer por mensajero, el nieto de la dueña del complejo lo dejó en el Jeep anoche y yo lo pasé a la guantera mientras te duchabas—

Kyoko miraba su libreta mientras recordaba las palabras de Ren al despedirse en Guam.. Miró su mano, en la que evidentemente ya no quedaba ninguna marca, cosa que la entristeció.

—Siento mucho no haber podido cumplir mi promesa— Dijo Ren, que también observaba la mano donde hace días escribió con un poco de tristeza.

—Ah, pero lo hiciste…, quiero decir que cumpliste lo que me prometiste. —Le sonrió sinceramente. —Me prometiste que volvería antes de que desapareciera del todo y lo hiciste.—

Ren cogió la libreta y los sellos de las manos de Kyoko, sacó una pluma de la guantera y comenzó a escribir, tras terminar en la primera hoja justo en la siguiente volvió a escribir.

Cuando Kyoko recuperó el cuaderno pudo ver dos sellos, se emocionó mucho al leerlos. El primero era idéntico al que le hizo en su mano aquel día. En el otro, donde deberían ir los puntos había escrito un símbolo de infinito y debajo del sello se leía: " **Gracias de todo corazón Tsuruga Ren & K.H."**

—¿K. H.? ¿Qué es K.H.? —Le miró intrigada.

—Pronto lo sabrás… Vamos, ya hemos llegado. —Dijo Ren bajando del coche.

Subían en el ascensor, cuando Ren escucho un ruido exclamativo de Kyoko, rápidamente la miró y vio su cuerpo congelado. —¿Qué pasa Kyoko! —

—Esta noche es la fiesta! — Fue un sonido bajo pero estridente.

—Sí, ¿no me digas que has cambiado de opinión? — _*No! ¿Por qué?* ._ Salieron del ascensor y entraron en su apartamento.

—Claro que no! Es solo que… ¿Será una fiesta de etiqueta? —Preguntó angustiada.

 _*Jajajaja, está pensando en que se va a poner! Ufff menudo susto me ha dado*_ —Pues sí Kyoko, me imagino que sí, pero…—

—¡Yo no puedo ir! —Interrumpió las palabras de Ren. — Yo…, yo no…, yo…, de etiqueta… y claro…. —Balbuceaba sin que se entendiera nada de lo que decía mientras, de nuevo, buscaba una salida frenéticamente.

—Kyoko…, —Para sus movimientos sujetándola por los hombros. —Tranquilízate Kyoko y respira, que no entiendo nada de lo que dices—

—¡Yo no tengo nada que ponerme Ren! —Soltó por fin, junto a todo el aire que estaba reteniendo.

—Ven conmigo por favor—. De la mano la llevo hasta la habitación de invitados. —En realidad… eso no es cierto— Abrió la puerta.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

* * *

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamiento"_

 _*Pensamiento alter ego* (Demonios y hadas mentales de Kyoko / Kuon)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 23**

—Pero… ¡Te has vuelto loco!— Tenía ante ella una cantidad innumerable de bolsas, cajas y paquetes de la tienda de ropa.

 _"Y…. la lucha continua"—_ No, estoy perfectamente cuerdo la verdad— Afirmó rotundamente Ren.

—No! No lo estás, has perdido el juicio totalmente. Esto…, esto es…—Señalaba desesperada en todas direcciones. —Esto es inaceptable Ren, esto te habrá costado una fortuna! Y no puedo aceptar…— Lo miraba como si de verdad estuviera loco.

—Kyoko…, mira no quiero pecar de arrogante, pero... …—Pensó cuidadosamente sus palabras.—Tú sabes que trabajo muchísimo, y evidentemente pues…, también gano mucho dinero con ello…—

—No es arrogante, es la verdad, ganas cada yen merecidamente, porque eres muy bueno en tu trabajo Ren.— Le interrumpió Kyoko, no podía evitar defenderlo.

—Gracias, pero el caso es que…, suelo disfrutar muy poco de ello, ya sabes siempre hay más trabajo… y nunca he tenido nadie con quien disfrutarlo— Se acercó un poco más a ella, desde que comenzaron su viaje cada vez soportaba menos la distancia entre ellos. —Resulta Kyoko que yo jamás había gozado tanto como lo hice de compras contigo esa tarde. Entiendo que te parezca excesivo, pero de verdad hacer esto…— El también señaló todas las cosas, como ella había hecho anteriormente. —No sé cómo explicártelo…, me hace feliz, compartirlo contigo me hace feliz—

—¿Te hace feliz? ¿Si yo acepto estas cosas…, te estaré haciendo feliz?— _"¿Cómo es eso posible? "_

—Mucho Kyoko, me haría muy feliz.—Sus ojos brillaban emocionados ante la posibilidad de que Kyoko aceptara solo por el hecho de hacerle feliz.

" _Pero si lo hago solo por hacerlo feliz, volveré a ser la estúpida que una día fui". *Yo creo que son cosas totalmente distintas, piensa ¿qué era lo que hacía feliz a ese bastardo?* "¿Qué yo hiciera todo por él, que viviera para él? *¿Y es eso lo que Ren te está pidiendo?* "No, me está pidiendo que le deje hacer esto por mi… Ooooo!" *Ahí tienes una gran diferencia creo yo*_ El demonio, mini-Lory, (así lo había bautizado Kyoko tras su conversación en la cueva), volvió a su meditación, postura del loto incluida, con una sabia sonrisa en los labios.

—Vale Ren, si es así…, está bien.—Le miró sonrojada.

—Gracias— Y esta vez fue él quien hizo una gran reverencia de gratitud.—¿Quieres que te deje tiempo para ver las cosas?— Preguntó señalando todos los bultos.

—Supongo…, ya que lo acepté y hay tantas cosas, encontraré algo que no desentone mucho para la fiesta de esta noche. Así que sí, tendré que explorar.— Sonrió ligeramente.

—Ah…, sobre eso…—Ren la miraba con ojos preocupados. _"Mierda…, tenía que habérselo dicho antes de conseguir que lo aceptara, ahora volverá a empezar"—_ Bueno…, verás…— _*¡Qué no titubees, pareces un crio de 5 años!*—_ Para eso no tienes que rebuscar Kyoko, solo tienes que abrir el armario.— Soltó por fin.

—¿El armario?— Kyoko preguntó Kyoko extrañada

DING-DONG…

—Vaya! Llaman a la puerta. Te dejo para que…, ya sabes—Salió rápidamente cerrando la puerta tras de sí. _*Salvado por la campana eh?* "Nunca mejor dicho"._ Abrió la puerta para dejar entrar a la persona que minutos antes lo había llamado por teléfono.

* * *

Kyoko miraba aún la puerta que Ren había cerrado algo extrañada. _"Son cosas mías o ha salido huyendo" *Como un gato asustado diría yo, jajajaja* "Vaya…, ni que yo fuera un perro furioso…" *…* "Ni se te ocurra contestar, insolente" *Jajajajaja*._

Se encaminó hacia el armario algo nerviosa y, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, bastante emocionada. Abrió la puerta y encontró que estaba vacío salvo por una percha con una larga funda negra abultada y dos cajas debajo. —Vaya, por qué esto no está con lo demás?—

Rápidamente se dispuso a abrir la cremallera de la funda —Que será lo que… Oooooh, Dios mío!— Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos. Pero no eran de rabia o de enfado, eran lágrimas de felicidad ante lo que tenía delante.—Es el vestido…, el preciosos vestido…, para mi…, oh Ren!— _*Kyaaaaaaaa!*_ La inmensa felicidad de sus hadas tenía acorralados a los demonios contra la pared.

Después de contemplar el vestido durante un rato, aun sonriendo y llorando a la vez tecleó algo en su teléfono.

* * *

Al otro lado del apartamento…

—Ren!—Jelly lo abrazaba fuertemente mientras Sebastian introducía un montón de maletines, en la sala.

—Hola Jelly! Muchas gracias por venir.—Se soltó de su abrazo y se dirigió a Sebastian—Gracias a ti también por acompañarla y ayudarle con las cosas—

—De nada Sr.— Hizo una reverencia.—Señorita Woods, pasaré a por usted a la hora que acordamos.—Volvió a inclinarse y se marchó.

—Pero mírate Ren! Estás guapísimo, te sentó bien el cambio de aires, ¿eh? Y tienes un bonito bronceado!— Como siempre hablaba sin dejar meter baza a nadie—Y dime, ¿dónde está la dulce Kyoko? ¿Ya la has liberado de su secuestro? Jajajajaja.

PIPIPIPIPI

Ren sacó su teléfono del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y una enorme sonrisa se instauro en su rostro mientras leía.

-Definitivamente, has perdido la cabeza…Pero…, muchas gracias, es tan precioso como lo recordaba. Kyoko.-

—Jijiji, con esa mirada no necesito preguntar quién es—. Contemplaba a Ren tecleando en su móvil.— ¿Y dime donde está la culpable de esa sonrisa?—Miraba a su alrededor esperando verla escondida por alguna parte.

—Esta en su cuarto, vendrá enseguida.—Contesto sin prestar mucha atención mientras aun sonriendo pulsaba enviar.

* * *

Kyoko seguí contemplado su hermoso vestido cuando su móvil avisó de un nuevo mensaje entrante.

-De nada. Más precioso será cuando lo lleves tú puesto. Ven cuando puedas al salón, hay alguien que quiere saludarte.-

Con una última mirada a su vestido y roja completamente por el piro que había recibido, se dirigió a la puerta, no sabía quién podría haber venido. _"A lo mejor es Yashiro"._

* * *

—¿En su cuarto?—Jelly levantó una ceja a modo interrogativo.

—Quiero decir, en el cuarto de invitados— Se corrigió Ren intentando parecer indiferente, pero sin conseguirlo del todo ya que un ligero rubor se había instalado en sus mejillas.

—Jajajaja, ya claroooo— Pero su sonrisa se evaporó al momento.— ¿De verdad vas a hacerlo Ren? ¿Vas a contárselo? ¿Estás seguro?— Preguntó algo preocupada.

—Sí Jelly, estoy seguro. Necesito hacerlo.— Contesto rotundamente y susurrando añadió: —No sé lo que el presidente te habrá contado, pero yo la quie…—

—Diosa-sama!— Exclamó Kyoko al entrar en el comedor, con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Kyoko! —Jelly le devolvió la sonrisa algo forzada porque de reojo seguía mirando a Ren, que se había quedado congelado por la interrupción.

—¿Que hace aquí Diosa-sama!— Preguntó alegremente.

La sonrisa inocentemente natural de Kyoko dejaba claro que no había escuchado nada, por lo que Ren se descongeló y Jelly se relajó.

—Pues…,¿qué crees Kyoko?— La miró con cara de brujilla. —¡Vine a hacer mi magia con mis chicos favoritos! — Dijo mientras teatralmente les señalaba a los dos.

—¿De verdad? — Los ojos de Kyoko estaban abiertos y llorosos de la emoción.

—Pues claro! Esta noche hay una fiesta y vengo ayudaros con vuestro estilismo! Jajajaa— Había adoptado una pose de superwoman, incluso Kyoko en su cabeza la veía luciendo un traje de heroína.

—¡Qué bien!— Kyoko daba saltitos y palmadas emocionada —¿Te ha mandado el presidente? —Preguntó ingenuamente mientras ajena a todo seguía en Lalalandia.

Jelly miró entonces a Ren que en esos momentos suspiraba disimuladamente y hacía un gesto de _"Lo sé, no pilla una eh?"._

—Pues no querida Kyoko, este chicarrón de aquí…— Dijo mientras daba un golpecito, no tan golpecito a Ren en el estómago. —Me ha pedido que venga a ponerte todavía más guapa de lo que ya eres—. _"Chúpate esa Ren! Si quieres que lo pille…, pues díselo clarito"._ —¿Qué te parece?—

Kyoko sonrojada bajó la vista una vez más a sus zapatos. —Pues que es muy amable por parte de Ren…— " _¡Le he llamado Ren delante de la diosa! Noooooooooooooo!"._

Como seguía observando su zapatos, mas colorada si cabe, se perdió la conversación silenciosa que estaba teniendo lugar frente a sus narices.

Ren sonrió como si no lo hubiera hecho nunca en su vida. _"Sí me ha llamado Ren!"._

Jelly lo miraba con ambas cejas levantadas. _"Acoso esta dulce, encantadora y por sobretodo respetuosa chica… ¡te acaba de llamar Ren!"_

Él la sostuvo la mirada diciendo claramente: _"Sí lo ha hecho y ni un comentario o dejará de hacerlo y entonces…" *Por muy bien que nos caigas…, sufrirás!*_

—Sí, es que Ren es la amabilidad personificada…—Le soltó una última mirada algo envenenada y se volvió hacia Kyoko transformada en la amabilidad personificada. —Bueno y…, ¿a qué esperamos?. Kyoko querida, ¿por qué no vas a darte un baño en lo que me encargo de Ren? —

—¿Tu también necesitas a Diosa-sama?— Miraba incrédula a Ren. _"Pero si el ya es perfecto, ¿para que la necesita?"_

—Jajajaja, Kyoko…, él es tan descuidado consigo mismo, que hay que vigilarlo para que no se ponga una americana con los pantalones deportivos. Jajajajaja — Bromeó Jelly Woods.

—Ah…— _"No puede ser, el siempre luce elegante y tiene muy buen gusto, hasta con la ropa de chica"._

—Venga Kyoko… hop, hop, hop.— Jelly la obligo a marcharse, pues sabía que su broma no era cierta y Kyoko estaría dándole vueltas.

—Sí! —Dijo Kyoko mientras corría y se encerraba en el baño.

—Tiene gracia verdad? —Dijo Jelly consiguiendo la atención de Ren. —No se entera de la mitad de las cosas… Pero otras las razona hasta el cansancio. —

—Uffff, dímelo a mí— Ren movía pesaroso la cabeza afirmando.

—Vayamos a tu cuarto y comencemos, ya me las ingeniaré para que no se extrañe porque tú tardes tanto o más que ella en prepararte. —Le agarró del brazo y le arrastró con ella.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

* * *

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamiento"_

 _*Pensamiento alter ego* (Demonios y hadas mentales de Kyoko / Kuon)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 24**

Kyoko había salido del baño, se había puesto una bata que estaba colgada detrás de la puerta de la habitación de invitados, que por supuesto Ren la compró para ella hacía ya algún tiempo, y seguí observando su vestido. Bajó la vista a las cajas y decidió inspeccionar, la primera contenía unas preciosas y altas sandalias del mismo color que el vestido con diminutos cristales incrustados. La segunda, que era más larga pero mucho más plana, estaba cerrada con un precioso lazo, al retirara la tapa vio el precioso papel de seda que ocultaba su contenido y justo encima una nota escrita a mano.

\- Esta prenda es la más apropiada para ese maravilloso vestido. Espero que le hayan gustado sus regalos y que los disfrute mucho. PD. Tranquila, toda la ropa interior fue escogida por nosotras, su amigo…, no tuvo nada que ver en ello. Supuse que querría saberlo.-

Retiró el fino papel inmediatamente. _"La dependienta ya sabía que todo esto era un regalo para mí. Y sí, ellas lo eligieron, pero… ¿El les pidió que añadieran ese tipo de prenda no? Me quiero morir de la vergüenza…." *Fuiste tú quien preguntó a la señorita que tipo de ropa interior necesitabas y eso que solo ibas a probarte el vestido!* "Aaaaa…, eso es verdad, ¡pero no quería decir que la quisiera!" *¿NO?* "Bueno…, puede que sí que me hubiera comprado alguna yo otro día, pero no pensé que me lo iba a regalar él!" *Ya bueno, nada de lo que te probaste pensaste que te lo iba a comprar…*_ Se apiadó un poco don insolente.

Dejó la caja junto al vestido y los zapatos, se sentó en la cama a la espera de la Diosa, mientras de reojo vio que había varias cajas similares a la que acababa de abrir junto al resto de cosas. _"Esto…, esto es…" *¿El sueño de toda chica de tu edad?* "Ah…., ¿Tu crees?"._

 _Toc, toc, toc_

—Kyoko…, soy Jelly, puedo pasar—.

El cachorro que estaba tumbado en el acolchado pie de cama, comenzó a emitir pequeños ladridos ante el ruido.

Con un último suspiro Kyoko apartó la vista de todas las compras, cogió a "Corn" en brazos y abrió la puerta.

—Lista para empezar? —Se oyó decir a Jelly detrás de la montaña de maletines que llevaba apilados en sus brazos, caminó hasta el gran tocador situado enfrente de la cama y se giró sonriente a una estupefacta Kyoko.

" _¿Cómo puede alguien tan pequeño cargar con todo eso como si no hiciera esfuerzo alguno?"._

—¡Anda! ¿Pero quién es esta preciosidad?— Preguntó quitándole a Kyoko el perrito de sus brazos y besuqueando su cabecita.

—Es…, todavía no le he puesto nombre. _"Buen más o menos"._ Lo hemos adopta…, bueno quiero decir…, él lo adoptó para mí. — Termino sonrojada.

—¿Ren lo ha adaptado? Ya veo…— _"Ja, ¿y que no quiere regalarte él?"_. Su ceja volvía a estar levantada.

—Eh…, bueno sí me lo ha regalado y con ello ha ayudado al perrito también. — Kyoko defendió a Ren, ante la cara suspicaz de Jelly.

—Jajajaja, claro Kyoko, claro. — _"Mira que mona…, como la defiende!"_. —Vaya…, Ren tiene un cuarto de invitados muy peculiar, ¿verdad?—. Comentó mientras miraba con detenimiento toda la habitación

—¿A si? No sé, yo creo que es bastante normal, ¿no? — Kyoko miraba a su alrededor, Ren había añadido algunas cosa al cuarto desde que ella lo vio por primera vez, pero no encontraba nada raro en él.

" _Uy sí, de lo más normal…, todos los hombres tienen en su casa un inmenso tocador, un pie de cama tan sumamente femenino…"_ —¿Tú crees? Qué pie de cama tan bonito, nuestro amigo, tendrá que quedarse aquí—. Dejó el perro, donde había estado tumbado antes de su aparición.

—Creo que es nuevo — Señaló Kyoko sin percatarse de la intenciones de las palabras de Jelly.

—Y que esplendido tocador! — Jelly estaba abriendo sus maletines.

—Ah…, creo que también lo ha comprado hace poco… — _"¡Que le ha dado con los muebles!"_

—Ya…, pues yo creo que es maravilloso, cualquier mujer mataría por tener uno así en su cuarto— _"Estas ciega Kyoko! Por favor…, si esto no lo ha puesto todo por ti, yo dejo de llamarme Jelly Wood"_

—Sí…, supongo…— _"¿Qué está queriendo decir? ¡Que Ren ha puesto todo esto en su cuarto de invitados para una mujer!" *¿Para una mujer? Pffff, tú no te enteras ¿verdad?* "¿De qué me tengo que enterar?"_

—Kyoko…, ¡Kyoko! —Jelly tuvo que levantar un poco la voz para conseguir su atención.

—¿Qué? —

—Te decía que deberíamos comenzar— Dijo mientras consultaba la hora en su reloj y retiraba el asiento frente al tocador para ella.

—Perdona, estaba despistada — Se sentó rápidamente de forma erguida, preparada para lo que quisiera hacerle.

—Bien…, ¡qué haremos, qué haremos….!— Dijo Jelly mientras movía sus manos alrededor de Kyoko como si estuviera realizando alguna clase de hechizo.

—Jajajaj, lo que tu decidas está bien Diosa, confío en tu criterio, pero…, nada muy extremo , ¿vale?— Sonrió Kyoko nerviosa ante la cara de brujilla de Jelly recordando el momento en que crearon a Setsuka.

—Comenzaremos con tu pelo…— Dijo poniéndose a la tarea.

Jelly llevaba un rato trabajando y Kyoko no había podido evitar fijarse en que consultaba muy a menudo su reloj. — ¿Pasa algo Diosa? ¿Vamos mal de tiempo? —

—Oh, no querida, tenemos tiempo de sobra, ¿por qué lo preguntas? — Jelly la miraba un poco sorprendida.

—Es que no deja de mirar el reloj, por eso preguntaba— Sonrió dulcemente Kyoko.

—Ah…, no es que tengo que volver con Ren un momento—

—¿No ha terminado con él? Estuvieron un buen rato antes juntos — Preguntó curiosa.

—Jajajaja, terminar! No he conseguido empezar Kyoko, me llevó todo ese tiempo solo el convencerlo de sobre prendas que debía usar. — _"Lo siento Kyoko, no me gusta mentirte, pero…, luego sabrás."_ — ¿Te molesta si me voy unos minutos, para asegurarme que no está remoloneando y ha comenzado a asearse y esas cosas? — Preguntó con carita inocente.

—No claro, haga lo que tenga que hacer…— _"Vaya…, así que Ren es como un niño chico en esas cosas…"_

—Perfecto! No te muevas de aquí, cuando vuelva te traeré algo de comer, cuando empiece con el maquillaje, no podrás comer nada. — Salió disparada de la habitación.

—De acuerdo— Dijo Kyoko a la habitación vacía. _*Está actuando muy raro no* "Sí... un poco. ¡Maquillaje! O me van a maquillar"_. Se miraba en el espejo mientras se tocaba la cara totalmente emocionada, olvido así cualquier pensamiento sobre la sospechosa conducta de la Diosa.

* * *

—Bueno Ren…, ya estás listo! — Dijo Jelly mientras contemplaba su obra. — ¿Serás capaz de seguir solito, ¿verdad?. Porque no sé si podré engañar de nuevo a Kyoko si tengo que volver contigo. —

—Claro me apañaré, ve tranquila. —Sonrió Ren. —Por cierto ¿qué excusa pusiste para volver aquí?

Jelly que estaba a punto de salir por la muerta se giró y contesto con una sonrisa maquiavélica. —Jajajaja, digamos que la pequeña Kyoko debe de estarte imaginando como un niño chico al que hay que llevar al baño de las orejas. — Cerró la puerta tras de si.

—Bufff, perfecto…— Se lamentó Ren, mientras se dirigía a su mesilla de noche donde su teléfono no dejaba de vibrar.

—Tú mocoso desleal! — Sentenció Lory nada más sentir que el teléfono de Ren era descolgado. —¡Tres día con sus tres noches te la he cedido para ti solito y no has mandado ni una mísera foto!

—Buenas tardes a usted también presidente…— Contestó Ren ignorando por completo la rabieta del presidente.

—Déjate de buenos días! Desagradecido, eso es lo que eres…. Uno aquí soñando con ustedes juntos, con bonitas escenas de amor, esperando por una prueba. ¡Y nada! —

—Jajajaja, eso le pasa por tener una mente tan preconcebida con el amor, que no para de imaginar. —Se mofó Ren.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no fuiste capaz de conseguir ni un bonito momento en estos días? Pero…, ¡Es que no te hemos enseñado nada! —Gimoteaba Lory.

—¿Enseñarme quienes? — Preguntó confundido.

—¡Pues quien va a ser Kuu y un servidor, por supuesto! — Contestó Lory con tono afligido.

—Jajajaja, esa sí que es buena… Dudo mucho que mi p…, que Kuu sintiera en lo más mínimo que yo no tenga…, ¿cómo lo ha dicho antes…?, bonitas escenas con Kyoko. Por si no lo recuerda ella es su nueva hija y créame si supiera lo que estás diciendo, te correría a palos por tu mansión. — Ren estaba imaginando la escena con una malévola sonrisa en la cara.

—No digas estupideces, eres su hijo—

—Con lo que respecta a Kyoko…, Kuu no tolerara a ningún hombre, por mucho que sea su propio hijo, créame lo sé—. Afirmó con cierto pesar.

—Tú no sabes nada— _"¿Acaso piensas que tu padre es tonto? Él no solo vio lo que sentías por ella, también supo ver lo que tú, niño ciego, no puedes ver. Los verdaderos sentimientos de nuestra pequeña Kyoko"._ —Además, para tu información, no estoy en mi mansión. —

—¡Como que no! Se supone que debería estar ultimando los detalles de la fiesta!—. Exclamó Ren.

—Jajajaja, y eso hago. Pero como tú no has sido capaz de mantenerme informado de vuestro viaje… ¡Yo no tengo por qué informarte de los míos! Buajajajajajajaja….— Lory parecía el demonio, pero en versión estrafalaria.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso? — Ren estaba angustiado ante la idea de que su plan fuera arruinado por los típicos caprichos del presidente.

—Ya lo verás…, el coche os recogerá a las 8, no os retraséis. —Y con voz cantarina cortó la llamada.

—Este hombre…, como arruine lo de esta noche…— Enfadado tiro el móvil en su cama, y continuo preparándose.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

* * *

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamiento"_

 _*Pensamiento alter ego* (Demonios y hadas mentales de Kyoko / Kuon)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 25**

Jelly llevaba ya un buen rato practicando su magia, tras unos últimos retoques paró —Ya está Kyoko, estás lista! Ahora que veo todo el resultado…, estoy más convencida de que hiciste bien cediendo a mi capricho— Sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras se reafirmaba con la cabeza.

—¿Puedo verme ahora Diosa-sama?— Preguntó esperanzada, pues Jelly había tapado el espejo después de que terminara el sándwich que le había llevado tras acabar con Ren y se había negado a dejar que se viera.

—No! Tienes que vestirte primero, quiero que veas todo en conjunto, así será más emocionante. — Ella parecía ya bastante emocionada por la dos.

—Vale…, entonces me vestiré ahora, así podrás ayudarme con las cuerdas del…— Pero Kyoko fue interrumpida.

—Uy querida, lo siento, jajajaja, mira la hora que es…—Sonrió como si realmente sintiera dejarla así mientras miraba sin ver su reloj—Y tengo que prepararme yo también para la fiesta, no puedo ir así vestida… Seguro que Ren puede echarte una mano, ¿no te importa verdad Kyoko? — Su carita de disculpa dejaba bien claro de quien había aprendido, de Lory.

—Pero…— Kyoko se quejó tímidamente.

—Nada, nada… Ren te puede ayudar, dile que no mire si te da vergüenza— _"Jajaja, soy brillante"_

—No puedo pedirle eso otra vez…— _"Eso ya ha pasado Diosa-sama, él pensará que soy una pervertida o algo, si se lo vuelvo a pedir" *Tú no se lo pediste, el insistió en ayudarte, no creo que le importe para nada volverlo a hacer, y ya puestos…, dudo que a ti tampoco*._

" _¿Cómo que otra vez? Jajajaja, veo que no soy la única con ideas brillantes, ¿eh Ren?"_ —Seguro que no le importa Kyoko—. Dejando pasar su comentario, besó a la desconcertada Kyoko, que seguía sentada frente al tapado tocador, y se dirigió a la puerta. —Prométeme que no te mirarás hasta que Ren te vea—

—¿Por qué? — Pregunto algo quejumbrosa.

—Porque sí, porque yo te lo pido— Ante la cara de Kyoko añadió. —Anda…, hazlo por mí…— Jelly pestañeaba dulcemente.

—Se lo prometo— _"Cada día se parece más al presidente…¡hasta pone ojitos y todo! Está claro que él es como amigo una mala influencia" *Sí, sí… influencia como amigo, ja.!* "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" *Nada inocente ama, no quiero decir nada*._

—Buena chica! No te preocupes por mis cosas, ya se encargará Sebastián de recogerlas cuando…,bueno en otro momento. — Y diciendo esto salió del cuarto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Ren estaba terminando de atarse los zapatos, cuando llamaron ligeramente a su puerta, que se abrió sin esperar respuesta. Se incorporó y saludo con la cabeza al intruso, o en este caso intrusa.

—Que sexy estás Ren, las mujeres caerán rendidas a tus pies, te lo aseguro— Jelly lo miraba de arriba abajo.

—Yo no quiero que nadie caiga rendido en ningún sitio— Contestó algo malhumorado pues sabía que la mujer solo buscaba hacerle rabiar.

—Jajaja, yo creo que una en concreto sí, ¿no? — Jelly disfrutaba del juego.

—Bueno…, sí, pero no es necesario que caiga a mis pies— Se ruborizó dulcemente. _*Si tiene que caer en algún sitio yo prefiero que caiga…* "Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase, suficiente tengo ya con lo que tengo" *Iba a decir en nuestros brazo, jajajaja* "Ya…, estoy seguro de que eso justamente era lo que ibas a decir!" *Jajajaja, puede que sí…, puede que no"_

—Deja me ver si está bien…— Se acerco y dio una vuelta a su alrededor mientras miraba su cara. —Escucha Ren— Dijo Jelly con una sonrisa picarona— creo que Kyoko necesitará tu ayuda en…, digamos media hora, con su vestido—

—¿Mi ayuda? ¿Y por qué no la has ayudado tú que estabas ya con ella? —Preguntó intrigado ante la sonrisa de la mujer.

—Porque no he querido— Afirmó francamente. —He pesado que tú disfrutarías mucho más que yo de la tarea. Aunque no sé por qué me da la sensación, de que no va a ser la primera vez que lo hagas— Ante el sonrojo de Ren, no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas. —Jajajaja, eres muy astuto Ren, estoy seguro de que a Darling le encantará saberlo— Hizo una pausa para deleitarse un poco más con la vergüenza de Ren. —Bueno me tengo que ir— Se dirigió a la puerta. — Ah! Por cierto, una última cosa, hazte un favor, sé un buen chico y cierra los ojos cuándo ella te lo pida, créeme merecerá la pena después — Guiñándole un ojo salió dejando a Ren descolocado.

* * *

.

Justo al salir por la puerta de la casa de Ren, Jelly sacó su móvil y envió un mensaje con un archivo añadido.

-Darling, nuestros amantes están casi listos para esta noche. Mira lo que conseguí para ti. ;p-

Junto a las palabras, se podía ver la foto que la dueña de las cabañas les había hecho mientras Kyoko sostenía el conejo. La había conseguido furtivamente del móvil de Kyoko, cuando ésta estaba con los ojos cerrados esperando a que se secara su mascarilla.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Lory Takarada pegaba pequeños grititos nada propios para un hombre de su edad, ni de ninguna realmente, mientras bailaba por la habitación con su móvil fuertemente agarrado sobre su pecho como si fuera su pareja de baile.

* * *

Kyoko levaba un rato debatiéndose entre pedir ayuda a Ren o salir corriendo y huir de la ciudad, cuando un suave golpe sonó en su puerta.

—Hola… ¿Kyoko?—.Ren esperó a recibir alguna respuesta pero ante el silencio que llegaba desde el otro lado continuo hablando —Soy yo…— _*Pues claro que eres tú… ¿Quién va a ser si no?* "Shhhhhh!"_ —Jelly me dijo que era muy probable que necesitaras ayuda con el vestido, ¿puedo pasar? —

" _Jolines Diosa-sama…, ¿Por qué se lo ha dicho!" *Oye, al menos no has tenido que pedírselo tú, no?* "Sí, supongo que…, esto es mejor"._

—Sí que necesito ayuda, pero… ¿Ren? — Su voz dejaba claro su nerviosismo.

—Dime…— la animo Ren a continuar aun frente a su puerta cerrada.

—¿Puedes por favor volver a hacerlo con los ojos cerrados? —Preguntó avergonzada.

—Te lo prometo. —Afirmó rotundamente. _"Y esta vez intentaré cumplir mi palabra" *Dijo que merecería la pena, ¿no?* "Por eso"_

—Va…, vale…, pues pasa por favor— Nada más dar su permiso para que pasara Kyoko cerró fuertemente los ojos y bajo completamente la cabeza, tanto que vista desde atrás parecía una escena sacada de Sleepy Hollow.

Ren anduvo despacio y tropezó varias veces hasta llegar a ella, incluso escuchó un suave gruñido por parte del perro cuando con su pie golpeo lo que supuso era el pie de cama, que estaba colocado frente a la misma. Finalmente, retrocedió un poco y con su brazo extendido alcanzó el hombro desnudo de Kyoko. Un pequeño escalofrió les recorrió a ambos tras el contacto.

Abrochar correctamente las cuerdas fue una verdadera odisea y hacerlo a ciegas era imposible. Finalmente se puso de rodillas y abrió un poco los ojos, pero su postura garantizaba que lo único que veía eran esas dichosas cuerdas.

 _*Tío…¡lo habías prometido!* "Es que no hay ser humano que pueda ajustar todo este enredo con los ojos cerrados! Además no estoy viendo nada…" *Ya lo sé, ¿vemos lo mismo sabes?* "Lo siento, a veces pienso en ti como algo tan ajeno…" *Por poco tiempo espero* "Aunque no me creas, yo también lo espero."_

—Listo! —Se alegró Ren cinco minutos después. —¿Necesitas ayuda con algo más?—Preguntó mientras se incorporaba con los ojos tan apretados que incluso dolía.

—No gracias Ren, saldré en un minuto. —Contestó Kyoko aun sin levantar la cabeza y abrir sus ojos.

Cuando Kyoko escucho a Ren cerrar la puerta, respiró aliviada, aunque tenía un sentimiento extraño de añoranza. _*Jajaja, la otra vez fue mejor , ¿eh?* "Francamente…sí"_

Haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por no descubrir el espejo para mirarse, Kyoko agarró el bolsito de mano que había encontrado dentro de una de las miles de bolsas, guardó en él un par de cosas, y besando a "Corn" que estaba dormido, salió de la habitación.

Ren estaba, de espaldas al pasillo que daba a las habitaciones, frente al espejo de la entrada pegándose con su pajarita. _"¡Pero bueno… que le pasa a este trozo estúpido de tela! ¡Me ha puesto pajarita miles de veces y nunca he tenido problemas!" *Hombre el hecho de que estés intentando ponértela al revés puede que este dificultando la tarea* "¿Del revés? ¿Por qué estoy tan…?" *Nervioso, estas nervioso* "Bufff, mucho la verdad" *Ya queda menos, aguanta*_

—¿Ren? — Kyoko le llamó tímidamente.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

* * *

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamiento"_

 _*Pensamiento alter ego* (Demonios y hadas mentales de Kyoko / Kuon)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 26**

Cuando Ren escuchó la dulce voz de Kyoko llamándole, se dispuso a girarse con la clara idea de que iba a encontrársela convertida en una princesa, pero jamás hubiera pensado que se encontraría lo que se encontró.

" _Oh Dios mío! Es…, es…" *Es mi Kyoko-chan*_ Por primera vez, los pensamientos de Kuon eran los de aquel niño dulce, los de Corn.

—Vaya Ren… qué… elegante!— Kyoko rompió el silencio muy nerviosa. —Estas realmente…, muy guapo. — _"Es demasiado para mí, pareceré una niña ridícula a su lado"._ Bajó su cabeza abatida ante esa realidad absoluta para ella.

Ren salió de su mutismo pues supo ,por su cara, el momento exacto en el que Kyoko había dejado de observarlo y había comenzado a menospreciarse en comparación.

—¿Qué yo estoy guapo dices? —Ren se acercó a ella y tiernamente, una vez más, levanto su cara no para ver sus ojos, sino para que ella pudiera ver bien los de él. —Kyoko, ¿acaso no has visto lo indescriptiblemente hermosa que estás esta noche? — la sinceridad y la emoción de sus ojos no dejaba lugar a la duda sobre su veracidad.

—Pues…, la verdad es que no me he visto, la Diosa Woods, me hizo prometer que no lo haría hasta que…— Se puso aún más colorada.

—¿Hasta que qué Kyoko? — No pudo evitar acariciar su piel además de sostenerla para que no agachara la cabeza.

—Hasta que tú…, quería que me vieras el primero— Confesó en un susurro Kyoko.

—Oh…, pues tendré que agradecerle que me haya concedido semejante privilegio, porque tengo ante mí a la mujer más bella que he podido ver en toda mi vida. —

—Ren…, eso no puede ser cier…—Un dedo de Ren impidió que continuara hablando, pues estaba suavemente apoyado sobre sus labios.

—Créeme Kyoko, no habrá hombre en esa fiesta que no me envide esta noche por ser tu afortunado acompañante. Y tendré mucha tarea para mantenerme en ese puesto porque todos querrán acercarse a ti. —Un leve chispazo atravesó sus ojos, mientras la cogía del brazo y la llevaba frente al espejo—Míralo tú misma—

 _"Ooooo…., ¡Diosa-sama es un artista! Pero cualquiera puede ver que es por el maquillaje y el hermosos vestido Ren"_ —Eres un exagerado sobreprotector— _"Dudo mucho que ningún hombre me mire siquiera"._

—Nada de eso…, yo mismo querría…—Volvió a coger su cara entre las manos mientras miraba hipnotizado esos labios, que hace unos minutos él mismo silenciaba, tragaba saliva fuertemente y se humedecía después los suyos.

—¿Qué querrías Ren? —Susurró Kyoko con la respiración entrecortada mientras se acercaba inconscientemente más a él.

—Yo…, yo querría— La respiración de Ren era igual que la de ella.

DING-DONG

Ren suspiró fuertemente y dejó caer derrotado su frente sobre la de Kyoko mientras la miraba con cierto dolor en sus ojos. Después de un minuto que a ellos les pareció medio segundo, el timbre volvió a sonar, haciendo que ambos se separaran, con sus respiraciones todavía aceleradas.

—¿Si? —Contestó Ren enojado.

—Señor, su transporte les espera— Se escuchó la voz algo temerosa de un hombre a través del interfono.

—Enseguida bajamos— Ren, de espaldas a Kyoko, cerró los ojos y realizo varias inspiraciones y espiraciones silenciosas antes de darse la vuelta y sonreírla tiernamente. —Bueno Kyoko, ¿vamos a esa fiesta? —Dijo tendiéndole una mano.

—Claro…, pero…, déjame que te ayude primero — Con manos algo temblorosas colocó perfectamente el lazo de la pajarita de Ren y después acepto la mano que el aun tenia tendida pues se había quedado sorprendido mientras Kyoko trabajaba.

Cuando salieron a la calle, aun agarrados de la mano, ambos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos ante lo que les esperaba. Aparcado junto a la acera, estaba una increíble limusina blanca con un avergonzado y temeroso joven dispuesto para abrirles la puerta. Ren tuvo que ayudar a Kyoko con su vestido para poder acceder al interior, después se sentó a su lado y volvió a recuperar su mano.

—¿Has visto a ese chico? ¿Parecía un personaje de…— susurró Kyoko justo en el momento el muchacho en cuestión volvía a su asiento y se interrumpía para que no la oyera.

Ren pulsó el botón que accionaba el cristal opaco para obtener mayor privacidad y para no matar a aquel chico que seguía observando a Kyoko a través del retrovisor. Se inclino un poco justo cuando el cristal estaba terminando de cerrarse, pero a tiempo para entrar en el campo de visión del dichoso espejo y dedicarle una mirada asesina al conductor. Al volver el cuerpo a su posición aprovechó para quedar más pegado a ella.

—Mmmm, Kyoko… hueles realmente bien— Inspiró profundamente llenando sus pulmones con la fragancia.

—Gracias, es por el perfume que me ha echado la Diosa Woods. — Se sonrojó.

—Mmmm, no lo creo. Yo creo que eres tu quien hace oler así a es perfume. —Volvió a inspirara. _*Vale ya, pareces un psicópata olisqueando a su víctima!* "Perdón es que es embriagador…"_

—Tú también hueles muy bien Ren —Dijo Kyoko quien también estaba inspirando profundamente.

 _*¿Qué te parece? ¡Es que esta chica es ideal para nosotros hasta cuando actuamos como psicópatas! "Es perfecta siempre"_ —Y dime Kyoko…— Ren no estaba dispuesto a que ella centrara en él la conversación. —¿Qué ha pasado con esto? —Preguntó mientras acariciaba uno de los indefinidos tirabuzones que formaban el bonito recogido de la chica.

—Ah…, son extensiones…—Contestó acalorada por las suaves cosquillas que las caricias de Ren provocaban en su cabeza.

—No me refería a eso…, ¿Qué ha pasado con tu color pelirrojo? —Ren miraba embobado los mechones con los que jugueteaba.

—Esto…, Jelly Woods dijo que este color realzaría mas la belleza del vestido y la mía— A cada palabra iba enrojeciendo más.

—Pues estaba en lo cierto claramente, este color te sienta mejor que ningún otro— Dijo Ren sin pensarlo mucho.

—Eso espero ya que…, es mi color natural Ren— _"Como bien sabes"_ añadió con una sonrisa interna.

—Ah…— _"Idiota, soy idiota"_ —Kyoko yo…, esta noche …— Dijo Ren, pero vio que ella estaba mirando otra cosa

—¿Que hay en esas cajas?— Le interrumpió Kyoko ignorando lo que estaba a punto de decirle él.

—Son un complemento—. Abrió la que imaginó era para Kyoko, por el color rojo de su caja y le enseñó su contenido. —Esta noche asistiremos a un baile de mascaras—.

—Oooo, es muy bonita—Dijo sacándola de su envoltorio. — Y a juego con mi vestido!— _*No deja nada al azar, ¿eh?* "No, parece que está en todo"_

—Jajaja, la mía también— Y sacó una blanca, más simple pero también bonita, de la caja negra.

Continuaron viajando mientras Kyoko preguntaba cosas sobre otras fiestas a las que había asistido Ren. Estaba nerviosa y claramente recopilaba información para saber actuara en ella.

—Llevamos mucho tiempo en el coche, no recordaba que la casa del presidente estuviera tan lejos— Comentó Kyoko al cabo de un rato.

Ren bajó la ventanilla de su lado. —Eso es porque no lo está— Dijo con tono lastimero. _"Este viejo del demonio…"._ —Hemos llegado Kyoko— Añadió justo cuando la limusina paraba completamente y el chofer abría la puerta de Ren.

Ren se puso su máscara y bajó. Con un seco gesto informó al chofer que no era necesario que abriera la puerta también a Kyoko. Dio la vuelta al vehículo mientras se abrochaba correctamente la chaqueta de su traje negro, abrió la puerta y la ayudó a salir sin pisarse el vestido.

Kyoko que también se había puesto su máscara antes de salir, con todo el cuidado que pudo para no despeinarse, se quedó anonadada cuando vio donde se encontraba. —Esta no es la mansión del presidente….—

—No, no lo es— Confirmó Ren mientras movía ligeramente la goma de la máscara de Kyoko para que no le estropeara un mechón que había pillado de mala forma. —Es…, lo que él llama su casita de verano— Continuo diciendo ligeramente abatido mientras miraba la gran cantidad de vehículos que ya estaban estacionados. _"Le voy a matar…, ¡le dije que poca gente!"_

—¿A esto lo considera él una casita de verano? —Esperó la afirmación de Ren. —¡Pero si es un castillo enorme! — Exclamó anonadada. _"El presidente tiene demasiado dinero para su propia salud mental"_

—Ya lo sé… Ya sabes cómo es, él no puede hacer las cosas de forma simple…—Suspiró— Aunque así se lo hayan pedido— Añadió entre dientes demasiado bajo para que casi ni él lo escuchara.

—¿Qué has dicho lo último? No te he odio— Sonrió ajena al humor de Ren.

—Nada, no he dicho nada. —

Y forzándose a olvidar a Lory volvió a sonreír y a mirarla aun mas embobado que antes. —Luces realmente misteriosa Kyoko. Ahora querrán descubrir quién es la belleza que se esconde tras la máscara. Realmente vas a darme mucho trabajo—

—No lo creo…— _"Seguro que es a él a quien acosen la mujeres cuando le vean"._ Los ojos de Kyoko soltaban fuego ante ese pensamiento.

—¿Lista para deslumbrarles a todos?— _"¿Qué estará pensando ahora?" *Sea lo que sea…¡me gusta esa mirada!*_

Kyoko aceptó su brazo y juntos caminaron por la larga alfombra verde que conducía al interior de la supuesta casita de verano del presidente.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamiento"_

 _*Pensamiento alter ego* (Demonios y hadas mentales de Kyoko / Kuon)_

 **Capítulo 27**

Un joven, vestido con ropas de mayordomo antiguas, les condujo hasta una enorme estancia donde la fiesta tenía lugar.

—Ooooo— Exclamó Kyoko—Parece sacado de un cuento de príncipes y princesas, ¿verdad? — Miraba ilusionada a su alrededor.

Todo estaba decorado con miles de flores y adornos, había largas enredaderas con pequeñas luces incrustadas que cubrían cada columna y arco del techo. Dos largas mesas, cargadamente decoradas con vajillas, copas y demás enseres, a juego con el resto, estaban situadas contra ambas paredes laterales. En la pared frontal había una especie de escenario donde una orquesta interpretaba en esos momentos una alegre melodía, mientras los invitados ataviados con sus máscaras bailaban en la gran pista de baile situada en el centro de la sala.

—Sí, de uno verdaderamente cursi— Susurró Ren para sí mimo poniendo mala cara. — _"Voy a matar a ese viejo empalagoso, ¡no ha entendido para nada lo que le pedía!._

—¿No te gusta Ren? —Preguntó Kyoko. —No pareces muy contento—

—Kyoko, contigo como mi acompañante podría estar en el mismísimo infierno y estaría contento—. Sonrió ante su gran sonrojo. —No es que me disguste pero opino, que como siempre, al presidente se le ha ido la mano.

—Seguramente tengas razón siempre se pasa con las caracterizaciones de sus fiestas, pero…—Señaló todo cuanto la rodeaba. —Esta vez…,¡me gusta! —

Ren la miró, sonrío y puso la mano libre sobre la que Kyoko tenía enganchada su otro brazo. —Me alegra que te guste—

—Aunque Ren…— Cuchicheó cerca de su oído. — Creo que había que venir vestidos de una forma concreta y no nos enteramos—.

—¿Por qué dices eso? — Ren la miró extrañado.

—Porque…, fíjate en los vestidos de las mujeres, aunque son de colores y telas diferentes, son todos muy parecidos. — Disimuladamente señalaba algunos de los vestidos a los que se refería.

—Vaya…, no me había fijado— _"No hacía falta que hiciera eso para que Kyoko destacara, ya lo hubiera conseguido ella solita"._

—Y con los hombre pasa parecido…— Volvió a susurrar. — Me recuerdan a las fiestas que dan los reyes en los cuentos, todos parecen algo así como miembros de la corte—. Se acercó más a él agarrando fuertemente el brazo que la conducía por la sala. —Creo que nuestros trajes desentonan un poco—

—No lo creo, yo diría que sobresales sobre todos los demás, pero no que desentones —Suavemente, con su mano sobre su mejilla, la hizo mirar a todos a su alrededor. — No creo que ellos piensen que desentones—

—Ah…—El sonrojo de Kyoko quedó parcialmente oculto por la marcara que cubría sus ojos y una fracción de sus pómulos. No se había percatado, hasta ahora, de las miradas que todo el mundo les dedicaba.

—¿Por qué te mira todo el mundo Ren? —Susurró de nuevo.

—Jajaja, no me miran a mi Kyoko— Se acerco hasta casi acariciar su oído con los labios. —Te miran a ti…, ya te dije en casa que eras la mujer más bonita que había visto en mi vida y ellos naturalmente opinan lo mismo.

Mientras cruzaban la pista de baile, Kyoko alcanzó a oír algunas conversaciones de quienes les abrían paso.

—Oh, fíjate…—

—¿Quién es esa hermosa mujer? —

—Ohhhhh, parece una verdadera princesa…—

—Es tan hermosa…

—¿Ese tipo será su pareja sentimental? Porque si no lo es, tengo que conseguir acercarme a ella….

Ante ese último comentario Ren cambió su postura, retiró el brazo que dirigía a Kyoko para pasarlo posesivamente por su cintura, acercándola a él todo lo posible, mientras fulminaba con los ojos al hombre que había osado decir semejantes palabras.

Kyoko estaba a punto de preguntarle a Ren que le ocurría, cuando vio de reojo a un hombre enmascarado vestido completamente de Dorado, corona y báculo incluido, que se acercaba rápidamente a ellos con los brazos totalmente extendidos.

—¡Aquí llegan mis invitados favoritos!—Gritó, mientras cortaba la distancia que los separaba. Les rodeó hasta colocarse a su espalda, puso un brazo sobre el hombro de cada uno y metió su cabeza entre la de ambos, cosa que tuvo que hacer a la fuerza ya que estaban muy juntas. —¿Qué os parece la fiesta?

—Es todo precioso señor…, yo creo que es perfecto—Kyoko estaba realmente ilusionada.

—¡A que sí! —Lleno de emoción, porque alguien más compartiera su gusto por lo que los demás llevaban rato llamando estrafalario, cambió su posición y cogió a Kyoko de ambas manos mientras daba con ella pequeños botecitos de colegiala extasiada. —Yo opino lo mismo Mogami-san! —

" _Vaya dos, son tal para cual…, ambos en su propio Lalalandia" *Pufff, este sitio es asfixiante, exuda empalago por cada rincón* "Ya lo sé, pero mírala…, está radiante de felicidad" *Lo sé y verla así es mejor que nada en esta vida, pero no por eso deja de parecerme una autentica cursilada*. "Ya…, ni a mí"._

—Pero dime Ren…,¿tú no dices nada sobre mi fiesta? — Lory, que seguía agarrado a Kyoko, le miró con ojos chispeantes esperando una respuesta.

Ren estaba dudando entre mentir o arrastrar al presidente a algún rincón para decirle lo que de verdad opinaba de la fiestecita, cuando un borrón negro pasó a su lado frenando frente a Kyoko.

—¡Tuuuuuuuú tienes mucho que contarme! — Dijo Kanae mientras aparataba a un pasmado Lory y agarraba a Kyoko del brazo.

—Buenas noches para ti también Kotonami-san— Sonrió Ren, para nada contento, pues veía las intenciones de la joven de llevarse a Kyoko a laguna parte.

—Buenas noches Tsuruga-san, si nos disculpan un momento…—Les retó a ambos con la mirada. —Se la devuelvo enseguida—

Kyoko, viendo que Ren iba a protestar, pues ya se había acercado para interponerse en su camino, agarró su mano, la que Kanae no había conseguido atrapar, y le sonrió. —Vuelvo enseguida, será solo un minuto, así aprovecho para ir al tocador— Se disculpó mientras su amiga ya la alejaba a toda prisa.

—Jajajaja, tranquilo muchacho, seguro que pronto la tienes de vuelta— Lory se estaba riendo claramente de Ren. — No has contestado a mi pregunta, ¿Qué te parce lo que hice para tu encargo?

—¿Mi encargo?—. Le fulminó con la mirada. —¿Puedes decirme en que se parece esto a lo que te pedí? — Hablaba muy bajito, pero no por ello sus palabras perdían fuerza. —Porque yo recuerdo claramente que una de las condiciones era que no hubiera mucha gente, y aquí está como mínimo toda la empresa al completo.

—Bobadas, simplemente disentimos con el concepto de poca gente— Sonreía Lory a quien las miradas de odio que recibía en esos momentos le daban absolutamente igual — Y claramente hice que Kyoko pareciera una princesa ante todos los demás— Continuó orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Yo le dije que quería que se sintiera como una princesa, no que forzara a todas las mujeres a vestir el mismo vestido para que ella lo pareciera. —Hablaba muy rápido, aunque manteniendo baja la voz, para que nadie más les escuchara. —Por si no se ha dado cuenta, ella sólita ya parece un autentica princesa, y una muy hermosa por cierto, no necesita ese tipo de ayuda—.

—Jajajaja, cálmate Ren, de eso ya se ha dado cuenta todo el mundo— Yashiro se había acercado silenciosamente a ellos y había escuchado la conversación.

—Hola Yashiro— Le saludó Ren amablemente, aunque por el rabillo del ojo seguía fulminando a Lory. —Me alegra volver a verte—

—Y a mí también…, me dejaste muy solo estos día , ¿eh?—Yashiro estaba en modo moe total. —¿Qué hiciste con la pequeña Kyoko todos estos días? —

—Eeeee….—Ren miraba en todas direcciones buscando una salida, y ésta estaba entrando por la puerta en esos mismo instantes.

—Eso, eso! Queremos saberlo todo! —Lory se unió al sentimiento de Yashiro.

—Ren! —Gritó María mientras se tiraba a sus brazos. —¡Por fin llegaron! Pero…, ¿Dónde está onesama? — La niña miraba en todas direcciones esperando encontrarla.

—Ahora viene María, ha ido un momento al tocador con Kotonami Kanae— Ren al ver que la niña tenía toda la intención de salir corriendo en su búsqueda, susurró algo a su oído.

—¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa! Claro que quiero bailar con Ren— Gritó emocionada, mientras intentaba arrastrarle al centro de la pista.

Ren sonriendo ante la cara de desilusión de Yashiro y el presidente, se alejó con María con una siniestra carcajada de triunfo.

—Ren….—Gimoteaba Yashiro— Es usted muy malo!

—Tranquilo Yashiro, puede que haya escapado esta vez, pero que ni piense que lo voy a dejar pasar— Lory miraba a la recién formada pareja de baile, intercalando miradas envenenadas para Ren con las más amorosas para su nieta.

—Ooooo, pero yo me moría por sacarle algo de información— Yashiro incluso hizo dulces pucheritos.

—Anímate amigo…—Lory sacó de entre su túnica una tablet de un tamaño más que considerable. —Tengo aquí algo que seguro te alegrará hasta que le sonsaquemos todo a ese desconsiderado.

" _¿Cómo podía tener ahí dentro semejante artilugio sin que se le notara?"_ Pensaba Yashiro mientras el presidente le acercaba a la cara una imagen a todo color. —Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa, pero que bonitoooooooo! Quiero una copia…, quiero una copia!— Exclamó con los ojos abiertos completamente, recuperada de nuevo su actitud moe, mientras sin tocar el aparato, agarraba emocionado la mano del presidente.

 **Continuará…**

 **Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios. Siento que hoy sea tan poco…, espero poder compensar mañana. Gracias oxybry por tu indicación ;P**


	28. Chapter 28

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

* * *

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamiento"_

 _*Pensamiento alter ego* (Demonios y hadas mentales de Kyoko / Kuon)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 28**

Cuando las dos amigas entraron en el tocador, había solo una mujer enmascarada lavándose las manos, pero salió apresuradamente sin ni siquiera secarse, ante la mirada que recibió por parte de Kanae. Ésta bloque rápidamente la puerta para no ser interrumpidas y se giró, para sorpresa de su amiga, con una sonrisa divertida en la cara.

—¡Quiero saberlo todo y con todos los detalles! — Se sentó en uno de los taburetes del tocador, y retiró otro para ella.

Kyoko estaba contándole a Kanae sobre la excursión al hermoso lago, pero de repente se interrumpió.

—¿Qué pasó entonces Kyoko? —Preguntó Kanae

—Pues, que descubrí algo…—La miraba con ojos suplicantes. —Pero…, pero no puedo contarte esa parte, lo siento mucho Kanae

—¿Por qué no? — Protestó ella.

—Porque no es algo de mí, y no me corresponde decírselo a nadie, eso es decisión de…— Se disculpó.

—Pero también te concierne a ti, ¿no? —Kanae agarró una mano de su amiga. —Quiero decir es algo que te afecta de algún modo— No le había pasado desapercibido el cambio de humor de Kyoko.

—Sí que me entristeció cuando lo descubrí, pero…—Le dedicó una sonrisa veraz— Cuando regresé ya no me importó—

—¿Regresar de donde? —Kanae no entendía nada.

—Ah pues…— Continuó contándole más cosas, su desaparición, el recuentro, la playa, los animales, las estrellas…. Aunque se guardó para sí el beso de buenos días que le había dado a Ren, quería que fuera solo un secreto suyo.

Después de un rato Kanae tenía tan floja la mandíbula que no sabía si sería capaz de volver a cerrarla. —¿De verdad tú has dejado que todo eso pasara? —

—Kanae yo….—Kyoko estaba muy acalorada y jugueteaba con su máscara, se la había quitado cuando comenzaron a hablar igual que había hecho su amiga.

—¿Tú qué Kyoko? — _"Vamos amiga…¡puedes decirlo! Necesitas reconocerlo, por lo menos reconocértelo a ti misma"_

—Yo…, yo estoy enamorada de Ren— Kyoko seguía observándola mascara incapaz de levantar la vista y enfrentarse a la opinión de su amiga.

—Jajajaja, ¡Por fin! — Reía Kanae abiertamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir con por fin? —Kyoko levantó la mirada estupefacta ante la reacción de Kanae.

—Oh vamos Kyoko! Todos sabemos que le quieres desde hace tiempo— _"Bueno todos menos el ciego de Tsuruga Ren, claro"._

—¿Todos?— Gritó algo histérica. —Él…, ¿tú crees que él…, él también lo sabe? —

—No tranquila, el está igual de ciego que tú— Contesto Kanae dulcemente.

—No entiendo, ¿Qué es eso de igual de ciego que yo?—Tras pensarlo un poco saco su propia conclusión. —Ahhh, quieres decir que yo estaba ciega porque no podía ver que estaba enamorada de él y él tampoco ve que lo estoy ¿no? —

—¿Cómo? — _"¡Para nada me refería a eso! Me refiero que él no ve que estas enamorada de él, como tú no ves que él lo está de ti. ¡Boba!"_

—Seguramente prefiera no verlo, y así no tener que enfadarse conmigo por mi atrevimiento y también se evita la vergüenza de tener que rechazar a una niñita como yo— Se lamentó Kyoko.

 _"¿Pero cómo se puede ser tan sumamente densa?"_ —Lo primero, deja de llamarte niñita, porque lo que yo tengo delante es una mujer de los pies a la cabeza y me molesta mucho que digas lo contrario. Y segundo, Kyoko…tú sabes quién ha organizado esta fiesta y los motivos para ella, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Kanae.

—Claro…, la fiesta la ha organizado el presidente—. Contesto convencida. —Y los motivos…, bueno ya sabes que él siempre hace fiestas sin motivo aparente— No encontraba razón para la pregunta de su amiga.

 _"Anda que…ya te vale! Bufffff, podría decirte toda la verdad, pero ahora que he visto todo lo que Ren ha hecho por y para ti…, no quiero arruinarle el momento. Aun así…, creo que necesitas otro empujoncito"_ —Sí Kyoko, la fiesta la ha preparado Takarada-san, pero lo ha hecho porque Ren se lo pidió hace unos cuantos días—

—¿Có…, como sabes tú eso? — _"Ren ha sido quien ha organizado esta fiesta de príncipes y princesas?"_

—Me lo contó Yashiro-san, estaba muy emocionado. Según él, Ren tenía que hacer algo de vital importancia para él en esta fiesta, algo que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacer, y también balbuceaba algo de una fiesta digna de una princesa o algo así, esa parte no la entendí muy bien porque no dejaba de reír a carcajadas mientras lo decía y de moverse de un lado para otro de la sala.

 _"-Ooohhh parece una verdadera princesa-"_ Kyoko estaba recordando, en esos momentos, partes de las conversaciones susurradas a su paso al entrar en la fiesta del brazo de Ren. _"Él…, él ha organizado todo esto para mí, para que me sienta como una princesa!" *Sí, yo diría que sí* "¡Pero…por qué sigue molestándose tanto por mi! ¡Un momento! Yashiro dijo que tenía que hacer algo muy importante en esta fiesta. *Eso ha dicho Kanae, sí* "…"_

—Kyokoooooooo!— Kanae la estaba zarandeando. —¡Vuelve a la tierra!—

—Perdona, estaba pensando— Contestó algo confusa.

—¿En qué? — Kanae la miraba con la cabeza inclinada.

—Nada importante— Con una sonrisa algo forzada se levantó y se recolocó la máscara. —Deberíamos volver, le prometí a Ren que no tardaría— Se desplazó hacia la puerta, la desbloqueó y esperó a que su amiga la siguiera.

En el camino de vuelta, muchos hombres se le acercaron para intentar conversar con ella. Kyoko se sentía bastante incómoda, por tantas atenciones, y verdaderamente ansiosa por llegar junto a Ren. Primero para que todos ellos la dejaran en paz y segundo, pero más importante, porque anhelaba de verdad su cercanía. Intentaba deshacerse de ellos de forma educada, pero estaba fracasando estrepitosamente, pues ellos consideraban su actitud distante todavía más interesante.

* * *

Ren seguía bailando con la incansable María cuando se percató de un pequeño grupo de gente que se movía lentamente hacia la pista. Redujo sus movimientos para poder observar mejor, finalmente se quedó congelado cuando se percató que todos eran hombres y que rodeaban a una figura, más pequeña que ellos, impidiendo su paso. Estirándose un poco, pudo distinguir el precioso pelo de Kyoko en el centro del tumulto, paró los movimientos de María y la habló apresuradamente.

—Perdona María, pero tengo que ir a atender un asunto inmediatamente— Miraba con tanto odio hacia el grupo de varones que cualquiera que lo viera se sorprendería de que no se desintegraran en el acto.

La pequeña algo asustada siguió la dirección de su mirada y comprendió enseguida lo que pasaba. —Corre Ren! ¡Tienes que salvar a mi Oneesan de esos moscardones!—La mirada de la niña era una mini-mirada al estilo Koun.

Ren anduvo con paso veloz, pero sin perder en ningún momento su personalidad serena, o eso parecía visto desde fuera, porque en realidad quien caminaba no era solo Ren.

—Caballeros, ¿serían tan amables de hacerse a un lado… — _"* A no ser que queráis abandonar este mundo antes de tiempo*"_ — ¿Y dejar a mi acompañante volver a mi lado sin incomodarla más?— _"*¡AHORA MISMO!*"._ Todo esto lo dijo pausadamente, con su sonrisa fingida, pero con los ojos fulminando cada cuerpo de varón que los rodeaba. Extendió su mano animando a Kyoko a caminar hacia él.

Todos se retiraron inmediatamente y salieron disparados en cualquier dirección que les permitiera alejarse de aquella mirada lo antes posible.

Kyoko caminó rápidamente hacia aquella mano que se mantenía firme esperando su llegada. Cuando volvieron a entrar en contacto, ambos se relajaron visiblemente. —Gracias Ren, me estaban poniendo muy nerviosa— susurró con alivio.

Ren volvió a cogerla por la cintura y a acercarla a él. Necesitaba su contacto para tranquilizarse, pues aunque no dejaba de mirarla a ella, un aparte de su cerebro tenía calculadas las posiciones y distancias de cada uno de sus admiradores.

—De nada Kyoko, ya te dije que iba a tener mucho trabajo esta noche— Se obligó a relajarse y a sonreírla. —¿Me concedes el próximo baile?— Hizo una floritura reverencia y esperó su contestación.

—Será todo un placer— Dijo mientras agarraba su vestido con ambas manos y doblaba ligeramente sus rodillas cayendo un poco hacia abajo, respondiendo así con su propia reverencia.

Ren la agarró firmemente y comenzó a deslizarse por toda la sala, llevaba a Kyoko con tanta maestría que parecía una delicada pluma mecida por el viento.

—Bailas muy bien Ren—Señaló Kyoko aprovechando una diminuta pausa mientras Ren la inclinaba hacia delante haciendo una elegante inclinación.

—Gracias—Sonrió él trayéndola de vuelta junto a su pecho.

— ¿Fuiste a clases de baile?—

—No—Contestó sin dar más explicaciones. *Jajajaja, v _eamos cómo reacciona…*_

" _¿Y cóma ha aprendido entonces? ¿No me digas que es autodidacta también? *Aprendería practicando…, ¿no?* "¿Practicando…? ¡Con mujeres!" *Jajajajajaja, ¿Te molesta?*_ Preguntó su demonio insolente mientras daba vueltecitas alrededor del recién nacido demonio de los celos.

Tras varios bailes más, en los que Ren intentaba armarse de valor, Kyoko le pidió un descanso para poder conseguir algo de beber. Caminaron hacia la barra donde les sirvieron, a petición de él dos copas de champagne.

—No te preocupes, con la máscara y tu pelo nadie se dará cuenta de que eres tú, solo los amigos—. La tranquilizó al ver su duda y preocupación en los ojos.

—Gracias— Kyoko acepto la copa que le ofrecía y bebió bastante sedienta.

Ren, en un gesto bastante nervioso se bebió la suya prácticamente de un trago. —Kyoko yo…, necesito hablar contigo sobre algo importante—

—¿De qué se trata? —Preguntó preocupada ante el nerviosismo más que evidente de él.

Ren la agarro del brazo y la llevó hacia las puertas abiertas que daban al jardín —De algo que debería haberte contado hace mucho tiempo—La miró a los ojos. —Pero para eso tengo que ausentarme un segundo.

—Va…, vale— _"Dios Mío! ¿Va a contarme…? ¿Pero para que tiene que asentarse?"_

—Vuelvo enseguida, ¿vale? — Acarició su cara con cierta tristeza. _"Por si nunca más me deja hacerlo"_ —No te muevas de aquí— Con paso decidido atravesó la gran sala y se marchó.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

* * *

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamiento"_

 _*Pensamiento alter ego* (Demonios y hadas mentales de Kyoko / Kuon)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 29**

Kyoko permaneció en el mismo sitio esperando, a cada minuto más nerviosa, y no pudo evitar comenzar a dar pequeños vueltas de apenas unos pasos. Miraba el lugar por donde se había marchado Ren cada pocos segundos, esperando verlo aparecer pronto.

En una de estas comprobaciones se percató de que el presidente se encontraba algo retirado junto a otras dos personas. Eran un hombre y una mujer muy altos y rubios, ambos con mascaras idénticas, que reían risueños, supuso que se trataba de una pareja por la forma en la que se tenían cogidos de la cintura uno al otro. Lory hablaba con ellos y por sus gestos parecía que estuviera contándoles algo muy divertido o agradable, pues en su cara se reflejaba una gran alegría.

De repente, la actitud de la mujer cambió, se había llevado una mano a la boca e intentaba caminar hacia el frente, pero su pareja y Lory se lo impedían. Siguiendo la mirada de la mujer, curiosa por saber que era lo que había causado semejante cambio de actitud, pudo ver entre la multitud, que alguien había entrado en la sala y caminaba en su dirección, pero como era bastante más baja que la mayoría de los bailarines no alcanzaba a distinguir más que una forma.

Cuando las parejas que tenía más cercana finalmente abrieron paso a la figura, el corazón de Kyoko dejó de latir por unos segundos, para reanudar después con un ritmo vertiginoso, como si quisiera compensar el tiempo no trabajado. Ante ella, se encontraba un joven vestido completamente de negro, incluida la máscara que hacía resaltar unos preciosos ojos verdes. Ojos en los que se podía leer un inmenso miedo, mientras cortaba definitivamente la distancia que los separaba, se paraba a pocos pasos de ella y la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Una exclamación al otro lado de la sala hizo que ambos miraran en aquella dirección, dejando por un segundo de observarse. La mujer de antes estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos para librarse de los dos hombres que la sujetaban, y había exclamado como protesta.

Cuando Kyoko retornó la cabeza a su posición inicial, el joven la agarró de la mano de una forma excesivamente suave, como si temiera que se asustara y saliera corriendo, la saco de la sala hacia los jardines andando unos pasos por delante de ella.

Kyoko se dejó llevar hasta llegaron a una zona solitaria del jardín, protegida por una gran cantidad de árboles y setos, donde él paro de repente, la soltó y cuadrando su espalda se volvía para enfrentarla cara a cara.

—…— EL joven suspiro, y su postura denotó una gran tensión y angustia. Miraba a su alrededor como si buscara algo desesperadamente. _"Ahora que ha llegado el momento…no encuentro la forma…, no sé cómo…, me va a odiar, y … Dios mío la voy a hacerla tanto daño…, no puedo…"_

Kyoko no pudo, ni quiso seguir viendo a aquel hombre que tenia ante sus ojos sufriendo en silencio, anduvo la poca distancia que los separaba, cogió su mano y dándole un dulce apretón, susurró. —Hola Ren— Dos simples palabras que detuvieron el mundo a su alrededor.

Los ojos del joven se abrieron con una mezcla de pánico y sorpresa. _"¿Cómo me ha llamado?"_

—Así que lo de antes era una peluca, ¿eh?— Le sonrió tímidamente, intentando infundirle coraje. —No deberías esconderlos tras esas lentillas, son preciosos— Añadió mirando sus ojos.

—¿Cómo has sabido…?—Titubeó— ¿Desde cuándo…?—No encontraba las palabras. Se había preparado para muchas reacciones cuando por fin confesara la verdad, pero no para esto. Estaba todavía más angustiado que antes, pues jamás habría imaginado que ella ya lo supiera, y ahora más que nunca no podía calibrar el daño de su mentira.

—Desde la excursión a la laguna— Kyoko contestó con una sonrisa algo amarga en sus labios.

—Por eso no te encontré…, por eso huiste…, huiste de mí…— El corazón de Ren se contrajo dolorosamente.

—Sí—

—Pero…, volviste— La miró sin poder creerlo —¿Por qué volviste si lo habías descubierto? ¿Por qué volver junta a alguien que te había mentido? — Sus ojos se veían ahora vidriosos.

Kyoko levantó sus manos y retiro la máscara que cubría parte del rostro de Ren, toda su cara era una máscara, pero no una como la que había retirado, sino una de desprecio hacia sí mismo. Después retiró también la suya, no quería obstáculos que les impidieran ver sus caras.

—Al principio…, me dolió tanto…— Ante la mueca de completa agonía de Ren, Kyoko se apresuró a seguir hablando. —Estuve horas escondida en una cueva, primero lloré de pena, luego me enfadé muchísimo porque sentía que te habías estado riendo de mí—

—No yo…—Ren la interrumpió, pero no pudo continuar hablando porque Kyoko había puesto un dedo sobre sus labios, como esa misma tarde había hecho él con ella.

—Déjame terminar, por favor— Ante al ligero asentimiento de Ren, continuo. — Después comencé a recordar todos los momentos que había compartido contigo. Me di cuenta, bueno la verdad es que me ayudaron pero eso es otra historia que ya te contaré, de que de niños, como Corn, siempre me escuchabas y me hacías reír para que dejara de estar triste. Y luego…, como Ren, siempre me has ayudado y protegido, incluso te has convertido en un verdadero amigo. Por todo esto decidí volver para enfrentarme a ti y darte también la oportunidad de explicarte. Pero cuando por fin di con el camino de vuelta y te encontré en aquel porche completamente hundido por mi ausencia…, bueno me di cuenta de que fuera lo que fuera lo que te había llevado a mentirme, yo… bueno me pareció…, que de alguna forma te importaba de verdad, y decidí que tú mismo deberías explicármelo cuando estuvieras listo para ello. —Quito el dedo de sus labios y en su retirada acarició su mejilla .

Ante aquel gesto de cariño Ren no pudo más y se derrumbo sobre sus rodillas—Yo…, no puedo creer que no me hayas alejado de tu vida para siempre…— Enormes lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos mientras aun sostenías su mirada. —Yo…, yo nunca quise mentirte. Cuando éramos niños y creíste que era un príncipe de las hadas…, estabas tan emocionada con ello… No tuve el valor para sacarte de tu error, solo quería que sonrieras y dejaras de llorar, lo único que me importaba era que fueras feliz y si para eso tenía que volar… pues volaría —

Kyoko se dejó caer de rodillas para quedar a la misma altura —Fuiste un gran apoyo para mí, hiciste que mi vida tuviera algo bueno y sólo mío por primera vez—

—Pero luego… Cuando volvimos a encontrarnos años después… ¡no pude reconocerte! Había pensado en esa niña durante toda mi vida y sin embargo cuando volví a tenerla delante no la reconocí!— Elevó ligeramente la voz furioso consigo mismo. —Cuando se te cayó mi piedra y la recogí yo…, no me lo podía creer. ¿Cómo era posible que la chica que tenía delante fuera aquella niña que tenía tanto amor para dar como para entregárselo sin dudarlo a un niño que apenas conocía? Habías cambiado tantísimo, que una parte de mi se negaba a creer que fuera cierto, pensaba que se trataba de una equivocación— Inspiró profundamente pues el llanto impedía que el aire llenara sus pulmones completamente. —Luego, a medida que nos íbamos conociendo pude ver que sí que eras tú, comprendí que tu cambio se debió a lo que tanto adoré de ti de niña, ese amor incondicional, lo habías entregado a alguien que, no solo no lo había valorado sino que, lo había menospreciado. Desde eso momento odié a Fuwa como nunca había odiado a nadie— Confesó

Kyoko escuchaba pacientemente sus palabras y algo sorprendida también por esa última parte.

—Pensé varias veces en contarte que ya nos conocíamos, pero no encontraba la forma de hacerlo— Se lamentó. — Y después me prestaste tu piedra y vi que seguía existiendo aun una parte de esa niña dentro de ti, que seguías creyendo fielmente en mí, en tu príncipe de las hadas y en ese mundo de fantasía al que yo llamo tu "Lalalandia Particular" — Suspiró. — Y quedé atrapado nuevamente, pues por mucho que quería decirte la verdad, era incapaz de hacerlo. ¡¿Cómo podía decirte que tu príncipe hada, el que te dio la piedra a la que recurrías para eliminar tus penas y ser feliz…, se había convertido en una sombra de sí mismo, en un ser vacío, en una persona a la que ahora ni siquiera podías ver como un amigo?! — Rugió con una pena devastadora.

—Oh Ren…—Kyoko le abrazó fuertemente, se dejó caer sobre sus talones y lo llevo consigo, haciendo que quedará escondido entre su regazo.

—Luego me descubriste en Guam y quise huir, ¿sabes? Hacerme el loco y dejarte allí, pero te quedaste tan triste en la arena… Y en vez de arreglarlo…, todo se enredó más y más…— Sollozaba fuertemente abrazado a ella. — Lo siento tanto Kyoko, tanto… Pero necesito al menos que sepas una cosa. —Pidió.

—Dime— Lo apretó aun más fuerte.

—Se que suena a excusa barata, que probablemente jamás me creas que es lo que merezco, pero…, necesito que sepas que lo único que quería era que fueras feliz— A pesar de sus lagrimas incontrolables, intentó sonar firme. —Quería que siguieras creyendo en todo aquello que te hacía feliz y egoístamente pensaba que de alguna forma yo hacía que fuera posible. — Volvió a estremecerse entre sollozos — Pero fui un estúpido porque era yo quien en realidad te iba a hacer más daño que nadie—

—Eso no es verdad Ren— Dijo firmemente mientras le obligaba a levantar la cabeza y mirarla a los ojos.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios.  
**


	30. Chapter 30

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

* * *

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamiento"_

 _*Pensamiento alter ego* (Demonios y hadas mentales de Kyoko / Kuon)_

* * *

… _.Capitulo Anterior_

— _Se que suena a excusa barata, que probablemente jamás me creas que es lo que merezco, pero…, necesito que sepas que lo único que quería era que fueras feliz— A pesar de sus lagrimas incontrolables, intentó sonar firme. —Quería que siguieras creyendo en todo aquello que te hacía feliz y egoístamente pensaba que de alguna forma yo hacía que fuera posible. — Volvió a estremecerse entre sollozos — Pero fui un estúpido porque era yo quien en realidad te iba a hacer más daño que nadie—_

— _Eso no es verdad Ren— Dijo firmemente mientras le obligaba a levantar la cabeza y mirarla a los ojos._

* * *

 _._

 **Capítulo 30**

— ¿El que yo quisiera hacerte feliz? —Preguntó Ren asustado, pues si no conseguía que le creyera al menos en eso, jamás conseguiría ser perdonado.

—No me refería a eso…— Kyoko no podía mantener las manos separadas de él necesitaba tocarle, tranquilizarle, por eso acarició sus pelo. —La persona que más daño me ha hecho en esta vida…, he sido yo misma—

— ¿Por creer en mí? —Preguntó horrorizado Ren.

—No, eso no, me refiero a las cosas malas, lo de Sho, lo de mi madre…, todo eso pasó porque me negué a ver la realidad, porque me empeñé en conseguir algo que no podía ser. Y lo hice tan ciegamente que casi me destruyo a mi misma en el camino. Tú mismo lo has dicho, que ya de niña se vía como una de mis mejores cualidades, y como una necia cogí esa cualidad y la quise destruir completamente, la encerré en lo más profundo dispuesta a no dejarla salir nunca más —

—Ah…, ellos no se lo merecían Kyoko, como yo tampoco merezco, claramente, que me perdones—Era evidente el desprecio que sentía por todos ellos, incluido él mismo.

—No te compares con ellos!— Exclamó algo enojada. —Creer en Corn…, es una de las pocas cosas buenas que he hecho por mí Ren, aunque no fuera exactamente como yo creía, no me arrepiento en absoluto de haberlo hecho— Ren la miraba totalmente incrédulo. — Es verdad que deberías habérmelo dicho mucho antes, pero aquí estás cántamelo todo ahora, puedo sentir tu pena Ren y lo mucho que guardar ese secreto te ha dañado a ti también…, así que ni puedo ni quiero hacer otra cosa más que perdo…—Fue interrumpida

—¡Espera! —Ren se levantó dando un salto hacia atrás, dejando vacios los brazos que hasta ahora le cobijaban, había dejado de llorar, pero todavía era visible su tristeza—Todavía hay más, más cosas que tengo que contarte y necesito que escuches todo antes de…— Ofreció una mano a Kyoko para ayudarla a levantarse, estaba muy nervioso y necesitaba moverse.

" _¿Qué más puede haber?_ ". Kyoko aceptó la mano que le tendía y tras incorporarse, le siguió por el jardín, alejándose aun más de la fiesta.

Caminaron unos minutos entre los arbustos y encontraron una zona muy protegida de miradas indiscretas en la que había algunas mesas y sillas de jardín, donde Ren insistió en sentarse.

—Kyoko… ¿recuerdas el día que aquel bufón de cantante te quitó la piedra? —Preguntó.

—El Beagle? Sí lo recuerdo, y lo que dijo también, ¿por qué? —

—Porque tenía razón. —Sentenció ante la mirada confusa de Kyoko. —Cuando nos separamos de niños fue porque tenía que regresar a EEUU con mis padres, ya te había dicho que no podía superar la figura de mi padre, ¿recuerdas?—

—Sí, no podías volar libre porque sus enormes alas te lo impedían— Recordó Kyoko.

—Bueno sí…. —Se ruborizó una vez más mortificada por las cosas que la dejó creer. —Yo…, quería ser como mi padre, poder llegar a alcanzarle, pero en realidad era actuando Kyoko, eso es lo que hace mi padre él es actor, y uno muy bueno la verdad. —Se detuvo para dejarla tiempo para asimilar todo lo que iba escuchando.

—Vale…, continua— Pidió.

—Bueno pues…, comencé en la actuación porque realmente me apasionaba, pero las cosas fueron muy mal. Me daban pequeños papales por ser el hijo de quién era y esperaban, por esa misma razón, mucho de mí. Pero yo…, no podía ser como mi padre y ellos se enfadaban y me menospreciaban.

—Claro que no podías se como tu padre, el era un adulto y tú estabas empezando, aprendiendo! — Le defendió Kyoko verdaderamente enojada.

—Bueno…, ellos no lo veían de ese modo. Además todo el mundo se burlaba de mí por mi aspecto, no te lo he dicho nunca, pero no soy japonés, no del todo al menos. — La miraba esperando alguna reacción, de rechazo o, como mínimo, de sorpresa, pero ella le miraba exactamente igual que siempre. —Mi madre es americana.

—Siempre lo he pensado Ren, que no podías ser sólo japonés—. Le sonrió dulcemente. —Eres demasiado alto—

—Muchas veces me atacaban por ser diferente, me insultaban llamándome cosas horribles. Un día comencé a defenderme y en algún momento…, me perdí completamente Kyoko. —Confesó muy apenado.

—¿Cómo te perdiste? —Susurró ella.

—Pues sin darme cuenta pase, de defenderme, a ser yo quien atacaba. El niño que tu tanto querías desapareció, dejando en su lugar a un adolescente lleno de odio e ira hacia todo y todos, sobre todo hacia sí mismo — Respiraba agitadamente ante los recuerdos. —Después de unos años conocí a una persona que realmente se convirtió en un gran amigo, Rick. Él intentaba hacerme razonar…— Susurró su nombre con pena.

—…—

—Pero yo no pude dejar mi odio a un lado, a pesar de sus esfuerzos y un día…—Cerró los ojos llenos de dolor. — Me metí en una pelea muy fea y él…, él corría detrás de mí intentando detenerme y el coche…— Abrió los ojos, que nuevamente se habían llenado de lágrimas y la miró a la cara. — Murió! ¡Murió por mi culpa! ¡Yo maté a Rick!— Gritó agonizante.

—¿Tú atropellaste a Rick? — Preguntó Kyoko no juzgando, sino preocupada.

—No, yo iba corriendo, había cruzado la carretera un segundo antes, él solo quería detenerme pero el choché salió de la nada, el conductor no le vio y…—

—Ren…—Susurró realmente apenada, cogió sus manos por encima de la mesa.

Ren soltó un suspiro lleno de inquina hacia sí mismo. —Así fue como el presidente me encontró, totalmente destruido, incapaz de relacionarme con nadie, ni siquiera con mis padres, él insistió en que cambiara de aires…—

—…ah…—

—Así que me vine a Japón y comencé a actuar— _"Y ahora la última mentira"_ — Quería comenzar de cero, así que cambié mi aspecto, corte toda relación con mi pasado y me convertí en Tsuruga Ren—

—¿Te convertiste? —Preguntó insegura.

—Deje de usar mi verdadero nombre… Mi verdadero nombre es Kuon, Hizuri Kuon— La miró directamente, temeroso de su próxima reacción.

—Kuon…, claro no entendí bien tu nombre, como me pasó cuando…, espera…¿Hizuri…? ¿Eres el hijo de padr…, digo de Hizuri Kuu? — Preguntó anonadada.

—Sí, lo soy. Siento mucho no habértelo contado, no fue porque no confiara en ti, créeme, es solo que no estaba preparado para volver a ser el hijo que ellos tanto querían, porque yo seguía odiándome…— Se lamentó.

— ¿Y ya…, ya no? —

—Durante todos estos años, mantuve oculta esa parte de mí, pero nunca desapareció. Kuon seguía ahí encerrado pero dispuesto a salir en cualquier momento, por eso evitaba ciertas situaciones— A cada palabra que decía iba notando un ligero alivio, por poder por fin sincerarse con ella.

—¿Qué situaciones? — Kyoko no era capaz de hilar más que preguntas sueltas.

—No me relacionaba mucho con la gente, no íntimamente al menos, y evitaba ciertos papeles que podrían ser problemáticos para mí—Cambió sus manos de posición, pasando a ser él quien sostenía las de Kyoko y no al revés. — Papeles como el de Bj.

—¿Y por qué lo aceptaste entonces? — _"No lo entiendo"._

—Porque descubrí que había alguien capaz de controlarnos a ambos, a mí y a Kuon, quiero decir. — Una triste sonrisa se formó en sus labios ante la cara de Kyoko. _"No lo sabe…, no se ha dado cuenta"._ —Tú Kyoko, tú eras capaz, y no sólo de controlarnos, gracias a ti…, digamos que nos reconciliamos él y yo, mi pasado y mi presente, por primera vez desde que…— Su cara volvió a contraerse debido al auto desprecio. — Desde que mi amigo murió y dejé a una mujer viuda incluso antes de que pudieran siquiera casarse—

—Oh Ren…, puede que fuera debido a tus actos, pero no culpa tuya, el dolor por lo ocurrido no te deja ver con claridad, pero fue un accidente, yo no creo que fuera tu culpa. Y estoy segura que allí donde esté Rick ahora…, el tampoco lo cree, pues está claro que él te quería, y seguro que ha perdonado todo lo ocurrido. — Kyoko hablaba muy despacio, intentando que la escuchara realmente.

—Ya…, ahora empiezo a perdonarme. —

—¿Si? — Preguntó ella esperanzada.

—Sí, y también te debo eso a ti— Continuo hablando a pesar de la cara de sorpresa de Kyoko. — Me di cuenta cuando conseguiste traerme de vuelta en aquella habitación, cuando era Cain. El era igual que tú Kyoko, siempre dispuesto a ver lo mejor de las personas, para sacar lo mejor de ellas.—

—Ah?... —

—¿Recuerdas aquel plato espantoso que preparé? —Preguntó Ren.

—Sí, estaba asqueroso…—Confesó Kyoko sonrojada.

—Lo sé, esa era la intención, aunque no pretendía que tú lo comieras—Añadió rápidamente. — Fue mi forma de decirle a Rick que lo había comprendido por fin, el siempre me decía que por muy malos que fueran, si tenías a alguien especial, esa persona haría que los malos tragos pasaran mejor—

—¿Yo hago eso? — _"¿Desde cuándo?"_

—Sí, eso es lo que tú haces, eres como una brillante luz capaz de iluminar el camino de vuelta de mi oscuridad, lo hiciste por primera vez cuando tuve el accidente grabando Drak Moon— Dijo Ren claramente.

—Ah… ¿fui yo?— Dijo sin saber que decir.

—Sí, de no ser por ti, cero que me habría perdido para siempre. Y ahora…, ya lo sabes todo Kyoko, toda la verdad— _*No todo…* "Lo sé, pero no ahora, necesita asimilar todo lo que la he dicho"._

—¿Ya puedo hablar? —Preguntó seriamente, recordando el momento en el que él la mandó que callar.

—Eh…, sí— Confirmó Ren temeroso.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

* * *

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamiento"_

 _*Pensamiento alter ego* (Demonios y hadas mentales de Kyoko / Kuon)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 31**

—Vale…, —Se puso sería, pues quería que el viera que no mentía, ni disimilaba —Sobre lo de tu amigo, como ya te he dicho, no fue culpa tuya Ren. A veces nuestras decisiones y nuestros actos traen consecuencias, y desgraciadamente no sólo nos influyen a nosotros. Lamento muchísimo que vivieras una experiencia tan terrible, no puedo imaginar lo que debe ser perder a un amigo, más si te sientes responsable durante tantísimo tiempo— Le miró dulcemente. — Gracias por contármelo, significa mucho que confíes en mí de esa forma y espero de verdad que puedas perdonarte y seguir adelante, seguro así lo querría Rick.

—Siempre he confiad…— Ahora fue Kyoko quien con un gesto risueño le mandó callar y pidió que la dejara terminar.

—Sobre lo de tu nombre artístico…— Continuó. —Lo entiendo, querías llegar a ser un gran actor por ti mismo, sin la influencia de tu padre, lo comprendo perfectamente. Sé lo que puede suponer llevar una carga, del tipo que sea, impuesta por un progenitor.

Esta vez Ren se vio obligado a interrumpirla de verdad, sin dejarse silenciar. —No…, no fue así Kyoko. Mis padres son grandes personas, me quieren realmente y yo también a ellos aunque no lo haya demostrado en este tiempo. — Se disculpó, pues sabía que el lastre de Kyoko era muy grande y desmerecido totalmente, nada comparado con el inmenso amor que él recibió siempre de sus padres. _"Ellos no se parecen en nada a esa…, mala mujer que te dio la vida" *La vida, porque, desde luego, no supo darle nada más de valía*._

—Oh…, eso ya lo sé Ren— Se sonrojó nuevamente. —Quiero decir, conozco Hizuri Kuu y sé que es una bellísima persona, para mí se había convertido en una especie de…— Se entristeció ligeramente.

—Lo sé, y conociéndole como le conozco…— Sonrió imaginando la escena. —Si te oyera dejar de llamarle padre, estaría lloriqueando por las esquinas—

—Puede ser…— Sonrió, pero sin que la sonrisa alcanzara sus ojos. —Ahora que sé que es tu padre…, no me parece correcto—

* * *

Mientras tanto, escondidos entre matorrales….

—Oh mi niño! Mi pequeño! — Susurraba la mujer Rubia, mientras estrujaba el brazo de Lory dolorosamente. —¡Quiero ir ahí, esconderlo entre mis brazos y no dejarle escapar nunca más!

—Cálmate Jullie, me vas a destrozar el brazo! — Se quejó también en susurros. —Y ni se te ocurra interrumpir, es un momento importante para ellos, y te aseguro que aún no han terminado—. _"O eso espero…, aunque con estos dos…"_

A su lado, el hombre rubio, miraba la escena pero no había dicho palabra desde que comenzaron a espiarles, que fue al segundo de verles desaparecer por la puerta de la sala del baile.

—¿Querido? — Jullie soltó el brazo de Lory para poner un brazo sobre el hombro de su marido y obligarle a girarse hacia ellos.

—Ese.., ese hijo tuyo…— Lloriqueaba como un niño pequeño.

—¿Ahora es sólo mi hijo? —Preguntó ella asombrada por la reacción de su marido.

—¡Sí! Si hace que mi pequeña deje de llamarme Papá, será sólo tu hijo para siempre. ¿Por qué, por qué?— Se había dejado caer al suelo, y aunque lo hacía en silencio para no ser descubiertos, golpeaba sus manos contra el suelo como si de un drama teatral se tratara.

—No seas melodramático Kuu…—Le reñía el presidente, a pesar de estar encantado con toda la situación. _"Todo esto sería una idea estupenda para una serie…, o una telenovela!"_ —Además no adelantes acontecimientos, ya os he dicho que no han terminado—

—¿Qué más le ha podido ocultar ese hijo mío a mi dulce pequeña? — Preguntó Jullie, quien a pesar de no conocerla personalmente aún, ya la quería tanto como Kuu.

—Jajajaja, no se…— Se mofó Lory con malicia.

—Jijijiji….— Se unió Kuu.

Ambos recibieron sendos golpes en la cabeza por parte de una Jullie que podía llegar a dar verdadero miedo enfadada, (no quedando duda de quién lo había heredado Kuon), mientras les obligaba a guardar silencio y seguir observando.

* * *

—Kyoko…, no es inapropiado, tu relación con mi padre no debe cambiar si tú no quieres, es un vinculo que creasteis y os pertenece a vosotros. ¿De acuerdo?—. No estaba dispuesto a ceder en esto.

—Pero es que sería raro…— Poniéndose color escarlata bajo la cabeza. —Si le llamo padre…, y bueno…, el es tu padre… y claro pareceríamos como una especie de herm…— No fue capaz de terminar, su voz se había apagado sin remedio.

—Jajajaja, te puedo asegurar que eso nunca pasará— Contestó Ren entendiendo lo que ella quería decir, y aunque risueño, lo hizo de forma verdaderamente tajante. _*Hermanos dice!* "Jajajaja, adoro a nuestros padres, pero antes dejo de ser su hijo"._ —Así que por favor, sigue tratándole como hasta ahora, no me lo perdonaría si fuera de otro modo. —

—Va…, vale— _"Vaya.., que rotundo ha sido… Si que le debe horrorizar la idea de ser como hermanos" *¿Y a ti no?* "Bueno…sí, pero por otras razones" *¿Y cómo sabes sus razones?* "Eh…"_

—Perfecto— Interrumpió así Ren sus pensamientos. —Pero continúa por favor, siento haberte interrumpido— Volvió a tensarse a la espera de toda la sentencia.

—Sí claro, esto…¿por dónde iba?—Pensó. —Ah sí tu nombre! Bueno pues eso, que entiendo que lo ocultaras, son cosas de trabajo y en eso tú decides, no cambia nada para mí—

Ren asintió con la cabeza sonriendo realmente agradecido por su capacidad de comprensión.

—Aunque sí que tengo que decirte…—Se puso seria, tanto como cuando se trataba de sus comidas. —¡Que no deberías tenerles tan apartados de ti! Sé que pa…padre te adora, él fue quien me ayudo para interpretar y…—Se calló al percatarse de que ella, una aprendiz de actriz, había interpretado nada más y nada menos que al que, por aquel entonces era su sempai.

—O sí…¡Y lo hiciste realmente bien! —Sonrió Ren. —Y ya sé que hice mal en mantenerlos apartados de esa forma, pero realmente no podía…— Se defendió.

—De acuerdo…, pero creo que deberías contactar con ellos, y dejarles quererte Ren, estoy segura de que lo están deseando. — _"Porque así debe ser, así son los padres de verdad, quieren incondicionalmente. Y los que no lo hacen, simplemente no son padres y punto."_

—Lo haré, te lo prometo— _"Eso sí mi madre no ha matado a mi padre por no dejarla acercase a mí antes" *Jajajaja, pues es capaz, la verdad* "Por eso lo digo"_

Conforme con su repuesta Kyoko se dispuso a continuar, pero un ligero ruido llamó su atención. _"¿Será algún animalito? Ha sonado muy raro…"_

* * *

Esta vez era Jullie quien teatralmente se había dejado caer al suelo, víctima de un desvanecimiento más que fingido.

—¿Querida que te ocurre? — Kuu se mostraba realmente preocupado, y miraba intermitentemente a su esposa y a un más que relajado Lory, que no se creía en absoluto el desmayo.

—¿Has oído a nuestra pequeña? ¿Cómo defiende a sus papás? —Preguntaba emocionada. —Nos trae a nuestro niño de vuelta —Y miró a Lory con ojos envenenados, al que la sonrisa se le esfumó de los labios. —No como tú roba hijos….!—

* * *

—Bueno… y con respecto a lo de Corn…— Kyoko dejó de prestar atención al ruido anterior, pues no se había vuelto a oír nada más. —Antes me has preguntado si no creía que todo lo hubieras hecho por intentar hacerme feliz, y no te he contestado. —Le miró inquisitiva.

—Ya…— Ren no sabía que decir.

—Pues esa es la cuestión Ren, ese es el motivo por el que ya te había perdonado incluso antes de que me lo contaras—Cogió su cara dulcemente.

—¿Cuál? — Preguntó Ren confundido y a la vez esperanzado ante la posibilidad de que fuera cierto que ella le perdonara por todo.

—Durante nuestro viaje, no he podido dejar de tener la sensación de que hacías todas esas cosas sólo para intentar hacerme feliz y finalmente me di cuenta que siempre haces eso—. Observó como los ojos de Ren se abrían sorprendidos — Y teniendo en cuenta lo que me ha dicho Kanae… Creo que has organizado la más especial de las fiestas sólo, para una vez más, hacerme feliz. ¿Me equivoco?—

—No…, no te equivocas, en este caso quería que fuera una noche especial, tenía mucho que contarte y aunque temía que no pudieras perdonarme… Quería, a ser posible, hacerte antes feliz una vez más. — Suspiró fuertemente. — Es lo único que quiero hacer, conseguir que seas feliz siempre— Reconoció Ren, con el corazón acelerado pues sabía cuál iba a ser por lógica la siguiente pregunta que iba a tener que responder.

—Y lo haces Ren, de niño lo hiciste y después lo has hecho siempre de mil formas diferentes, como mi sempai en un principio y después como mi amigo. Me has dado cosas que yo ni siquiera sabía que quería o necesitaba. Y te estoy profundamente agradecida por ello, aunque no consiga entender por qué— Soltó su cara y bajo ligeramente la suya.

—¿No entiendes por qué estas agradecida? —Ren sabía que podía haberlo dejado correr, pero estaba cansado de ocultarse y no soportaba la idea de más mentiras entre ellos, no suyas desde luego.

—No, lo que no entiendo son las razones por las que lo haces— Kyoko confesó sinceramente.

—Sólo hay un motivo Kyoko…— _"Allá vamos…" *¡Síiiiiií!*_

—¿Cuál? — Levantó la mirada.

—Porque te quiero— Dijo clara y firmemente clavando sus verdes ojos en los de su amada.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Muchas gracias a todas! Todavía no tengo terminada la historia del todo, la verdad es que nunca pensé en hacerla tan larga. El caso es que como no quiero cambiar lo que en un principio tenía pensado ,no estoy leyendo sus historias porque siempre me gustan tanto que luego me bloqueo buscando que escribir. ¡Y eso me está matando! Así que sus comentarios me animan mucho a seguir. Eso sí, el día que termine…¡no voy a dejar de leer hasta que se me caigan los ojos!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

* * *

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamiento"_

 _*Pensamiento alter ego* (Demonios y hadas mentales de Kyoko / Kuon)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 32**

— ¿Qué?— Preguntó Kyoko en estado de shock.

—Que te quiero Kyoko— Repitió Ren.

— ¿De verdad?— Fue una pregunta claramente esperanzada.

" _No puede ser…, ¿pregunta esperando que sea cierto?" *Sí! Continua amigo, díselo todo*_ . —Te me fuiste metiendo tan adentro que al principio ni siquiera supe reconocer lo que sentía por ti…Jajaja, un peculiar amigo fue quien me hizo darme cuenta, y desde ese momento, lo único que he hecho ha sido quererte más y más cada día—

—Entonces sí que era yo…, cuando…—Dijo aliviada mientras sus ojos se perdían en recuerdos.

—¿Quién eras tú? ¿Cuándo qué…? —Preguntó Ren confuso, la cogió de los hombros fuertemente, pues veía que Kyoko se estaba perdiendo en su mente.

—Pues que…, ¡yo soy el pollo Ren! — Confesó histéricamente. —Fue a mí a quien le contaste todo eso. ¡Lo siento, lo siento! —Se inclinó hasta tocar la mesa con la nariz. —Yo solo quería ayudarte con tu papel y sabia que nunca podría hacerlo si sabias que era yo, porque…, ¿cómo iba a ayudarte en nada la novata? — Preguntó ella algo histérica.

Ren la agarró más fuerte para que impedir que se inclinara nuevamente. —No te disculpes ante mí así nunca más, odio que lo hagas, ¿vale? —La miró seriamente hasta que asintió y luego….—Todo este tiempo..., ya me había confesado y sin saberlo! ¿Y no te diste cuenta de que hablaba de ti? —Pregunto recelosos aunque sonriente. Se levantó, incapaz de permanecer quiero.

—¿Cómo iba a pensar siquiera que tú podrías…? ¿Por alguien tan poca cosa como yo? — Preguntó incrédula.

—Pues te quiero Kyoko, te amo, estoy enamorado de ti…—La miró seriamente y le ofreció una mano para que se pusiera de pié. — Y te lo diré de todas la formas que necesites oír para creerlo. Y no eres poca cosa, eres la mujer más guapa, la más hermosa, la más…, en fin eres la más todo para mí—

" _Quiero creerle, de verdad que quiero… Pero siento como si todo esto fuera un sueño y en cualquier momento fuera a despertar con el corazón hecho pedazos"_

Ren veía la incredulidad en los ojos de su amada. —Kyoko…— Esta vez fue él quien la escondió entre su pecho. —Escúchame, sé que para ti es difícil aceptar estos sentimientos, que tú no puedes…, bueno no es que tengas que….— le fallaban las palabras, no encontraba las adecuadas para hacerse entender. — Sé que no recibiste amor de aquellos que mas deberían habértelo dado, y que eso te hizo un inmenso daño, tanto como para que perdieras cualquier clase de sentimiento en ese ámbito. Pero bueno…, solo quiero que sepas, que yo te quiero tal y como eres, sé que para ti es complicado…— _"¿Desde cuándo no puedo expresar mis sentimientos claramente?" *La verdad…, desde siempre*. "Es que no quiero asustarla!" *Yo no veo que esté huyendo, ¿y tú?* "¿Eh?...no"._ La apretó más fuertemente, como si necesitara cerciorase de que todavía seguía ahí.

—¿Ren?— Las palabras de Kyoko apenas eran audibles, tenía la cara totalmente oculta por el pecho de Ren y se había apretado aún más contra él al pronunciar su nombre, haciendo completamente inaudibles las cuatro palabras que murmuró a continuación. —…—

—¿Qué? ¿Has dicho algo? —Ren se separó lo justo para poder acercar su cara a la de ella, pegando bien su oído.

—Yo…, yo también te…, te quiero—Las piernas le flojearon, y se habría caído al suelo de no ser porque él la sostenía firmemente.

Ren la obligó a separarse de su pecho, necesitaba mirarla a la cara, comprobar que no era mentira, que era real. —Tú…, ¿tú me quieres? — su voz, mezcla de incredulidad y esperanza dejaba ver claramente su necesidad de que fuera cierto.

—Sí Ren, yo también te quiero, también te amo…— Hizo un verdadero esfuerzo por mirarle a la cara mientras se lo decía.

—Oh Dios mío…, gracias, gracias…!— Volvió a abrazarla fuertemente mientras agradecía sin parar, no muy seguro de a quien se dirigía si a ella, a un ser superior, a la vida….

Permanecieron abrazados sin sentido del tiempo o el espacio, solos en su propio universo.

Finalmente, Ren se aparató de ella y la alejó delicadamente de él. —Kyoko…— Susurró

—¿Qu..? —No terminó su pregunta.

Ren había cogido su cara con la mayor de las delicadezas y la besaba tiernamente, un beso en que estaba volcando todo su amor, toda su felicidad… Esta vez Kyoko respondió al beso, tímidamente. Él al verse correspondido intensifico un poco el beso, temeroso de sobrepasar los límites permisibles para ella. Pero para su sorpresa fue Kyoko quien subió sus brazos a su cuello para acercarse más a él, para profundizar más el beso. Con un leve sonido gutural de satisfacción , Ren la agarró por la cintura y se pegó completamente a ella.

Cuando las piernas de Kyoko cedieron ligeramente ante la falta de oxigeno, fue Ren quien se aparto de sus labios, para dejarla respirar, pero continuó besando su mandíbula, sus mejillas, su frente… Un pequeño escalofrío de Kyoko, fue lo único que consiguió que se apartara de ella.

—¿Tienes frio? — Pero sin dar tiempo para contestar, se quitó la chaqueta de su traje y la pasó por sus pequeños hombros, abrazándola después por la espalda. Se dejó caer ligeramente, quedando apoyado sobre la superficie de la mesa, con ella entre sus piernas.

Kyoko estaba disfrutando del olor y la temperatura que todavía se mantenían en la americana, cuando se percato de algo. —¿Por qué te has cambiado de traje?—

—Ah…, bueno no quería que nadie me reconociera— Contestó con voz perezosa, mientras la besaba el pelo.

—Ya…— _"Claro, para todos los demás sigue siendo Tsuruga Ren, no puede correr el riesgo…"_

—Kyoko..., se que acabas de enterarte de muchas cosas de mi pasado y que apenas acabamos de confesarnos nuestro sentimientos— Guardó silencio solo para observar desde su posición más elevada como el cuello de su amada se había sonrojado completamente ante la palabra sentimientos. _"Seguro que su cara se ve igual de colorada" *Probablemente más*_

" _Madre mía…, es verdad… ¡me confesé! Nunca pensé que fuera capaz de hacerlo" *Estamos todos tan orgullosos de nuestra ama!*_

—Pero…—Continuó Ren ante su silencio. —Hay algo que me muero por preguntarte—La obligó a darse la vuelta, manteniéndola entre sus piernas y abrazada por la cintura. —¿Quieres ser mi novia? — _*¿De qué siglo te has escapado? ¡Quién hace hoy en día ya semejante pregunta!* "Sabes que ella es muy tradicional…, y no quiero que se confunda de ninguna manera, quiero que todo quede bien claro entre nosotros". *¿Ya no nos importa eso de es menor de edad,… y blablablá?* "No, ya no" *Jajajajaja, me alegro*_

—¿Tu…., tu novia? — Preguntó con verdadera cara de incredulidad.—Yo voy a ser la novia…— Estaba comprobando como sonaba al salir de sus labios semejante frase cuando se paró en seco.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Ren algo intranquilo, temiendo que su repentina parálisis fuera una negativa.

—¿La novia de quien? —Preguntó inocentemente.

" _Jajajaja, es tan dulce"_ — Pues…la de Corn, la de Kuon y…—Sonrió dulcemente. —Para el resto del mundo, hasta que pueda revelar la verdad…, la de Tsuruga Ren por supuesto— Imaginaba que llegados a este punto ella comenzaría a ponerse nerviosa por lo que mediáticamente podría suponer tal cosa. Pero sorprendiéndole una vez más, ella solo le miraba seriamente.

—Oh…, de tantos, eh? — Estaba bromeando.

—Sé que es un poco confuso todo esto de los nombres…—Se disculpó con una sonrisa torcida.

—Era broma! —Se apresuró a decir. —Corn, Ren, Kuon…, sois todos tú. —Le sonrió con verdadero cariño. —Y os quiero a todos, así que… sí, sí quiero ser tu novia.

Por primera vez Ren y Kuon se fusionaron completamente, —y nosotros a ti—Dicho esto, la besaron con absoluta adoración.

* * *

Mientras tanto, tras los mismos setos, tres personas permanecían fuertemente abrazadas mientras lágrimas de alegría recorrían sus rostros, con la más absoluta felicidad. Tras un tiempo de regocijo, en el que no faltaron saltos y gritos susurrados, se despidieron en silencio de la bonita imagen que tenían ante ellos, y regresaron a la fiesta.

* * *

Tras otra tanda de besos, muchos de ellos tiernos e inocentes, otros no tanto…, decidieron regresar a la fiesta. Kyoko quería bailar y disfrutar de la belleza de aquel lugar tan mágico y Ren sabía que tenía un asunto pendiente esperándole allí, además se moría por decirles a todos que ella era su novia.

Dieron un pequeño rodeo que les permitió entrar por lo que una vez debió ser la puerta del servicio y así no ser vistos, concediendo a Ren la oportunidad de recuperar su anterior aspecto tranquilamente.

Kyoko le esperaba frente a la puerta de una especie de almacén donde él se había cambiado anteriormente. Cinco minutos después salió completamente trasformado de nuevo en Tsuruga Ren.

—Decepcionada? —Preguntó por la cara que tenía Kyoko mientras le miraba de arriba abajo.

—En absoluto…—Sonrió y después puso un leve puchero— Solo estaba odiándote un poquito por ser tan sumamente guapo en todas tus formas—

—Tú sí que eres guapa en todas tus formas…— Con la sonrisa más arrebatadoramente sexy que le había dedicado jamás la atrajo hacia su pecho y la beso tras la oreja, consiguiendo un leve gemidito de su amada.

—Volvamos al baile— Dijo acalorada Kyoko mientras se separaba de él, no sin esfuerzo. _"Eres demasiado adictivo para mi salud"_

—Sí…, volvamos— Suspiró Ren. _"Me he vuelto completamente adicto a ella"_

Consiguieron entrar en la sala sin llamar la atención ya que lo hicieron, acertadamente, por la puerta más concurrida.

Ren inspeccionaba la sala disimuladamente buscando a sus progenitores, sabía que su madre no podría controlarse mucho más y él volvía a ser Ren por lo que debían tener cuidado.

Kyoko, que volvía dejarse guiar del brazo de Ren, miraba la sala admirando aún más su belleza, sabiendo ahora con certeza que todo aquello lo había hecho para ella.

Llegaron hasta la pista de baile justo cuando comenzaba una nueva canción y los asistentes a la fiesta comenzaban a bailar. Kyoko miraba os movimientos algo cohibida, no es que estuvieran haciendo algo malo, sólo es que parecía un baile muy atrevido para ella.

Ren la atrajo hacía si haciéndola dar un par de vueltas en el camino, pegándola finalmente a su cuerpo. La dedicó una mirada 100% emperador y se dispuso a comenzar sus movimientos.

—Onesama, Ren sama! — María corría hacia ellos mientras les llamaba gritando de alegría.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios. Sé que os parezco malvada cuando corto algunos capítulos, pero esos suelen ser los capítulos que mas me gustan. No por dejaros a medias sino porque están cortados porque me vino la inspiración y salieron dos en vez de uno. Pero si subo los dos el mismo día luego me pilla el toro porque hay otros que por lo que sea me gustan menos y me cuesta más escribirlos.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

* * *

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamiento"_

 _*Pensamiento alter ego* (Demonios y hadas mentales de Kyoko / Kuon)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 33**

—María…. — Kyoko se apartó sonriendo ante la cara de Ren y extendió sus brazos para recibir a la efusiva niña.

— ¿Dónde se habían metido? Llevó buscándoles desde que Ren se fue a salvarte de aquellos hombres malos— Les miraba con cara seria.

—No eran hombres mal….— Kyoko iba a explicarse cuando fue interrumpida.

—María…, es que tuve que llevármela lejos de todos esos hombres tan malos que se negaban a dejarla en paz, ¿lo entiendes verdad? — Ren parecía el hombre más inocente del mundo, uno que sólo hacía el bien en la Tierra.

—Oooooh… Ren sama es el mejor caballero del mundo….—Sus ojos brillaban de admiración. —Es el mejor cuidando de onesama, ¿Verdad? — Añadió.

Kyoko miraba a Ren, por encima de la cabeza de la niña, sonriente. —Sí, es muy desconsiderado por su parte haberme librado de todos ellos— _"Claro que ahora…, sé que no era para nada desinteresado"._ Pensó dejando que su cara fuera el fiel reflejo de sus pensamientos, mientras soltaba a María que los observaba a ambos con cara suspicaz.

—Jajajaja, ciertamente en lo que a ti respecta lo hago todo de forma altruista— La guiñó un ojo de forma cómplice y se acercó a ella para darla un suave beso en el pelo.

" _¿Ren-san acaba de besar a onesama?¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Tengo que contárselo al abuelo inmediatamente"_ . María se disponía a salir corriendo cuando vio acercarse a Sebastián, caminaba con la inmensa clama que lo caracterizaba y, sin saber muy bien cómo, consiguió entregarla una notita sin ser visto por nadie, ni siquiera Ren y Kyoko que estaban justo a su lado, o eso pensaba ella.

-Mi nieta querida, ¿verdad que le vas a hacer un favor a tu amado abuelito? Necesito que traigas a tu onesama al lugar donde está la orquesta tocando, yo os esperaré allí, tengo una sorpresa ;P-

Tras leer la nota, y sin dudarlo un segundo, cogió a Kyoko del brazo y la arrastró hasta el lugar donde había indicado su abuelo.

Kyoko sonreía abiertamente por la efusividad y la fuerza de la niña, y también por la cara de Ren que las seguía receloso, sin soltar en ningún momento su mano.

 _"¿Qué le habrá entregado Sebastian a María para que salga corriendo con Kyoko así? Seguro que el presidente está tramando algo…" *Es lo más probable* "Bufff, ¿es que todos se han propuesto que no pueda bailar con ella nunca más?" *JA! Que lo intenten!*_

Estaban llegando junto al escenario cuando Lory apareció fuertemente iluminado, por alguna especie de foco, subido en él y ordeno a los músicos que pararan la música.

Kyoko se paró en seco, no permitiendo a María avanzar más. _*Así iluminado da todavía más miedo! Corra ama seguro que trama algo* "Es muy probable…"_

—Señoras y señores, espero estén disfrutando de la fiesta— Sonrió ante los gestos y exclamaciones de aprobación por parte de los alegres invitados. — Les invito a que sigan disfrutando todo lo que quieran, pero antes me gustaría anunciar algo— Hizo señas a alguien para que subiera junto a él al escenario.

Kyoko lo miraba horrorizada. _"¿Subir ahí? ¿Con toda esa gente mirando? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?._ Estaba tan avergonzada que ni siquiera notaba los brazos de María que la empujaban para que se moviera. No reaccionó hasta que sintió los labios de Ren junto a su oreja.

—Ve pequeña, si no bajará él— Susurró—No dejaré que pase nada malo, si es necesario subiré y te sacaré de aquí antes de que tengan tiempo de decir tu nombre, te lo prometo—La beso disimuladamente en la mejilla.

Con un suspiro de resignación, pero más tranquila por esas palabras, subió al escenario y se situó junto al presidente. Quedó totalmente cegada por el foco que los iluminaba, y tuvo que taparse los ojos. _"Pero…¡cómo puede él estar aquí plantado como si nada! Si es hasta doloroso"._

La intensidad bajó considerablemente, Sebastián estaba manejando las luces y había comenzado a manipularlas en cuanto había visto el gesto de la joven. Aunque tuvo que soportar una pequeña mirada envenenada del director por hacerlo, lo cual bien pensado era impresionante, el hecho de que fuera capaz de mirarle fijamente cuando tenía semejante luz cegándole.

—Esta encantadora mujer…—Continuó Lory hablando mientras pasaba un brazo, sin apenas tocarla, por la espalda de Kyoko. —Es el miembro número uno de mi sesión especial Love Me— Hizo una pausa con el fin de dejar a la gente expectante. — Me complace enormemente invitaros a todos vosotros mañana, en este mismo lugar, a la gran fiesta de graduación y presentación oficial de Mogami Kyoko! — Exclamó como el mejor de los jefes de ceremonias y dejando a todo el mundo impresionado añadió —Hay estancias preparadas para todos para pasar la noche y continuar la fiesta mañana!—

Del techo comenzaron a caer millones de confetis multicolores que caían sobre todo el mundo. Los invitados estaban encantados ante la idea de una nueva fiesta. Las personas más cercanas a Kyoko como Kanae, Yashiro y María, entre otros, aplaudían llenos de felicidad. Ren la miraba, como siempre, embelesado pero también orgulloso de ella. Y dos figuras que se mantenía alejados, se abrazaban y sonreían mientras lo observaban todo desde la puerta.

Kyoko estaba tan sorprendida que no reaccionaba de ninguna forma, sólo observaba los pequeños trocitos de papel que caían como si en realidad ella no estuviera allí. Cuando los músicos comenzaron a tocar de nuevo y notó que Lory la agarraba firmemente para hacerla a un lado consiguió volver en sí.

—Pe…, pero…, ¿por qué?— Fue lo máximo que consiguió formular mientras observaba la felicidad en la cara del presidente.

—Porque…—La miró tiernamente. —Lo sé todo… Jajajajajaja. —Se rió ante el sonrojo que había aparecido en la cara de la muchacha.

—Pero…, pensé qué hacía falta la autorización de…, de ella para…— No quería indagar en todo lo que sabía el presidente, por eso cambió la dirección de la conversación. Aunque ese tema consiguiera que su cara pasara del asombro al dolor en fracción de segundos.

Lory pudo ver como Ren se apresuraba hacia ellos preocupado por la cara de la chica, por lo que sin tiempo que perder, se acercó a su oído y le susurró algo.

Kyoko dio un paso hacia atrás realmente conmocionada. —¿De verdad?— En esas dos simples palabras se podían escuchar varias emociones simultaneas: miedo, dolor y , para sorpresa de Lory, alivio y gratitud.

—Sí pequeña es verdad—Puso las manos sobre sus hombros y la miró fijamente a los ojos. —Desde el día que te conocí en aquella audición te he sentido como tal y ahora estoy realmente feliz de poder decirle al mundo entero que eres oficialmente…—

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —Interrumpió receloso Ren, mirando la cara de asombro de su novia y la de absoluta adoración de su jefe. _*Eh viejo! No mires así a mi princesa!*_

—Un respeto jovencito…— Se mofó Lory realmente divertido por los celos más que evidentes de Ren—No puedes tratarme así, algún día podría volverse en tu contra, ¿sabes? — Añadió con una mirada que pretendía ser intimidatoria, pero estaba tan feliz que no pudo lograrlo.

—¿En mi contra? ¿Cómo que en mi contra?— Preguntó Ren que no entendía nada.

—Te presento al que desde hoy mismo, suponiendo claro que ella acepte, será el padre de esta preciosa jovencita— Se puso serio esperando la reacción de Kyoko.

—¿Kyoko? —Ren la miraba con cierta aprensión, pues no sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza en estos momentos.

—Mi mad…, ¿ella le ha obligado a hacer esto? —Preguntó Kyoko claramente apenada.

—¿Obligarme? —Preguntó Lory mientras retiraba una mano del hombro de ella y la ponía en su mejilla, ignorando el asombro de Ren. —Lo que te he dicho antes era cierto, ¿sabes?, llevo queriendo hacer esto prácticamente desde que te conozco. Así que no, ni ella ni nadie me ha obligado, he sido yo quien ha insistido hasta que lo he conseguido—

—Ah…—

—Sé que esto tiene que ser difícil para ti, después de todo ella es tu madre—La miraba con mucho cariño. —No tienes que tratarme de forma diferente si no quieres Mogami-san, pero si me dejas…, te prometo que te cuidaré y te protegeré como un verdadero padre durante toda mi vida.

—¿De verdad quiere ser mi padre? —Preguntó incrédula pero a la vez esperanzada.

—Sí, realmente lo deseo — No había pizca de duda en su afirmación.

—Pues entonces…— Con lágrimas en los ojos sonrió dulcemente. — Me haría muy feliz si fuera capaz de llegar a apreciarme como a una hija— Hizo el amago de inclinarse para inclinarse respetuosamente agradecida, pero Lory se lo impidió atrayéndola y abrazándola cariñosamente.

—No tengo que llegar a nada…, yo ya lo hago y no solo te aprecio, realmente te quiero — La alejo suevamente de él. —Y déjame decirte, que estoy realmente orgulloso de ti. —La sonrió henchido de orgullo.

—Gracias…—Esta vez fue ella quien volvió a abrazarse a él, lo hizo como una niña pequeña se abrazaría a su padre. —Muchas gracias pres…— Se interrumpió y levanto su cara para mirarle con ojos llorosos pero risueños. —No sé como…, ¿Cómo puedo llamarle? —

—Jajajajaja, como quieras. —Sonrió— Yo, si no te importa…, te llamaré hija. —Añadió, su boca se llenaba de alegría al pronunciar esa palabra. —Tú puedes llamarme de la forma que te haga sentirte más cómoda. No sé, prueba con Lory o lo que se te ocurra, por mí como si me llamas viejo, lo importante es que me llames. —

—¡No voy a llamarle viejo! —Exclamó horrorizada ella.

—Jajajaja, ya me lo imaginaba… Solo quiero decir que no es importante como me llames, no quiero que te esfuerces intentando llamarme….— _"Aunque claro si por mí fuera…, nada me gustaría más que me llamaras…"_

—¿Padre? — Preguntó tremendamente ruborizada. Tenía la educación tan arraigada a ella, que le era complicado salirse de ella.

—Eh…, sí…, no quiero forzar la situación— Sonreía, pero en sus ojos se podía ver el efecto que había tenido esa palabra salida de su boca.

—¿Pero le gustaría que lo hiciera? —Preguntó Kyoko seriamente.

—Bueno sí, me gustaría…— Reconoció aunque la miró con preocupación. —Pero no quiero que lo hagas por obligación, te conozco y sé que siempre te esfuerzas por hacer lo que los demás quieren , por ganarte su aprobación, su cariño… Y te aseguro que en mi caso no es necesario, porque ya tienes todo eso—.

—De acuerdo, le prometo que siempre que se lo llame…—Sonrió ante la cara que puso Lory al comprender sus palabras. —Lo haré porque quiera no por ninguna razón más—

—Me parece perfecto—Y aún vez más disfrutó del tierno abrazo que compartían.

—Ejem, ejem— Carraspeo Ren con fingido resentimiento por ser ignorado durante tanto rato, pero en realidad estaba realmente feliz por ambos. —Sigo aquí, ¿sabéis? —

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **He estado dudando si subir este capítulo o saltármelo, es algo en lo que siempre he pensado desde la primera vez que Lory preguntó a Kyoko por la autorización parental en aquel parking. Sé que, puede ser un poco excesivo, pero recordando la cara del presidente cuando ella preguntaba si era imprescindible para poder actuar, esto es lo que pensé siempre que Lory querría hacer. Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

* * *

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamiento"_

 _*Pensamiento alter ego* (Demonios y hadas mentales de Kyoko / Kuon)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 34**

Kyoko se soltó sonriente de su nuevo padre, para acercarse a él y agarrar su mano, con la felicidad y la emoción instaurada en su rostro. —Perdón…—Se disculpó tímidamente.

—No le hagas caso, simplemente está preocupado— Lory dedicó un gesto burlón a Ren.

—¿Preocupado? —Preguntó Kyoko sin comprender.

—Jajajajajaja, preocupado porque ahora tendrá que pedirme permiso para poder cortejar a mi preciosa hija— Lory estaba disfrutando realmente del momento. —Quien sabe… puede que incluso hasta esté un poco celoso— Añadió con cierta malicia.

Ren ignoró los ácidos comentarios del presidente y se giró completamente para quedar cara a cara con Kyoko. —Nada podría alegrarme más que el que por fin tengas el amor que te mereces pequeña, el de un verdadero padre— Dijo adorándola con la mirada. Después con una sonrisa malévola se volvió hacia el presidente. —Claro que..., estoy deseando ver que tiene que decir cierta persona que se proclamó padre de Kyoko mucho antes de que usted lo fuera, por no decir como se lo tomará su encantadora mujer….Y si no me equivoco lo vamos a descubrir muy pronto, ¿cierto?— Ahora era Ren quien estaba disfrutando.

—Ah…— La cara de Lory perdió un poco de color. _"Ups…, debería habérselo dicho antes de…. Jullie me va a despellejar vivo!"_ —Ahora que lo pienso…, voy a solucionar unas cositas de última hora, vosotros disfrutar de la fiesta, vuelvo enseguida— Salió de la sala prácticamente volando.

—¿Tus padres están aquí?—Preguntó Kyoko.

—Sí, ¿recuerdas a la mujer a la que retenían aquel hombre? — Paró para observarla asentir tímidamente. —Pues eran ellos—

—Ah…—Susurró algo preocupada.

—¿Qué pasa pequeña? —Ren cogió su mano y la apretó suavemente. —¿Por qué esa carita? —

—Es que…— Se sonrojó. —Me da un poco de vergüenza conocerla ahora que tu y yo…—

—¿Ahora que eres mi novia?—No pudo evitar henchirse de orgullo.

—Si bueno…, es que…, nunca he tenido que conocer a la madre de mi novio—

—Jajajaja, eso espero ya que se supone que nunca has tenido uno— Bromeó, pero Kyoko había bajado la cabeza, por lo que ya más serio la obligó a levantarla. — Eh…, no tienes de que preocuparte, eres adorable. Además sabes que para mi padre eres su hija y te aseguro que mi madre, a pesar de no conocerte sentirá ya lo mismo. Ahora que lo pienso bien…, soy yo el que debería estar preocupado—La sonrió.

—¿Tú? ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Kyoko sin poder evitar corresponder a su sonrisa.

—Pufff…, ¿sabes lo sobreprotector y celoso que es mi padre?— Puso los ojos en blanco. —Probablemente quiera matarme cuando se entere de que me enamoré de su hijita. —

—Jajajajaja, pero si tu eres su hijo! ¿No tendría que ser al revés? — Preguntó incrédula.

—Ya lo verás, seguramente tengas que protegerme, ¿sabes? — La atrajo más cerca de él y comenzó a bailar. —¿Lo harás? ¿Protegerás a tu pobre novio de la ira de ese hombre? — Bromeó de nuevo

—Jajajaja, que tonto eres…—Miraba a Ren que la hacía pucheros. —Dudo que haga falta, pero… te protegeré de todo, siempre— Apoyó su cabeza en su pecho y se dejó guiar por la sala mientras bailaban una melodía cadenciosamente lenta.

Llevaban ya un rato bailando cuando las tripas de Kyoko comenzaron a emitir ruiditos de protesta. Naturalmente Ren, siempre pendiente de sus necesidades, la llevó hasta las mesas de catering y entre risas y carantoñas disimuladas picotearon un poco de todo. Bueno, en realidad Kyoko lo hizo ya que él, como siempre simplemente, comía por obligación.

—Onesama! —María había dejado de bailar con Kanae y ambas se dirigían hacia ellos, seguidas por Yashiro que las había estado observando mientras lo hacían.

—Hola chicos, ¿queréis algo de comer? —Preguntó Kyoko ya preparada para servirles lo que necesitaran.

—Gracias Mogami-san, pero ya comimos antes, cuando…, ejem ejem…. os ausentasteis— Yashiro les miraba sonriendo y con una ceja levantada.

—Es verdad, a todo esto…— Kanae como siempre no daba rodeos ni usaba indirectas cuando quería saber algo. —¿Se puede saber donde estuvieron durante tanto rato? —

—Ah…, pues…—Kyoko se sonrojó.

—Ren salió por la puerta, luego tú te fuiste con aquel rubio enmascarado y de repente volvieron a aparecer juntos — Kanae los miraba inquisitiva. —¿Qué es lo que está pasando?—

Kyoko no dejaba de mirara a su amiga y después a Ren sucesivamente sin saber qué hacer, por lo que él salió en su ayuda. —Vengan un momento, se lo explicaré pero no pueden oírnos, no debe saberse por el momento— Les llevó a una zona despejada cerca de un gran ventanal.

Los dos adultos y la niña escucharon lo que Ren les iba contando sobre su identidad, habiendo de vez en cuando alguna exclamación silenciosa o alguna pregunta cuchicheada. Cuando terminó, las dos chicas le miraban boquiabiertas, Yashiro no, porque conocía la mayor parte de la historia.

—Vaya…, yo no sabía nada! —María tenía carita de cachorrito tristón.

—Ya lo sé, eras muy pequeña cuando llegué y había que tener mucho cuidado para que nadie se enterara. Además yo no quería que mi dulce María tuviera que mentir a la gente, porque es muy buena para hacer esas cosas— Dijo Ren dejando con su explicación más que encantada a la niña. —Por eso, ¿no te enfadas verdad? —

—Claro que no, yo nunca me enfadaría con Ren-sama! — contesto efusivamente la niña.

—Así que esa era la cosa tan importante que tenías que hacer en esta fiesta…—Recapacitó Kanae. —Bueno, ya sabemos lo que hacían, pero…— Sonrió con picardía. —Pero no nos han dicho por qué tardaron tanto—.

—Ah bueno, eso es fácil— Ren sonrió feliz. —Es que quería disfrutar un ratito a solas de mi novia—

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamaron los tres a la vez.

—Lo que oyen—Añadió Ren agarrando a Kyoko por la cintura y acercándola hacia él.

Tras una ronda de grititos y exclamaciones moe total, por parte de María y Yashiro, y un más que sentido abrazo por parte de Kanae a su amiga, consiguieron calmarse.

—¡Es el mejor día del mundo! —Exclamo María. — Ahora mi onesama es la hija de mi abuelo y además mis dos personas favoritas son novios! —

—Esto…¿María? — Kyoko se agacho para quedar a su altura. —Con respecto a lo de tu abuelo…— Se veía reflejada en su cara la preocupación que tenía por los sentimientos que todo aquello pudieran despertar en la niña. —Me preguntaba…, si te sientes bien con eso—.

—¡Pues claro, estoy muy feliz! —Sonrió ampliamente. —El abuelo me lo sugirió hace tiempo y yo no he dejado de preguntarle cada día por ello. Cuando ayer me contó que ya era posible me puse muy contenta y estaba deseando contártelo, pero el abuelo no me dejó—

—Gracias María por ser tan comprensiva y generosa—Kyoko la abrazó y después volvió a levantarse.

—Jajajaja, ahora estaremos todo el día juntas, porque vivirás con nosotros, ¿verdad? —Preguntó emocionada.

—Eh…, pues no lo había pensado…— _"Mudarme con ellos? A su enorme casa?"_

—El abuelo ya ha preparado todo, ya verás tu habitación es preciosa, incluso más que la mía, te va a encantar!— La niña hablaba muy rápido sin dejar a nadie meter baza. —Y no veas lo chuli que es la casita de tu perrito, la han puesto en tu salita, es como un mini castillo…—

—¿En mi salita?— Kyoko estaba alucinando con las palabras de María.

—Claro, es como la mía onesama— La explicó pacientemente, como si ella no estuviera prestando atención. —Ya sabes, la salita, el cuarto de dormir, el vestidor, el cuarto de baño….

—Ah…— _"Pero…., pero…., eso es mucho para mí! Además yo ni siquiera había pensado que tuviera que mudarme allí"_

—Bueno María…, no hace falta que se lo cuentes todo ahora, ¿vale? —Ren acudió en ayuda de su amada, pues veía como se estaba bloqueando con cada palabra de la niña. —Mejor que quedes algo de sorpresa, ¿te parece? —

—Tienes razón Ren-sama, así la gustará todavía más—Aceptó encantada.

—Gracias—Susurró Kyoko a Ren.

—De nada pequeña, no te preocupes por eso ahora, ¿vale? —La susurró también, para que no le oyeran y la besó delicadamente en la cabeza mientras ella asentía.

Tres pares de ojos miraban emocionados la escena que los novios estaban teniendo. Incluso Kanae dejaba ver la inmensa felicidad que sentía por su amiga. Por supuesto, María y Yashiro estaban en limbo de la dicha moe.

—Hola de nuevo a todos! —Susurró el presidente sobre las nucas de Yashiro y Kanae que eran los que estaban de espaldas.

—Aaaaaaa…., señor…., no le habíamos oído llegar— Exclamó Yashiro presa de un escalofrío desagradable.

—No haga eso! — Protesto Kanae apartándose de él con cara de circunstancia.

—Jajajaja, es que estaban tan concentrados mirando a la parejita que no pude evitarlo— Se estaba riendo claramente de ellos. —Me pregunto…, ¿Cuándo tendremos más parejas tan lindas como estas? —Les guiñó un ojo dejándoles a ambos terriblemente sonrojados y mirando en otra dirección.

—¿Ha podido solucionar las cositas de última hora padre? —Preguntó Kyoko acalorada tras atreverse a llamarlo como sabía que él quería. _*Y tu no?* "Sí, yo también quiero" *Biennnnnnnnnn!*_ Sus hadas estaban teniendo un día tan maravilloso, que solo el demonio insolente se había atrevido a decir algo.

—Oh hija….—Lory se había emocionado notablemente al ser llamado así por primera vez. —Bueno…, podría decirse que más o menos… lo conseguí, sí— Pero no parecía muy convencido de ello.

—¿Paso algo malo abuelito?— Preguntó María que también se había dado cuenta de la renuncia en su voz.

—Nada cielo, no pasa nada. —La puso un puchero fingido. —Solo es que esta noche el abuelo fue vencido— Las susurró algo al oído.

—Jopetas abuelo… Eso no es justo! —Estaba realmente enfadada, pero tras escuchar una vez más lo que su abuelo le contaba secretamente, asintió resignada. —Valee…, pero no vuelvas a dejar que ella gane abuelito, o me enfadaré mucho.

—¿Qué pasa? —Kyoko estaba intrigada por la conversación secreta que estaba teniendo lugar frente a sus narices. _"Los secretos del presidente siempre me traen sorpresas…" *Querrás decir los de tu nuevo padre no?* "No, cuando hace esas cosas…, está en modo presidente total" *Jajajaja*_

" _Ya está tramando algo seguro!"_ Pensaba Ren mientras miraba el intercambio de palabras entre abuela y nieta. Instintivamente atrajo a Kyoko más cerca de él.

—Bueno jóvenes, me temo que les voy a privar de la parejita, tienen un asuntillo pendiente y no se puede demorar más. —Hizo un gesto a Ren indicando hacia la puerta principal de la sala. —Vuestras dependencias están preparadas para cuando deseéis retiraros de la fiesta— Dijo mirando a Kanae y Yashiro, que aún seguían mirando en direcciones opuestas, —María cielo, ¿Por qué no vas ya a tu cuarto y así cuidas del perrito de Kyoko? —

—Siiiií! —Se despidió de todos con la mano y salió corriendo.

—¿Corn está aquí?¿Que hace aquí? —Preguntó Kyoko.

—¿Corn? — Ren la miraba pasmado.

—Si…, bueno…, es que desde que lo vi me recordó…, y quise llamarlo así, pero no quería decírtelo porque…, bueno ya sabes— Le miraba un poco preocupada.

—Jajajajaja, ¡yo también quería llamarlo así! —Sonrió él.

—¿De verdad? ¡Qué bien! — Exclamó feliz.

—Bueno…, si ya han terminado de hablar de cosas que no entiendo…—Dijo Lory visiblemente enfurruñado. —¿Vamos a solucionar los asuntos pendientes? —

—Padre…—Kyoko le miraba preocupada.

—Jajajaja, tranquila cariño—La tranquilizó Ren con una sonrisa algo maliciosa. —Es que ahora el celosote es él—

—JA! Más quisieras polluelo…—Le devolvió la sonrisa— ¿Sabías que este gallo fue el primero en saber sobre los sentimientos de mi adorable hijita? Nunca pienses que vas por delante de mi — Finalizó disfrutando de la cara de estupefacción de Ren.

—¿Les parece si vamos a solucionar…? ¿Por cierto que asuntos son esos? —Interrumpió Kyoko para cortar la tensión de los dos hombres.

—Pues unos asuntos venidos directamente de EEUU — Añadió Lory dejando su enfrentamiento silencioso con Ren y sonriendo dulcemente a Kyoko.

—Ah….—Susurró nuevamente nerviosa.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

* * *

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamiento"_

 _*Pensamiento alter ego* (Demonios y hadas mentales de Kyoko / Kuon)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 35**

Tras abandonar la zona donde se congregaban los invitados, comenzaron a subir por unas preciosas escaleras.

—Esta casa es realmente peculiar presidente, ¿Cómo consiguió hacerse con ella? — Preguntó Ren, más que por curiosidad, por entretener a Kyoko que subía los peldaños pensativa y en silencio.

—Jajajajaja, sí que lo es, ¿verdad? — Se paró en el segundo piso y señaló los tres largos pasillos que salían desde el rellano de la escalera. —Fue construido para un Rey extranjero hace cientos de años, luego estuvo otros tantos en desuso hasta que una cadena hotelera lo reformó para convertirlo en un hotel de lujo. Yo lo compré cuando los herederos de la compañía decidieron venderlo el año pasado, tuve que pelearme por él con un chiflado, no os lo podéis imaginar, era un rico estrafalario con más dinero que buen gusto— Añadió mientras negaba con la cabeza despreciando la conducta de aquel hombre.

—Jajajaja, un millonario estrafalario, ¿eh? —Dijo Ren con ironía. —Sí, desde luego no nos lo podemos imaginar—

Kyoko soltó una risita que enseguida camuflo como un ataque de tos. —Desde luego es inimaginable…— Se unió a la broma de su novio.

—Eso mismo les he dicho, que no se lo podrían imaginar— Lory les dijo como si fueran un poco lentos de oído. — Bueno, el caso es que como había sido un hotel me pareció el sitio perfecto para poder montar mis modestas fiestas, ya que tiene algunas habitaciones y todo eso…—.

Ambos levantaron una ceja ante su definición de esa fiesta y de la casa, con el sarcasmo grabado en sus caras.

—Mañana os enseñaré todo si queréis— Continuo Lory ignorando felizmente su gesto. — Pero ahora sigamos, vamos al quinto piso, el último.

Cuando llegaron arriba Lory estaba bastante fatigado…—Tal vez deberíamos haber cogido el ascensor, ¿no? —Preguntó sonriente mientras Kyoko y Ren terminaban de subir el último peldaño.

—¿Tú crees?— Dijo, sarcásticamente, Ren que en esos momentos estaba sujetando a Kyoko que cojeaba por de subir tantas escaleras con los tacones.

—Bueno, pero el ejercicio es muy sano— Lory, como siempre, ignoraba sus indirectas. Abrió una gran puerta dejando a la vista un enorme recibidor con otras tres grandes puertas, dos situadas a los laterales, una frente a la otra, y otra acristalada al fondo. —Esta es mi planta personal hay dos alas, solo para la familia y los más allegados—

—¿Dónde están mis padres? —Preguntó Ren.

—En el ala sur. —Dijo señalando con la cabeza la puerta de la derecha. —Nosotros estamos en la Norte—hizo lo mismo con la puerta izquierda. —Bueno, es la hora… Pero te recomiendo que antes te desprendas de los adornos— Le indicó mirando fijamente su peluca.

—Sí, tiene razón. —Rápidamente dejó al descubierto su precioso pelo rubio y ayudándose con un gran espejo, que había en la zona donde se encontraban, se retiró rápidamente las lentillas y las guardo en el estuche que sacó de su pantalón. —Bueno…, vamos allá— Suspiró algo nervioso agarrando fuertemente a Kyoko de la mano y abriendo la puerta doble.

Ella lo siguió y devolvió el apretón para darle valor y dárselo a sí misma, pues también estaba nerviosa.

En el enorme salón, situado tras la puerta, se encontraron a dos personas que, sentados en el inmenso sofá, esperaban visiblemente ansiosos. La primera en acortar la distancia fue Jullie, en un momento estaba sentada y al siguiente, colgada del cuello de su hijo.

—Mi niño…, mi pequeño….— Sollozaba y reía a la vez, ablandando el corazón de todos los presentes. —Te he extrañado tanto, me has hecho tanta falta…—

—Madre…— Ren soltó la mano de Kyoko para abrazarla fuertemente. —Yo…, yo también a ti mamá…—Cerró los ojos y apoyó la barbilla sobre el pelo de su madre. —También te he echado de menos—.

Kuu, emocionado por el rencuentro, los miró conteniendo las lágrimas hasta que Ren obligo a su madre a moverse un poco dejando el otro brazo libre y mirándole lo extendió ofreciéndoselo. Lógicamente Kuu corrió hacia él y tras unirse al abrazo dejó que sus lágrimas salieran libremente.

—Kuon…, hijo mío…—No dijo nada más, simplemente extendió un brazo hacia su mujer para cerrar el abrazo en familia.

Estuvieron en esa posición por lo que para ellos fueron segundos, pero realmente fue mucho más.

* * *

Kyoko los miraba absolutamente emocionada y maravillada por semejante muestra de amor, se alegraba muchísimo por ellos, pero no pudo dejar de sentir una leve sensación de soledad, por lo que se agarraba así misma.

Lory, extremadamente emocionado por ver, por fin, reunida a esa familia, extendió un brazo por los hombros de Kyoko y la estrecho contra su pecho, pues tenía la misma necesidad que los Hizuri en ese momento. Ella no solo se dejó abrazar, sino que girándose se cobijo totalmente entre sus brazos protectores.

—Te lo diré una vez más…—La habló al oído— Estoy inmensamente orgulloso de ti hija. Mira lo que has conseguido, has vuelto a reunir a esta familia, y lo has hecho tu solita, con ese don que tienes.

—¿Yo? —Susurro contra su pecho. —Yo no he hecho nada, no tengo ningún don…—

—Claro que sí mi niña, aunque te lo hayas estado negando a ti misma durante tanto tiempo, tienes un don desbordante en ese pequeño corazón — La abrazó más fuerte. —Tú has salvado a ese chico con tu amor, los has traído de vuelta, ¿no lo ves? —

Kyoko, con la cara totalmente oculta, hizo en leve gesto de negación y se apretó más a él.

—Oh mi niña…, sí lo has hecho. Eres tan especial…, no haces a todos tan felices… Tienes que aprender a quererte a ti misma de igual forma que nos das tu amor a todos nosotros, para así dejarnos también dártelo a ti.— Susurró apenado por ella, mientras por dentro maldecía a la mujer que la trajo al mundo.

Kyoko asintió esta vez, pues sabía que igual que hizo con Ren, tenía que dejarse querer por todos ellos, en especial por aquel hombre que la agarraba fuertemente, dejando bien claro que nunca la soltaría y abandonaría.

* * *

—Te has convertido en un hombre guapísimo hijo, mucho más que tu padre— Sonrió Jullie soltando a su hijo para mirarle de arriba abajo. —Por fin nuestra familia está unida de nuevo! — Exclamó dando palmaditas.

—Vaya mujer…, muchas gracias por lo que me toca— Protestó Kuu pero sonriendo totalmente de acuerdo con su mujer. —Salvo que no estamos todos querida….— Dijo girándose mirando con cierto resentimiento a Lory, quien soltó a Kyoko sacándole la lengua a Kuu infantilmente.

Kyoko se dio la vuelta para a mirar a los Hizuri, se limpio las lagrimas y soltó una pequeña sonrisita por la cara con la que Kuu la miraba mientras mantenía sus brazos abiertos esperando. Corrió hacia ellos con la misma alegría que ya lo hizo en su día, mientras interpretaba a Kuon y lo hizo también después cuando él no la permitió dejar de ser su hija.

—¡Esta es mi chica! — Sonrió Kuu mientras la abrazaba tan fuertemente como lo había hecho minutos antes con Ren.

—Hola…—Saludo Kyoko entre sus brazos. —Me alegra mucho volver a verle—

Kuu la alejó levemente de él para mirarla con la misma carita lastimera que ponía Ren cuando quería algo. —¿De verle? ¿Quién es ese extraño al que te alegras de volver a ver? —

" _Ya sabemos de dónde ha sacado Ren esa adorable cara"_ —Jajajajaja, me alegro de volver a verte padre— Añadió entendiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería.

—Oooooh, yo también me alegro de verte hija, te he echado muchísimo de menos— Kuu acarició su cara con un gran amor paternal y después volvió a fundirse en un gran abrazo.

—Y yo a ti…—Susurró Kyoko.

—¿Querido? —Preguntó dulcemente Jullie, se había ido acercando hasta poner una mano sobre el hombro de su marido. —Haz el favor de dejar de acapararla, yo también quiero abrazar a mi pequeña! — Añadió transformada en algo mucho menos dulce, apartando sin ninguna delicadeza a su marido de un empujón. —Pero mírate…, eres la chica más guapa del mundo! — Volvió a convertirse en la amabilidad personificada. —Estaba deseando poder verte en persona, Kuu me ha hablado muchísimo de ti.—

"Ehhhh, valeeeee, ahora también sabemos de dónde sacó él esa parte" *Jajajajaja, sí, viéndoles a ellos se entiende todo, ¿no?* Añadió el demonio mini-lory desde la hamaca en la que se mecía*

—Hola señora Hizuri, encantada de conocerla— Kyoko se inclinó respetuosamente.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios. Ha quedado un poco corto, lo sé, espero que los siguientes sean mas largos.  
**


	36. Chapter 36

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

* * *

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamiento"_

 _*Pensamiento alter ego* (Demonios y hadas mentales de Kyoko / Kuon)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 36**

—Ah! Que dolor tan grande…— Jullie llevó una mano a su pecho como si le doliera el corazón.

Kuu, Lory e incluso su hijo la miraban tranquilamente, sin moverse ninguno de su sitio, mientras Kyoko parecía presa del pánico y buscaba ya un teléfono para llamar a emergencias.

—Mi niña pequeña me habla como si fuera una extraña…—Miraba hacia arriba mientras gesticulaba con las manos como si estuviera hablando con un ser superior. —¡Que he hecho yo en esta vida, para merecer esto! —

—…—Kyoko estaba entrando en pánico.

—Mamá, la estas asustando…, piensa que te pasa algo de verdad…— La riñó Ren sin moverse de su sitio, aunque sonreía al comprobar que su madre seguía siendo tan exageradamente teatral como siempre.

— ¡Claro que me pasa! — Miró a todos mientras dos lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. —Mi niña no me quiere, no me llama como debería—

—No, no llore por favor…— Kyoko no comprendía como aquellos tres podían permanecer así de impasibles, ella estaba angustiada. —Yo…, no quise ofenderla ni ponerla tan triste…, la llamaré como usted quiera pero, por favor, no llore— rogó.

—¿Cómo yo quiera?— Preguntó serena y sonriente, como si su actitud anterior nunca hubiera existido.

—Dios mío…—Dijo Lory. —Para ser modelo, te aseguro que actúas mejor que muchas de las actrices que conozco, deberías replantearte tu profesión—

—Jajajajajajaja, gracias! — Contesto aunque su cara no dejaba ver ningún sentimiento de gratitud por el cumplido, sino que le miraba airada. —Pero estoy muy contenta con mi trabajo—

—¿De verdad me llamarás como yo quiera?— Volvió la cara hacia Kyoko para preguntarla de nuevo.

—Clarooooo— Aseguró ella sorprendida por la capacidad de la mujer para cambiar su estado de ánimo en un segundo. _"Es igual que su hijo…, es difícil seguirles el ritmo"._

—Genial! —Cogiéndola de una mano la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y después la abrazó fuertemente. — A pesar de que no te había podido ver en persona, te he podido conocer a través de Kuu, y ya siento por ti lo mismo que siente él. —Susurró en su oído. —Si me dejas, prometo que te querré y mimaré como una madre…—

— ¿Quiere que la llame…?— preguntó Kyoko incrédula separándose de ella para mirarla a la cara.

—Sí, mi marido ya es tu padre, ¿no? —Alargó sus brazos para acariciar sus mejillas.

—Bueno…, técnicamente su padre soy yo…— Interrumpió Lory, aunque se arrepintió enseguida de haber abierto la boca.

—¡Tú te callas roba hijos! No te valía con uno, ¿verdad?, ¡tenías que robármela también a ella incluso antes de que pudiera abrazarla por primera vez! —Le espetó con voz envenenada, aunque sin retirar su dulce contacto con Kyoko.

—Mamá…, el no me robo— Defendió Ren al presidente pero, como éste antes, también se arrepintió de haber dicho nada.

—Tú no te metas….— Esta vez retiró una de las manos para poder señalar a su hijo de forma amenazante. —Que esté feliz por verte no significa que haya olvidado todos los años en los que me has tenido abandonada como a una vulgar desconocida— Le miraba seriamente. —Te salvas porque te quiero muchísimo y porque gracias a todo eso, ahora tengo en mi vida a esta encantadora mujercita— Volvió su atención a Kyoko. —Me haría muy feliz tener contigo una relación madre-hija de verdad, ¿puedo, cielo…? ¿Me dejarás hacerlo?— Preguntó visiblemente esperanzada.

—No sé mucho sobre…, sobre ese tipo de relación— Confesó apenada a la par que avergonzada.

Ren se acercó a ellas para poner sus manos sobre los hombros de su amada y pegar su cuerpo a su espalda como soporte.

Kuu que hasta el momento había permanecido como un mero espectador, decidió intervenir llevando a cabo el mismo proceso que su hijo, salvo que con su mujer. —Jullie querida, ya te conté sobre la infancia de Kyoko…— Estaba apenado por sacar ese tema, no quería entristecerla, pero su mujer podía ser muy insistente si se lo proponía.

—Oh…, lo siento— Se disculpó Jullie. —Perdóname, no quería ponerte triste ni hacerte sentir incomoda…, solo quería que supieras que yo también siento por ti lo mismo que mi marido—.

Kyoko agarró la mano de la mujer. —No se disculpe por favor, está todo bien— La sonrió tímidamente. —Es solo que no me lo esperaba y a veces me cuesta aceptar ese tipo de sentimientos hacia mi persona, pero estoy aprendiendo, creo— Miró a su padre que la guiñaba un ojo orgulloso. —Realmente me encantaría que me tratara como a una hija si así lo desea.

—Gracias …— Se emocionó. —Pero no me trates de usted por favor… ¿Qué te parece si de momento me llamas solo Jullie y yo a ti Kyoko? Ya habrá tiempo para llamarnos de forma más familiar, ¿quieres?—La entristecía un poco no conseguir con ella la cercanía que ya tenía con su marido pero tampoco quería imponerse.

—Vale— Contesto Kyoko agradecida, pero también algo apenada por la mujer.

" _Además…, no es como si no fueras a ser mi hija de todas formas, jajajajajaja"_ Pensó Jullie mientras sonreía por la conformidad ante su propuesta y la idea que se formaba ya en su cabeza.

—Bueno…, estoy muy contento de que por fin estéis juntos de nuevo— Sonrió Lory a los Hizuri. — Seguro que tenéis muchas cosas que contaros, así que os dejaré un poco de intimidad— Miraba su reloj de forma distraída. —¿Hija? —

—Sí, yo también me retiro, descansen, mañana nos vemos— Se inclinó para despedirse.

—Uy no cariño…— Jullie miraba a Lory como si de verdad fuera capaz de matarle. —Tú no te puedes ir, tienes que pasar la noche con nosotros—.

—Pero…— Murmuró Kyoko mientras miraba a su padre y después a Jullie.

—Aaaaaa…—Suspiró Lory. —Tranquila hija puedes quedarte con ellos. Por supuesto tienes una habitación para ti en el ala de la familia y yo llevo días esperando nuestra primera noche como padre e hija, pero…—Se apresuró a añadir pues Jullie parecía dispuesta a estamparle algo en la cabeza. — Jullie me ha exigido que pases la noche con ellos— Añadió con voz tensa mientras fulminaba también a la mujer con la mirada.

" _Así que ese era el problemilla que tenía que solucionar, eh?" *Jajajaja, tenía que contárselo a mamá! Me habría encantado verlo* "Si, jajajajaja"._ Pensó Ren mientras miraba el combate de miradas entre su madre y el presidente.

—Pero…—Volvió a titubear Kyoko.

—Vamos hija! Tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos, estoy deseando tener una charla de chicas, con estos hombres no se puede tener una buena conversación— Jullie estaba realmente emocionada.

—Ya eso parece estupendo, pero es que…—Dudó mirando a su padre.

Lory se acercó a ella—No pasa nada, seguiré siendo tu padre por la mañana, ¿sabes? Tenemos toda la vida— La sonrió para que no se sintiera culpable ni dividida. —Buenas noches cielo—La beso en la frente y se marchó.

—Bien! Ahora que empiece nuestra fiesta familiar, vamos todos a ponerlos los pijamas! —Gritó Jullie encantada con los brazos en alto justo en el momento que Lory cerraba la puerta.

—¡Queeeee! — Exclamó Kyoko totalmente acalorada.

—Mamá, Kyoko es japonesa y aquí somos más pudorosos que en EEUU. —Riño a su madre mientras una vez más cogía una mano de su amada para tranquilizarla.

—¿Y qué tiene eso que ver? —Preguntó Jullie infantilmente.

—Que aquí la gente no se planta en pijama ante los demás así como así —Explico un poco exasperado.

—Jajajaja, que bobada— Jullie dio un manotazo al aire como si con ello apartara las palabras de su hijo. — ¿No se ven los familiares que viven juntos por las noches con sus pijamas? —Preguntó.

—Bueno querida…—Se incluyó Kuu en la conversación. —Pero Kuon y Kyoko no son familia, y es comprensible que nuestra pequeña no quiera—

—Venga ya querido! No seas antiguo— Jullie se carcajeó de él. —Además me ha contado un pajarito que nuestros niños ya han compartido habitación—

Kyoko se puso tan colorada que estaba a punto de desplomarse por falta de riego en el resto de su cuerpo.

" _Pero…, ¿Cómo sabe ella lo de los hermanos Hell?" *Si es que se refiere a eso* "Tiene que ser eso" *Bueno o…* "Voy a matar al viejo, ¿no puede tener la boquita cerrada?"._ Ren miraba fijamente a su madre con la boca abierta por lo que no vio venir a su padre, que se plantó delante de él con cara de pocos amigos.

—Tú…, mocoso degenerado! —Estaba tan rojo como Kyoko pero no por la vergüenza. —¡Qué es eso de que compartiste cuarto con mi niña! ¿Qué le has hecho a mi pequeña? — Le daba pequeños golpecitos con un dedo en el centro del pecho con cada palabra.

—Papa! —Exclamó Ren apartándose ligeramente del dedo acusador de su padre. —Sabes que yo soy tu hijo, ¿verdad? —

—Ni papá ni nada, cuando se trata de mi hijita no hay papá que valga! —

" _Lo ves pequeña… ya te lo dije"._ Ren miraba a Kyoko con sus pensamientos dibujados en la cara. —No pienses cosas raras papá, lo que dice mamá es verdad pero fue por trabajo, interpretábamos a una pareja de hermanos— Explicó de forma tranquila.

—¿Hermanos? — Preguntó Kuu incrédulo mirando a Kyoko esperando confirmación.

—Sí, yo era su hermanita pequeña— Afirmó Kyoko realmente alucinada por la reacción de Kuu. _*El tenía razón, ¿verdad? Para este hombre nadie es bueno para su niñita, ni siquiera su hijo* "Ya…, ya lo veo"._

—Ah bueno…, si es así está bien claro— Kuu se tranquilizó rápidamente. —Una relación normal de hermanos, eso es distinto— Reflexionaba para sí mismo.

Kyoko volvió a acalorarse recordando momentos vividos como los hermanos Hell. Ciertamente no creía que algunos de ellos fueran para nada normales.

—Claro, claro querido, una relación de hermanos normal y corriente, seguro que es lo que fue— Dijo Jullie con sarcasmo, ya que para ella no había pasado desapercibido el sonrojo repentino de Kyoko.

—Si bueno…—Ren se estiró cuan alto era. —De todas formas, hay algo que deberían saber—. Soltó la mano de Kyoko para pasar el brazo por sus hombros y atraerla hacia él. — Kyoko y yo…, somos novios ahora— Dijo mientras mantenía la mirada en su padre, esperando otro ataque de padre sobreprotector.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

* * *

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamiento"_

 _*Pensamiento alter ego* (Demonios y hadas mentales de Kyoko / Kuon)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 37**

—Jajajaja, mira que serio se puso para contarlo querido! —Jullie se carcajeaba alegremente.

—Eso ya lo sabemos Kuon— Kuu sonreía pero seguía mirándole con un poco de desconfianza. —Aunque todavía no se si te la mereces, eh? —

—Papá…—Se quejó Ren.

—No te pongas celoso querido— Jullie no dejaba de sonreír encantada con esa estampa familiar. — ¿Quién va a ser mejor para ella que nuestro encantador Kuon? — Preguntó mientras se acercaba a su marido y le hacía pucheritos.

—Bueno…, es que ella es muy joven…—Se excusó. —Además nadie ha dicho que sea obligatorio lo de tener novio— Volvió al ataque Kuu.

—Ja! Claro…, y de paso…¡también podría meterse a monja! —Se mofó Jullie.

" _Pues no sería tan mala idea"_ , pensó Kuu con una gran sonrisa iluminando su rostros ante la imagen de su pequeña con un gran habito cubriendo todo su cuerpo.

—Perdón pero…—Interrumpió Kyoko avergonzada. — Yo no creo que haya nadie mejor en el mundo para mí que él— Miró a Ren con verdadero amor.

—Gracias cariño— Ren la besó en la frente— Lo mismo digo.—

—Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Son adorables! — Jullie estaba en el limbo de la felicidad ante aquellas palabras y muestras de afecto. —Venga gruñón Hizuri reconoce que te hace tan feliz verles así como a mí! —Le dio un golpecito en la cadera con la suya. —Deja de hacerte el durito—.

—Bueno…siiiiiiiiiiiiii! Yo también creo que son adorables — Grito Kuu con ojos chispeantes, sorprendiendo a los muchachos. —Pero es que tengo que hacer el papel que me corresponde, no voy a dejar a mi pequeña desprotegida—

—Tranquilo amor, nuestro hijo la protege ahora— Jullie abrazó a su blandito marido. —No tienes que preocuparte ya por los hombres—.

—Ya…, ¿y quién la protege de él? — Preguntó rendido.

—Oh papá…, por eso no te preocupes, ella sabe protegerse solita, te lo aseguro— Sonrió Ren. _"No hay nadie en este mundo capaz de controlarme que ella, solo ella" *Completamente cierto*_

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Acaso ya tuvo que protegerse de ti? — Kuu volvía a ser el padre dispuesto a cortar cabezas por el honor de su niña.

—Claro que no! ¿Qué clase de hijo piensas que criaste? — Ren se hizo el ofendido, aunque en realidad le encantaba ver como su padre protegía a Kyoko. — Papá, yo la amo, por esa razón ella tiene todo el poder sobre mí, eso es lo que quería decir—.

—Oooooooooooo— Kuu les miraba encantado ahora. —Te entiendo perfectamente hijo, bien hecho! — Le guiñó un ojo. —Tu madre…—

—Bueno… ¿podemos ahora comenzar la fiesta de pijamas?— Preguntó Jullie con impaciencia. — Ven hija dejemos a los hombre hablando de sus cosas— La obligó a separarse de Ren y seguirla por la sala.

—Valeeeee….— Contestó algo nerviosa ante la perspectiva de estar con ella sin Ren cerca, pero al volver la vista hacia atrás, vio que él estaba en esos momentos desternillándose de la risa con algún comentario que le estaba haciendo su padre, por lo que siguió a Jullie en silencio.

Avanzaron por un pasillo con varias puertas tan grandes como la de acceso al ala sur, donde se encontraban.

—Este es nuestro dormitorio— Señaló la primera puerta. — Este es el de Kuon— Señaló la ultima puerta del lateral izquierdo y después señaló la que quedaba justo enfrente. —Y esta es para ti— Abrió y la cedió el paso. — La verdad es que yo pensaba que compartiríais cuarto, pero esos dos padres tuyos se pusieron hechos unos basiliscos cuando lo sugerí. No entiendo vuestras costumbres, pero sé que eres una buena chica japonesa y que vosotras sois muy formales con estas cosas.— La miró sorprendida por la cara que inconscientemente había puesto la muchacha. _"Buenoooooo…, o tal vez no. Jajajajaja, ¿qué te parece? Creo que entre estos dos pasó más de lo que esos dos papis piensan"_

—Gracias— Kyoko entro en la habitación e inspeccionó rápidamente el cuarto. Una bonita bolsa colocada encima de la cama llamó su atención y se acercó a ella. —¿Qué es esto? — Preguntó.

—Es una cosita que te traje de EEUU para nuestra fiesta de pijamas! —Contesto Jullie encantada.

—Ah…, muchas gracias— Se sonrojó Kyoko. —No hacía falta que me trajera nada, no debió molestarse por mi—. " _¿Qué le pasa a esta familia con los regalos?"_

—¿Molestarme? —Preguntó incrédula. —Si me lo pasé genial eligiéndolo para ti. Yo siempre quise tener una niña para poder hacer cosas de chicas con ella ¿sabes? Así que ahora estoy encantada, créeme — Sonrió. — Y creí que habíamos quedado en que nada de usted…. Pero venga! Ábrelo! — Estaba sobreexcitada esperando a que abriera su regalo.

Kyoko abrió la bolsa y tras apartar el delicado papel de seda, sacó su contenido sobre la cama. —Ooooh, que bonito…—Susurro mientras pasaba la mano sobre el suave tejido.

—¿Te gusta? — Preguntó feliz.

—Mucho, es precioso, nunca he tenido nada así, es tan suave… Muchas gracias Jullie.— Kyoko estaba realmente agradecida con su regalo.

—De nada cielo, muchas gracias a ti por darme una alegría al aceptarlo— La miró con cariño. —Ven te ayudaré a quitarte el vestido— Dio un par de tirones suaves a los cordones del corpiño, pero sin ninguna intención de soltarlos. Como Kyoko estaba de espaldas no pudo ver su sonrisa traviesa. —Vaya cielo…, esto está muy fuerte para mis frágiles manos, no te muevas iré a pedir ayuda—

Salió disparada de la habitación antes de que Kyoko tuviera tiempo de asimilar sus palabras, solo pudo verla desparecer a través del espejo que tenía delante.

—Pedir ayuda, ¿a quién? — Preguntó al aire, pero tuvo la contestación inmediata al ver en el reflejo quien se acercaba a la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa cariño? Mamá dice que necesitas ayuda— Ren entro en el cuarto mirando su reflejo.

—Ah…, pues no se qué ha pasado— Dijo entrecortada. —Ella se ofreció para ayudarme a quitar el vestido y de repente ha salido corriendo diciendo algo sobre que sus manos eran muy frágiles…—Le miró preocupada. —¿Está enferma? ¿Por eso es tan frágil? —

—Jajaja, tranquila mi amor—Se acercó a ella para acariciar su ceño fruncido por la preocupación, consiguiendo que lo relajara enseguida. — No está enferma, ella es así cuando quiere algo—

—¿Cuándo quiere algo? —Preguntó sin entender a que se refería.

—Claramente esa mujer manipuladora, a la que adoro, lo que quería era torturar a su hijo haciéndole desabrochar ese precioso corpiño de su todavía más preciosa novia— Dio la vuelta a su alrededor para quedar a su espalda y comenzar a desabrochar los cordones.

—¿Y por qué iba a ser eso una tortura? —Preguntó ingenuamente.

—Jajaja Kyoko…, eres tan inocente! —Dejó los cordones para abrazarla por la espalda y se gacho para apoyar su mentón sobre el hombro de ella, mirándose ambos en el espejo. —¿De verdad piensas que estar así de cerca contigo o hacer este tipo de cosas no me afecta en absoluto?—

—Eh…, bueno supongo que debe ser un poco molesto el tener que ayudarme con estas cosas, a lo mejor debiste elegir otro vestido, porque con este ya te has visto obligado a ayudarme tres veces— Contesto apenada.

—¡Ni de broma! Este vestido es perfecto, no me hubiera perdido verte con él por nada del mundo. —Exclamó sonriendo dulcemente. —Además cariño, la primera vez te recuerdo que fui yo quien te pidió que me dejaras ayudarte—

—Ya… bueno, pero luego has sido obligado por la señorita Woods y por tu mamá— Le miró con ojos de disculpa.

—Jajajaja, no es una obligación en el sentido que tú piensas, estoy encantado con ayudarte, disfruto haciéndolo, solo que…—Dejó las palabras en el aire.

—¿Solo que qué?—

—Pues que…, soy un hombre, ¿sabes Kyoko? — Vio como ella asentía a su pregunta pero sin entender a donde quería ir a parar. —Pues que como tal, tener a la mujer que amo tan cerca y en determinadas situaciones, puede suponer un gran ejercicio de autocontrol para mí— Beso su hombro desnudo y suspiro sobre su piel antes de levantar la cabeza.

—Tú…, ¿tienes que controlarte conmigo? — Preguntó totalmente desconfiada. _"Eso es imposible, si soy solo una chica del montón"._

—Oh…, ya lo creo— Vio claramente en sus ojos que ella no le creía pues, como siempre, no era capaz de ver lo hermosa y provocativa que era sin ni siquiera proponérselo. —Desde hace mucho la verdad. — Volvió a besar su cuello incapaz de contenerse. —A veces necesito usar toda mi fuerza de autocontrol—.

—¿De verdad?— Temblaba ligeramente al preguntar.

—Eh…, tranquila, no tienes de que preocuparte cariño, no quiero decir que…— _"Bueno sí, pero yo nunca…¡Que difícil"_ — Solo quiero que sepas que para mí no es ninguna obligación ayudarte, es solo que me gusta demasiado hacerlo, nada más. Pero te juro que yo jamás me propasaría…—

—Eso ya lo sé— Le interrumpió Kyoko, mirando a sus ojos a través del espejo, con cara de aceptación.

—Pero porque te quiero y sé que no debo Kyoko, no porque no lo desee— _*Así me gusta, hay que tratarla bien, pero no vamos a hacerla creer que no la deseamos*_ —Se que para ti será difícil de entender—

—Ah…, eso es lo que siento yo a veces que no debo pero quiero— Susurró entre dientes haciéndolo prácticamente inaudible.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Preguntó Ren. _*Te juro que yo oído que ella quiere pero no debe…!* "Eso es imposible, Kyoko jamás…"_

—Na…, nada, no he dicho nada— Se sonrojó ante su desliz, había sido un pensamiento que se había escapado de sus labios.

—Ya…, claro— Ren la miraba divertido— ¿Bueno que te parece si te ayudo con el vestido antes de que mi padre entre para llevarnos a rastras de vuelta al salón? —

—Sí, vale—

—¿Quieres que vuelva a cerrar los ojos? —Preguntó aunque en su cara se veía que no era lo que más deseaba. —Me giraré en cuanto lo haya soltado te lo prometo.

—Supongo que ahora que somos novios…, no es necesario— Kyoko volvió a sonrojarse.

Ren procedió delicadamente a soltar todos los cordones mientras ella sujetaba la parte delantera con sus brazos para que no se bajara.

—Ya está cariño…, oh por dios….— Susurró con voz estrangulada, pues ahora tenía una vista de la parte trasera de la espalda de Kyoko que estaba cubierta no por la tira de un sujetador sino por una especie de camiseta color marfil con preciosos bordados. _*Oooooh, no creo que sea una camiseta yo creo que es un …* "No lo digas…"._

Kyoko levantó la vista ante el sonido de su voz y al ver la mirada que tenía, sintió un vuelco en el estomago y una sensación que recorría su cuerpo que no supo interpretar. —¿Qué ocurre? — Preguntó también con voz estrangulada sin apartar la vista de la lengua que Ren estaba pasando por sus labios.

TOC, TOC, TOC

—Kuon cariño toma tu pijama, póntelo antes de volver al salón— Jullie había entrado luciendo un pijama muy similar al de Kyoko pero en color azul y sin bata. Sonreía pícaramente por el sonrojo de los dos, puso el pijama junto al de Kyoko, sin más se dio la vuelta y salió.

—Esto…, cámbiate aquí si quieres…—Kyoko estaba muerta de la vergüenza. —Yo lo haré en el baño— Dicho esto agarró su pijama y entró corriendo al baño dejando a Ren aun observando el espacio donde momentos antes estaba la cara de Kyoko.

Ren se cambió de forma autómata, sin darse cuenta de lo que realmente hacía. Estaba terminando de ponerse la ajustada camiseta cuando Kyoko salió del baño.

—Ya…, ya estoy lista— Susurró mientras acariciaba maravillada la suave tela de la bata, la llevaba abierta, y estaba intentando atársela sin mucho éxito.

—Ven…—Ren se acercó y retiro su mano de la bata— Deja que te ayude, estas batas se llevan cruzadas— Con destreza colocó los cintos en la posición adecuada y la abrochó debidamente. —Estás tan preciosa como antes cariño—

—Gracias, tu mamá me lo regaló, es tan suave…— Dijo Kyoko mientras se observaba en el espejo.

—Sí lo es— Ren acarició su mejilla y después la atrajo hacia sí para darla un profundo beso.— Casi tanto como tú— Susurró sobre sus labios.

—¡CHICOSSSSSS, LES ESTAMOS ESPERANDO! — La voz de Kuu sonaba a cada palabra más fuerte, dejando evidente que se acercaba a la habitación.

Ren la dio un último beso y cogiéndola de la mano la sacó de la habitación para encontrarse con la mirada inquisitiva de su padre.

— ¿Por qué tardan tanto? — Preguntó Kuu con la vista clavada en las mejillas sonrojadas de Kyoko.

Ella soltó su mano de la de Ren y se apresuro por el pasillo para ir con Jullie, mientras él se acercaba a su padre y le susurraba al oído.

—Porque no sabía ponerme el pijama papa, jamás uso, ni siquiera actuando ¿sabes? — Bromeó mientras se desternillaba de la risa por la cara de su padre. Echó a andar por el pasillo, pero apenas había dado unos pasos cuando la zapatilla de su progenitor le golpeo en la espalda sin mucha fuerza.

—¡Eso no ha tenido gracia! Casi me lo creo…— Pero no pudo evitar unirse a la alegría de su hijo y corriendo hacia él, le sujetó por el cuello como si pelearan y después le despeinó con cariño, entrando así en el comedor junto a las mujeres.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

* * *

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamiento"_

 _*Pensamiento alter ego* (Demonios y hadas mentales de Kyoko / Kuon)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 38**

Estuvieron durante horas despiertos, Jullie y Kuu les hicieron miles de preguntas que ellos contestaron alegremente.

Hablaron sobre su viaje al pueblo costero y los motivos que les llevaron allí. Como era de esperar los Hizuri escucharon horrorizados y entristecidos toda la historia de Kyoko sobre su madre y su infancia. La consolaron con verdadero cariño, haciéndola saber que aunque existieran semejantes personas en el mundo, ellos la querían de verdad.

Disfrutaron mucho de la historia de Corn, las hadas y todo lo demás. Kuu rió hasta casi marearse cuando supo que él era el Rey de las hadas que no dejaba volar a su hijo el príncipe.

También quisieron saber todo sobre los trabajos que habían realizado y sobre los futuros.

Estaban empezando a interrogarles sobre su relación cuando Kyoko bostezó tan sonoramente que se apiadaron y decidieron posponerlo para el día siguiente. El matrimonio les dio a ambos un beso de buenas noches y se metieron en su cuarto.

—Debes estar agotada— Ren se paró de espaldas a la puerta de su habitación. —Hoy ha sido un día muy largo, ¿verdad? —

—Sí lo ha sido, pero también ha sido maravilloso— Kyoko se acercó y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. —Gracias por este día tan especial, buenas noches—

—Buenas noches cariño, descansa— Ren la devolvió el beso y después despareció tras la puerta de su cuarto, al igual que ella.

* * *

Una hora después…

Ren no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama, no encontraba una postura cómoda y el sueño no llegaba. Estaba escondiendo la cabeza debajo de la almohada exasperado cuando escuchó un fuerte ruido proveniente de la habitación de Kyoko. Rápidamente salió de la habitación y tras golpear suavemente a su puerta entró.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Preguntó mientras se acercaba rápidamente a Kyoko que estaba de rodillas en el suelo.

—No podía dormir, me he levantado para ir al baño y quitarme todo esto— Señaló su pelo. —Para ver si así conseguía relajarme, no me di cuenta de que la lámpara estaba ahí y…— Contesto apenada mientras intentaba recoger los trozos de la gran lámpara de pie que momentos antes estaba junto a la puerta del baño.

—Deja eso cariño, podrías cortarte— Ren la obligó a levantarse y miró sus pies descalzos. — Será mejor que salgamos de aquí hay demasiados trocitos por el suelo y no quiero que te cortes— La llevó hacia la puerta. — Ven, puedes quedarte en mi cuarto yo dormiré en el salón— Sin darla tiempo a negarse salió de la habitación y entro con ella en la suya, cerrando la puerta tras ellos, para no despertar a sus padres.

—Lo siento…, siento mucho haberte despertado— Susurró apenada cuando Ren la obligó a sentarse en la cama.

—No te disculpes, no pasa nada— Estaba arrodillado frente a ella inspeccionando sus manos y pies para asegurarse que no se había cortado. —¿Querías quirate esto, ¿no?— Toco su pelo.

Ante el tímido asentimiento de Kyoko, comenzó a quitar las horquillas que sostenían su recogido. Después de retirarlas todas, así como soltar la extensiones y dejarlo todo sobre el escritorio que tenía junto a la puerta, se dirigió rápidamente al baño. Cuando volvió llevaba consigo un refinado cepillo, se subió a la cama detrás de Kyoko y comenzó a cepillarla el pelo con mucha delicadeza, consiguiendo que Kyoko suspirara de gusto y se relajara visiblemente.

—Gracias, es muy agradable, creo que estuve demasiadas horas con el recogido— Susurró Kyoko. —Siento haberte despertado— Se volvió a disculpar.

—Ya te he dicho que no pasa nada— Dejó de cepillarla y comenzó a darle un suave masaje con los dedos sobre el cuero cabelludo. —Yo tampoco podía dormir—.

—¿Ah no? — Preguntó Kyoko con satisfacción, pues estaba disfrutando del masaje.

—No, la verdad es que…, creo que después de estos días …— Seguía con el masaje mientras hablaba indeciso. —Creo que te extrañaba a mi lado— Dijo por fin, temeroso de su reacción, mientras dejaba el masaje y se bajaba de la cama para irse y dejarla espacio.

—¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó Kyoko reteniéndole de la mano y mirándole algo triste.

—Pues…, voy al salón para que puedas dormir— Contesto Ren sin entender muy bien su reacción.

—No, no te vayas por favor— Suplico Kyoko bajando la cabeza. —Yo…, yo también te extrañaba, por eso no podía dormir— Confesó terriblemente sonrojada.

Ren, sin necesidad de más palabras, la obligó a levantarse y la llevó hasta el lateral de la cama, luego la rodeo y se tumbó por el otro lado, mientras miraba a Kyoko esperando a que hiciera lo mismo. Cuando lo hizo por fin, les cubrió a ambos con la sabana y apagó la luz.

Los dos seguían sin conseguir dormirse, hasta que ambos se movieron a la vez. Kyoko, giro sobre sí misma, Ren la acercó a él todo lo que pudo, ella apoyo la cabeza sobre su pecho y el la envolvió con su brazo. Tras un suspiro de satisfacción completamente sincronizado ambos se hundieron en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Kuu y Jullie estaban acostados hablando sobre el gran momento que estaban viviendo con su hijo de vuelta y la pequeña Kyoko…, cuando se oyó un fuerte ruido proveniente del otro lado del pasillo.

—¿Que ha sido eso? —Preguntó Kuu alarmado mientras se levantaba de un salto. —¡Creo que viene de la habitación de Kyoko! —

—Shuuuuuuu! —Le ordenó callar su mujer mientras con la mano le hacia un gesto para que escuchara atentamente.

Enseguida oyeron una puerta abrirse, los pasos de una persona por el pasillo, un golpecito de nudillos y otra puerta que se abría.

—¿Qué está pasando con esos dos? No me digas que el sinvergüenza de tu hijo…— Kuu estaba preparado para salir de la habitación y estrangular a su hijo.

—¡Ni se te ocurra moverte Kuu Hizuri! — Le detuvo Jullie con mirada asesina. —Déjales tranquilos, claramente Kyoko tuvo algún percance, pero Ren ya ha acudido en su ayuda. Si nos necesitan nos buscaran, si no…, ya son mayorcitos, ¿no crees? — Le miró tan seriamente que él no tuvo más remedio que obedecer.

—Vale….—Aceptó reticente mientras volvía a acostarse a su lado. —Pero como le pase algo grave a mi pequeña tú serás la culpable—

—Nuestra pequeña— Le recordó ella seriamente, para después sonreír. —Está donde debe estar, no le pasa nada malo, simplemente tropezaría con algo…— Dijo como quien quiere la cosa.

—Es cosa tuya a que sí! —La acosó Kuu.

—No sé de qué me hablas…— Haciéndose la loca se dio media vuelta y cerró los ojos, mientras se escuchaban en el pasillo pasos de dos personas y una puerta cerrándose tras ellos. _"Jajajaja, sabía que mover esa lámpara era buena idea… Bueno y aflojar los tronillos también". Se durmió con una gran sonrisa en los labios._

* * *

Aún no había amanecido cuando Ren abrió los ojos repentinamente, sin comprender muy bien que lo había despertado. Pero la duda duró poco, pues al segundo parpadeo pudo ver la cara de su madre excesivamente cerca de la suya.

—Pero…— No pudo continuar pues su madre le tapo la boca con la mano.

—Shuuuuuu— Le mandó callar señalando a Kyoko que dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho.

Ren asintió y obedeció las indicaciones silenciosas de su madre que claramente decían: Levántate, vístete y ven conmigo. Lo hizo todo con el mayor de los sigilos consiguiendo salir de la habitación sin perturbar el descanso de su amada.

—¿Qué pasa mamá? — Preguntó cuando ambos se reunieron en el salón. —¿Has visto la hora que es? ¡Es muy temprano! — Protesto tras comprobar la hora en un gran reloj de pared.

—Es la hora perfecta, tú y yo tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, y poco tiempo.— Le agarró del brazo fuertemente y le obligó a salir del ala familiar.

* * *

Cuando Kyoko se despertó lo primero de lo que se dio cuenta fue que él no estaba junto a ella. _"Vaya…, al final se fue al sofá"_ Pensó con tristeza, pero al desperezarse toco con la mano un papel que estaba sobre la almohada que había usado Ren.

-Querida niña, he secuestrado a mi hijo por un ratito, te prometo que te le devolveré pronto. Por cierto, despierta a Kuu, duerme como una marmota y es probable que no despierte hasta la noche si le dejamos. ¡No le dejes dormir más de las 10!. Te quiero pequeña.-

Kyoko miró su reloj eran las 9 de la mañana. _"Vaya…, para lo poco que dormí , me siento muy descansada…" *Será por la compañía* "Sin duda"._

Se puso la bata y salió de la habitación. Al pasar junto a la puerta de los Hizuri escucho los suaves ronquidos de Kuu, con una sonrisa decidió dejarle dormir, como mínimo hasta la hora tope que había impuesto Jullie.

Decidió inspeccionar el lugar, aprovechando que estaba sola. Encontró una inmensa cocina, donde varías cocineras y un par de mayordomos trabajaban preparando el desayuno, estaban tan atareados que consiguió dar marcha atrás sin ser vista, no quería interrumpir. El salón era tal como lo recordaba de la noche anterior, sólo que sin todos los Hizuri en él, ahora parecía más grande.

La puerta acristalada llamó su atención, caminó hacia ella para comprobar que estaba entreabierta. Cuando salió al exterior no pudo evitar quedarse con la boca abierta. Lo que en las otras plantas era sin duda un tercer ala llena de habitaciones, aquí era un enorme espacio totalmente abierto al exterior, una terraza, por así decirlo, pero la más grande que había visto o imaginado nunca.

" _Por el amor de Dios, ¿Cómo puede ser esto posible?"._ Miraba en todas las direcciones sin poder llegárselo a creer. Había una enorme barra de bar, varias canchas deportivas, una enorme piscina rodeada de hamacas, una zona con un gran jacuzzi y sauna, y un montón de mesas y sillas de jardín.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios. Esto se me está yendo de las manos, ¡38 capítulos!. Cada vez que pienso que me acerco al final, me acuerdo de alguna cosa que quise escribir en un principio y acaba convertida en un par de capítulos más. Espero no terminar aburriendo al personal.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

* * *

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamiento"_

 _*Pensamiento alter ego* (Demonios y hadas mentales de Kyoko / Kuon)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 39**

—¡Buenos días hija!— Lory la llamaba sonriente desde una de las mesas.

—Buenos días padre—Kyoko seguía ruborizándose al llamarlo de aquella forma. _"Es curioso, con Kuu no me pasa…" *Ya pero él si es tu padre ahora, y de verdad. Date tiempo, es lógico que cueste acostumbrarse*._ Le contesto mentalmente mini-Lory.

—Siéntate hija, desayuna conmigo— La pidió mientras poniéndose de pies apartaba la silla para ella y señalaba toda la comida que tenían delante, que por supuesto era una exagerada cantidad.

—Gracias— Kyoko aceptó el gesto caballeroso de su padre, se sentó.

Inmediatamente Lory sirvió zumo y café para ambos y la obligó entre risas a probar un poco de todo. Estaba tan emocionado que Kyoko no pudo hacer otra cosa que aceptar y devolverle las sonrisas.

—¿Dónde está María padre?— Preguntó Kyoko observando una zona de juegos infantiles, en la que no se había fijado antes pues la ocultaban las sobrillas de las mesas.

—Sigue dormida, creo que estuvo jugando con, ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba el perrito? —Preguntó mientras untaba una tostada y se la ofrecía a ella.

—Se llama Corn— contesto Kyoko aceptando la tostada y dándole un pequeño mordisco.

—Ah sí, pues eso que se pasó media noche jugando con Corn, y ahora ninguno de los dos quería levantarse— Sonrió con cariño ante las travesuras de su nieta. —¿Qué te parece? Siempre hemos estado rodeados de animales y ella nunca ha mostrado ningún interés, sin embargo tu perrito la encanta— Dijo con una mueca de incredulidad.

—Jajajaja, probablemente porque tus animales eran todos exóticos e incluso muchos hasta peligrosos— Le contesto Kyoko sonriendo con indulgencia.

—Eh... no, no lo creo, simplemente ella quería un perrito probablemente— Dijo Lory convencido de que era imposible que nadie considerara peligrosos a sus mascotas. — De todas formas cuéntame, ¿de dónde salió Corn? —

—Aaaa… pues…, Ren me lo regaló este fin de semana— Se sonrojó pero continuó hablando. —La dueña del complejo, que era una mujer encantadora, criaba animales, ¿sabes? — Dejó de lado su vergüenza para sonreír abiertamente ante el recuerdo de la granja. —Tenía muchos animales, su perrita había tenido cachorros y todos habían sido adoptados, todos menos Corn. Nadie le había querido porque era más pequeñito que sus hermanos y un poco más débil. —Le contó indignada.

—¡Que gente tan ruin! — Lory se unió al sentimiento de su hija, golpeando la mesa.

—Ya…, bueno el caso es que la señora se lo contó a Ren cuando…— Se interrumpió, pues había estado a punto de contarle sobre su desaparición, y conociéndole montaría un autentico show si llegaba a enterarse.

—¿Cuándo qué? — Lory tan perspicaz como siempre había notado la renuncia en la voz de su hija.

—No nada, bueno que se lo contó y Ren decidió adoptarlo para mí. Bueno…, para los dos en realidad— El sonrojo volvió a hacer acto de presencia en sus mejillas.

—Para los dos…eh!— Lory ladeo ligeramente la cabeza y levantó una ceja. —Y cuéntame, ¿Cómo es eso de adoptarlo para los dos? —

—Bueno pues…, Ren me lo ha regalado, pero como en el Durayama no puedo tener animales, Corn vivirá con él en su apartamento— Contestó inocentemente. —Y me deja ir cuando quiera a visitarlo, incluso me ha dicho que puedo usar su habitación de invitados cuando quiera pasar la noche con él—

—¿Pasar la noche con quien exactamente? — Preguntó Lory divertido pero sin dejar que su cara lo revelase.

—Aaaaaa…, ¡con Corn por supuesto! — Kyoko se puso color escarlata.

—Jajajaja, claro, claro— Se divirtió Lory. —Pero…, explícame, ¿Cuándo llegaron a ese acuerdo, antes o después de hacerse novios? —

—Sobre eso…, perdóname yo quería habértelo contado, pero con me dio tiempo…—Se disculpó Kyoko

Lory la cogió una mano por encima de la mesa. —No te disculpes pequeña, sabes que a mí no se me escapa una, no hacía falta que me lo dijeras. Además es algo que llevo deseando que ocurra desde que me enteré de que el te amaba— Su mirada estaba perdida, recordando aquel momento en la limusina, cuando Ren lo llevaba escrito en la cara mientras ella esperaba fuera dando vueltas.

—¿Lo sabías? ¿Sabías que Ren me amaba? — Preguntó incrédula y algo enfadada.

—Sí lo sabía, y antes de que sigas, déjame contestar a tu siguiente pregunta— La miró seriamente. —No te lo dije, primero porque jamás me habrías creído, y segundo porque necesitabas avanzar tu solita— Acarició su mano.

—Ya bueno…, pero todo habría sido más fácil— Se quejó, pero ya no estaba enfadada, pues sabía que él tenía razón, sobre todo en lo primero. — Me habría ahorrado el temor que sufrí pensando en lo que el pensaría cuando se enterara de que me había enamorado de él…, o el miedo a ser rechazada…—

—Jajajaja, el amor es así mi niña— Sonrió Lory. —Cuando amas a alguien de verdad y le entregas tu corazón no hay garantías ni seguridades, solo hay que tener fe en la otra persona y esperanza— La miraba con dulzura. —Pero dime, no has contestado a mi pregunta, ¿Cuándo llegaron a la acuerdo sobre la custodia de Corn—

Kyoko sonrió por las ocurrencias de su padre. _"¿Custodia? ¿Cómo si fuera un niño?"._ —Fue antes, lo decidimos allí mismo. Bueno Ren lo sugirió cuando yo me di cuenta de que no podría llevarlo a mi casa—.

 _"Y yo que pensaba que era medio tonto cuando se trataba de Kyoko…, que nunca hacía nada para avanzar con ella… ¡Astuto bribón! Jajajajaja. Que buen plan había montado, se aseguraba tenerla en casa casi a diario…"_

—Hablando de eso…— Lory se pudo serio. —Ya no tienes por qué vivir allí hija, a mi me gustaría que te plantearas venirte a vivir con María y conmigo— Confesó algo preocupado por la posible reacción de ella.

—Ya me lo imaginaba, María comento algo ayer— Kyoko miraba ligeramente apenada a su alrededor mientras contestaba.

—¿Y qué piensas sobre ello? — Lory siguió la mirada de su hija buscando lo que provocaba su desdicha.

—¿La verdad? —Preguntó Kyoko mirándole, por fin, a los ojos.

—Siempre pequeña, entre nosotros siempre—Pidió Lory.

—Es que…—Buscaba las palabras adecuadas. —No me malinterprete, estoy muy agradecida de tenerte como padre, es algo que llevo deseando toda mi vida, y estoy segura de que serás el mejor padre que existe, pero…— Kyoko volvió a mirar todo cuanto les rodeaba.

—¿Pero? —

—Pero no sé si seré capaz de vivir así— Señaló con la mano lo que hasta hace unos segundos contemplaba. —Esta no es mi vida, y aunque nunca he tenido mucho, yo he sido feliz con ello. Lo único que yo quería, de verdad, ya me lo has dado, no necesito nada más— Confesó con miedo a ofenderle.

—Eso ya lo sé mi niña pero ahora eres mi hija, y no me refiero a que seas como una hija para mí, no, eres mi hija con todas las de la ley, y como tal todas estas cosas, como tú las llamas, son también tuyas— Lory hablaba tranquilamente.

—Pe…, pero…, yo no necesito todo esto! —Exclamó Kyoko.

—Ya, supongo que no…—Lory puso cara de cachorrito tristón. —Pero yo necesito dártelas—

—Pero…, ¿por qué?—

—Porque te quiero, porque eres mi niña, y como padre quiero darte el mundo entero— Extendió una mano para acariciar su mejilla. —Es algo que necesito hacer, acostarme cada día sabiendo que te doy todo lo que puedo— Sonrió dulcemente.

—Ah….—

—Bueno entonces… ¿vendrás a vivir conmigo? — Volvió a preguntar Lory. —Además piensa que Corn podrá vivir contigo—

—¿Puedo pensarlo, por favor? —Preguntó Kyoko.

—Claro cielo, no quiero atosigarte, solo quiero que sepas que te estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos, y a tu perrito también— Contestó Lory insistiendo apropósito con el tema de Corn.

—No, eso…, eso tengo que hablarlo con Ren, es de los dos al fin de cuentas— _Contestó tajante._

—Me parece bien. —Aceptó su padre sonriendo. _"Ya, ya de los dos… Lo que no quieres es perder la oportunidad de estar juntos, jajajajaja"._ —Y hablando de Ren…, ¿sigue durmiendo? —

—No, cuando me he despertado ya no estaba en la cam….—Su voz perdió fuerza mientras se sonrojaba desde los dedos del pie hasta la punta de los pelos de la cabeza.

—¿Perdona? ¿Acaso estás diciendo que dormisteis juntos? —

—¡Buenos días a todos! —Kuu interrumpió en esos momentos, aun en pijama y con cara de sueño, pero con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Tú, mal padre! —Lory se levanto rápidamente y comenzó a tirarle varios cojines que cubrían las sillas de jardín. —¡has dejado a ese hijo tuyo dormir con mi pequeña! —

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Yo no….!—Kuu se acercaba hablando a trompicones entre golpes de cojín. —Ella tenía su propio cuarto! — Le señaló con el dedo acusadoramente. —Tú sí que eres mal padre, mandaste a mi princesa a actuar como su hermanita y les mantuviste en el mismo cuarto por semanas enteras! — Le arrojó cojines también.

Continuaron con una riña infantil sobre quien era mejor padre y quien había hecho qué, hasta que una sonora carcajada les hizo detenerse y voltearse hacia Kyoko.

—¡Que es tan gracioso? — Preguntaron a la vez, mientras se daban el último cojinazo.

—Jajajajajaja, vosotros…., jajajajaja— Kyoko se doblaba por la cintura mientras se sujetaba la barriga muerta de risa. —Sois como dos mamás gallinas, protegiendo a su polluelo, y lo más gracioso es que lo protegéis de otro de vuestros polluelos—

—…— Ambos la miraban intentando parecer enojados, pero se veía claramente que la sincera risa de su hija les estaba llegando al alma.

—Además no fue nada malo, son unos mal pensados— Kyoko seguía sonriendo. —Lo que me hace preguntarme la clase de cosas que hicieron de jóvenes para pensar siempre lo peor— Añadió con una ceja levantada.

—…— Se sonrojaron mudos de asombro por las palabras de Kyoko.

—Si os sentáis a terminar de desayunar os contaré lo que pasó— Le riño como si los niños fueran ellos.

Después de contarles sobre la lámpara y el ofrecimiento de Ren de dejarla usar su cuarto, los dos estaban ya relajados.

—Y cuando Ren se iba a marchar….— Kyoko se armó de valor— Fui yo quien le pedí que se quedara conmigo—.

—¿Tú? —Preguntaron incrédulos a la par que escandalizados.

—Eh…sí— Kyoko se moría de la vergüenza. —Ayer tuve un día muy largo, con muchas sorpresas y…— _"Extrañaba a Ren" *No tienes por decir todo* "¡No voy a mentirles, son mis padres!" *Mentir no…, maquillar la verdad, jajajajaja*_ — El caso es que necesitaba que se quedara conmigo y él lo hizo. Ren es mi mejor amigo, ¿saben?—

—Ya y tu novio! —Exclamaron.

—Sí eso también, pero primero de todo es mi amigo, el mejor que he tenido nunca. Ya saben que no tuve amigos y ….— Utilizó la cara que tantas veces Ren uso con ella.

—¡Claro pequeña! — Kuu, con ojitos tiernos, se levantó para abrazarla. —Lo entiendo perfectamente, necesitabas a tu amigo! —

Lory miró a Kuu ofuscado por que se hubiera creído semejante excusa, y después a Kyoko para hacerla saber que a él no se la colaba. Pero ella le puso morritos, mientras le miraba desde el refugio de los brazos de Kuu. —Jajajajaja, eres una pequeña cara dura, jajajaja— Se carcajeó y aparto a Kuu para agacharse y besarla en la mejilla —Haces con tus padres lo que quieres, ¿lo sabías? — Susurró junto a su oído.

Guau, guau, guau….

—Onesama! —María salió a la terraza corriendo, seguida de Corn que ladraba para llamar la atención de Kyoko.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

* * *

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamiento"_

 _*Pensamiento alter ego* (Demonios y hadas mentales de Kyoko / Kuon)_

 **Capítulo 40**

María se abalanzó sobre Kyoko para abrazarla, mientras Corn levantaba sus patitas pidiendo que lo cogiera.

—Ven aquí…— Kyoko se agachó a recogerlo en cuanto María deshizo su abrazo, y le apretó cariñosamente hacia sí. —¿Qué tal se ha portado este pequeñajo María? —

—¡Muy bien! Es muy bueno y muy cariñoso— Contesto la niña sonriente, para luego acercarse a ella y susurrar pícaramente. —Estuvimos jugando mucho rato—

—Jajajajaja, ¿sí? —Kyoko la miraba con dulzura. —Por eso se les pegaron las sabanas?—.

—Sí— María no se mostró ni lo más mínimamente arrepentida, más bien sonreía con orgullo. Se sentó a desayunar. —¿Dónde están Ren-sama y su mamá? ¿Siguen dormidos? —

—Es verdad, ¿donde se ha metido la otra mitad de mi familia? —Preguntó Kuu, teniendo que tragarse la gran cantidad de comida que tenía en la boca para poder hacerlo.

—Pues eso estaba diciéndole a papá…— Kyoko le miro de reojo para ver como volvía a enfurruñarse pensando en que habían dormido juntos, por lo que omitió esa parte. —…Que Jullie me dejó una nota diciendo que secuestraba a Ren un rato y que ya lo devolvería—

—¿De verdad ha secuestrado a Ren-sama? —Preguntó María con inocente preocupación.

—Jajajaja, claro que no cielo— Contestó Kuu. —Jullie tendría alguna cosa que hacer y se habrá llevado a Kuon con ella— Su mirada de concentración indicaba que estaba pensando, como todos, que seguramente ella estaba tramando algo.

—Jolines…, casi no he podido ver a Ren-sama, siempre tiene cosas que hacer! —Protestó María.

—¿Qué te parece si tu y yo esperamos a Ren jugando en esa zona tan divertida de ahí? —Le preguntó Kyoko señalando la zona de juegos. —Luego cuando él vuelva podemos bañarnos, ¿te apetece?— Miró a su padre. —Claro si es que podemos, no se los planes que tenemos hoy—.

—Hasta la noche tienen todo el día para disfrutar de las instalaciones— Las sonrió Lory con cariño. —En el jardín de abajo también hay, pero si no las importa, es preferible que se queden en la zona privada—

—¿Y eso? — Preguntó Kuu quien volvía a tener la boca completamente llena y casi se ahoga para poder tragar antes de hablar.

—Esta noche es la fiesta de debut de Kyoko, vendrán más invitados y también la prensa, aunque no saben para lo que vienen, alguien podría irse de la lengua y prefiero que se mantenga a apartada— Les explicó.

—Me parece muy buena idea— Cabeceó Kuu asintiendo mientras atacaba de nuevo a las tortitas.

—Por el amor de Dios! — Exclamó Lory mirándole. —¿Qué tienes por estomago? ¿Un agujero negro?—.

—Si! — Kuu afirmó alegremente añadiendo más sirope a las tortitas.

—Jajajajaja— Se carcajeo María. —Onesama vamos a cambiarnos! — Tiró de ella para que se levantara.

—Muy buena idea María! — La felicito su abuelo. —Hija, en tu habitación encontrarás las cosas que supongo llevaste a tu viaje, mande a Sebastian casa de Ren y cogió una bolsas que habías dejado junto a tu cama. También te he comprado cosas apropiadas para el baño, para que pudieras disfrutar de la piscina, supuse que eso estaría en tu casa.—.

—Ah…, vale— murmuró Kyoko. — Pero no hacía falta, ya tenía…—No terminó pues María, tan impaciente como siempre, la arrastraba hacia la puerta acristalada del ala norte.

* * *

Kyoko estaba observando las cosas apropiadas para el baño de su padre. _*Jajajajaja, creo que al igual que Kuu, tu padre preferiría que te metieras a monja*_ Se desternillo su demonio insolente. " _Eso parece"_.

Entre las cosas había una gran toalla multicolor, unas bonitas chanclas y un precioso blusón de playa, y lo que Kyoko tenía en esos momentos entre sus manos, un bañador con motivos bastante infantiles y cerrado casi hasta el cuello.

 _*¡No iras a ponerte eso! ¿Verdad?* "Es que es un regalo de papá, a él le gustaría que me lo pusiera…". *Pero el que te regaló Ren es mucho más bonito, ama!*_ Protestaron las hadas. _"Ya lo sé…."_. Estuvo un rato contemplando ambos trajes de baño hasta que con un suspiro se decidió y se vistió.

* * *

Jullie y su hijo, que en esos momentos lucía como Kuon, subían en el ascensor hacia su planta.

—Mamá, no entiendo porque tuvimos que salir tan precipitadamente, podríamos haber hecho esto en cualquier otro momento— Se quejó Ren apoyado en la pared del ascensor bastante cansado.

—Porque sí, porque lo digo yo. Además no seas tan quejica, apenas fueron unas horas. —Le regañó Jullie.

—Ya, pero… ¿sabes que perdí la cuenta de las tiendas a las que entramos? —Dijo Ren con tono lastimero. —Además dudo mucho que el presidente te deje darle lo que tú has comprado a Kyoko, seguramente él ya tendrá todo preparado—

—Ja, que intente impedirlo— Jullie sonreía con malicia. —Además dudo siquiera que lo intente, no después de nuestra "conversación" tras contarnos que me había vuelto a robar a un hijo— Recordó con satisfacción.

—Mamá…, a veces das verdadero miedo, ¿lo sabías? — Dijo Ren.

—Jajajaja, ¿Tú crees? —Sonrió con malicia. —Pues más vale que no lo olvides, hagas lo que tienes que hacer, y no me lleves la contraria—

Tras dejar todas las cosas a buen recaudo, lejos de miradas indiscretas, salieron a la terraza.

Lory y Kuu estaban estirados en un par de tumbonas mientras bebían cocteles elaborados, con estrafalarias decoraciones. Miraban embobados los juegos entre Kyoko y María que reían a carcajadas mientras se perseguían la una a la otra, y Corn las ladraba desde los brazos de Kuu.

—Buenos días caballeros…— Saludó Jullie sentándose en los pies de Kuu y lanzándole un beso.

—Buenos días querida…¡mira que cosita tan bonita tiene nuestra hija! —Acercó a Corn a la cara de su esposa mientras la miraba con ojos inocentemente infantiles.

—¡Que preciosidad!— Jullie arrebató el cachorro de los brazos de marido para hacerle tiernas carantoñas. — ¿De dónde salió este pequeñín?—

—Yo se lo regalé— Explicó Ren. —Presidente, padre…, buenos días— Les saludo sin mirarles, su atención estaba fija en su amada, que en esos momentos captaba su presencia y lo miraba fijamente. —Si me disculpan…— Se encaminó inmediatamente hacia ella.

—Vaya…, buenos días y ya está, ¿Eso es forma de saludar un hijo a su padre por las mañanas? —Preguntó Kuu en voz alta mientras le veía alejarse.

Ren simplemente levantó una mano, sin darse la vuelta, por lo que no pudieron ver su sonrisa. _"Sí papá, si ella está cerca es toda la atención que puedes conseguir, lo sientooooo"._

—Jullie… ¡mira lo malo que es tu hijo!— Se quejó Kuu haciendo pucheros.

—Ya! Siempre es mi hijo cuando te interesa, ¿verdad?— Le reprochó ella, pero sin acritud pues seguía ensimismada con el cachorro. —¿Y cómo es eso de que él se lo regaló? —

—Al parecer era un perrito que nadie quería y él decidió adoptarlo para Kyoko— Les contó Lory mientras veía como su nieta corría a saludar a Ren.

—Ooooh…, mi hijo es un chico estupendo, con un gran corazón! —Exclamó Kuu orgulloso, mientras Jullie levantaba una ceja ya que ahora volvía a ser su hijo.

—Si bueno…, no sé si pensarás lo mismo cuando te diga que él se ofreció a tener al perrito en su apartamento porque Kyoko no puede llevarlo a su casa— Lory estaba un poco ceñudo.

—¿Y cuál es el problema? — Preguntó Kuu. —Es un gran detalle por su parte, ¿no? —

—Lo sería, si no la hubiera ofrecido también su habitación de invitados para que duerma en su apartamento siempre que quiera verlo— Se quejó Lory. —Lo ha planeado todo—.

—¡Será…!— Dijo Kuu acalorado.

—Por favor…!— Susurró Jullie para que no la oyeran desde la zona de juegos. —¡Sois los dos unos anticuados! Y más valía que dejarais de ver planes y maquinaciones por todos lados, porque… ¿sabéis que? —

—¿Qué?—Preguntaron los dos.

—Que se creé el ladrón que todos son de su condición! — Se carcajeó, se levantó y con Corn entre sus brazos se acercó a la zona del bar a por algo de beber.

—¿Qué ha querido decir con eso? —Preguntó inocentemente Kuu mientras la observaba alejarse.

—No tengo ni la más remota idea, yo jamás maquino nada— Contestó Lory con cara de no haber roto un palto en su vida.

* * *

Ren estaba a punto de saludarlas cuando María, como siempre se arrojo sobre él, para recibir un abrazo.

—Ren-sama! Buenos días— Exclamó feliz. —Has tardado mucho, te estábamos esperando! —

—¿Ah sí? — Sonrió Ren. — Perdona, jamás se me ocurriría hacerte esperar apropósito María— Se acercó al oído para añadir algo más.

—Oh…, ya lo sé, Ren-sama tu papá nos lo contó. —Susurró la niña en confidencia. — Hay que tener cuidado con tu mamá, porque secuestra gente—

—Jajajajajajajaja—Se carcajeó abiertamente Ren. —Uy sí, hay que tener muchísimo cuidado, es peligrosa— Añadió seriamente, pero ante la carita de María volvió a carcajear. —Es broma María, ella solo quería que la ayudara con unas cosas—

—Ah! Bueno…, eso es distinto— Sonrió María, se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al columpio vació que quedaba junto al que ocupaba Kyoko.

—Buenos días cariño— Susurró Ren junto a mejilla de Kyoko antes de darle un casto beso. —¿Has dormido bien?—

—Bue…, buenos días— Se tartamudeó Kyoko, pues sentía la mirada de todos los presentes en esa terraza clavados en ellos. —Sí, he dormido estupendamente, ¿y tú? —

—Oh…, yo he dormido estupendamente— Se acercó a su oído. —Nadie pensaría que ser tu almohada pudiera hacer que duerma bien…, pero en mi caso, es el mejor somnífero del mundo— Se alejó lo justo para ver con disfrute el tremendo sonrojo que Lucía ella ahora.

—¿Podemos ir a jugar a la piscina ahora?— Preguntó María cansada de que la ignoraran, mientras ponía los brazos en jarras.

—Claro María! — Ren la sonrió con ternura. —Dadme dos minutos y estaré de vuelta listo para jugar todo lo que quieras— Con su peculiar elegancia caminó hasta la puerta y desapareció tras ella.

—No tardará mucho…—Kyoko acarició la cabeza de María mientras sentadas en una tumbona, al lado puesto de la piscina donde estaban Kuu y Lory, esperaban el regreso de Ren. La niña ya se había desprendido de sus ropas, dejando al descubierto un precioso bañador infantil, y daba pequeños golpecitos de impaciencia con el pie.

—Ya estoy listo chicas!— Dijo Ren acercándose a ellas. Lucía el mismo bañador que llevó a la cabaña, así como sus pies descalzos.

—Yo prime! —Gritó María con júbilo tirándose en bomba a la piscina.

—¿No te vas a bañar preciosa?— Preguntó Ren agarrando a Kyoko por la cintura.

—Ah sí…— Contestó con un suspiro, mientras se ruborizaba al sentir la mano de Ren a través de la fina tela de su blusón playero.

—¿Vestida?— Bromeó él mientras movía ligeramente la mano, disfrutando también de las ventajas de dicha tela.

—Jajaja, claro que no— Se estremeció Kyoko y habló con voz entrecortada.

—Entonces…, ¿te ayudo desvestirte?— Ren, Kuon y el emperador de la noche se fusionaron en una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Buenooooo…—Comenzó a decir Kyoko con inocente voz, para dar paso a una mirada divertida. —No sé, a lo mejor deberíamos preguntarles a ellos que piensan de eso— Señaló con la cabeza a Kuu y Lory, que los observaban seriamente desde la distancia.

—Jajajaja, ¿Así que ahora te protegen tus papás, eh?— Bromeó Ren besándola detrás de la oreja. —Pero mira, a mi mamá no creo que le importe— Señaló la barra del bar, desde donde Jullie les miraba divertida. —Pero ahora enserio, ¿no te vas a quitar ese bonito blusón para bañarte?—

—Sí, es que…— Le susurró la historia de la ropa adecuada para el baño y su miedo a decepcionar a su padre si no lo usaba.

 _*Pues si que tenía que ser mojigato para que se lo pareciera incluso a ella, ¿no?* "Probablemente tanto como el que te imaginaste de rayas, jajajaja"_ —Ya entiendo, ¿y qué has decidido al final?— Le preguntó Ren todavía pegado a su oreja.

—Pues…— Kyoko se apartó de él y se desabrochó el cinto que unía el blusón y lo dejó deslizarse pos sus brazos hasta el suelo.

Ren se agachó rápidamente para recogerlo y al incorporarse pasó lentamente sus ojos por el cuerpo de su novia. —Ah, hiciste buena elección, estás preciosa, como el primer día que te lo pusiste— La alabó acercándose de nuevo a ella, con mirada depredadora.

—Gracias— Sonrió tímidamente Kyoko, para después, levantando una ceja divertida, empujar a Ren tirándole a la piscina.

—Tramposa! — Exclamó Ren divertido tras salir a la superficie. —Anda.., ven aquí— La salpicó juguetón.

Kyoko se carcajeó huyendo de la salpicadura dando unos tímidos pasos hacia atrás, pero cuando Ren abrió sus brazos ofreciéndoselos, tomó impulso y se zambullo a su lado, salpicándole todo lo que pudo.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

* * *

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamiento"_

 _*Pensamiento alter ego* (Demonios y hadas mentales de Kyoko / Kuon)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 41**

Tumbados en sus tumbonas Kuu y Lory observaban, en silencio, la conversación susurrada que mantenían Kyoko y Ren, al otro lado de la piscina.

—Pero…, ¡qué demonios es eso? — Exclamó Lory al ver el traje de baño que había quedado al descubierto tras ser retirado el blusón.

—¿Eso es lo que tu consideras un traje de baño apropiado para mi princesa? — Le recriminó Kuu, mientras miraba con la boca abierta a Kyoko.

—Claro que no!— Le fulmino Lory con la mirada. —Acaso no me acabas de oír preguntar qué demonios era eso— Sacó su móvil y le mostró una foto. —Esto es lo que yo compré para ella—

Kuu miraba atentamente la imagen, en ella se veía una un chica, un poco mayor que María, luciendo un bañador cerrado hasta el cuello, con florecitas y una especie de faldita que salía desde su cintura. —Ah…, ese sí que era apropiado, pero entonces…, ¿por qué…?—

Jullie se había acercado sigilosamente hasta situarse a sus espaldas y observaba la foto por encima de sus cabezas. —Me reitero, una vez más, sois los dos un par de carcamales anticuados! — Dijo crispada. —Y he de decir, que en tu caso Lory, me sorprende. Tú que siempre vistes tan estrafalariamente luego quieres cubrir a tu hija como si fuera una monja—

—Eso es distinto…, ella es nuestra niña, verdad? — Lory miró a Kuu en busca de apoyo.

—Pues claro, es nuestra niñita! — Corroboró éste enérgicamente.

—No puedo con ustedes!— Jullie se dejó caer en una tumbona al lado de su marido.

—¿Y de dónde sacó ella ese trozo de tela minúsculo? —preguntó Lory mientras veían como Kyoko tiraba al agua a Ren.

—Por lo que nos contaron a noche…, me imagino que Kuon se lo compró cuando iban a salir de viaje— Jullie bebió un sorbo de su bebida, mirando a Kyoko zambullirse salpicando a su hijo.

—¡Ese hijo vuestro es un degenerado! —Exclamó Lory malhumorado.

—Ja! Pues yo creo que está preciosa, y más vale que dejen de verla como una niña pequeña porque, lo quieran o no, nuestra hija ya no lo es. —Les sonrió con malicia. —Y sobre ese bañador que le compraste…, lo mejor que se puede hacer con él es quemarlo en una hoguera— Se terminó la bebida y se levantó. —Me aburrís tremendamente, voy a cambiarme para ir a jugar con los chicos, sin duda son más divertidos que vosotros dos— Caminó con elegancia hasta las puertas acristaladas.

—Espera! — Gritó Kuu poniéndose de pies y persiguiéndola. —Yo también quiero jugar con los chicos! —

—Pues yo lo que quemaría es ese bikini, que es tan minúsculo que ni siquiera debería llamarse así— Gruñó Lory para sí mismo, pues le habían dejado solo, mientras miraba ceñudo como Ren sujetaba a Kyoko por la cintura, la elevaba en el aire y luego la lanzaba de nuevo al agua.

* * *

Pasaron un rato de risas, aguadillas y carreras en familia, todos juntos excepto Lory que, ceñudo, se había negado a bañarse pese a la insistencia de su hija y su nieta.

Kyoko y Ren estaban echando una carrear hasta el final de la piscina cuando Jullie vio llegar a Sebastian, este la guiñó un ojo, luego se acercó a Lory y diciéndole que tenía una llamada urgente se lo llevó dentro.

—Querido…, María… —Puso cara de pena. —Creo que el pequeño Corn se siente terriblemente solo, además parece que este calor le esté sentando realmente mal— Señaló al cachorro, que en esos momentos bostezaba disfrutando de la sombra que le proporcionaban las tumbonas.

—Ohhhhhhh— Exclamaron los dos, interpretando el bostezo como un signo de fatiga. Tardaron medio segundo en salir del agua, llegar hasta él y meterse corriendo al salón del ala de Lory.

Con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, Jullie nadó tranquilamente hasta la escalera, salió de la piscina, se envolvió en su toalla, y siguió el camino que habían realizado anteriormente su marido y la niña. Antes de entrar por la puerta se giró, y con un gesto silencioso ordenó a los empleados que había por allí que se retiraran. Cuando solo quedaron sus hijos en la zona, entró tranquilamente, cerrando con la llave que hasta ese momento colgaba de la cerradura, se la escondió y echo las cortinas.

* * *

—Gané!—Gritó Kyoko triunfal— Soy la campeona de la piscina! — Se carcajeó mientras levantaba los brazos en señal de victoria.

—Lo eres, eres mi campeona— Sonrió Ren. _*La has dejado ganar…* "No sé de qué me hablas…."._

—¿Dónde se han metido todos?—Preguntó Kyoko mirando a su alrededor.

—No lo sé. —Giro la cabeza al igual que ella y tuvo tiempo de captar la figura de su madre cerrando las cortinas. _"Mamá…, eres tan obvia!" *Y tan lista, estamos solos* "Ya eso también"._ —No lo sé, pero así podemos disfrutar un rato nosotros solos, ¿no crees? — Ren se acerco a ella acarició su cara, y la dio un tierno beso. —No había podido darte los buenos días correctamente.

—Bue…, buenos días— Susurró Kyoko levemente sonrojada mientras observaba hipnotizada los labios que un segundo antes la besaban. _*Ha sabido a poco, eh?*_ Pregunto el demonio insolente mientras la hadas hiperventilando asentían _._ Con un pequeño gemido se abalanzó sobre su cuello y le beso fuertemente.

—¡Qué…!— Se extraño Ren sorprendido, pero tras un segundo de duda, agarró su cintura y la atrajo hacia sí profundizando levemente el beso. Como ya pasó cuando se declararon su amor, fue Kyoko quien hizo más profundo el beso, por lo que Ren contesto encantado.

" _¿Qué me pasa…? ¿Por qué siento tan grande la separación entre nosotros? ¿Por qué necesito acercarme más a él?"._ Pensaba Kyoko con una parte minúscula de su cerebro, pues el resto estaba muy ocupado disfrutando de los besos.

Se pegó tanto al cuerpo de Ren, que éste tuvo que elevarla ligeramente por la cintura para poder mantener el contacto de sus labios, pues por su diferencia de estatura se hacía complicado.

En un acto reflejo Kyoko rodeó la cintura de su amado con las piernas. Ren se hundió un poco más en el agua, lo que hizo que Kyoko se apretara más contra él.

—Cariño…—Suspiró Ren con voz estrangulada apartándose de sus labios casi sin aliento. — Creo que será mejor que salgamos del agua y vayamos a tomar el sol— Más que a sugerencia sonaba a suplica.

—Ah…, claro…, perdona— Kyoko se deslizó lejos de su cuerpo, algo sonrojada y visiblemente apenada. _"¿Qué estoy haciendo? No sé qué me pasa…"._ Salió de la piscina y se tumbó boca abajo, sobre la toalla que había dejado extendida en una tumbona.

—Eh pequeño— Ren la siguió fuera, y chorreando se sentó sus pies, —¿Qué te pasa?—

—Nada…—Contestó ella contra la toalla. —Perdona, no quería importunarte, ni ser pesada…— Sonaba realmente triste.

—Kyoko! —Exclamó Ren tan seriamente que ella levantó la cara de la toalla para mirarlo. —Tú jamás me molestas y que me beses me gusta más que nada en este mundo—

—Entonces ¿por qué…?—Le preguntó inocente.

—Buffff, tu inocencia me mata cariño— Confesó Ren. —Me encanta, pero va a acabar conmigo— Sonrió tiernamente.

—Lo siento…—Volvió a disculparse ella.

—No tienes nada de que disculparte, ya te he dicho que adoro como eres. —Acarició su cuello para después darle un suave beso en su clavícula. — Y contestando a tu pregunta, te he pedido salir del agua porque me gustan demasiado nuestros besos Kyoko, no porque me estuviera molestando—

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? — Kyoko no entendía en absoluto a que se refería.

—Significa que….—Ren no terminó la frase, pues un ruido le hizo girar la cabeza

* * *

Jullie había permanecido junto a las cortinas observando a sus hijos. Justo cuando Kyoko salía del agua oyó paso aproximándose hacía el salón, por lo que rápidamente se sentó en el sofá y fingió estar leyendo el periódico relajadamente.

Kuu y María entraron al salón hablando sobre Corn, por su tono de conversación se podía percibir que ambos estaban completamente enamorados del cachorro.

—¿Dónde está nuestros hijos querida? — Preguntó Kuu sentándose a su lado y pasándole el brazo sobre los hombros.

—Ah…, pues no lo sé— Contesto distraídamente mientras seguí leyendo muy interesada una noticia.

—¡Voy a buscarlos! — Exclamó felizmente María.

—¿Dónde dejaste al perrito pequeña? ¿Se encuentra bien? — Preguntó rápidamente Jullie, dejando a un lado el periódico.

María, olvidando las intenciones que tenía, se sentó frente a ella y comenzó a contarle sobre los cuidados que ella y Kuu le habían proporcionado al cachorro para curarlo de la indisposición, que naturalmente nunca había existido, pero de la que ellos estaban plenamente convencidos.

Jullie sonreía feliz, por haber entretenido a la niña, conseguido más tiempo a solas para la parejita. Pero en esos momentos Lory apareció por el pasillo colgando su teléfono.

—Bueno…, ¿qué os parece si vamos a comer? — Preguntó alegremente. —Les he pedido a los camareros que nos sirvan en las mesas de la terraza. —Añadió acercándose a la puerta. —¿Qué hacen las cortinas corridas? ¿Y por qué no se abren las puertas? — Preguntó tirando fuertemente del picaporte

" _Mi gozo en un pozo…., ¡mira que es inoportuno y aguafiestas"._ Jullie se levantó con un suspiro y se acercó a él, sacando del nudo de su pareo la llave. —Ah, pues he sido yo, corrí las cortinas porque el sol me molestaba para leer—

—¿Y por qué cerraste la puerta? — Preguntó suspicaz Lory.

—Ah eso…, pues es que la muy endemoniada no se mantenía cerrada, por lo que cerré con llave— Explicó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. —Ya sebes que estoy delicada y las corrientes no son nada buenas para mí— Se lamentó como si fuera una frágil flor.

—Oh mi vida…, claro tienes que cuidarte— Kuu se acercó a ella preocupado.

—Ya…, si tú lo dices…— Lory levantó una ceja en señal de escepticismo. —En fin… ¿puedes abrir por favor? La comida estará lista en un minuto—

—Oh claro! —Exclamó Jullie alegremente, fue hasta la puerta y la golpeo fuertemente con el pie como si se hubiera tropezado, con la clara intención de que fuera supieran que la puerta estaba a punto de abrirse.

Salieron todos al exterior de la terraza, donde se encontraron a Kyoko acalorada tumbada al sol y a Ren de pies a su lado.

—Mi niña…, deberías retirarte del sol, creo que te estás quemando— La riño Lory pero con gran ternura.

—Ah claro…—Ella se levantó inmediatamente.

Los camareros comenzaron a preparar la mesa, por lo que todos se dirigieron a ocupar su lugar en ella, los últimos en hacerlo fueron Ren y Kyoko que se entretuvieron un poco poniéndose ropa, ella su bonito blusón, y él una camiseta, mientras se miraban apenados pro haber sido interrumpidos.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

* * *

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamiento"_

 _*Pensamiento alter ego* (Demonios y hadas mentales de Kyoko / Kuon)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 42**

Fue una comida amena y divertida, todos se reían con la forma de comer de Kuu, que no parecía saciarse nunca, e hicieron bromas sobre lo poco que su hijo se le parecía, pues enseguida anunció que estaba lleno.

Cuando por fin Kuu quedó satisfecho, después de repetir postre varias veces, decidieron entrar al salón a tomar el café pues fuera comenzaba a hacer bastante calor.

Tras un par de horas de sobremesa el teléfono de Lory sonó anunciándole la llegada de un mensaje. Lo leyó sonriente y luego miró a Kyoko. —Hija, Jelly Woods te espera en tu cuarto para prepararte para esta noche, deberías irte ya—.

—Claro…, con su permiso— Se inclinó levemente a modo de despedida y salió por las puertas que daban al hall principal de la planta.

—Espera onesama, yo quiero ir también! —María salió corriendo detrás de ella, dejando, a los Hizuri y a su abuelo, allí plantados.

—Bueno chico, ¿ya has pensado cómo vas a manejar todo este asunto con la prensa? —Preguntó Lory nada más ver desaparecer a las dos chicas.

—¿Cuál de todo? — Preguntó Ren

—Pues todo en realidad— Lory estaba completamente serio, como un buen presidente.

—No le he hablado con Kyoko aún, pero creo que lo mejor es mantenerlo todo en secreto por el momento—

—¡No vas a revelar que eres Kuon? — Exclamó Jullie ofendida.

—Mamá…— suspiró Ren. —Por fin Kyoko va a graduarse y a debutar, no quiero estropearle este momento.

—Ya, eso está muy bien, ¿pero qué tiene que ver con que vuelvas a ser mi hijo a ojos de la humanidad? — Preguntó Jullie en sus trece.

—Todo el mundo sabe que Kyoko y yo somos cercanos, es cierto que de una manera profesional, pero aún así ella se vería envuelta en todo ello. — Explicó Ren. —Y me niego a ser el responsable de cualquier tipo de inconveniente para ella ahora, quiero que disfrute su momento, se lo merece— Añadió con rotundidad.

—Yo también creo que es lo mejor— Asintió Lory.

—¡Claro que sí! ¿Cómo iba a ser de otra forma? — Le acuso Jullie con voz y gesto furioso.

—Se razonable querida, se que hemos esperado mucho— Kuu acarició su cara con ternura. —Piensa por un segundo, ¿acaso no quieres la felicidad de nuestra pequeña? ¿De verdad es tan insoportable esperar un poco más como para estropearla uno de los mejores momentos de su carrera? —

—…— Jullie se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sofá abatida. — Valeeeee…, ya sé que tienen razón, que es lo más sensato y razonable, pero es que quiero a mi hijo de vuelta, ya! —

—Mamá ya estoy de vuelta, estoy contigo, y te prometo que no me voy a ir a ningún lado. —Ren la abrazó por detrás del respaldo del sofá. —Sólo que seré tu hijo sólo para ti por ahora, tómatelo como nuestro secreto, bueno y el de papá, ¿quieres? — La besó en la mejilla fuertemente.

Jullie se ablandó ante el afecto de su hijo. —De acuerdo…, ¡pero ni un día más de lo estrictamente necesario! — Miró hacia arriba para encontrase con los ojos verdes de su hijo. —¿Me lo prometes? —

—Te lo juro, ni un minuto más de la cuenta— Esta vez la besó en la frente, y sin apartarse de ésta susurró. —Gracias mamá.

—Muy bien, ¿y de lo demás?— Preguntó Lory, complacido de que Ren hubiera sido capaz de sortear el primer bache, su madre.

—¿Qué demás? — Preguntó Kuu mirando sucesivamente a Lory y a su hijo.

—Kyoko querido, su relación con Kyoko…— Le sonrió Jullie levemente resignada ante la inocencia de su marido con ciertas cosas. _"Si esa pequeña llevara su sangre…, no se podrían pacer más a veces"._

—Ah…— Contesto Kuu, mientras seguía mirando el combate de miradas de los otros dos hombres.

—¿Por qué me mira así?— Ren fue el primero en rendirse y romper el silencio.

—Porque no me has respondido— Contestó Lory

—Ya bueno, es que nunca sé que es lo que quieres oír.— Confesó Ren.

—Jajajaja, querrás decir desde que soy tu posible futuro suegro, ¿no? — Se mofó Lory, pero sin animosidad.

—Si bueno…, también podría decirse así— Ren se unió a su pequeña broma, relajando la tensión.

—Tú dime lo que quieres hacer, yo como he hecho siempre te daré mi opinión— Le animó a hablar con un gesto de la mano. —Y aunque no te lo creas, lo haré pensando en los dos—.

—Bueno, lo primero de todo, esto sí que es algo que debo consultar con ella, no lo haré si a ella le parece mal o se siente herida de cualquier manera con ello— Les miró seriamente hasta que asintieron los tres. —Me gustaría mantenerlo oculto también por un tiempo—

—Eh! —Exclamaron Kuu y Jullie al unísono.

Ren les dedicó una severa mirada que decía claramente, "No interrumpan que no he acabado". —Primero, por los mismo motivos de antes, además quiero que triunfe por ella misma, y no dejaré que nadie la acuse de ningún tipo de oportunismo. —

—Continua— Le pidió Lory, cuya cara se mantenía inexpresiva.

—Segundo, ella todavía es menor de edad y no quiero crear un escándalo del que los tabloides se puedan aprovechar durante meses— Dijo con tristeza. —Créanme, soy el primero que querría salir y gritar a los cuatro vientos que la extraordinaria mujer de la que estoy enamorado también me ama a mí, pero creo que es lo mejor para ella—

—Entiendo— Lory cabeceó afirmativamente, mientras se acariciaba el mentón lentamente. —Creo que es la mejor decisión—.

—Eh? — _"Hace unos días habría gimoteado porque ocultáramos lo nuestro"_ —Bueno…, pero ya le he dicho que primero tengo que hablarlo con ella— Añadió aun confuso.

—Claro, claro…— Lory movió una mano quitándole importancia. —Aunque algo tenemos que pensar porque después de todo ella se va a graduar en Love Me—

—Pero nadie sabe por qué estaba en esa sección, ¿no? — Preguntó Kuu. —Quiero decir, a parte de los más allegados—.

—Bueno, todo el mundo sabe que entran allí porque les falta algo importante, pero no saben el qué a ciencia cierta— Reflexionó Lory. —Supongo que tendrán sus sospechas debido a la clase de trabajos que les di, pero no lo saben seguro, no— Terminó.

—Pues ya está, eso soluciona esa parte, pero …— Kuu volvió la cabeza con ojos serios hacia su hijo. —No me hace ninguna gracia el que mantengan una relación sin hacerlo correctamente, de forma oficial y tradicional—

—Pufffff, eres más antiguo que los mitos griegos! — Se exasperó de nuevo Jullie.

—No es eso, solo quiero que sea serio con nuestra pequeña! — Se defendió Kuu. —¿No piensan lo mismo? — Lanzó la pregunta a su mujer y a Lory.

—Por supuesto! — Asintió Lory, totalmente de acuerdo con las palabras de su amigo, pero sonriendo, pues en el fondo una parte de él disfrutaba ante la posibilidad de un amor clandestino, aunque su papel de padre le obligara a apartarla a un lado.

—¿Acaso creen que no lo es? — Preguntó Jullie furiosa. —¿Son ciegos o que les pasa? Es tan evidente lo mucho que la quiere…—

—Bueno claro, eso sí pero…— Susurró Kuu ante la furia de su mujer.

—Nada de peros! No sean pesados, déjenles llevar las cosas a su modo, estamos en el siglo XXI, ¡por el amor de Dios! — Se levantó y se fue a su habitación.

—Que carácter! — Lory incluso silbó guasón.

—No sabes tú bien…—Se lamentó Kuu.

—Escuchen, me alegra mucho que Kyoko tenga por fin padres que la quieran como debe ser— Les dijo Ren. —Pero me conoces, soy tu hijo— Añadió mirando a Kuu y después al presidente. —Y para usted…—

—Como si lo fueras, lo sé, lo sé…—Aceptó Lory. —Pero es que es tan buena, tan inocente…, que lo único que quiero es protegerla de todo—.

—Eso mismo quiero yo, se lo puedo prometer— Se llevó un mano al pecho. —Mi única meta en esta vida es hacerla feliz, y juró que la protegeré siempre—.

—¿Incluso de ti? —Preguntó Lory con una picara sonrisa.

—Especialmente de mi— Añadió seriamente Ren. —Hasta que ella quiera que no la proteja de mi— Añadió giñando un ojo, mientras salía de la habitación riendo a carcajadas ante sus caras de estupefacción.

—Es un sinvergüenza, ¿a que sí? — Preguntó Kuu, sonriente.

—Sí, es exactamente igual que tú— Sonrió también Lory.

—Bueno, creo que también se le pegó algo de ti, "Darling" — Añadió Kuu sardónico.

—Jajajajaja, calla, calla— Se rió mientras le hacia un gesto de silencio. —Pero no se lo diremos—

—Jajajaja, claro que no, tenemos que ser unos suegros duros de roer— Musitó Kuu. —Aunque debo decir, ahora que no nos oyen….¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa, son tan lindos juntos! — Sus ojos moe, lucían totalmente abiertos y con estrellita en su interior.

—Kyaaaaaaaaa! Lo seeeeeeé! — Añadió Lory en la misma tesitura. —¿Te imaginas a nuestros nietos? —

—Ohhhh, sí! Serán preciosos! — Kuu dio palmaditas de excitación. —Y los quiero pronto!

—Y yoooooooo— Afirmó Lory.

" _Sois los dos un par de farsantes!"_ . Jullie había vuelto, para cantarles las cuarenta cuando vio a Ren pasar hacia su habitación, pero lo que se había encontrado la había dejado parada escondida tras la esquina del pasillo, ahora no sabía si reír o reñirles. _"Tan duritos con mi pobre Kuon haciendo de suegros-ogro y tan caballeros andantes con mi pequeña…, ¡y míralos ahora, si pudieran los arrejuntaban hoy mismo! Jajajajajajajaja, ¡hombres!"._ Con una sonrisa en los labios y negando con la cabeza, volvió a su cuarto.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

* * *

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamiento"_

 _*Pensamiento alter ego* (Demonios y hadas mentales de Kyoko / Kuon)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 43**

—Bueno Kyoko…, ya está terminado! —Dijo Jelly haciendo girar la silla para que se viera en el espejo.

—Ohhhh!... Estás guapísima onesama, pareces más adulta…— Exclamó María emocionada.

—¿Y eso es bueno? ¿Parecer mayor? — Preguntó Kyoko.

—Jajajaja, no dice que parezcas vieja Kyoko! —Sonrió Lory, quien hacía un rato observaba, junto a su nieta, trabajar a Jelly Woods. —Sólo que pareces más madura, lo cual es perfecto para esta noche, es tu debut y deben ver que ya eres una mujer lista para triunfar, aunque para mí sigues siendo la misma niña inocente—.

—Ah ya…, vale— Aceptó mirándose al espejo. Había decidido mantener su color natural de pelo, en vez de volver al pelirrojo, porque le parecía un buen modo de romper definitivamente con la chica que era al entrar en el mundo del espectáculo, la que lo hacía por Sho, para ser presentada oficialmente como la que era ahora, la que amaba la actuación por sí misma. Tenía que reconocer que se veía guapa aunque también extraña, pues una parte de su mente seguía buscando a aquella chica terriblemente dolida y perdida.

—¿Qué piensas pequeña?— Preguntó Lory con algo de aprensión pues veía dolor en los ojos de su hija.

—Nada…, sólo estaba buscando en mi reflejo a aquella chica, ya sabe la de la primera audición— Confesó con tristeza.

—Cielo…— Se acercó a ella, giro la silla y se arrodillo para quedar a su altura. —No me refería a eso, quería decir que ahora para mí siempre serás mi niña, no busques lo que estás buscando, porque no lo vas a encontrar— Acarició su mejillas tiernamente.

—¿No? —Preguntó ella esperanzada.

—¡Claro que no onesama! —Interrumpió María mirando a su abuelo enfadada por poner triste a su hermanita. —Ahora eres más mayor, y tienes a mucha gente que te quiere, el abuelito, los señores Hizuri, Yashiro-sama, tus amigas, los señores del durayama, yo…, ¡y sobre todo a Ren-sama! — Fue contando con los dedos a medida que decía nombres.

Kyoko sonrió emocionada al ver la verdad en las palabras de la niña. —Tienes razón María, ahora tengo todo lo que no tenía entonces—

—Ah…, esa sonrisa me gusta más— Lory la abrazó fugazmente. —Bueno, os voy a dejar, yo también tengo que ponerme guapo para esta noche— Se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—Espera abuelito…, ¿Qué pasa con la ropa de onesama?— Preguntó María algo indignada por el descuido de su abuelo.

—Ah eso…—Comenzó a explicar Lory, pero fue interrumpido por un suave golpe en la puerta, por lo que abrió. —De eso se encarga la mujer aquí presente— Dijo con cierta acidez mirando a Jullie que ya lucía impecablemente arreglada, a la par que cargada.

—Ya, ya…, no seas enfadica— Jullie le sacó la lengua y entro al cuarto, depositando las cosas sobre la cama.

—No lo soy! — Lory le hizo una mueca infantil a sus espaldas. —Las dejo, ¿chicas? — Tanto María como Kyoko le miraron, así como una tercera persona, a la que giñó un ojo disimuladamente. —Las adoro…, nos vemos más tarde.— Añadió sonriente y se fue.

—Bueno! — Jullie visiblemente excitada reclamó la atención de todas ellas, pues seguían mirando embobadas la puerta. —¡Es hora de vestir a mi hija para su gran momento! — Se frotó las manos, emocionada. —Pero…, ¿cómo es que ustedes no están listas aún? —Preguntó mirando a María y a Jelly. —Deberían ir a preparase, no querrán llegar tarde, ¿verdad? —

Jelly, entendió lo que Jullie quería, quedarse a solas con Kyoko. —Es verdad María…, tengo que ponerte guapísima a ti también, después de todo…,¡es la graduación de tu hermanita! — Cogió a la niña de la mano y la sacó de la habitación hablándola de las cosas que iba a hacerla, para evitar que protestara.

—De acuerdo…, primero que nada…, déjame verte bien—. Jullie se acercó a Kyoko y agarrándola por la barbilla la miró detenidamente. —Estás muy guapa querida…, sí Woods hizo un buen trabajo, quedará a la perfección con lo demás— Asintió satisfecha, la soltó y se acercó de nuevo a la cama.

—¿Con lo demás?—Preguntó Kyoko divertida ante la emoción más que visible de la mujer, así como de la poca sutileza con la que había echado a sus acompañantes.

—¡Claro! — Jullie comenzó a abrir paquetes-—A ver lo primero…, sí esto! — Exclamó girándose ante Kyoko. —Debes ponerte esto— Le tendió una pequeña percha.

—¡¿Que se supone que es eso?! — Preguntó Kyoko mientras extendía su brazo y recogía la prenda.

—Jajajaja, que va a ser…, ¡ropa interior! — Explicó Jullie tranquilamente.

—Ro…, ropa interior…— Murmuró Kyoko mientras lo observaba incrédula. —¿Y dónde está el resto? — Preguntó mientras miraba de nuevo esperando que aquella prenda creciera o se multiplicara.

—Eso es lo único que necesitas para esta noche, créeme— Afirmó Jullie divertida por las caras de Kyoko.

—Pero…—

—Nada, nada, ve al baño y póntelo— Ordenó Jullie, dándole la espalda mientras abría la cremallera de una larga funda.

Kyoko obedeció, entro al baño para cambiarse, cuando salió iba envuelta en una fina bata que su padre había dejado allí para ella, pues esta vez estaba en su habitación y no en el ala que ocupaban los Hizuri.

—¿Ya? ¡Qué rápida! — Se extrañó Jullie, quien se la había imaginado en el baño debatiendo si ponerse lo que le había dado o no. —Sigamos, ahora…, la medias— Le tendió a Kyoko unas finas medias cristalinas.

—¿Por qué no pantys? Nunca he usado algo tan delicado…— Dijo Kyoko pero sentada en la silla, obedeció las órdenes de Jullie.

—No, tienen que ser esas, no puede ser de otro modo, las medias se te notarían con el vestido—

" _¡¿Qué clase de vestido hace que se te marquen unos pantys?!"_ Se preguntó Kyoko temerosa. Por una vez ni sus demonios ni sus hadas supieron que contestar, por lo que se limitaron a levantar los hombros al unísono.

—Toma esto…— Jullie le entregó unos preciosos zapatos cerrados, con un fino, elegante y mortífero tacón.

—Ah…sí— Kyoko los cogió de forma mecánica, no estaba asimilando la mitad de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor. Cuando por fin se los puso, se levantó algo tambaleante de la silla para comprobar si sería capaz de mantenerse en pie. —No sé yo si sabré andar con…—

—Bobadas! —La interrumpió la mujer, que seguía atareada rebuscando entre las cosas. —Kuon me ha dicho que eres capaz de moverte como toda una modelo—

—Si bueno…, el me enseñó mucho, me dijo que eran lecciones de la mejor modelo…—Se interrumpió con la boca abierta. —Claro! Eras tú, de ti era de quien él lo había aprendido, la parte de modelaje de una mujer quiero decir—

—Jajajaja, y la de hombre también, le enseñe muy bien— La miró divertida y orgullosa. —Y por lo que me ha dicho mi hijo, tú aprendiste rápidamente todo lo que te enseñó, así que estoy segura de que lo harás estupendamente—

—Ah…, bueno…, eso espero— Murmuró Kyoko. _"¿Se imaginan que me caigo delante de todo el mundo justo en el momento que me presenten?" *Noooooo, eso no puede ser!*_ Exclamaron horrorizadas las hadas y los demonios, todos menos uno que claramente la miraba pensando que viniendo de ella…, era muy posible.

—Mira qué hora es! —Jullie consultaba en esos momentos su reloj. —Venga, no hay tiempo que perder, ya es casi la hora! — Rápidamente, sacó el contenido de la funda y mostró a Kyoko su contenido. —Levanta los brazos cariño…—

Kyoko obedeció con los ojos totalmente abiertos, mientras Jullie deslizaba, giraba y ajustaba la tela que rodeó su cuerpo.

—Bien! Ya casi estás lista—Gritó Jullie volviéndose para recoger el único paquete que estaba cerrado.

—Por Dios! — Exclamó Kyoko con voz ahogada mientras se observaba en el espejo. _"¿Quién diablos es esaaaaaaaa?" *Nuestra maravillosa amaaaaaaaaaaa* "¿Desde cuándo yo luzco…? ¿De dónde han salido….?"_

—Y por ultimó…— Jullie interrumpió sus pensamientos abriendo la caja aterciopelada que llevaba en las manos y poniéndola ante los ojos de Kyoko.

—¿Qué…, qué es eso? — Kyoko miraba maravillada el precioso conjunto que tenia ante sus ojos.

—Esto…—Jullie sacó unos pequeños pendientes y se los colocó rápidamente. A primera vista eran simples, pero era precisamente su sencillez lo que les hacía bellos y elegantes. —Y esto…— Pasó entonces por su cuello una fina gargantilla, con una brillante y exquisita lágrima que colgaba de ella, a juego con los pendientes. —Fue el regalo que me hizo mi madre el día que debuté profesionalmente, ahora yo te lo regalo a ti. Espero que te traiga tantos éxitos como a mí, y que puedas lucirlo durante muchísimos años, si quieres claro—

—Ooooh…, es precioso— Kyoko tocaba delicadamente la brillante gargantilla mientras totalmente emocionada miraba a Jullie. —Muchísimas gracias, por todo… — Señaló todo su cuerpo. —

—De nada cariño, estoy tan orgullosa de ti hija…— Se tapó la boca. —Lo siento no quería…—

Kyoko se abalanzó y la abrazó por la cintura, pues aun con los tacones ella seguí siendo más lata. —Gracias! Eres la mejor madre del mundo— Afirmó terriblemente agradecida.

—Oh mi niña! — Jullie luchó por no llorar. —Y tú mejor hija de lo que ninguna madre podría llegar a soñar— Levantó su cabeza y sonriendo la regañó dulcemente. —No llores o se estropeará tu maquillaje, ¿no querrás parecer un mapache tristón, ¿verdad? — Bromeó soltándola, cogiendo un pañuelo y secando con delicadeza sus ojos, evitando así una tragedia de estilismo.

—Vale— Kyoko asintió agradecida y desbordando amor por su nueva madre, pues definitivamente en eso se había convertido.

—Déjame que te vea al completo— Pidió Jullie dando unos pasos hacia atrás y pidiéndola con un gesto que diera unas vueltas.

Kyoko lucía más bella y elegante que nunca. El color rojo que lucía, realzaba la hermosa tonalidad de su pelo, haciendo que se viera tan negro y brillante como una noche sin luna. El vestido se ajustaba a su cuerpo marcando sus curvas de una forma exquisitamente elegante, así como sensual. El escote ligeramente pronunciado en forma de "v" realzaba su busto, la espalda completamente descubierta hasta su cadera, dejaba al descubierto su hermosa piel nívea. Finalmente la ligera cola que salía de la parte baja del vestido, y los tacones la estilizaban hermosamente.

—Estás…, no has palabras para expresar lo increíble que estás— Jullie la miraba henchida de orgullo. —Una última cosa…— Abrió su propio bolso y sacó brillo de labios rojo, aplicó un poco sobre la boca de Kyoko, consiguiendo un tono más sonrojado, sin llegar a ser rojo del todo. —Ahora sí, ahora estás del todo perfecta—Sonrió y se abanicó conteniendo la emoción. —Voy a buscar a nuestros hombres cariño, nos vemos en el salón en cinco minutos, ¿vale? —

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con el puño de Kanae preparado para golpear la puerta, esta lo bajó inmediatamente y con una ligera inclinación se presentó. —Buenas noches, soy Kotonami Kanae, venía a ver a Mogami-san—

—Eres la amiga de Kyoko! — Dijo Jullie alegremente. —Que chica tan guapa y encantadora! Pasa, mi pequeña está dentro. —Sorprendiendo a la joven la dio un leve abrazo. —Gracias por ser tan buena con ella— Se apartó y salió de la habitación tranquilamente.

Kanae aun sorprendida por las palabras de aquella mujer, que había olvidado presentarse a sí misma, entró y cerrando la puerta llamó a su amiga, mientras avanzaba.

—¡Kanae! Pasa estoy al fondo!— Gritó Kyoko dándose la vuelta y mirándola tan feliz como siempre que se encontraban.

—Guauuuuuu Kyokoooooo! — Exclamó Kanae de corazón. —Estás espectacular!—

—Gracias…, tu también estas preciosa—

—¿De dónde salió todo…?— Kanae la señalaba de arriba abajo con la boca abierta.

—Jullie, quiero decir la mamá de Ren…— Se explicó Kyoko señalando la puerta, indicando que era la mujer que acababa de salir. —Ella fue quien…—

—Vaya…, es toda una madraza, ¿eh? — sonrió Kanae.

—Es la mejor madre que pueda haber, y ella…— Kyoko se sonrojó pero la miró fijamente, negándose a ocultar su cara. —Ella es mi madre, así como su marido es mi padre desde que nos conocimos—.

—Me alegro mucho por ti amiga, no sabes cuánto— La abrazó con cariño. — Te lo mereces… Así que ahora tienes una madre y dos padres, ¿eh? — La preguntó feliz.

—Sí—

—¡Eso es genial! — Sonrió con picardía. —Y, ¿cómo llevan tus padres que tengas novio y que éste se a Tsuruga Ren? —

—Jajajajaja, mamá encantada, creo que no deja de buscar la forma de que estemos solos. —Sonrió con cariño. —Y bueno ellos…, jajajaja ellos son muy graciosos— Ahora se carcajeó divertida recordando sus escenitas paternales.

Después de unos minutos más de conversación, se dirigieron al salón donde todos las esperaban ya.

.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

* * *

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamiento"_

 _*Pensamiento alter ego* (Demonios y hadas mentales de Kyoko / Kuon)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 44**

Lory y Kuu estaban sentados en el sofá justo enfrente del pasillo por el que aparecieron Kyoko y Kanae. Ambos se quedaron pasmados, con la boca abierta, contemplando a su hija. Jullie, situada de pies justo detrás de ellos las sonreía a ambas alegremente mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de su marido y otro en el de Lory. Un gesto cariñoso a simple vista, si no fuera porque en realidad apretaba con todas su fuerzas, claramente no estaba dispuesta a permitir ningún ataque paternal que pudiera provocar pena o duda a su hija, con lo bellísima que estaba.

—Ya estoy lista— Murmuró Kyoko tímidamente, algo intimidada por la cara de sus dos padres.

Ren que estaba junto a Yashiro de espaldas al pasillo, se giró rápidamente sonriendo con cariño. Rápidamente, tras un segundo de incredulidad bien disimulada, toda su cara se transformó en un gesto de profunda admiración. Caminó un par de pasos hasta alcanzarla y coger su mano. —Cariño…., estás absolutamente preciosa— deposito un beso en ella y levantó los ojos que dejaban ver claramente la fascinación y también, sin poder evitarlo, el deseo que sentía por ella. —Luces extraordinariamente arrebatadora—

—Ren tiene razón, estás guapísima—Añadió Yashiro, pero un movimiento de Kanae hizo que inmediatamente dejara de prestar atención a Kyoko. —Tanto como Kotonami-san, por supuesto—

—Gracias…— Contestó Kyoko al ver que su amiga simplemente enrojecía y bajaba la cabeza sin agradecer el cumplido. _"¿Qué ha sido eso amiga? ¿Desde cuándo tú te sonrojas y guardas silencio ante un hombre? ¿Desde cuándo eres yo?"._

—Hija…— Lory, que por fin reaccionaba, se acercó a ella con los brazos abiertos, pero al llegar a su lado sólo la cogió ambas manos, en vez de abrazarla. — Estás bellísima—

—¿De verdad lo crees?— Kyoko le miraba extrañada, esperando alguna queja sobre su apariencia.

—Por supuesto, ¿crees que te mentiría? — Lory se extrañó por la pregunta.

—Perdón es que, viendo el traje de baño que me compraste, pensé que a lo mejor no te gustaría este…— Se disculpo Kyoko.

—Jajajajaja, ya veo— Lory no pudo evitar carcajearse. — Bueno, eres mi hija y has despertado sentimientos paternos que hasta ahora no había tenido, con Kuoki no eran necesarios— Se excusó un poco avergonzado. —Pero…, ni el más loco sobreprotector podría negar lo hermosa que luces pequeña—La beso suavemente en la mejilla, un leve roce para no arruinar nada. _"Aunque francamente, unas tallas más tampoco me hubieran importado"._

—¿Ves cielo? Te dije que todos iban a estar de acuerdo conmigo— Sonrió Jullie desde la misma posición, mientras disimuladamente daba un pellizco a su marido, que aún no reaccionaba. —¿Verdad que sí querido? —

—Ah…?— Kuu dio un pequeño respingo y volvió al planeta tierra. —Cla…, claro estás preciosa hija, es un vestido muy bonito—

—Gracias, ma…, mamá me lo regaló— Kyoko se sonrojó un poco, pero sonrió ante la alegría que se instauró en el rostro de Jullie al oír como la había llamado.

" _Jullie Hizuri! ¿No había nada más ajustado en todo Japón? Por Dios! ¿Acaso no han tenido que usar un calzador para meterla dentro?" ._ —Ya claro…, es que tu madre tiene muy buen gusto— Sonriendo como si nada, puso su mano sobre la que se apoyaba en su hombro y disimuladamente fue él quien propino un ligero pellizco esta vez —¿Verdad querida?

—Jajajajaja, si bueno puede ser, pero la percha de nuestra hija es la mayor responsable de que el vestido luzca así de espectacular— Ignoró el claro mensaje silencioso de su marido.

—¿Dónde está María?— Kyoko miraba alrededor buscándola, intentado cambiar de tema, no se sentía cómoda con ellos mirándola tan fijamente.

—Ha bajado ya con la señorita Woods, esa pequeña dijo que tenía que asegurarse que todo era perfecto en el debut de su onesama— Aclaró Yashiro, que era el único que no la miraba a ella, pues seguía mirando a Kanae de reojo.

—Ya veo…, es tan buena! — Alabó Kyoko a su, ahora, sobrina.

—Sí que lo es— Lory se encaminó hacia la puerta para abrirla de par en par. —Bueno…, ha llegado el momento, ¿estás lista? —

—Eh… sí— Susurró Kyoko ligeramente nerviosa pero decidida.

Ren, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio observando a Kyoko de arriba abajo, prestó atención y carraspeó suavemente. —¿Les importa adelantarse? Necesito hablar un minuto con Kyoko a solas—

Tranquilamente todos salieron de la habitación, cerrando al salir y concediéndoles un poco de intimidad.

—¿Qué pasa Ren? — Kyoko se acerco inmediatamente a él preocupada.

—Nada…, solo quiero comentarte una cosita…y hacerte una pregunta— Seguía haciendo un repaso a su cuerpo mientras hablaba.

—Ah…, vale— Se relajó ella visiblemente, y terminó incluso sonriendo por la forma en la que la observaba. —¿Y me lo vas a decir mirándome a la cara o vas a seguir con la revisión?— Preguntó pícaramente.

Ren levantó la vista lentamente con una sonrisa ladina y la mirada del emperador en plena acción. —Sí, eso tengo pensado, pero primero estaba disfrutando de las impresionantes vistas que tengo—

—Jajajaja— Con una carcajada risueña y coqueta, Kyoko dio una lenta vuelta sobre sí misma para que tuviera aún mejores vistas.

—Preciosa…—Ronroneó Ren.

—Tú pregunta….— Le recordó Kyoko divertida.

—Ah sí claro…—Ren se obligó a sí mismo a ponerse serio. —Verás, he estado hablando con tu padre, bueno más bien el presidente, sobre cómo vamos a manejar todo lo que ha pasado recientemente—

—Vale—

—Y bueno…, sobre mi verdadera identidad, me gustaría esperar un poco, tal vez después de tu debut, no quiero estropearte el momento—

—¿Esperarás por mi? — Pregunto Kyoko preocupada.

—Sí, pero también por mí, necesito un poco de tiempo para deliberar como quiero manejar ese tema— La tranquilizó Ren.

—Ah…, de acuerdo, si es así me parece bien, nadie mejor que tú para decidirlo— Sonrió con orgullo.

—Y luego está la otra cuestión y la pregunta…— Ren agarró sus manos y las apretó tiernamente— Nuestra relación, ¿Qué quieres tu hacer respecto a eso?—

—Te refieres a que estás dudando si seguir…— Se horrorizó ella malinterpretando sus palabras.

—Claro que no mi vida! — Exclamó Ren interrumpiéndola. —Me refiero a como lo vamos a manejar públicamente—

—Ah…—Suspiró aliviada. —No lo había pensado, la verdad—

—Lo primero de todo, déjame aclarar que lo que voy a decirte no es una decisión que yo pueda tomar por los dos, simplemente es mi opinión, pero la olvidaremos completamente si a ti te parece mal, ¿vale? — Ren la miraba con ternura.

—De acuerdo, dime—

—Creo que lo más conveniente es mantenerlo para nosotros por un tiempo, tú eres menor todavía, vas a debutar y no quiero ningún escándalo que pueda arruinar tu carrera, quiero que triunfes sin obstáculos ni acusaciones de tratos de favor— Ren se expresó pausadamente, dejando que ella asimilara sus palabras.

—Hablas de hacerlo por mí, pero no dices nada sobre ti— Kyoko apenas murmuró las palabras, pues en su mente se había sembrado la duda y el rechazo, ante el pensamiento de que quizás él tampoco quisiera que el mundo se enterara de su afecto por ella.

—Ya bueno, es que tengo que pensar en lo que es mejor para ti, sigo siendo tu sempai en el trabajo, ¿no? — Bromeó, pero ella no le devolvió la sonrisa.

 _*Creo que piensa que queremos ocultarla, que nos avergonzamos de ella, como hizo el bastardo de Fuwa* "¿Qué? Noooooo!"._

—Cariño…— La obligó a mirarle a los ojos. —Si por mí fuera, bajaría ahí y gritaría a los cuatro vientos que nos amamos—

—¿De verdad? — Kyoko no terminaba de creerlo.

—Te lo juro— Ren solemnemente se puso la mano en el corazón. —Se lo dije antes a nuestros padres y es la verdad, pero tenemos que ser cautos, y no me refiero solo por tu carrera, sino también por la mía—

—Ah…, vale…—

—Y hay algo más, algo que no les explique a ellos— Sonrió pícaramente por haberse guardado esa parte para él, a pesar de que hubieran deseado oírlo, en especial sus padres. —Quiero hacer las cosas, como Dios manda, y quiero que sea mi verdadero yo quien lo haga. Por eso, si no te parece insoportable, ni te causa alguna clase de dolor, me gustaría esperar—

—¿Cómo Dios manda? ¿Qué significa…?— Preguntó Kyoko, pero un leve beso de Ren la silenció.

—Pues como tiene que ser, ya lo sabrás en su momento, te lo prometo.— La guiñó un ojo.

—De acuerdo, tenemos un trato— Aceptó Kyoko cerrando el acuerdo con un beso bastante menos ligero que el que había recibido segundos antes.

—Mummmmmm, adoro tus besos— Ronroneo él apartándose lentamente.

—Y yo….— Kyoko le limpió los restos de carmín que habían quedado sobre sus labios, se miró una última vez en el espejo para asegurarse que todo estaba en su sitio y soltó, nuevamente nerviosa, el aire de sus pulmones. —¿Bajamos? —

—Por supuesto— Ren la agarró por la cintura, dejando su mano abierta en su espalda, justo entre la unión de ésta y la zona donde deja de recibir dicho nombre.

" _La madre que me parió! Dime que lo que estoy notando no es…." *Jajajajaja, nunca mejor dicho porque probablemente fue la madre que nos parió la que le hizo ponerse justo lo que estás pensando y no quieres que confirme* "Buffff, pero… ¿qué pretende esa mujer? ¿Volverme loco?" *Jajajajaja, seguramente*_

Al salir por la grandes puertas se encontraron con Sebastian que les esperaba pacientemente.

—Señorita Mogami, señor Tsuruga, el director me envía para acompañarles hasta el lugar donde deben esperar—Sebastian les saludo con una inclinación mientras hablaba y seguidamente emprendió el paso hacia el ascensor.

—Ah…, de acuerdo— Kyoko se sentía cada vez más nerviosa por eso le siguió dócilmente, seguida de Ren que aún la mantenía unida a él por la cintura.

A pesar de no haber muchos pisos a Kyoko el viaje en ascensor se la estaba haciendo eterno, no dejaba de retorcerse los dedos de las manos.

—Tranquila….— Ren usó su mano libre para atrapar las de su novia e impedir que se terminara lastimando. —Todo saldrá bien, no tienes de que preocuparte, además todos estaremos allí apoyándote—

—Ya lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentirme…—

—Nerviosa, lo sé— Ren la beso en la cabeza con amor. —Solo respira lentamente, ¿vale? Todo terminará antes de que te des cuenta—

Cuando el ascensor llegó por fin a la planta baja Sebastian les condujo hasta uno de las terrazas exteriores que había sido cubierta por una pequeña carpa que hacía las veces de camerino y de sala de espera, y quedaba oculto a la vista de los invitados justo detrás del escenario.

—Si son tan amables de esperar aquí, avisaré al presidente de su llegada— Con otra reverencia Sebastian desapareció por donde habían llegado.

A los pocos minutos Lory entró a través del lateral de la carpa. —Bien, ya estáis aquí— Sonrió visiblemente entusiasmado. —Todavía falta bastante gente por llegar, creo que lo mejor es que os quedéis aquí. Pequeña intenta relajarte, ¿vale? — Añadió, pero miraba a Ren y no a su hija. _"Tranquilízala, se la ve realmente nerviosa"_

Ren asintió son un ligera inclinación de la cabeza, entendiendo lo que el presidente le pedía. —Ven Kyoko, sentémonos aquí— La llevo hasta un pequeño sofá donde ambos tomaron asiento.

—Muy bien, volveré a por ustedes en un rato— Lory se dio inmediatamente la vuelta y desanduvo sus pasos.

—¿Te apetece beber algo? — Preguntó Ren levantándose rápidamente y acercándose a una mesa con distintos tipos de bebidas y aperitivos.

—Si gracias— Kyoko tenía la boca tan seca que le costaba hablar.

—Toma…— Ren volvió con dos copas de champagne y le ofreció una.

—Gracias— Kyoko la cogió y dio un rápido sorbo. —Crees que es buena idea? — Preguntó mirando su copa.

—Sí, nadie te verá aquí, además no es la primera vez que lo tomas y es solo un poquito— Respondió él mientras volvía a sentarse a su lado, pero apoyando su espalda en el lateral del sofá, quedando así girado hacia ella.

—De acuerdo— aceptó Kyoko dando otro pequeño sorbo.

—Cariño….— Ren metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de su americana y sacó una cajita aterciopelada. —Esto es para ti, mi regalo de graduación.

—Oh…, no era necesario que gastaras dinero en mi Ren, ya me has regalado muchas cosas— Se quejó Kyoko tímidamente.

—Ya lo sé, pero quería hacerlo, además es para los dos— Añadió sonriendo.

—¿Para los dos?— La curiosidad pudo con ella, abrió la caja y observó su contenido. —¿Son pulseras de la amistad?— Preguntó sorprendida.

—Jajajaja, no— Ren sacó la más pequeña y ágilmente la ajustó a la muñeca de su novia. —Eso es lo que quiero que piense la gente si ve ambas, pero en realidad…— En la parte delantera de la fina y exquisita cadena de Kyoko había una especie de ala de hada. Ren la dio la vuelta y le enseñó a Kyoko lo que había escrito detrás, era la fecha de la primera vez que se vieron en Kyoto de niños y debajo un símbolo de infinito.

—Es preciosa Ren…— Susurró Kyoko mientras veía como él se ponía la suya, llevaba el mismo adorno pero su cadena era más fuerte.

—Me alegra que te guste— Tendió su mano para que ella terminara de abrocharla y después la cogió delicadamente la cara. —Es un símbolo muy importante, es una promesa de que a pesar de que aun no puedo hacer lo que me gustaría hacer, lo haré algún día, lo más pronto que pueda— La besó profundamente.

—¿Hacer el qué? — Preguntó Kyoko cuando se separaron para tomar aire.

—Las cosas como Dios manda— Añadió Ren guiñándola un ojo, sin querer aclarar nada más.

—Ah…, vale— aceptó Kyoko no muy convencida. —¿De dónde las sacaste? — Preguntó para cambiar de tema, pues quería seguir preguntando, pero le conocía lo suficiente para saber que no iba a soltar prenda.

—Lo compré esta mañana, mamá me ayudó a elegirlo— Sonrió recordando aquel momento en la joyería, como su madre no comprendía por qué una pulsera y no lo que ella sugería.

—¿Chicos? — Susurró Jullie mientras entraba furtivamente al interior de la carpa. — Mi niña…¿qué estuviste haciendo? ¡Tu brillo de labios se ve muy desvaído! — Se rio de la cara de apuro que tenía su hija. —Ven, lo arreglaremos enseguida, Lory dice que es cuestión de minutos, que todo está ya preparado— Con cuidado y ayuda de un pañuelo y su pintalabios retocó a Kyoko dejándola nuevamente perfecta. —¿Hijo? — Preguntó girando la cabeza hacia el interior cuando estaba a punto de salir.

—¿Si mamá? — Respondió Ren inocentemente.

—Haz el favor de comportarte en los próximos cinco minutos— Con una gran sonrisa abandonó el lugar, dejando a Ren sonriente y a Kyoko sonrojada.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

* * *

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamiento"_

 _*Pensamiento alter ego* (Demonios y hadas mentales de Kyoko / Kuon)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 45**

El telón que cubría el escenario fue retirado para dejar al descubierto a Lory Takarada. Iba vestido my formal para su costumbre, lucía un esmoquin negro con camisa blanca, solo su pajarita de lentejuelas negras y rojas dejaba al descubierto su habitual personalidad con respecto a la moda.

Cuando una fuerte luz le iluminó, los cientos de invitados reunidos frente al escenario guardaron silencio inmediatamente, aunque eran más que evidentes las ansias de algunos por conocer la verdadera razón que los había llevado hasta allí. Naturalmente, todos aquellos que pertenecían a la empresa y estuvieron presentes la noche anterior conocían las razones, pero su presidente les había prohibido rotundamente desvelárselo a nadie.

—Señoras y caballeros! — Exclamó Lory como todo un amo de ceremonias. —Muchas gracias por acudir esta velada, sé que muchos de ustedes desconocen la finalidad de la misma y se mueren de ganas por saberlo— Esperó en silencio consiguiendo que la expectación y los murmullos aumentasen. —Bien, ha llegado el momento de revelar el motivo de esta fiesta…, finalmente y tras un duro trabajo por su parte…, es un verdadero honor para mí presentarles a la nueva estrella de LME, Mogami Kyoko—

Kyoko salió al escenario con una sonrisa arrebatadora, andaba con la firmeza de una modelo experimentada y su mirada cautivaba a los presentes. Por su parte, Sebastian estaba haciendo un magnífico trabajo de iluminación, las luces y sombras que se movían junto a ella, la hacían deslumbrar todavía más. Cuando llegó a la altura de su padre se detuvo y miró a los presentes demostrando una gran seguridad en sí misma, nadie habría dicho lo contrario, sólo las personas que la conocían realmente bien sabían que en realidad estaba hecha un mar de nervios y que estaba haciendo uso de su gran talento como actriz en esos momentos.

Lory cogió su mano y depositó en ella un beso, como hacía con todas las actrices normalmente, pero desde su posición la miró con cariño intentando transmitirle fuerza y tranquilidad.

Los flashes de las cámaras saltaban seguidamente y sin descanso, queriendo capturar todas las instantáneas del momento.

—Buenas noches a todos, estoy muy agradecida por su presencia en un día tan importante para mí— Kyoko hablaba firmemente y nunca dejaba de sonreír. — Lo primero de todo, quiero dar las gracias al presidente por darme la oportunidad de formar parte de la mejor empresa de entretenimiento, les aseguro que demostró tener mucha confianza en sí mismo, y en mí, al darme esa oportunidad, puede que no lo sepan pero en mi primera audición nadie sabía que rábanos estaba haciendo— Bromeó consiguiendo unas carcajadas de todos aquellos que conocían su capacidad para hacer flores con dicha raíz.

—También querría corresponder a todas las personas que me he encontrado por el camino hasta llegar aquí, he conocido a grandes profesionales que trabajan delante y detrás de las cámaras y de todos y cada uno he aprendido mucho, así que debo decirles…¡muchas gracias a todos y espero seguir aprendiendo de ustedes! —

Ya que todas esas personas a la que estaba haciendo mención se encontraban presentes, recibió una gran ovación y sonoros aplausos que la obligaron a hacer una pausa mientras veía muchas caras que la miraban orgullosas.

—Debo mencionar a mis compañeras de mi sección, juntas hemos pasado por duras pruebas, nos hemos ayudado y apoyado mutuamente siempre. Quiero que sepan que seguiré ahí para ellas y que estoy segura que muy pronto estaré viéndolas junto a ustedes ocupando el lugar en el que me encuentro yo hoy—

Kanae y Amamiya la vitorearon fuertemente con lágrimas de orgullo y emoción en los ojos, consiguiendo de nuevo las risas de los presentes ya que ambas lucían una pancarta en la que Kyoko aparecía subida en el primer puesto del pódium de Love Me.

Kyoko se sintió profundamente agradecida con sus amigas, pues sabía que demostrar el puesto que ocupaban en la empresa las había avergonzado muchas veces, pero con ese gesto estaban levantando la cabeza y diciéndole al mundo…¡Sí, ¿qué pasa? ¡Nosotras somos de Love Me!

—No solo debo corresponder profesionalmente, también en el ámbito personal debo agradecer a las maravillosas personas que he conocido en este viaje, muchísimas gracias por entrar a formar parte de mi vida, por acogerme, protegerme y darme más cariño del que nadie pudiera pedir— Guiño un ojo a todos ellos, cosa fácil ya que se encontraban todos juntos, los dueños del Durayama, Kanae, Amamiya, Jullie, Kuu, María, Jelly, Yashiro... Solo faltaban dos personas, una estaba a su lado en el escenario y la otra esperaba justo detrás.

—Finalmente, pero no por ello menos importante, más bien todo lo contrario, hay una persona sin la que sin duda alguna no hubiera llegado a donde estoy en estos momentos. Ha sido para mí un ejemplo a seguir, ha tenido una infinita paciencia conmigo y no se ha rendido jamás ni me lo ha permitido a mí— Kyoko estaba visiblemente emocionada. —Por todo esto, gracias Tsuruga Ren, por ser el mejor sempai que existe—

Ren subió al escenario entre un gran estruendo, los presentes habían enloquecido con las palabras sinceras de Kyoko. Llevaba consigo un precioso ramo de rosas blancas realmente bonito, estaba preparado con mucho gusto, sin adornos ni excentricidades, luciendo así todavía más bello. Se lo entregó y le brindó una profunda reverencia. —Felicidades Mogami-san, estoy inmensamente orgulloso de ti— Afirmó rotundamente, y era cierto pues, a pesar de encontrarse presentes todas las personas que querían de verdad a Kyoko, no había nadie que lo estuviera más que él.

—Gracias Tsuruga-san— Kyoko le devolvió la reverencia, después se giró de nuevo hacia el público, ramo en mano. —Muchas gracias a todos— Se inclinó ante todos los presentes, dando por terminada su intervención.

Como era de esperar todos los periodistas presentes comenzaron a lanzar preguntas a la vez, haciendo que fueran incomprensibles.

—Bien— Interrumpió Lory, con voz autoritaria. —Sé qué ustedes, miembros de la prensa, tienen muchas preguntas que hacer, que estaremos encantados de contestar. Pero deben comprender que esto es principalmente una fiesta organizada para celebrar, y no una entrevista formal. Habrá mucho tiempo en el futuro para entrevistar a nuestra nueva estrella, se lo aseguro, por ello, debo pedirles que formulen preguntas rápidas y ordenadas, así como decirles que solo se responderán unas pocas, por lo que les ruego no armen un alboroto cuando yo, como principal responsable, decida dar por terminada la ronda de preguntas— La autoritaria voz de Lory era innegable, los periodistas asintieron sabedores de que llevarle la contraria no sería nada bueno para sus carreras. — Bien…, usted— Señaló a una mujer joven.

—Enhorabuena Mogami-sama, ¿cuándo supo que debutaría? —

—El presidente me informó ayer sobre mi graduación y mi consiguiente debut— Contestó Kyoko.

—¿Qué sintió cuando lo supo? —Preguntó el hombre canoso al que Lory había señalado.

—Pues sorpresa, nervios y finalmente…, mucha alegría— Kyoko no dejaba de sonreír felizmente.

Lory miraba a todos los periodistas, entre ellos se encontraban muchos que trabajaban para la prensa mas sensacionalista del país y sabía que sus preguntas podía ser bastante más incomodas y malintencionadas que las del resto, pero no podía evitarles a todos por lo que escogió en primer lugar a una mujer a la que conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Todo el mundo conoce la profunda relación que ha existido entre ustedes, dígame…¿Es Tsuruga Ren la persona a la que está más agradecida? —

—Bueno…, como ya han oído en mi largo discurso…— Provocó de nuevo risas, gracias a su cómica cara de horror ante el sermón que había soltado. —Hay mucha gente a la que agradecer, no mentía cuando he dicho que de todos ellos he aprendido algo importante. Pero no puedo negar, que nuestra relación sempai-kohai era muy cercana y por ello él ha sido la persona de la que más he aprendido, por lo que supongo que sí, puede decirse que es a la que más debo agradecer— Sonrió a la mujer como si no hubiera visto las intenciones ocultas tras esa pregunta.

—Tengo entendido que el traje que llevan en la sesión Love Me es…, bueno digamos diferente, ¿siempre la ha gustado? —

—Jajajajaja, claro que no, ¿lo han visto? —Kyoko tenía a todo el mundo metido en el bolsillo con su sincera simpatía. —La primera vez que lo vi, quise huir del país, jajajaja. Pero después, cuando me di cuenta de la importancia de mi trabajo para mi futura carrera…, lo llevé con mucho orgullo—

—¿Qué les diría a todos esos chicos y chicas que ahora mismo sueñan con entrar en este mundo? — La chica que hacía la pregunta, apenas tenía un par de años más que Kyoko, trabajaba en una revista juvenil.

—Les diría, lo primero que estudien, es muy importante tener una buena educación y después…que luchen por sus sueños y que nunca dejen de soñar con ellos—

—Usted está en la secundaria aun, ¿verdad? —

—Sí, volví a estudiar gracias a la ayuda del presidente, y estoy muy feliz por retomar mis estudios, que como he dicho antes, no deben abandonarse nunca. Yo lo hice, y hablo por experiencia al decir que es lo peor que puedes hacer por tu futuro—

Lory tenía controlado al único periodista al que no pensaba señalar ni obligado, ese hombre llevaba años intentado colorase en la instalaciones de la LME para espiar sus secretos y venderlos al mejor postor. Por desgracia la señora mayor a la que señaló tuvo en esos momentos un fuerte ataque de tos que la impidió hacer ninguna pregunta y aquella alimaña utilizó la desgracia ajena en su propio beneficio.

—Cuando Takarada presentó públicamente la creación de su sección se negó a dar muchos detalles sobre ella, solo comentó que era una sección especial para personas con gran talento pero que habían perdido algo muy importante. —Su sonrisa no era nada sincera, y provocaba escalofríos incluso entre sus compañeros. — Ahora que ya se ha librado de dicha sección, no tendrá inconveniente en contarnos que es lo que hacía y lo que supuestamente ha encontrado.

Lory estaba realmente molesto, fulminaba al periodista con la mirada sin ninguna diplomacia y estaba dando unos pasos para ponerse delante de su hija, cuando una vez más esta le sorprendió.

Kyoko, con completa calma contesto alegremente— Bueno, lo primero déjeme decirle que yo no me he librado de nada, estoy muy orgullosa de pertenecer a Love Me, y siempre seré una chica Love Me— Le dedicó una sonrisa de 1000 vatios aprendida de su novio. —Con respecto a mis tareas, como puede ver me encuentro debutando en estos momentos, a pesar de, cómo usted ha dicho, faltarme algo muy importante cuando entré en la empresa. Lo he conseguido gracias al brillante talento de mi presidente, si él considera que no es necesario que se sepa nada más será por algo, ¿no? Además no podemos permitir que sus geniales ideas salgan por ahí, queremos seguir siendo la empresa numero uno— Todos los presentes se tomaron su comentario a broma, aunque ella claramente le estaba dando un mensaje al periodista pues no le gustaba nada la forma en la que había formulado su pregunta. —Y con respecto a lo que he encontrado…, se lo he dicho, a mucha gente por el camino, por ejemplo hoy me lo he encontrado a usted, ¿verdad? —

Esta vez las carcajadas fueron por el inmenso gozo que sintieron todos al ver como la chica había silenciado al odioso periodista, ni sus compañeros de profesión le soportaban, pues era bien conocido por todos lo rastrero y vendido que era.

Lory sonriendo abiertamente orgulloso se adelantó. —Bueno señores y señoras, creo que ya ha habido suficientes preguntas por hoy. Ahora les invito a todos a que disfruten de esta humilde fiesta! —

Lory indicó a Ren y a Kyoko que bajaran del escenario cada uno por un lado, y le pidió a él que lo hiciera por el que estaban congregados los periodistas para así concederle a ella un poco de tranquilidad, pues él sabría manejarles mucho mejor.

Kyoko espero junto Lory unos minutos observando cómo los periodistas se amontonaban alrededor de su amado con cientos de preguntas. Cuando bajó del escenario lentamente, vio que su padre se quedaba allí, supuso que para tener una mejor vista de todo lo que sucedía. Estaba dirigiéndose hacia el grupo de sus seres queridos cuando una mano la agarró por detrás fuertemente. Se giró rápidamente dispuesta a machacar verbalmente al inmundo periodista pues seguramente no estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas así.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, se que esto se está convirtiendo en la historia interminable, espero que sigais leyendo.  
**


	46. Chapter 46

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

* * *

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamiento"_

 _*Pensamiento alter ego* (Demonios y hadas mentales de Kyoko / Kuon)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 46**

—¡Cómo te atreves!— Sho Fuwa había permanecido oculto tras los invitados durante toda la presentación retenido por su manager, pero ésta no había podido pararlo en el momento que Kyoko se dispuso a bajar del escenario. —¡Tú no has encontrado nada, ¿me oyes?! — Estaba realmente fuera de sí, hablaba bajo pero con una furia descomunal.

—Suéltame Shooooootharo…—Kyoko no levantó la voz, simplemente intentaba que la soltara mientras le miraba hastiada.

—No pienso hacerlo, ¿me oyes? — Levantó la voz lo justo para que el grupo más cercano, el de la familia de la chica, se percatara de su presencia. — Eres mía! ¡Y haré contigo y te llevaré donde yo quiera! —

—Has perdido el juicio, ¿verdad?— Kyoko lo miraba horrorizada, finalmente no quedaba nada de aquel niño que alguna vez fue su amigo. —Nadie es dueño de nadie en esta vida, y mucho menos lo eres tú de mí— Le susurró fríamente. —Y te he dicho que me sueltes…—

—Lo eres idiota! Eres mía desde pequeña! —La ira de sus ojos deformaba su rostro, no quedaba nada del atractivo cantante.

—Creo que mi hija le ha pedido ya dos veces que la suelte— Kuu había sido el primero en llegar, seguido de todos los demás. Se había situado junto a Sho y le miraba como si pudiera arrancarle el brazo de un mordisco. —Creo que sería conveniente hacer lo que le han pedido—

Kanae y Jullie se habían posicionado a ambos lados de Kyoko y le fulminaban con la mirada. El resto se mantenían detrás de ellas en silencioso apoyo, aunque a María la tenía retenida Jelly pues la niña estaba deseando acercarse y darle una patada.

—Pues yo no lo creo viejo, y sé que no eres su padre— Se mofó Sho apartando aún más su agarre.

Ante el dolor que se reflejó en la cara de su hija, Kuu aferró el brazo del chico y lo apretó de tal forma que incluso pudo oír algún hueso protestando. —Te he dicho que la sueltes, ahora— Hablaba también en voz baja, no quería llamar la atención, pero no por ello sus palabras fueron menos amenazadoras.

Cuando por fin la soltó, todos rodearon a la joven, Jullie comprobaba su brazo para asegurarse de que no le hubiera hecho nada grave.

—¿Quién se supone que son todos ustedes? — Preguntó feroz mientras se tocaba el brazo, mucho más dolorido que el de Kyoko.

—Somos su familia— Por primera vez el dueño del Durayama salía de su habitual mutismo, y le fulminaba con la mirada mientras inconscientemente apretaba la mano en la que solía llevar su cuchillo de cocina. —No sé quién eres, pero tu conducta no es nada adecuada jovencito, por no hablar de tus modales.— Su mujer que iba sujeta de su brazo le retenía, aunque asentía fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Jajajajajaja, su familia dice….— Se carcajeó con maldad. —Ella no tiene…, jajajaja, nadie la ha querido nunca. Puede que ustedes hayan estado jugando a las familias con ella, pero seguro que ninguno lo es legalmente, ¿me equivoco? — Les miraba a todos con prepotencia. —¿Lo ves Kyoko? Mucho dicen de ser como tus parientes, pero a la hora de la verdad, no son nada, ¿Quién tiene poder para impedirme hacer contigo lo que me plazca?—

La indignación ante sus palabras recorrió a todo el grupo, ya nadie retenía nadie, todos estaban dando un paso para abalanzarse sobre él.

—Yo lo tengo— Lory situado justo detrás del joven, tenía la cara más seria que nadie le hubiera visto jamás, aparentaba absoluta calma, aunque el brillo de sus ojos demostraba, a aquellos que le conocían, que ese chico corría peligro de ser exterminado.

—¿Tú? No me hagas reír abuelo…— Se mofó con desprecio mientras le miraba de arriba abajo.

—Es señor abuelo para ti, jovencito— Aclaró Lory— Y sí, yo lo impediré. Claro está, que cualquiera de ellos lo hará también, pero como veo que le das mucha importancia a los papeles oficiales, quizás te interese saber que ella…— Se acercó a Kyoko, con un brazo la llevo hasta su pecho y la beso en la cabeza. —Es mi hija, y no sólo de corazón, también legalmente—

—No puede ser…—Murmuró Sho impresionado, pero con el mismo odio.

—Pues lo es asquerosa cucaracha! —Kanae, a la que Yashiro agarró, tenía el cuerpo totalmente inclinado hacia él. —Y te juro que como te le acerques…, acabaré contigo aunque tenga que pertenecer a Love Me durante el resto de mi vida—

—Y yo la ayudaré— Añadió Amamiya.

—Deja en paz a mi onesama! — María se acercó y le dio un fuerte pisotón.

Sho hizo el amago de atacar a la niña, lo que provocó que una furiosa Kyoko se soltara del abrazo de su padre y se interpusiera entre ambos. —Ni lo pienses siquiera Shotaro! —

* * *

Ren estaba manejando a la prensa con destreza, entendía que todos querían sonsacar más información de su novia y él, como su sempai, era una gran fuente de investigación, pero estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, como claramente demostraba su genuina sonrisa.

Una figura, que hasta ahora se había mantenido oculta tras la sombre de una columna, se adentró al tumulto y con su natural encanto gótico paso un brazo por los hombros de Ren. —Tsuruga Ren por fin te encuentro! — Sonreía alegremente. —No tienes remedio, me invitas a esta fiesta y luego me dejas solo…!— Hablaba con naturalidad, como lo haría un amigo de toda la vida.

Los periodistas se quedaron pasmados por la cercanía que parecía existir en entre ellos, por lo que Ren tuvo la oportunidad de librarse con una encantadora sonrisa. —Perdónenme, pero el deber me llama, tengo desatendidos a los invitados— Se alejó de ellos junto a su "gran amigo" y se ocultaron para que no les siguieran.

—Gracias— Dijo Ren cuando las sombras de la columna los ocultaban, su sonrisa ya desaparecida.

—De nada— Contestó Reino sonriendo ante la cara seria de Ren.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — Como siempre, Ren no se anduvo por las ramas y fue directo al grano.

—Tranquilo, no vine a molestarla— Se defendió Reino, antes incluso de ser atacado. —Me enteré de la fiesta de hoy, solo quise ver con mis propios ojos como debutaba caperucita —

—¿Seguro? — Ren no se fiaba ni un pelo de su palabra, para él el músico seguía siendo un acosador.

—Te lo juro, hace tiempo que me di por vencido, desde el día que vi tus sentimientos por ella, supe en ese momento que no había nada que hacer. Sé qué actué muy mal y que será difícil que ella me perdone, pero me gustaría ser su amigo algún día y tuyo, la verdad— Tendió una mano amistosa a Ren.

—De acuerdo…, algún día— Ren aceptó la mano que le tendía y la estrechó firmemente. —¿Qué pasa?— Preguntó al ver la cara de sorpresa del cantante.

—Ha desaparecido…, tu ahora asesina, ha desaparecido…!— Susurró impresionado. —Ya no me asustas…—

Ren levantó una ceja dejando salir a Kuon con una sonrisa de medio lado y una mirada arrogante. —¿Ah sí?— Preguntó.

—Bueno no del todo….—Reino sonrió. —Supongo que todos tenemos oscuridad en nuestro interior, ¿verdad? Y sospecho que la tuya salé para defender a caperucita, jajajajaja. — Bromeó.

—No, lo dudes..., sobre todo para defenderla de lobos acosadores— Ren siguió su broma.

—Jajajaja, ya veo— Reino miró entonces alrededor buscando a Kyoko y lo que vio le dejó congelado, obligó a Ren a mirar hacia allí y le susurró. —Creo que es de otro lobo del que tienes que preocuparte ahora mismo—

—Perdóname, tengo que …— Ren se alejó rápidamente de Reino.

* * *

—Así que ahora eres la protectora de esa mocosa…— Sho no controlaba su genio, atacaba sin miramientos. —¿Qué pasa, te recuerda a la patética niña que eras?—.

Jullie siseó como un depredador dispuesto a devorar a su presa de un bocado, pero Kyoko la tranquilizó negando con la cabeza. —No, es que es mi sobrina, ¿sabes? —Le contesto tranquilamente. —Y si le pones un solo dedo encima, te arrancaré uno a uno esos pelos teñidos que llevas— Sonrió como si no acabara de amenazarle.

—Uy sí…, mira como tiemblo…—Se burló, aunque en el fondo sabía que ella era capaz de hacerlo. —Me da igual quienes sean todos ellos, sabes porque estoy aquí—

—Lo sé— Afirmó sin perder la calma.

—Lo sabes, ¿eh? — Preguntó irónico. —Pues dime de una vez, lo recuperaste…, ¿Sí o no? —

—Si lo he hecho— contesto Kyoko sin titubear, manteniéndole la mirada.

—¿Quién? ¿Quién te hizo recuperarlo? — Intentó agarrarla de nuevo, pero ella apartó el brazo rápidamente.

—Eso no te importa!— Siseó Kyoko airada.

—¡Claro que me importa!— Sho se acercó tanto a ella que sus narices prácticamente se tocaban. —Conoces de sobra los términos de nuestra apuesta! — Siseó con ira.

—¿A que apuesta se refiere hija? — Preguntó Jullie adelantándose y acariciando su brazo.

—¡Deje de llamarla hija! Ella ya tiene una madre!—

—Sí que soy yo, así que te exijo que me digas de que hablas! — Jullie estaba tan enfadada como podría estarlo Kuon en su peor día.

—Eso no asunto de ninguno de ustedes y menos de ti pend…—

—Yo no terminaría esa frase, si fuera tú— Ren acababa de llegar por detrás del grupo y avanzó hasta situarse al otro lado de su novia. —Te recomiendo que guardes esa lengua viperina y muestres respeto ante las damas— Ni siquiera se molestó en poner la sonrisa que utilizaba cuando estaba enfadado.

—Vaya…, llegó el que faltaba! —Sho levantó una ceja y habló mordazmente. —¿Y qué papel juegas tú en todo esto? Déjame adivinar, ahora eres el hermanito de Kyoko, ¿no? —

—Jajajajaja— Se carcajeó Ren, para volver a mirarle inmediatamente sin ningún rastro de humor. —Puedo ser muchas cosas, pero te aseguro que su hermanito no es una de ellas—

Sebastian se acercó entonces a todos ellos —Si me acompañan todos ustedes he preparado un lugar más adecuado para su reunión de amigos— Habló en voz alta, para que los invitados que ya se estaban fijando mucho en aquel grupo lo oyeran. Sho iba a negarse pero él no le dejo hacerlo, discretamente la hizo una llave en el brazo y le obligó a caminar delante de todos, cualquiera que mirara pensaría que simplemente le estaba indicando el camino.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

* * *

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamiento"_

 _*Pensamiento alter ego* (Demonios y hadas mentales de Kyoko / Kuon)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 47**

En cuanto se encontraron en la sala el ambiente volvió a ser tan tenso como minutos antes en el salón de baile. Sho se encaró de nuevo a todos ellos, como si no hubiera existido ninguna interrupción ni de espacio ni de tiempo.

—¿Qué se supone que me quieres decir con que no eres precisamente su hermano?— Le preguntó a Ren y después miró iracundo a Kyoko con una malévola sonrisa triunfante. — Así que has perdido, ¿verdad? —

—¿Sabes? No dejas de decir que no es asunto de nadie, pero yo tengo verdadera curiosidad por conocer los términos de esa supuesta apuesta— Ren estaba realmente enfadado. _*Quiero arrancarle la cabezaaaaaaa!* "Paciencia…"._

—¿Ah sí? — Sho no se dejaba amedrentar, aunque tenía que reconocer que ese tío podía llegar a dar miedo. —Pues mejor que os lo cuente vuestra querida Kyoko, aunque me extraña que no lo haya hecho ya, teniendo en cuenta que ahora sois una gran familia feliz…— Se mofó con malicia.

—Te aseguro que lo somos— Afirmó Jullie. —Cuéntanos de que habla cielo— Pidió mirando a su hija.

—Yo…— Kyoko miraba a Ren apenada. —Lo siento Ren…— Soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo y les contó la conversación que mantuvieron en aquel garaje. —Yo…, me enfadé tanto con él que hablé sin pensar, lo siento mucho. Yo ya estaba…, por aquel entonces…, pero pensé que tú nunca…—No tenía fuerzas para terminar las frases.

—Lo sé— Ren la miraba con cariño. —Yo ya sabía todo esto—

—¿Cómo es posible? Yo no…— Kyoko estaba estupefacta.

—Hablas en sueños, lo sé desde hace mucho, pero nunca lo había entendido del todo hasta anoche— La sonrió.

—¿Qué quiere decir con que hablas en sueños? ¿Cómo puede él saber que lo haces? — Sho estaba tan fuera de sí que no podía ni enfocar bien la vista. —Así que te has convertido en una cualquiera, en una facilona, en una pu…! —Levantó una mano dispuesto a abofetear a Kyoko.

Ren se movió más rápido de lo que el ojo humano podía percibir, estaba al lado de Kyoko y al milisegundo empotrando a Sho contra la pared, con el cuello de éste entre sus manos. — Si vuelves a insultarla…, te parto los dientes! Si la tocas…, te mato!¿Lo has entendido?—

Sho luchaba por respirar con los ojos muy abiertos y aterrados. _"¿Quién es este tipo? No parece el mismo que hace unos segundos"_

—Ren, suéltalo— Ordenó Kyoko situándose junto a él, pero solo obtuvo una mirada furiosa y un gruñido por parte de su novio. Se pegó completamente a él y le susurró al oído. —Cariño suéltale, mírame… estoy bien, él no merece la pena— Le beso en la mejilla consiguiendo que Ren recuperara la perspectiva y la cordura.

—Si lo haces de nuevo, no podrá detenerme— Le amenazó Ren mientras le soltaba y volvía, de la mano de Kyoko , con el resto del grupo que se habían quedado muy impresionados por su repentino ataque.

—Esto se acaba aquí— Intervino Lory, quien a diferencia de los demás no miraba a Ren con sorpresa o miedo, sino con un poco de tristeza y con, aunque estuviera mal reconocerlo, orgullo. _"Admito que la cuidas, eres hasta irracional cuando se trata de ella, pero debemos evitar que individuos como este te hagan perderte a ti mismo"._ —Claramente es hora de que abandones la fiesta Fuwa—

—Yo no me voy a ningún sitio sin ella— Señaló a Kyoko, sus manos seguían algo temblorosas después del ataque de Ren, pero aún así seguí en su empeño. —Hicimos una apuesta y ella ha perdido, debe pagar—

—Aclaremos un par de cosas, primero…—Ren volvió a mostrarse la persona controlada que era siempre. —¿Qué es lo que apostaste tú si ella ganaba? ¿Qué es lo que harías? —

—Nada…—Confesó Sho a regañadientes.

—Ya veo…, pues permíteme informarte que eso no es una apuesta, en tal caso podría llamarse acurdo— Aclaró Ren.

—Y teniendo en cuenta tu obsesión hace un rato por diferenciar entre lo legal y no legal…..— Añadió Kuu mirándole como si fuera una desagradable cagarruta. — Yo diría que tienes las mismas posibilidades de conseguir lo que quieres que las que tienen los cerdos de volar—

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? — Preguntó Sho, cada vez más abatido, pues empezaba a entender que no iba a conseguir nada.

—Dice que mi hija no firmó nada, que sólo tuvo una conversación con un bastardo que la enfadó hasta el punto de hacerla decir cosas que no sentía ni quería decir— Jullie se había mantenido en silencio pues la había afectado más que a nadie ver a su hijo en semejante actitud pero, una vez recuperada, volvía a estar tan enfadad como el resto.

—Ya lo ves Fuwa, ninguno de ellos va a dejar que la lleves a ningún sitio— Sonrió Ren acercándose de nuevo a Sho. —Pero la verdad, es que no hace falta, porque te puedo asegurar que jamás permitiré que alejes de mí al amor de mi vida— Le susurró al oído. —Jajajaja, además, estas preparando tanto alboroto por nada…— Esta vez, todos oyeron sus palabras y su carcajada.

—Pe…, pero si acabas de decir… ¿Cómo que no?— Shotaro miraba a Ren y después a Kyoko sin entender nada.

—Te dije que jamás me volvería una tonta por Tsuruga Ren como lo fui una vez— Intervino Kyoko al comprender la última frase de su novio y lo cerca que estaba de revelar su verdadera identidad para protegerla. —Y no lo he hecho, porque he aprendido que el amor, el de verdad, no te vuelve débil, sino fuerte— Le fulminó con la mirada. —Comprendí que nunca había estado enamorada realmente, ¿Sabes? —

Sho palideció ante las palabras de la joven, pero tan orgullosos como era no lo podía dejar estar. —Puedes decir todas las mentiras que quieras, si así te sientes mejor contigo misma, pero sabes que tu corazón siempre será mío porque nunca dejarás de odiarme, y mientras lo hagas seguiré en él—

—Yo no te odio Sho…— Le confesó Kyoko con voz cansada. —Ni siquiera te guardo rencor. Todas las cosa pasan por algo en esta vida, y lo que pasó contigo me llevó a donde estoy ahora, tengo una carrera, una familia de verdad que me quiere tanto como yo a ellos—

—Noooo…—Murmuró Sho impactado.

—Sí! Y estoy enamorada de una magnifica persona a la que conocí hace 12 años, y a la que sin saberlo he amado desde entonces—

—¿Quién? — _"Entonces… ¿no es él?"._ Pensó Fuwa.

—Eso no importa, es hora de que te vayas y sigas con tu vida. Hace tiempo que nuestros caminos se separaron y tienes que aceptarlo. Y aunque no te lo creas, espero que seas feliz Sho— Se había acercado hasta abrir la puerta mientras hablaba y la mantenía abierta a la espera de que él saliera.

La representante de Sho se encontraba al otro lado con cara de susto y también sonrojada al ser descubierta escuchando.

Lory la miró seriamente. —Señorita, la recomiendo que se encargue de su representado y le aconseje bien sobre los pasos a seguir, si filtra la más mínima información sobre la vida de mi hija, pasada, presente o futura, o cualquier cosa de lo hablado aquí esta noche, iré a por él con todas las armas, legales o no, que estén a mi alcance hasta conseguir que no le quede absolutamente nada—.

Shoko asintió completamente enmudecida mientras miraba a Sho suplicante, rogando que saliera para marcharse de ese lugar enseguida.

Sho aceptó que no había nada que hacer. _"Ni siquiera he perdido, porque no se puede perder lo que no se tiene…"._ Cabizbajo se dirigió a la salida que Kyoko seguía manteniendo abierta para él, al llegar a su lado levantó la cabeza y por primera vez en su vida, se mostró humilde y sincero ante ella. —Lo siento Kyoko…, por todo…—

—Está bien Sho, te lo he dicho, ya te he perdonado—

Sho dio un respingo, pero no se dio la vuelta, continuó caminando hasta perderse de vista seguido de Shoko.

Kyoko cerró la puerta y temblorosa se dejó caer resbalando por su superficie quedando inconsciente en el suelo. El primero en llegar hasta ella fue por supuesto Ren, pero los demás la rodearon enseguida.

—Llévala al sofá—

—Consigue un poco de agua—

—Mejor hielo—

—Una almohada…—

—Levantad sus piernas…—

Kyoko oía voces a su alrededor, pero no era capaz de identificar lo que decían ni quien lo decía. Sólo había una cosa de la que estaba segura, y era a quien pertenecían los brazos que la cargaban, el pecho que la sostenía, los labios que besaban su frente.

1

1

1

Diez minutos después un grupo de personas ansiosas esperaban a que el doctor se girara para hostigarle a preguntas, pero él se giró con una sonrisa y se adelantó a todos ellos. —Está perfectamente, solo ha sido una subida de tensión por el estrés, ni siquiera está realmente inconsciente, solo…, bueno digamos que se le saltaron los plomos, volverá en sí enseguida—

Y era cierto, pues Kyoko, que estaba tumbada con el regazo de Ren como almohada, comenzaba ya a parpadear mientras el doctor salía acompañado por el siempre dispuesto Sebastian.

—Hola…—Susurró Kyoko a todos los ojos que la contemplaban, pero en especial a unos que la miraban más angustiados que los demás. —Estoy bien….— Alargó el brazo hasta tocar la mejilla de su novio.

Ren cerró los ojos un segundo y después la incorporó con cuidado hasta estrecharla entre sus brazos. —Me has dado un susto de muerte…— Confesó con la cabeza oculta entre su cuello.

—Estoy bien, te lo prometo— Le consoló.

—Jajajajaja— Se carcajeó Lory soltando así parte de su ansiedad. —Dejemos todo esto en el pasado, es hora de disfrutar! —

—Abuelito…, no sé yo si vamos a poder…— María se había sentado junto a la pareja.

—Claro que sí, se acabaron los malos ratos, tenemos mucho que celebrar, ¿no creen? — Le animó sin mucho éxito. —Vamos! No sean así…— Les pidió con cara de cachorrito.

Tras un par de miradas, preguntas y respuestas silenciosas, Yashiro habló alegremente —Bueno ya que lo dice señor… ¡nosotros tenemos una noticia por la que tal vez si les apetezca volver a celebrar!—

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, hoy toca doble capitulo porque como ya os dije una vez, si salen juntos se publican juntos, jajajaja.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

* * *

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamiento"_

 _*Pensamiento alter ego* (Demonios y hadas mentales de Kyoko / Kuon)_

* * *

 _Siento mucho el retraso, llevo días dudando si publicar o no este capítulo. Realmente podría continuar la historia y saltármele, pues no hay nada en el que hiciera perder el hilo si lo suprimo. Fue una idea loca que se me ocurrió y terminó convertida en capitulo, pero de alguna forma quiero un final para todos los personajes que me gustan sin tener que alargar por ello la historia principal, y este fue el resultado con dos de esos personajes. Perdonarme si os molesta, si es así tomarlo como un paréntesis o como una realidad alternativa._

* * *

Todos miraban Yashiro sin comprender a quien se refería con ese nosotros, pero se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando Kanae se situó junto a él y cogió su mano. —Estamos embarazados! — Corearon sincronizados y alegres los dos jóvenes.

—¡QUÉEEEEEEEEEEE! — La exclamación fue general, incluso los Hizuri que apenas los conocían se unieron al grito.

Yashiro y Kanae solo sonreían y se miraban con amor, ignorando las caras de los presentes, que iban desde el asombro hasta la incredulidad, pasando por la estupefacción.

—¿Pero cuándo? — Preguntó Lory. —Yo imaginaba que …, pero esto…—

—Yashiro! — Ren fingió desaprobación, pero su sonrisa le delataba. —Tu hablándome todo el tiempo de mi falta de relación con Kyoko y resulta que tú estabas teniendo la tuya sin mencionar palabra!

—¿Se van a casar?— Preguntó María inocentemente.

—Ah…pues….— Kanae miraba a la niña buscando una forma de explicarle. —La verdad es que vamos a vivir juntos pero no hemos pensado en casarnos—

—¡Yashiro-sama! — Le riñó la niña enojada. —¿No quieres casarte con la mamá de tu futuro hijo? —

—Eh…, ¡no! — Yashiro se puso nervioso. —Quiero decir, sí…, bueno no…—

—¿Sí o no? — Quiso saber María.

—María no es eso, no es que no queramos…—Kanae se agachó hasta estar a su altura. —Sólo es que hemos decidido ir a vivir juntos primero, después…, pues ya se verá. Sé que no es muy frecuente aquí en Japón, pero…— Se defendió Kanae.

—Querida…, a mi me parece perfecto…, ¡Felicidades! — Jullie fue la primera en acortar las distancias y lanzarse a los brazos de la feliz pareja para celebrar la noticia.

Uno a uno todos los presentes les abrazaron, besaron y felicitaron. Todos menos una persona que no había movido un musculo, ni cuando su novio se levantó del sofá, dejándola a ella en él.

—Kyoko? —La llamó Kanae mientras se acercaba al sofá donde se encontraba con la cabeza gacha. Ante la falta de reacción de su amiga pidió en silencio a todos los presentes que las dejaran solas. —Kyoko? — Volvió a llamarla mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Esta vez Kyoko levantó la cabeza y la miró con lágrimas en los ojos y los labios fruncidos.

—Kyoko…—Se disculpó Kanae. —Se que para ti lo que voy a hacer es horrible, tener un hijo sin haberme casado antes…, tu infancia…—

—¿Por qué dices eso? — Kyoko dejo de fruncir los labios para ladearlos.

—¿No estás enfadada por eso? — Preguntó Kanae sorprendida.

—Claro que no! Tú no eres como…, bueno no eres para nada como ella. Sé que eres fuerte y que, aunque a veces reniegas por ello, cuidas a tu familia y los quieres muchísimo. No tengo la menor duda de que tu hijo será muy feliz y querido, además no estás sola, tienes a Yashiro, no creo que seas peor madre por no estar casada—.

—¿Eh? — La mandíbula inferior de Kanae llegaba casi hasta su pecho de lo alucinada que estaba.

—Además no estoy enfadada…, ¡estoy triste! — Reconoció Kyoko con un pequeño gruñido.

—¿Triste? —

—Pues claro! Eres mi mejor amiga, has estado saliendo con alguien, estas embarazada…— Se quejó Kyoko. —Y me tengo que enterar de ello, cuándo lo hacen todos los demás.

—¿Quieres decir que estas enfadada porque no te lo haya contado a ti primero? ¿No porque lo haya mantenido en un principio en secreto? ¿O por que esté embarazada? — Preguntó incrédula Kanae.

—Exacto, creo que como tu mejor amiga debería ser la primera a la que se lo hubieras contado, ¿no? — Kyoko Levanto la cabeza y puso morritos.

—Jajajajajajajaja— Kanae se desternilló de la risa, apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá mientras se sujetaba la barriga.

—¿De qué te ríes? — Kyoko se mostró ofendida aunque las comisuras de sus labios luchaban por sonreír.

—Eres maravillosa y nunca dejas de sorprenderme— Kanae se limpió las lagrimas de los ojos que su ataque de risa había producido y la miro con cariño. —Yo estaba tan preocupada de que me juzgaras y odiaras por lo que había hecho…—

—Eso nunca! Eres mi mejor amiga! — Kyoko fue rotunda. — Yo tampoco fui del todo sincera con mis sentimientos así que, en parte, comprendo que prefirieras esperar antes de decir nada —

—Ah…, pues sí— Reconoció Kanae— Pero también porque no quería que sintieras que tenías que hacer algo que no quisieras con Tsuruga Ren, ya sabes que pensaras que como yo salía con Yashiro, tú…—

—Ya bueno…, no creo que eso hubiera pasado— Reconoció con pesar Kyoko. —Como tú dijiste…, estábamos los dos bastante ciegos—.

—Pero ahora ya os veis, ¿verdad? — Preguntó su amiga pícaramente.

—Jajajaja sí, ahora sí— Kyoko le devolvió una mirada astuta. —Pero desde luego no nos vemos tanto como vosotros, ¿no crees?— Señalo con los ojos su barriga, todavía inexistente.

—Mo… Takarada Kyoko! Acaso estás haciendo insinuaciones sobre el tema que yo creo? —Se escandalizó Kanae burlándose cariñosamente de ella. —¡No te reconozco! —

—Perdón, perdón— Se avergonzó Kyoko mientras se inclinaba.

—¡Era una broma tonta! — Kanae la abrazó. — Conmigo puedes hablar de lo que quieras! —

—Ah… bueno es que…— Se sonrojó.

—¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?¿Acaso ha pasado algo…?— _. "No puede ser…, ella no… ¡Imposible!"_

—Pasado algo…? —Kyoko repitió en voz alta buscando el significado de las palabras que su amiga no había dicho, cuando lo hizo casi se desploma de nuevo, pero esta vez no por la tensión sino por la subida de temperatura. —¡Noooooo, claro que no! — Exclamó crispada.

—Jajajajaja, perdona, perdona…—Se rió Kanae, pero ante la mirada de su amiga se puso seria. —De verdad, perdona… Ya sé que eres una buena chica y no una loca como yo—

—Tú no eres una loca! — Defendió a su amiga. —Sólo es que te educaron de otra forma, más abierta y menos tradicional, has crecido rodeada de hermanos y hermanas, hablando de las cosas…—

—Si bueno, en mi caso mis hermanos hablaban más de la cuenta créeme— Kanae recordaba ciertas cosas que hubiera preferido no saber, pero la comprendía, ella siempre había podido hablar sin vergüenza de todo en casa y nunca era juzgada. De hecho, sus hermanos estaban felices porque la familia creciera. —En serio, ¿hay algo que te preocupa? —

—Bueno…, es que…— Kyoko tartamudeaba mas colorada que nunca.

—Dime, a lo mejor puedo ayudarte y sabes que jamás diré nada—La cogió una mano y la apretó.

—Ya lo sé pero…—Kyoko dudaba si comentarle acerca de algo que rondaba su mente, pero al mirarla a los ojos vio preocupación en ellos, no curiosidad. —Veras esta mañana, en la piscina…—Le contó lo sucedido cuando se quedaron a solas.

—Ya entiendo…¿y qué es lo que te preocupa? — Kanae no juzgaba, solo quería comprender a su amiga, pues ella no veía que era lo que la perturbaba.

—Es que…, no entiendo muy bien lo que sentí en esos momentos— Reconoció Kyoko.

—A ver Kyoko, no te pongas histérico, ¿vale?— Esperó un asentimiento por parte de su amiga. —Pero…, lo que sentías es deseo—

—¡Qué! ¡Noooo puede ser! —

—Pues lo es, le quieres, ¿verdad? —

—Muchísimo, pero yo soy una buena chica, yo no…—Miró a su amiga y se cortó apenada. —No quiero decir que tú seas mala, solo es que.. —

—Tranquila, se lo que quieres decir. Como bien has dicho, a ti te educaron de otra forma— La tranquilizó Kanae. —Lo que te pasa es normal Kyoko, amas a Ren, no solo con el corazón sino con todo tu ser, y eso implica…, pues esos sentimientos, es algo instintivo en el ser humano—

—Ah….—

—Pero tranquila, Ren te quiere y cuida de ti, jamás dejará que hagas nada dominada por esos instintos.

—Eso ya lo sé— Contestó con un deje de tristeza. —Creo que le molesté y por eso quiso salir del agua—

—Jijiji—Kanae se rio con disimulo. —No hizo eso por tus instintos, jijijiji…., lo hizo por los suyos—

—¿Los suyo? — Kyoko estaba desconcertada. —No, el lo hizo porque yo me pasé de empalagosa—

—¿Él te dijo eso?— Kanae levantó las cejas incrédula.

—No dijo que era porque le gustaban demasiado mis besos y cuando le pregunté qué significaba eso nos interrumpieron— Dijo intentando recordar ese momento con más detalle.

—¿Lo ves? Él mismo te lo dijo, que no fue por ti, el te desea probablemente más que tú a él—. La cogió ambas manos y la miro con ternura. —Kyoko sabes que siempre puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea, pero a lo mejor deberías hablarlo también con él—

—No puedo hablar de esas cosas con Ren…— Se sonrojó. —Pensará que soy una desvergonzada…, además de una presuntuosa por pensar que él puede…— Se escandalizó, dando manotazos al aire mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No lo hará, te lo prometo. Puede que se quede impresionado al principio, porque sabe lo tradicional que eres, pero estoy convencida de que te entenderá incluso más que yo—

—No, no, no, no, no puedo además estás equivocada, Ren no puede…, no es posible que él me vea de esa forma, yo no… —Negó como una niña para luego mirarse a sí misma con pesar.

" _Vamos Kyoko, ¿en serio? No me lo puedo creer!"._ —Kyoko, ¿tú te has mirado hoy al espejo?— Preguntó Kanae seriamente.

—Eh…, sí lo he hecho, ¿Y qué? —

—Pues deberías volver a hacerlo porque está claro que miraste pero no viste— La riñó. —No puedo entender por qué no eres capaz de verte como te vemos todos, una mujer hermosa y atractiva que podría comerse el mundo si dejara de menospreciarse a sí misma. Y te aseguro que él te desea y, si me permites decirlo, desde hace más tiempo del que puedas llegar a creer—.

—Eso es porque eres mi amiga y me quieres, por eso me ves así, pero no es la reali…—

—Por el amor de Dios Kyoko! — Kanae exasperada se dirigió a las puertas, donde se imaginaba que encontraría a la mayoría de su grupo con la oreja pegada.

—¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó Kyoko reteniéndola por el brazo.

—A por alguien que sabe de la belleza y el deseo que despiertan las mujeres mejor que yo, después de todo Jullie Hizuri no solo es modelo sino que enseña a modelos, ¿no? —

—No puedo hablar de eso con ella… es su madre! Y nosotros solo somos novios y…— Exclamó Kyoko nerviosa.

—Jajajaja, he estado toda la noche con los Hizuri y si de algo estoy segura es que eres tan hija para ellos como él, es más para Kuu diría que en algunos aspectos incluso más, así que con él ni lo menciones— Kanae sonrió recordando el enfurruñamiento con el que Kuu había llegado a la fiesta por haber dejado a su pequeña a solas con Ren, no hacía más que decirle a su mujer que su hijo era un peligro. —Y sobre lo de que solo sois novios…, permíteme que lo dude, yo creo que en realidad los sois todo, pero tú no lo sabes— Señaló la pulsera que su amiga llevaba en la muñeca, y recordó las palabras de Jullie, "Él está más comprometido con ella de lo que estábamos nosotros a su edad".

—No lo entiendo…— Kyoko acarició la pulsera que su amiga seguía señalando _._ —No, definitivamente no lo creo—

PUM…PAM…,PLOF (Se escucharon ruidos provenientes de la puerta)

—Jajajajaja, parece que se están impacientando…, te vas a librar por el momento—Sonrió Kanae. —Será mejor que volvamos— Abrió la puerta y efectivamente todos disimulaban en posiciones realmente forzosas, clara señal de que hasta hacía un segundo estaban intentando escuchar su conversación, todos menos Ren y Yashiro que estaban apoyados en la pared tranquilamente.

—¿Ya habéis terminado? —Preguntó Yashiro acercándose rápidamente a ella intranquilo.

—Sí, está todo bien, ella es la mejor amiga del mundo— Le sonrió con cariño se colgó del brazo que él le ofrecía y echo a andar por el pasillo por donde la mayoría del grupo ya había desaparecido temerosos de recibir una regañina por chismosos. Al pasar junto a Ren se paró y le miró con cara seria. —Nunca pensé que te diría esto, pero deja de ser el perfecto caballero y sé un poquito más directo, porque lo está malinterpretando todo, y aunque intento explicárselo no me cree— Siguió su camino tirando de su novio que no dejaba de volver la cabeza para observar a un confuso e impresionado Ren.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

* * *

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamiento"_

 _*Pensamiento alter ego* (Demonios y hadas mentales de Kyoko / Kuon)_

* * *

 **Capitulo 49**

Tras ver desaparecer a la pareja, Ren entró en la habitación donde Kyoko estaba distraída mirando la pulsera que él la había regalado. —Cariño…¿Qué ha pasado? Kotonami acaba de decirme algo muy raro que no…— Se interrumpió al ver los ojos tristes de su novia, rápidamente acortó la distancia y la abrazó. —¿Qué te pasa mi amor? —

—Nada— Susurró negando con la cabeza, mientras se apretaba fuertemente contra él. —Solo que…, te quiero—Confesó algo angustiada.

—Y yo a ti pequeña, más que a nada en este mundo— La abrazó con más fuerza, algo en la voz de su amada le había puesto completamente alerta.

—¿De verdad?—Preguntó sin levantar la cabeza de su pecho.

—¿Lo dudas? —Preguntó Ren intentado separarse un poco para ver su cara.

—No…, sí…, no lo sé—Confesó apenada mientras con fuerza impedía a Ren alejarse.

—Kyoko…¿acaso hice algo que te haya molestado? ¿Qué te haya hecho pensar que no te quiero? — _*No hemos hecho nada!* "A lo mejor cuando atacamos a…" *No, ella conoce esa aparte de nosotros y la acepta, tiene que ser otra cosa*._

—Sí, esta mañana en la piscina…—

Ren, completamente aterrado se separó de ella. —Yo…, perdona si me excedí…, no quería incomodarte, no pretendía…, es que me deje llevar un poco y…—

—No— Kyoko interrumpió sus angustiadas disculpas. —No fue eso lo que me molestó, si no que me apartaras de ti, que insistieras en salir del agua— Confesó sonrojada.

—…— Por primera vez fue Ren quien se quedó sin palabras.

—Me sentí…, me sentí mal y no entendía por qué— Confesó Kyoko mirando sus zapatos. —Kanae se dio cuenta de que algo me tenía preocupada y se ofreció a ayudarme, así que le conté sobre mi desconcierto—

—Ah…, ¿y qué fue lo que te dijo para que ahora dudes de mi amor por ti?— La pena en su voz era devastadora. _*Pero bueno! Creí que ella aprobaba la relación, ¿Qué carajo ha pasado para llegar a esto?*_

—Ella no me dijo nada malo…, creo…, no sé— Levantó la cabeza para mirarle, por fin, a los ojos. —Perdóname, no es que piense que no me quieres, solo estoy hecha un lio—

—¿Sobre qué? — Preguntó mientras agarraba sus manos. —Habla conmigo por favor, no me partes— Suplicó Ren.

—¿Yo te gusto Ren?— Preguntó envalentonada y muerta de vergüenza.

—¡Claro! —

—Me refiero a si te gusto como mujer— La piel de Kyoko empalidecía el color de su vestido, pero aun así no retiró la mirada.

 _*Mendrugo! La hiciste pensar que no la deseamos!*_ —Kyoko…— Susurró Ren.

La cara de Kyoko se crispó de dolor ante la indecisión de su novio. _"El que calla otorga, ¿no es verdad?"._ Apartó la mirada y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Apenas había dado unos pasos cuando Ren la hizo parar. —Espera, no hemos terminado de hablar— Añadió serio.

—No me hagas caso, creo que las emociones de hoy me hicieron perder la cabeza— Sonrió sin alegría quitándole importancia al asunto. —No hace falta hablar nada—Volvió la cabeza de nuevo hacia la puerta.

—Pues yo creo que sí, claramente no estás entendiendo algo— Sentenció mientras las palabras de Kanae pasaban nuevamente por su cabeza, como si de una reposición se tratara.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?— Preguntó Kyoko sin darse la vuelta.

—Yo no te aparté de mí, más bien lo que hice fue apartarme a mí de ti—Con un suave tirón la obligó a girarse y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar la beso más fogosamente de lo que había hecho nunca. —Por esto me aparté—Susurró contra sus labios mientras la miraba a los ojos dejando ver el fuego que consumía los suyos. —Porque cada vez que hago esto— Volvió a besarla hasta quedar ambos sin aliento. —Tengo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para dejarte ir—

—¿Dejarme ir?— Preguntó Kyoko con voz ahogada, por la falta de oxigeno.

—Perdóname por lo que te voy a decir pero... Cada día me cuesta más mantenerme sereno a tu lado, mantener la cabeza fría cuando lo que mi corazón y mi cuerpo exigen, es que pierda todo control…— dudó buscando la forma menos brusca de decir lo que sentía.

—¿Me deseas?— Se atrevió a preguntar ella,

—Con todo mi ser Kyoko— Confesó Ren tragando saliva mientras miraba los labios hinchados de su amada. —Y te juro que si me aparto es porque te amo, porque, por eso mismo, una parte de mí es capaz de razonar y refrenar mis instintos, es capaz de cuidarte y protegerte hasta de mi mismo—

—…— Kyoko tenía la boca y los ojos completamente abiertos.

—Perdona, no quería asustarte, te juro que jamás…—

—No me has asustado— Le interrumpió ella. —Sólo estoy impresionada por oírlo de tus labios, Kanae me lo había asegurado pero yo no podía creerlo—

—Pues créelo, porque es la verdad. Llevo conteniéndome desde el día que descubrí que te amaba tirados en el suelo de mi cocina, esa fue la primera vez que tuve que luchar conmigo mismo para ser capaz de soltarte— Confesó Ren

—¿Tu no quería soltarme? —Preguntó anonadada.

—Jajajaja lo único que quería era besarte! — Sonrió recordando aquel momento.

—Entonces…,¡no era una broma! ¿No querías enseñarme? — Preguntó molesta pero divertida a la vez.

—No…, fue lo único que se me ocurrió cuando vi lo asustada que estabas, perdóname— Con dulzura acarició sus mejillas y la dio un tierno beso. — Solo quería hacer esto, y lo he querido todos y cada uno de los días que siguieron a ese—

—¿Y cuando Fuwa…?— Kyoko dejó la pregunta en el aire.

—Fhuuuuu —Bufó con desagrado. —Ese día fue el primero en que Kuon estuvo a punto de salir a la superficie después de muchos años—

—Entonces…, ¿la norma del beso? —Preguntó Kyoko levantando una ceja.

—Jajaja, oh eso…— Sonrió pícaramente. —No estaba dispuesto a que se repitiera jamás— Añadió poniendo morritos

—Bueno…, hasta que la rompiste tú, ¿no? — Kyoko sonreía divertida por las caras de su novio.

—La excepción que rompe la regla pequeña— Giño un ojo— Pero solo yo.

—Por supuesto— Kyoko le abrazó. —Tú siempre eres la excepción. —Espera…¿y qué hay de los hermanos Hell? —

—Sobre eso…, digamos que fue el mismísimo infierno para mí, esos malditos vestidos….!— Sonrió con cariño recordando algo. —Pero también fue el paraíso—

—¿Y eso? — Preguntó Kyoko divertida, recordando las compras y la inquina que le tenía Ren a los modelitos de la Diosa.

—Pues…, primero porque te tenía toda para mí— Sonrió pícaramente. —Y segundo…, porque allí fue la primera vez que concebí esperanzas, que pensé que quizás por algún milagro podrías llegar a sentir algo por mí, aunque fuera leve—

—¿Leve? ¡Si casi mato al hámster! — Exclamó Kyoko divertida.

—Jajajajaja, cierto… ¡Ese día fui tan feliz! — Sonrió Ren.

—Pues yo lo pasé fatal, luego me sentía muy culpable por la pobre chica y además aterrada porque te hubieras dado cuenta de lo que realmente…— Puso morritos.

—Si lo hubiera sabido…— Se lamentó Ren.

Kyoko se abalanzó para besarle unos segundos. —Pues nos hubiéramos perdido esa cabaña— Se carcajeo ante la mueca que puso Ren imaginando que todas las cosas allí vividas no hubieran sucedido. Después volvió a besarle esta vez sin interrumpirse.

—¿Estás mejor? ¿Más tranquila? — Preguntó Ren acariciando de nuevo su cara cuando volvieron a separarse para tomar aire—O ahora que lo sabes …¿estás más asustada? —

—Estoy mejor, ahora lo entiendo, tendría que habértelo preguntado directamente, pero me daba vergüenza— Confesó.

—No debes sentir vergüenza conmigo cariño, no hay lugar para ello— Seguía acariciando su rostro.

En uno de sus movimientos Kyoko se fijo en la pulsera que lucía, similar a la suya, detuvo sus caricias para poder acariciar el frio metal. —Ren…, sobre esto…, creo que tampoco entendí bien su significado—

—Ah eso si lo sabía, lo vi en tus ojos cuando nos interrumpió mamá— Ren cogió la mano en la que Kyoko llevaba la otra parte del juego y puso una junto a la otra. —Esto es la única forma que tengo, por el momento, de demostrarte que te quiero, antes, ahora y para siempre— Añadió girando ambas alas para dejar ver las inscripciones.

Kyoko abrió la boca sorprendida al percatarse de algo que no había visto hasta ahora, al juntarlas las alas no se acoplaban una junto a la otra sino que se la suya se montaba levemente, haciendo que el símbolo de infinito se transformara en dos círculos entrelazados. —Oh…—Susurró.

—Te lo dije…, hasta que pueda hacer las cosas como Dios manda— Levantó la mano de Kyoko para depositar en ella un tierno beso.

—Pero bueno! ¿Se puede saber por qué siempre tienen que separarse del grupo durante tanto rato? — Kuu había interrumpido bruscamente en la habitación y los miraba como un padre que pilla a sus hijos pequeños intentando meter al gato en la lavadora.

—Jajajajaja, porque nos encanta ver tu cara cuando lo hacemos— Se desternilló Ren mientras ofrecía el brazo a Kyoko y salían de la habitación, seguidos por un cascarrabias Kuu que no dejaba de sermonearles entre dientes.

Cuando se reunieron con el resto, todos les recibieron alegremente, salvo Jullie que levantó una ceja y fulminó a su marido. —¡Les interrumpiste! ¿Verdad? —

—Claro que no querida…, yo solo me les encontré cuando volvía del baño— Se defendió mintiendo como un bribón. —¿A que sí chicos? —

—Ah…, sí— Susurró Kyoko.

—Cierto, el jamás osaría interrumpir, ¿verdad padre?— Sonreía Ren, consiguiendo lo que claramente pretendía, que su madre no le creyese.

—Sois todos unos mentirosos! — Se quejó Jullie. — No entiendo cómo puedo tener una familia con semejantes grandes actores y que ninguno de los tres sepa mentir bien— Sonrió finalmente.

—Tu hijo ni siquiera lo ha intentado! — Se quejó Kuu provocando la carcajada de todos los presentes.

La fiesta duró hasta bien entrada la madrugada y fue realmente divertida, sobre todo cuando los miembros de la prensa se retiraron y los invitados pudieron desinhibirse sin temor a ser la portada del día siguiente.

A eso de las 3 de la mañana, Lory cantaba junto a Kuu una canción subidos en el escenario, Kyoko se había convertido en su mayor fan y no dejaba de animarles a pesar de que ambos estaban desafinando tanto que llegaban a notas que solo los perros eran capaces de oír. Ren les miraba entre divertido y horrorizado, hasta que se percató de que a su novia le costaba mantenerse completamente recta, puede que no fuera visible para los demás pero él sabía perfectamente que Kyoko era capaz de mantener la postura correcta incluso con un pie roto.

—Cariño…— Sonrió cuando ella se dio la vuelta dejándole ver sus acaloradas mejillas, muestra de que alguien más a parte de él la había dado champagne, y por la postura de su madre, que repentinamente estaba muy interesada en la escayola del techo, supo que había sido ella. —Cielo…, creo que deberíamos irnos ya— Regañó, sin ningún éxito, a su madre con la mirada mientras obligaba a Kyoko a separarse del escenario.

—Nooooo, es muy prontooooo, hip! — Kyoko intentaba poner cara de pena pero no era capaz de dejar de sonreír.

Se acercó a ella hasta respirar sobre su oído, consiguiendo que se estremeciera. —Ya pero si nos vamos ahora que tus "papás" están entretenidos, quizás hoy podamos dormir los tres juntos—

—¿Los tres? — Preguntó Kyoko mientras no dejaba de contar con los dedos, dejando claro que a ella solo le salían las cuentas con dos.

—Tú, yo y Corn—Le indicó Ren—Pensé que te encantaría la idea, pero si no quieres…— Él si fue capaz de poner un afligido puchero. _"Espero que Sebastian haya tenido tiempo de llevarlo hasta mi cuarto"._

—Sí que quiero! — Gritó Kyoko arrastrándolo hacia la salida, olvidado ya su momento grupi.

Ren la sujetó por la cintura evitando que los presentes se percataran de su falta de equilibrio. Con un leve movimiento de cabeza se despidió de su madre que los observaba con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, en esta ocasión especialmente a kotoko-98, ¡no se te escapa una!, gracias así puedo ver los errores y corregirlos. Ahora tengo una duda, como podéis ver la relación de nuestra pareja favorita va viento en popa, no sé hasta qué punto puedo escribir sin tener que cambiar la calificación, que por cierto no entiendo muy bien. Gracias por su ayuda.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

* * *

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamiento"_

 _*Pensamiento alter ego* (Demonios y hadas mentales de Kyoko / Kuon)_

* * *

 **Advertencia** : Todavía no he cambiado la calificación de la historia de T a M, no sé hasta qué grado será necesario, pero no quiero ofender a nadie así que lo advierto, la historia avanza y con ello los detalles de su relación física.

* * *

 **Capitulo 50**

Cuando llegaron al salón del ala que ocupaban los Hizuri, Ren sentó a Kyoko en el sofá y se encaminó a la cocina en busca de agua con la intención de que su novia la bebiera y se redujeran así los efectos del alcohol. A su vuelta no la encontró donde la había dejado segundos antes, mirando alrededor vio que la puerta de la terraza estaba abierta. Salió fuera para encontrarse a Kyoko observando el cielo mientras se mecía como si escuchara música.

—Te has escapado…—La riño tiernamente Ren mientras ponía en su mano el vaso. —Bebé, te sentará bien—.

—Mira que Luna tan grande! —Exclamó Kyoko ignorando el agua y dejándola sobre una tumbona. —Creo que…, la puedo coger, jijijijiji— Se reía mientras intentaba una y otra vez agarrar la luna con sus manos.

—Sí esta preciosa esta noche— Sonrió Ren. —Deberíamos entrar vas a coger frio— Aferró el brazo de su novia.

—¡Que va, si hace muchísimo calor! — Kyoko se soltó de su agarre y mirándole con cara de pilluela dio a unos cuantos pasos de espaldas hacia la piscina. —Deberíamos bañarnos! —Sonrió ante su gran idea, que para ella era la mejor del mundo.

—Cariño…— Ren no podía dejar de sonreír ya que Kyoko achispada era realmente divertida. —Son las 3 de la mañana, lo que deberíamos hacer es dormir, Corn nos está esperando— Añadió con paciencia.

—¡Pero yo quiero bañarme! Anda por fiiiiiiiii! — Suplicó cómicamente Kyoko.

 _*Jajajajaja, ¡que graciosa se ve así* "Mi madre es una madre horrible, debería haberla prohibido beber, no animarla"._ —Podemos bañarnos mañana, ahora es muy tarde— Vio como nada de lo que decía convencía a la chica. —Además no tenemos nuestros trajes de baño— Añadió convencido de que eso la haría entrar en razón, por eso se quedo congelado ante lo que sucedió a continuación.

—Eso no es problema! — Kyoko se quitó los zapatos y los lanzó con tanta fuerza que fueron a parar bajo las hamacas del otro lado de la piscina. Carcajeándose fuertemente comenzó a levantarse el vestido.

Cuando Ren consiguió reaccionar su novia, de espaldas a él, ya tenía levantado el vestido por encima de la cadera, no podía subir más porque una diminuta cremallera se lo impedía. Rápidamente se acercó a ella y con un ágil movimiento consiguió devolverlo a su posición inicial, a pesar de que Kyoko se resistía.

—Se acabó, está claro que tienes que ir a dormir ahora…— Ren la cargó sobre su hombro y con celeridad la llevó hasta su cuarto donde, tras cerrar la puerta la dejó sentada en la cama.

—Eres un aguafiestas Ren…— Se quejó Kyoko descansando su peso sobre las manos, situadas tras su espalda. —Habría sido muy divertido.

Ren no podía dejar de mirar a su amada, la posición que había adoptado remarcaba su busto visiblemente. —Se…, será mejor que te cambies— Tartamudeó y, obligándose a dejar de mirar, se apartó unos segundo para volver con una gran camiseta que la ofreció.

Kyoko divertida se levantó y acercó a él hasta que sus pechos se tocaron. —¿Me ayudas a quitarme el vestido? — Preguntó coqueta.

—Kyoko…— Protestó Ren, pero no pudo decir nada más pues su novia decidió dar otro uso a sus labios. No pudo, ni quiso detener ese maravilloso contacto, aunque sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Finalmente, cuando ella comenzó a pegarse tanto a él que era imposible identificar donde terminaba el cuerpo de cada uno, la razón se impuso y haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo la obligó a aparatarse con la mayor delicadeza que pudo para que no se sintiera, una vez más, rechazada.

—Lo siento…— Se disculpó Kyoko apenada dejando en evidencia que el intento de delicadeza de su novio no había conseguido su objetivo.

—Kyoko…— Ren la obligó a mírale a los ojos y vio el dolor de ella y el suyo propio en su reflejo. —Cariño, por favor…— Acarició su mejilla. —Recuerda nuestra conversación, no me lo pongas más difícil— Suplicó.

—Yo no quiero ponértelo más difícil…—Se disculpó Kyoko, puso su mano sobre la que acariciaba su mejilla. —Sólo quiero…, es que yo…— Tartamudeó.

—Tú estás más ebria de lo que pensaba— Sentenció Ren.

—No es verdad! — Protestó Kyoko. —Puede que haya bebido un poco, pero no estoy borracha! —

—¿No? — Ren levantó una ceja. —¿Qué bebiste, aparte de la copa que te di yo? — Preguntó con indulgencia.

—Solo lo que me dio mamá— Afirmó seriamente Kyoko.

—Ya…, ¿y cuanto te dio exactamente mamá? — Preguntó Ren algo divertido al comprobar que Kyoko estaba realizando cuentas mentales.

—No lo sé…, no lo recuerdo…— Confesó Kyoko avergonzada, pero tras un segundo volvió a ponerse completamente seria. —Pero esa no es la cuestión, porque te digo que no estoy borracha—.

—Kyoko…, has estado a punto de desnudarte ante mí, tú que eres la persona más vergonzosa y tradicional que conozco— _*Ooooh, ese glorioso momento…, por cierto ya obtuviste la confirmación al 100% de que era lo que sentías a través de su vestido y de paso obtuvimos la más maravillosa de las vistas, ese estupendo cul…* "Calla, calla, por favor…, no me lo recuerdes, necesito concentrarme" *Concentrarte…, siempre tan comedido…! Lo que deberías hacer es dejarnos jugar!* "Ni hablar! ¿Te has vuelto loco? Ella no sabe lo que hace, está hecha un lió, y yo no puedo…" *Sigue repitiéndotelo a ti mismo y al final quizás te lo creas*_

—Lo sé— Sentenció solemnemente Kyoko a pesar de ponerse colorada.

La seriedad en la respuesta de su novia hizo que Ren se quedara paralizado por un momento. —¿Lo sabes? —Dijo para sí mismo, después la miro seriamente. —¿Qué se supone que significa que lo sabes? —

—Significa que puede haya bebido un poco más que en otras ocasiones, que pueda que eso me haga sentir menos miedo o menos vergüenza. —Le miraba a los ojos sin ni siquiera parpadear. —Pero no quiere decir que no sea consciente de lo que estoy haciendo.

La mandíbula inferior de Ren casi tocaba el suelo eso, junto a sus ojos abiertos, dejaban en evidencia el shock que habían producido en él las palabras de su novia. _*Jajajaja, deberías repetirle a ella el sermón de antes, quizás convenzas a alguien con él*_ —No puedes estar hablando en serio…— Susurró mientras tragaba saliva.

—Pues lo hago— Le fulminó con la mirada, recogió la camiseta que Ren había dejado caer al suelo y con cierta inquina siseo. —Pero tranquilo, ya he comprendido tu postura al respecto— Dio unos pasos hacia él, pero al llegar a su altura siguió de largo para encaminarse al cuarto de baño, lo hizo con la cabeza bien alta y mucha dignidad en su forma de caminar.

Ren no supo que fue lo que más le molestó, sus palabras, su mirada, su altanería al pasar por su lado…, o su propia frustración. El caso es, que sin saber muy bien como, estaba contemplando como ella se alejaba y al segundo la tenía bajo su cuerpo, tendida en la cama. —¿Mi postura al respecto? — Siseó. —No entiendes absolutamente nada! — Exclamó respirando agitadamente.

—¿Ah no? — Kyoko sabía que estaba siendo irracional, pero algo en su cabeza la obligaba a seguir presionando para conseguir lo que quería, aunque no estaba muy segura de lo que era. Estaba jugando a algo peligroso, acorralar así a Ren podía hacerle perder el control, pero no sentía ningún miedo, había aprendido hace tiempo que podía manejar el lado más oscuro de su amado sin salir lastimada en el intento, y estaba dispuesta a seguir.

—No! — Ren estaba realizando respiraciones lentas para intentar recuperar el control, pues sobre todas las cosas no quería asustarla. _*Jajajaja, yo no la veo para nada asustada, diría que nosotros lo estamos más* "Mierda!"._ Ren se incorporó ligeramente, apoyó su peso sobre los antebrazos y la miró fijamente.

Kyoko se mostró impasible unos segundos, haciendo que la respiración de su novio volviera a alterarse. Cuanto más serio se mostraba él, más se divertía ella, hasta que con una coqueta sonrisa y una caída de ojos de lo más sexi consiguió lo que quería.

Ren se dejó caer para adueñarse de los labios que le retaban con esa sonrisa, por primera vez no se contuvo nada al besarla, de hecho fue hasta un poco bruco, por dos razones, la primera necesitaba hacerlo más que lo que necesitaba respirar y segundo, una parte de él quería asustarla lo justo para que recuperara la cordura. —No, no entiendes nada…— Ronroneó mientras se separaba de sus labios y acariciaba la suave piel de su cuello con la nariz. Al llegar a su clavícula, deposito en ella dulces y delicados besos. —No eres consciente de lo que provocas en mí— Formulaba las palabras entre beso y beso, recorriendo así todo su cuello y los hombros de lado a lado.

Kyoko, lejos de sentirse asustada, se sentía pletórica e incluso poderosa, sonreía al techo triunfante y se estremecía de placer con cada contacto.

Ren levantó la mirada sin moverse de su posición, lo justo para comprobar si había conseguido su objetivo. Al ver que no era así sonrió negando con la cabeza y desplazó su boca hacia abajo, hasta depositar un candente beso en la piel que quedaba al descubierto sobre el escote del vestido. —Pequeña…, estás jugando con fuego y te puedes quemar—

Kyoko dejó escapar un pequeño gemido mientras sus ojos se quedaban en blanco, tomo aire bruscamente haciendo que su pecho ascendiera todavía más, lo que dio lugar a que su amado siguiera recorriendo aquella zona de lado a lado.

Cuando no quedaba ya zona de piel que no hubiera besado, Ren descendió acariciando la tela de vestido con su nariz hasta su ombligo, ante la carcajada de su novia puso los ojos en blanco y con un certero movimiento consiguió darle la vuelta y dejarla boca abajo. Proceso la misma atención a la piel de su espalda hasta llegar a la pequeña cremallera, tras bajarla volvió a colocarla rápidamente en la posición inicial pero con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba. Con una tranquilidad infinita volvió a dedicarse a besar, morder y soplar cada parte de su piel.

Kyoko llena de felicidad cerró los ojos y se dejó mimar. Sus demonios estaban tan alucinados por su comportamiento que no se oía ni un susurro en su cabeza, sus hadas hacía tiempo que habían caído desmalladas por la impresión. Sentía como su vestido se movía delicadamente, así como sus cuerpos y no abrió los ojos hasta que noto que el peso de su novio sobre el colchón disminuía. Cuando lo hizo, lo primero que vio fue a Ren de pies frente a ella, la miraba con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Cuando bajó los ojos hacia su propio cuerpo se quedó asombrada, ya no llevaba puesto su precioso vestido, sino la camiseta que pensaba aún sostenía entre sus manos.

—¿Qué? — Preguntó todavía más confundida al percatarse de que también llevaba puestos unos mullidos calcetines. _"¿En qué momento ha hecho todo esto?"._ —Pensé qué…— Susurró avergonzada.

—Sé lo que pensabas…—Añadió Ren, que había recuperado toda la seriedad, aunque la miraba con cariño.

—Entonces…, ¿por qué? — Volvió a mirar su cuerpo cubierto hasta más de medio muslo por la camiseta.

—Te lo he explicado ya varias veces Kyoko— Sentenció con voz tranquila. —Te quiero más que a nada, eres lo más preciado en mi vida, y como tal te protegeré de todo, incluso de ti misma— La ofreció una mano para que se levantara.

Kyoko se dejó guiar mientras su cabeza trabajaba a toda velocidad intentando comprender lo que había sucedido. Cuando su novio abrió la cama y la dio un leve empujoncito se dejó caer aún con la boca abierta. —Pero…, ya te he dicho que no estoy borracha— Se quejó, por fin, mientras veía como Ren daba la vuelta para tumbarse por el otro lado.

—Puede que no lo esté, pero desde luego has bebido— Con suave silbido atrajo la atención de Corn que alegremente acudió a la llamada y se subió a la cama con su ayuda, lo depositó a los pies de su novia y se recostó contra la almohada.

—Ren te prometo que no lo estoy— Insistió Kyoko tumbándose junto a él, pero ante su negación silenciosa, se dio la vuelta quedando así de espaldas a él.

Ren soltó un pequeño suspiro y se recolocó para acercarse a ella, con sus brazos la trajo hacia él y la abrazó con ternura. —Y yo te prometo que, si lo deseas, volveremos a mantener esta conversación cuando no hayas bebido absolutamente nada…—

—Buffffff…, vale pero…— Aceptó Kyoko a regañadientes.

—Y…— La interrumpió Ren besando su coronilla. —Cuando hagamos las cosas como deben de hacerse—. Ante el silenció de su novia la atrajo aún mas contra él. —¿De acuerdo?— Desprendió todas las horquillas del pelo de su novia.

—Está bien…pero no entiendo por qué estas tan obsesionado con…— Kyoko no terminó la frase pues un novio había comenzado a masajear su cuero cabelludo y fue tal la relajación que sintió que prácticamente se durmió al instante.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, espero que os guste el capítulo de hoy.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

* * *

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamiento"_

 _*Pensamiento alter ego* (Demonios y hadas mentales de Kyoko / Kuon)_

* * *

Hola de nuevo! Siento el retraso, he tenido un catorro de espanto, (vivan los aires acondicionados), eso sumado al bloqueo que me entra siempre que escribo un capitulo que me encanta, ha dado lugar a un montón de intentos fallidos. Finalmente ha salido algo medianamente decente, así que ahí va.

* * *

 **Capitulo 51**

Kyoko se despertó lentamente, pestañeó un par de veces antes de darse cuenta de donde se encontraba. Sintió un leve, aunque fastidioso, martilleo en sus sienes y la luz que entraba por las ventanas molestaba a sus ojos, obligando a cubrírselos.

— _"Me duele la cabeza…."_ — Se quejó mentalmente. — _"¿Por qué me duele la cabeza?_ —

— _"Será por el agua que bebiste anoche… ¡seguro que te echaron algo en ella! Jajajajaja."_ — Su demonio insolente tenía, claramente, ganas de guerra.

— _"Eres muy gracioso…"_ — Se quejó con inquina. — _"Parece que bebí más de lo que pensaba"_ —

—" _Sí bueno…, claramente alguien tenía razón anoche"_ — El demonio sonreía con satisfactoria maldad.

—" _¿Anoche…?_ — Los recuerdos de lo sucedido la noche anterior acudieron de golpe a su cerebro, su corazón se aceleró pues por primera vez, desde que se despertara, era consciente de los brazos que la rodeaban. — _"Oh Dios Mío! Pero…¿cómo pude…?"_ — Se sonrojó más de lo que lo había hecho nunca y tuvo que tapar su boca con la almohada para ahogar el grito que pugnaba por salir de su garganta.

Ren, que llevaba tiempo despierto pero no se había movido para no despertar a Kyoko, fue muy consciente del momento en el que ella se despertaba, su incomodidad ante la claridad de la habitación y como emitía un extraño sonido contra la almohada.

—Buenos días preciosa—Besó su coronilla y se percató de la absoluta rigidez que se había adueñado del cuerpo de su novia al escucharlo. La apretó más contra su cuerpo y aspiro su aroma emitiendo un leve sonido de satisfacción, deleitándose por unos segundos en ese momento de paz, sabedor del limitado tiempo que duraría, bien por unas razones o por otras.

Kyoko se quedó quieta, incapaz de responder a su saludo matutino. Sentía verdadero pánico de voltearse y enfrentarse a él, no sabía de qué humor estaría después de su comportamiento nocturno.

Ren sonrió sin ganas. _"Sabía que esto pasaría, ahora no es capaz ni de mirarme a la cara"._ Esperó la contestación de Kuon a su pensamiento pero ésta no llego, pues en esos momentos se encontraba plácidamente dormido rememorando fragmentos concretos de lo acontecido. _"Anda que…!"._ —¿No vas a darme los buenos días?— Sin tiempo se incorporó sobre su codo y la obligó a voltearse.

Kyoko reacción rápidamente y cubrió la totalidad de su rostro con la almohada. —Bu…, bue…, buenos días! — Tartamudeó contra la almohada.

—Vaya…, te noto espacialmente retraída, ¿no hay beso esta mañana? — Preguntó Ren, sin poder evitar disfrutar levemente con la situación. —Pensé que después de…—

Kyoko no le dejó continuar, con un saltó abandonó su anterior posición y arrojó la almohada lejos. Se plegó totalmente y suplico clemencia. —Yo realmente lo siento Ren, siento todo lo que hice anoche, te suplico que me perdones, que olvides mi actitud indecorosa…—Gimoteaba con la nariz pegada al colchón.

—Esta sí es mi pequeña— Susurró él de forma completamente inaudible. —Eh…, para—Le pidió en voz alta, deteniendo sus reverencias y colocando un mechón de pelo rebelde tras su oreja.

—Pero yo…—Kyoko no le miraba directamente, sus ojos miraban al colchón, a pesar de que él mantenía su cabeza erguida. —Qué vergüenza Ren…, ¡pensarás que soy una pervertida! — Se lamentó con los ojos llorosos.

—Primero…, nunca sientas vergüenza conmigo por favor— Pidió Ren agachando la cabeza para poder mirar esos ojos escondidos. —Segundo, yo jamás pensaría semejante cosa de ti, te lo aseguro. — Sonrió dulcemente al ver que ella por fin levantaba la mirada y podía recuperar una postura más cómoda. —Y tercero, sabes que no eras tú, el alcohol tuvo…—

—Yo…, no sé si eso es del todo cierto— Reconoció en un susurro, impidiendo que él terminara la frase.

—¿Qué quieres decir? — Preguntó Ren con curiosidad.

—Que no estoy tan segura de que no fuera yo misma en esos momentos— Kyoko volvía a evitar su mirada y jugueteaba con sus dedos.

—¿Ah no? — Ren estaba un poco sorprendido, pensaba que su novia negaría la mayor, y no por fingir o disimular, sino porque fuera la verdad.

—No, creo que era yo, simplemente el alcohol anulo mis autoimpuestas contenciones— Seguía tan sonrojada que sentía su cara arder.

—¿Quieres decir que te cohíbes a ti misma intencionadamente? — Ren tenía la boca ligeramente abierta. —¿Qué te contienes conmigo? —

—Ah…, sí —Reconoció con un suspiro. —¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste ayer sobre lo que sentías cuando era Setsu? —

—Claro, perfectamente—

—Pues…, digamos que a mí me pasaba más o menos lo mismo— Por fin le miró con ojos suplicantes.

—Pero…— Ren nunca se había dado cuenta de que ella sintiera nada parecido, salvo cuando empujo a aquella chica por acercarse demasiado a él, apenas había notado reacción alguna por su persona —¿Y qué es exactamente lo que te impides hacer? —

—¿Eh? — Kyoko preguntó muerta de vergüenza, a pesar de haberle oído y entendido perfectamente.

—Dime… ¿qué es exactamente lo que querías anoche?— Ren fue directo al grano, sabía que con Kyoko las vueltas innecesarias en una conversación podían dar lugar a malos entendidos.

—Yo…, esto…, no lo sé— Reconoció ella negando ligeramente con la cabeza. —No sé por qué me siento así—

—¿Cómo te sientes?— Ren detuvo sus gestos de negación para acariciar su rostro.

—Pues ahora mismo avergonzada, y ayer…, al final…, bastante tonta y rechazada— Volvió a bajar la cabeza.

—No te escondas— Pidió Ren levantando, una vez más su cara. —Habla conmigo pequeña, ayúdame a entenderlo, no quiero hacerte daño y claramente te lo estoy haciendo—Añadió horrorizado.

—¡No me estás haciendo daño! — Se apresuró a añadir Kyoko.

—Visiblemente lo hago, dices que te sientes rechazada— Ren, entristecido, seguía acariciando tu rostro. —Pensé que habías comprendido que te deseo muchísimo, pero si sigues sintiéndote así es porque claramente algo se nos está escapando a alguno de los dos. Así que por favor, dime…, ¿Qué es lo que querías que pasara?—

—¿Qué pasara?— Kyoko no comprendía la pregunta al 100%.

Al ver la incomprensión en sus ojos, Ren decidió cambiar la pregunta. —¿Entiendes que es lo que podría haber pasado si no me contengo y paro la situación?—Levantó una ceja de forma tan sensual que aunque Kyoko quisiera no podía dejar de ver las palabras ocultas tras esa pregunta. —¿Entiendes realmente lo que de verdad provocas en mi?

—Eh…— El color de Kyoko alcanzó tal punto que sentía zonas de su cuerpo adormecidas por la falta de sangre. —¿Quieres decir que si hubieras mandado, como hice yo, tu autocontrol al traste…, ayer habrías terminado…?—No pudo terminar la frase, sus cuerdas vocales se negaron a producir ningún sonido más.

—Si tu no lo detenías…, sí— Reconoció apenado. —Y ese es el problema cariño, el día que ocurra, quiero que sea porque tú lo quieras, no porque él alcohol haga que no detengas algo para lo que no sabes si realmente estás preparada. Porque dime…,¿lo estás? — Preguntó sin rodeos.

—Esto…, yo…, yo…, no lo sé— Reconoció ella. —Solo sé que cuando estoy contigo algo sucede en mi interior, algo me pide que me acerque más a ti, que acepte tus besos y tus caricias, algo que ruega porque no dejes de hacerlo nunca—

—¿De verdad?—Re estaba impresionado por su sinceridad, así como haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por no hacer justo lo que ella estaba diciendo. —Me alegra saberlo, a mí me pasa lo mismo, pero…—

—¿Qué? — Preguntó Kyoko con los ojos muy abiertos, pues su novio, por norma general no vacilaba nunca al hablar con ella.

—Es que me parece extraño, con tu forma de ser, tu educación…, no te ofendas por favor, pero me cuesta creer que dejes a tu cuerpo tomar así el control—

—Ya…— suspiró Kyoko nuevamente. —Ni yo misma lo entiendo, pero es que mi cabeza tampoco ayuda precisamente—

—¿Tú cabeza?— Ren la miraba sin comprender.

* * *

Jullie, con un café en la mano, observaba divertida la escena que tenía delante. Lory y Kuu estaban despatarrados en sendos sofás, roncaban audiblemente, sonreían en sueños, y de vez en cuando emitían sonidos acompasados, señal más que clara de que continuaban con su dúo musical incluso dormidos. Estaba dudando si interrumpir su descanso o no cuando una sombra rubia pasó como un ciclón a su lado y oyó, más que vio, como ésta desaparecía dando un fuerte portazo al salir.

Kuu y Lory se despertaron sobresaltados ante el estruendo, se miraban el uno al otro sin comprender que había interrumpido sus sueños y comprobaron con sorpresa el lugar donde se encontraban. Estaban a punto de pedirle una explicación a Jullie cuando escucharon una voz, proveniente del final del pasillo, que llamaba a Ren con una audible desesperación.

Lógicamente los tres acudieron arduos pero se quedaron petrificados al llegar a la puerta de la habitación del muchacho. Kyoko estaba en el suelo, como si sus piernas hubieran dejado de sostenerla de repente, lloraba silenciosamente mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

La primera en reaccionar fue Jullie, sin tiempo que perder, se dejó caer junto a su hija y la atrajo hacia su pecho con un fuerte abrazo. —¿Qué ha pasado cielo? — Preguntó dulcemente.

—Ren…, Kuon…, él…— Hipó Kyoko fuertemente. —Yo le dije…, y él se ha enfadado tanto…— Hablaba tan rápido que no se entendía nada de lo que decía.

—Shuuuu pequeña, mami está aquí— Jullie comenzó a mecerla suavemente consiguiendo poco a poco que su respiración se tranquilizara. —Cuéntame despacio lo que ha sucedido—

—Es que estábamos hablando de…— Kyoko fue entonces consciente de la presencia de sus dos padres, se sonrojó y guardo silencio.

—Tranquila…— Jullie miró a los dos hombres ordenándoles con la mirada que abandonar la habitación, cuando ellos se negaron rotundamente volvió la atención de nuevo a su hija. —Cuéntamelo al oído cielo—

Kyoko le contó lo sucedido la noche anterior y la conversación que habían mantenido por la mañana.

—Ah…—Jullie vio por el rabillo del ojo como su marido y su amigo fruncían el ceño, descontentos por no poder enterarse de lo que hablaban. —Ya veo, estabais…, hablando de vuestro futuro como pareja— Dijo Jullie para incluirles en la conversación pero sin desvelar la naturaleza de "ese futuro".

—Sí y bueno…, yo dije algo y él se puso furioso— Confesó Kyoko de nuevos en llanto.

—¿Qué dijiste mi niña?—Lory se había arrodillado junto a ellas y la miraba realmente preocupado.

—Pues no lo recuero exactamente pero…—Kyoko miraba a su padre, pues él conocía su historia mejor que nadie. —Creo que dije algo de mí pasado con Sho y…—

—¿Y por eso tiene que dejarte aquí así? — Preguntó Kuu indignado por el comportamiento de su hijo. Iba a despotricar más cuando vio que su mujer negaba con la cabeza, al igual que Lory.

El ruido de pasos acelerados por el pasillo les hizo a todos mirar hacia la puerta. Segundos después un sofocado Yashiro hizo aparición, se quedó momentáneamente sorprendido ante la escena que tenía delante.

Lory se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a él. —¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó.

—Es Ren— Dijo claramente preocupado. —Kanae y yo estábamos desayunando cuando apareció y me exigió, hecho una furia, que le entregara las llaves de su coche—

—¿De su coche? — Preguntó Jullie desde su posición en el suelo.

—Sí, ayer le comenté que lo había traído hasta aquí para que mañana pudiera llegar temprano a su grabación— Les comentó aun sin aliento. —Cuando le pregunté que le pasaba simplemente me fulminó con la mirada y me las arrebató de las manos, después desapareció sin mirar atrás.

Kyoko sollozó atrayendo de nuevo todas las miradas. —Es por mi culpa…— Se lamentó llorando.

—¿Qué ha pasado? — Preguntó Yashiro con verdadera preocupación.

—Eso no importa ahora mismo, hay que salir a buscarlo, en su estado quien sabe lo que podría…— Lory angustiado recordaba el pasado de Ren, los peores momentos de Kuon.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— Jullie abandonó por un momento a su hija, preocupada por su otro retoño.

—Solo que es mejor encontrarlo y asegurarse de que se tranquilice— Dijo Lory ambiguamente.

—Papá…— Dijo Kyoko poniéndose en pie. —¿Tengo trabajo hoy? — Se limpió las lágrimas y respiró hondo hasta conseguir serenarse del todo.

—Eh…, no cielo, hoy toda la empresa tiene el día libre— Lory no se asombro ante su capacidad de recuperación, no como lo hicieron Jullie y Kuu.

—Necesito encontrarlo— Sentenció Kyoko.

—Mi niña…, puede que sea mejor que Lory y yo lo hagamos— Kuu cogió su mano y la apretó cariñosamente. —Luego le traeremos para que…—

—No, quiero hacerlo yo— Le interrumpió Kyoko. — Necesito…—

—Esta bien cielo— Jullie puso una mano sobre el hombro de su marido para que soltara a su hija. —¿Me dejas acompañarte? Te prometo que cuando le encontremos os dejaré, solo quiero estar contigo mientras le buscamos—

Lory, tan sabio como siempre, comprendió que fuera lo que fuera lo que su hija había contado al oído de la mujer había activado todos los sentidos de madraza de Jullie. —Sebastian las llevará y traerá de vuelta a Jullie después— No fue una petición, era una condición ineludible.

—De acuerdo— Aceptó Kyoko, no estaba dispuesta a perder más tiempo discutiendo, las palabras de su padre habían conseguido preocuparla pues ella, mejor que nadie, sabía cómo su novio podía perderse así mismo a veces.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, espero que os guste el capítulo de hoy.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

* * *

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamiento"_

 _*Pensamiento alter ego* (Demonios y hadas mentales de Kyoko / Kuon)_

* * *

 **Capitulo 52**

Diez minutos después ambas iban sentadas en uno de los coches del presidente. Sebastián había levantado el cristal que separaba la parte delantera de la trasera, por lo que tenían absoluta intimidad.

—Cielo…— Jullie llamó la atención de su hija que miraba distraídamente por la oscurecida ventanilla. —¿Puedo preguntarte algo muy personal? Si te parece demasiado entrometido o te incomoda no me respondas—

—Ah…, vale— Aceptó Kyoko.

—¿Qué le respondiste cuando te preguntó si estabas preparada?—

—Eh…— Kyoko se sonrojó visiblemente. —No lo sé—

—Ya…, tranquila no hace falta que me respondas, comprendo que es demasiado personal y que no es de mi incumbencia— Jullie sonreía pero en sus ojos se veía la pena que sentía porque no tuviera confianza como para responder.

—No es eso— Se apresuró a aclarar Kyoko— Lo que le contesté es que no lo sabía—

—Aaaah…ya veo— Jullie ladeó la cabeza ligeramente. —¿No lo sabes? —

—La verdad…, es que no— Confesó Kyoko. —Yo …— Se interrumpió temerosa de ofender a su madre.

—Dime cielo, te prometo que no te juzgaré— Prometió Jullie dulcemente. —Jamás lo haré, solo te escacharé y, si es posible, intentaré ayudarte—.

Kyoko la miró maravillada, en su voz no había ladina curiosidad, ni prejuicios, ni nada de lo que había obtenido de la única figura materna que había conocido. —Gracias—

—¿Por qué?— Preguntó Jullie sorprendida.

—Por ser mi madre, por seguir siéndolo a pesar de la situación que he creado y que afecta al que es tu hijo de verdad—

—Mi niña…— Jullie la atrajo hacia sus brazos— Ya te lo he dicho, tu eres mi hija, tanto como él— Beso su frente con verdadero amor. —En vuestra relación soy la madre de ambos, solo quiero que seáis felices juntos para toda la vida—

—Por eso mismo…, gracias— Insistió Kyoko. —Sobre lo otro…, no quiero ofenderte—

—No lo harás, habla libremente cariño, sin miedo— Jullie la animó con una sonrisa.

Kyoko inhaló y exhaló fuertemente tomando valor para hablar. —Estos día estoy verdaderamente confundida, siento cosas que jamás había sentido y no sé como procesarlas. Mi vida ha cambiado drásticamente, todo lo que hizo de mí quien era ha desaparecido, mi madre, las personas que me educaron y con las que crecí…— Volvió a tomar aire mientras miraba a Jullie. —Ahora tengo unos padres maravillosos, que son lo opuesto a lo que tuve, no solo a la hora de quererme, lo sois en todo. Y claro eso me lleva a replantearme muchas cosas como la educación que me dieron, los prejuicios con los que crecí…—

—Cielo, no debes pensar así— Jullie no pudo evitar interrumpirla. — Por ser como eres te adoramos todos, que tu educación sea más tradicional que la nuestra no tiene por qué significar que sea peor—

—No?—Susurró Kyoko.

—Claro que no, además puede que yo sí tenga una forma distinta de ver las cosas, y que tus padres sean más modernos que lo habitual, pero no olvides que ambos son Japoneses también— Jullie sonrió recordando algo. —Cuando conocí a Kuu…, jajajajaja, me pareció tan extraño…, tan serio, tan correcto…—

—De verdad? — Preguntó Kyoko encantada de que su madre le contara cosas en confidencia.

—Ya lo creo, jajajaja— Respondió Jullie feliz de ver como su hija la miraba. —No me gustó en absoluto, a pesar de ser el hombre más atractivo que había visto nunca, me parecía también el ser más aburrido del planeta. Pero luego, a medida que le conocía, lo mismo que me pareció malo comenzó a parecerme encantador y finalmente me enamoré de él sin remedio—

—Oooooh…, que bonito— Kyoko tuvo un momento moe total, olvidando por un segundo los problemas. —¿Puedo hacerte yo una pregunta muy, muy personal? — Se sonrojó todavía más.

—Siempre puedes preguntarme lo que quieras— Jullie sonreía abiertamente, pues por la cara de su hija sabía perfectamente cuál iba a ser su pregunta.

—¿Cuándo… Cómo supiste que estabas preparada?— Hizo la pregunta rápidamente sin separar la palabras y apenas sin voz.

—Ah sobre eso…, necesito que me prometas una cosa— La pidió Jullie, al ver la clara afirmación de Kyoko continuó. —Si alguna vez tu papá te pregunta no le digas que te dije esto, ¿vale? —

—Lo prometo, pero ¿y si lo hace…?—Kyoko no terminó la pregunta.

—Ah! Si Kuon te pregunta dile la verdad, no debe haber mentiras entre las parejas cielo, además el sabe toda esto, se lo conté cuando tuvimos "la charla" —

—¿La charla? — Preguntó Kyoko totalmente confundida.

—Sí, ya sabes la charla que os damos cuando os vais haciendo mayores y la historia de la abejita o la cigüeña ya no funciona... — Jullie se interrumpió y la tristeza se apoderó de ella al comprender algo. —Nunca tuviste esa charla, ¿verdad?—

—No— Kyoko sintió envidia por la clase de relación que nunca tuvo.

—Ya veo…— Jullie cogió una mano de Kyoko y la sonrió. —Bueno pues aquí tienes a tu mamá para hacerlo—

—¿De verdad?— Kyoko se sintió feliz y horrorizada al mismo tiempo. _"Jolines que vergüenza"._

—Tranquila, esa conversación suele resultar bochornosa para ambas partes— Añadió Jullie sabedora de lo que estaba pensando Kyoko. —Por suerte ahora eres una mujer y yo más viejas, así que será más fácil—

—Tú no eres vieja! — Exclamó Kyoko indignada.

—Jajajajaja, gracias mi vida— Jullie se carcajeó, pues una vez más la sinceridad de su pequeña la tenía cautivada. —Respecto a tu pregunta… Solo te puedo decir que cuando llega el momento lo sabes, no es algo que se pueda forzar y tampoco se puede detener, simplemente ocurre, sin tener que meditarlo ni analizarlo. En mi caso, y negaré que lo he dicho si se entera tu padre, tuve que ponerme un poco pesada, le costó mucho aceptar que yo no era japonesa ,y como tal tenía una educación sexual diferente, una vez que lo aceptó y estuvo seguro de que yo lo quería realmente tanto como él simplemente ocurrió —

Kyoko casi se atraganta al escuchar la palabra sexual, tosió tan fuertemente que su madre le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda para ayudarla a respirar.

—Como dije antes no creo que mi educación sea mejor ni peor, solo diferente— Añadió Jullie, como si su hija no la hubiera interrumpido. —Kuu y yo nos queríamos, supe desde que conquistó mi corazón que estaríamos juntos para siempre, aunque él se empeñaba en formalizar esa última parte antes que nada—.

— ¿De verdad? — Kyoko la miraba fascinada.

—Sí, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a esperar, jajajajaja— Sonrió con picardía. — Dime, ¿tú sientes que vuestro amor es para toda la vida? —Jullie la miraba preocupada.

—Sólo sé que le quiero, que con él he descubierto que soy capaz de amar más de lo que pensé que era posible…— Kyoko agachó la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa cielo? — Jullie n le permitió esconderse. —¿Crees que él no siente lo mismo? —

—Pues… sí, no…, no lo sé— Reconoció Kyoko apenada. — La verdad es que eso es lo que me tiene confundida—

—¿El qué? —

—En un momento me siento la mujer más cuidada y querida del mundo, y al siguiente estoy segura de que no es verdad y me siento rechazada— Reconoció Kyoko.

—¿Has hablado con él de esto? Porque cariño, yo lo que veo es tu inseguridad, seguro que él la ve también y por lo tanto actúe en consecuencia— Le explicó Jullie amablemente.

—Sí antes de mi presentación— Kyoko suspiró lentamente y nuevamente acalorada siguió hablando rápidamente —Me aseguró que no debo sentirme rechazada, que me quiere y desea, que si mantiene la distancia es porque quiere cuidarme y hacer las cosas como Dios manda. Pero luego por la noche…, yo volví a sentir en mi interior esa necesidad de estar con él, y cuando nuevamente me detuvo me sentí tan herida…—

—Ya… ¿por eso discutisteis? ¿Por lo que pasó por la noche? —

—No, el volvió a explicarme lo mismo otra vez— Kyoko frunció ligeramente el ceño. —Que quiere hacerlo bien…, pero es que yo no sé lo que quiere decir con eso—

—Ah cariño, pues creo que para empezar tu edad es un problema— Sonrió Jullie sabedora de los motivos de su hijo— Creo que esa es una de las cosas que quiere hacer de forma correcta, también me imagino que querrá estar seguro de lo que tú quieres realmente, ¿no crees? —

—Supongo que sí…— El ruido de un teléfono que venía desde el otro lado del coche interrumpió sus palabras.

—Señora, señorita? — Sebastian bajó el cristal que los separaba. —Hemos llegado ya, he hablado con el portero y asegura que está allí porque ha oído mucho ruido antes—

—Gracias Sebastian— Agradeció Jullie con una sonrisa, después se volvió hacia su hija con la preocupación reflejada en su rostro. —¿Quieres que suba contigo?—

Kyoko veía desde su asiento las ventanas del último piso del enorme edificio frente al que se había detenido Sebastian. —Eh…no, debo hacerlo yo sola—

—De acuerdo cielo— Aceptó Jullie cumpliendo así la palabra dada antes de salir, aunque se la veía realmente preocupada. —Toma quizás necesites esto Yashiro me lo dio, y recuerda si me necesitas tengo el móvil aquí mismo, ¿vale? —

—Vale…—Kyoko aceptó lo que su madre le ofrecía. —Tranquila, él nunca me haría daño—

—Oh eso ya lo sé cariño, es mi hijo. — La dio un beso en la mejilla como despedida. —Y no miente cuando dice que te quiere más que a su propia vida, sólo me preocupa que a veces las palabras pueden hacer más daño que otra cosa—

Kyoko devolvió el beso y salió del coche, pero antes de cerrar asomó una vez más la cabeza. —Eso lo sé mejor que nadie, aunque esta vez fueron mis palabras las que hirieron—.

Caminó con fingida seguridad hasta la puerta del edificio que el portero mantenía abierta para ella, pero sus voz al desearle al hombre buenos días dejó en evidencia su nerviosismo.

Cuando llegó a la última planta se quedó parada frente a la puerta unos instantes, respiró profundamente y con decisión tocó el timbre. Al no obtener respuestas pasado un minuto volvió a tocar y finalmente golpeo la puerta con fuerza.

Diez minutos después, en los que volvió a repetir el proceso anterior varias veces, decidió hacer uso del objeto que su madre le había entregado. Con cierta dificultad, pues sus manos traicionaban su intento de parecer relajada, introdujo la llave en la cerradura y entró en el apartamento de su novio.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios. Intentaré subir el siguiente esta noche.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

* * *

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamiento"_

 _*Pensamiento alter ego* (Demonios y hadas mentales de Kyoko / Kuon)_

* * *

 **Capitulo 53**

Kuon daba vueltas como un animal enjaulado por el salón de su apartamento, había corrido todas las cortinas y con verdadera furia había destrozado más de un objeto. Se dirigió al mueble-bar y sacó una botella de whisky, tras servirse una copa que se bebió de un solo trago decidió pasar del vaso, siguió bebiendo directamente de ella mientras recordaba una y otra vez lo sucedido.

* * *

—Es que me parece extraño, con tu forma de ser, tu educación…, no te ofendas por favor, pero me cuesta creer que dejes a tu cuerpo tomar así el control—

—Ya…— suspiró Kyoko nuevamente. —Ni yo misma lo entiendo, pero es que mi cabeza tampoco ayuda precisamente—

—¿Tú cabeza?— Ren la miraba sin comprender.

—Sí mi cabeza— Afirmó Kyoko convencida. —Normalmente sería la que dominaría sobre cualquier otro impulso, siempre ha sido así, pero ahora está más confundida que mi cuerpo—

—No lo entiendo, ¿por qué?— Ren estaba tranquilo aunque confuso, pensaba que lo que le ocurría a su novia era una respuesta física y la mente no formaba parte del lote.

—Es que hay una pequeña lucecita encendida que me recuerda el pasado…— Kyoko se tocó la sien como si pudiera tocar dicha luz.

—¿El pasado? ¿Nuestro pasado? — _"¿Se refiere a Corn?"._ Se preguntó para sí mismo Ren.

—No, el mío, todo lo vivido con Shotaro…—

—¿Qué tiene que ver él con esto? — Preguntó Ren poniéndose en guardia consiguiendo que Kuon se despertara de sus felices y acalorados sueños.

—Pues…, una parte de mí siente que si no hago algo, si vuelvo a portarme como la tonta mojigata que fui, volverá a …— Kyoko hablaba lentamente y con cierta pena.

—¡Espera un momento! — La interrumpió Ren elevando ligeramente la voz y dando un paso atrás, separándose así de ella. —¿Me estás diciendo que lo haces por él?—.

—No yo…— Susurró Kyoko impresionada por su repentino cambio de humor.

—¿Me estás comparando con esa sabandija, con ese buitre carroñero! — Rugió Ren, Kuon estaba 100% despierto, alerta y a la espera.

—Noooo! —Kyoko intentó dar un paso hacia él pero se detuvo al ver que él se alejaba completamente de ella, quedando al otro lado de la habitación.

—¿Acaso te he tratado yo alguna vez como él? — Preguntó realmente enfadado. —Dime! ¿Te he hecho yo algo de lo que te hizo él? ¿Te he menospreciado? ¿Te he manipulado? — Su enfado iba en aumento, sin embargo su voz cada vez se elevaba menos, haciéndolo todavía más amenazador.

—Noooo! Claro que no! Yo solo…— Kyoko se interrumpió al ver como el gesto de su novio cambiaba.

—¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? —Su mirada dura y la sonrisa ladina, daban a su rostro un aspecto totalmente diferente. —Quizás lo que deba hacer es comportarme como él—. Dio un lento paso hacia ella. —Claro que él nunca te hizo "nada", ¿verdad? — Remarcó ese nada notablemente mientras seguía acercándose a ella. — Puede que yo si lo haga, después de todo es muy probable que sea incluso peor que él, ¿cierto?— Al legar junto a ella su sonrisa se hizo más marcada.

—¿Qué…?—Kyoko no pudo terminar la pregunta pues él con un rápido movimiento la arrojó sobre la cama y se colocó encima.

—Sí, creo que sí…—Comenzó a levantar su camiseta.

—No! No para! — Kyoko forcejeaba inútilmente pues él pesaba demasiado para conseguir apartarlo. — Ren por favor…— Suplicó.

Él ignorando su petición se apoderó de sus labios y la beso fuertemente terminando la unión con un pequeño mordisco. Kyoko dejó de forcejear y miró su cara, como ya lo hizo siendo Setsuka intento girarse para acabar ella encima pero él se adelantó a sus pensamientos y lo impidió.

—Kuon Hizuri…, para! — Exigió Kyoko agarrando la cara de su novio con amabas manos y mirándole con toda la seriedad que pudo, en el fondo estaba asustada y sus ojos la delataban.

Oír sus nombre completo hizo que Ren volviera a la luz, cuando enfocó su mirada y vio el miedo reflejado en los ojos de Kyoko se levantó rápidamente y se alejó de ella. Su respiración incontrolada hacía que su pecho subiera y bajara con violencia, claramente perturbado miraba a su novia tendida en la cama y después alrededor de la habitación. Finalmente con rapidez y sin decir palabra, se puso unos pantalones, una camiseta y las deportivas.

—¿Dónde vas? — Preguntó Kyoko incorporándose hasta quedar sentada en la cama.

Él no contestó, con una última mirada indescifrable abrió la puerta y salió corriendo, emanaba ira por cada célula de su cuerpo. Lo último que oyó tras cerrar la puerta del ala del hotel fue el amortiguado sonido de su nombre en boca de Kyoko.

* * *

Ren observó la botella, estaba casi vacía por lo que cogió otra, con ambas manos ocupadas se dirigió hacia su cuarto. Al llegar cerro también esas cortinas quedando totalmente en penumbra, encendió la televisión y metió un Dvd en el reproductor.

" _¿Cómo ha podido acabar todo así?"._ Se lamentó Ren. _*No lo sé yo estaba disfrutando de los recuerdos y de repente…*_. Kuon estaba tan desolado con él. _"Ya, yo también habría preferido estar soñando y no allí. ¿Cómo he podido…?" *No fuiste tú, fui yo…* "Somos lo mismo y lo sabes, precisamente creo que ella es la única que lo entiende, que no ve distinción, que nos quiere en conjunto" *Si nos quiere…, ¿por qué dijo eso?¿Por qué nos hizo daño?* "Eso da igual, no puedo olvidar su cara, lo asustada que estaba…"._

Ren levantó la cabeza hacia la televisión, en ella había aparecido la imagen que quería ver, era el video musical de Fuwa y se veía a Kyoko vestida como un ángel sufriendo por sus actos. Con la mirada fija en esos ojos, que eran los mismos que había visto en directo horas antes, detuvo la imagen y se dejó caer abatido a los pies de la cama, rodeado de las botellas. Llorando en silencio, se abrazó las piernas y hundió la cara entre ellas.

* * *

Kyoko entró en el apartamento y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido, caminó a través del pasillo y abrió la puerta del comedor. Se quedó impresionada al ver todo en penumbras, con la poca luz que entraba por la puerta puedo vislumbrar el caos que reinaba en la estancia y que él no se encontraba allí. En silencio se encaminó hacia la habitación de su novio, la puerta estaba ligeramente entornada y era evidente que también estaba a oscuras, salvo por un ligero resplandor que se filtraba por el hueco de la misma. Armándose de valor abrió y se adentró en la semioscuridad. Lo primero que vio fue la imagen en la pantalla del televisor que estaba frente a la cama, era ella vestida de ángel y con lágrimas de dolor en los ojos. _"Es el video de Shotaro, ¿por qué está viéndolo?"._ Un leve movimiento llamó su atención, desvió la mirada de la pantalla y buscó su proveniencia, se adentró más en la oscuridad y lo encontró. Sin dudarlo un segundo se acercó hasta su novio, que se encontraba tan encogido que parecía un ser pequeño e indefenso, y se dejó caer de rodillas frente a él.

—Ren…Ren…— Susurró angustiada. Él solo dio un pequeño respingo al escucharla pero no se movió, simplemente se abrazó a sí mismo aun más fuerte. —Ren…, soy yo— Esta vez le cogió la cabeza y le obligo a levantarla. Abrió la boca impresionada, estaba mentalmente preparada para aceptar su enfado, su ira o su odio, pero desde luego no para lo que se encontró. Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y sus ojos anegados denotaban una pena tan grande que era imposible de cuantificar. —Oh Dios mío Ren…— Se lamentó, retiró a la fuerza los brazos que rodeaban las largas piernas de Ren y se abalanzó sobre su cuello para abrazarlo.

Ren no se movió pero tampoco se apartó, simplemente continuó en silencio y mirando a la nada mientras más lagrimas surcaban su rostro.

—Lo siento…, lo siento tanto…— Se disculpó Kyoko abrazándole aun más fuerte. —Perdóname por favor…, perdóname— Ahora también resbalaban lagrimas por sus mejillas.

—Nooooo— Ren reaccionó a sus palabras, su voz estrangulada apenas era audible. —No me pidas perdón…— Añadió horrorizado e intentando liberarse de su abrazo. —No lo merezco…—

Kyoko ante sus últimas palabras, en vez de soltarlo, le apretó aun más contra su pecho. —No digas eso…, sí lo mereces y yo lo siento de verdad, lo que dije, no quería…, no me expliqué bien, no es culpa tuya….—

—¡Claro que es culpa mía! — Exclamó Ren, luchando nuevamente por liberarse. —Lo que te hice…, tienes que odiarme, debes odiarme…, ódiame! — Pidió asqueado de sí mismo.

—Jamás! — Sentenció Kyoko altamente. —Yo te quiero y eso nunca va a cambiar—

Ren dejó de resistirse y enterró más su cara en el pecho de su novia. —No puedes hacerlo, yo…, lo que hice…, no puedes seguir queriéndome, lo siento, lo siento tanto…, si pudieras perdonarme, si pudieras no odiarme— Se retractó de su petición anterior.

—Pues lo hago, te quiero— Kyoko apoyo su mejilla sobre la cabeza de su novio. —No te odio Ren, nunca podría hacerlo. Yo lo siento, no debería haber dicho nada de lo que dije—

Ren movió sus brazos para devolverla el abrazo. —No se trata de que lo dijeras…¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo te haría algo como lo que él te hizo?— Preguntó sin apenas sentimientos en su voz.

—No es eso, yo no creo que tú vayas hacer nada de lo que él hizo— Tartamudeó Kyoko. —No se trata de ti, se trata de mí, del miedo que tengo, de lo insegura que me siento…— Reconoció en voz baja.

Esta vez cuando Ren intentó liberarse del abrazo para poder mirarla a la cara ella no se lo impidió. —¿Ves por qué le odio? — Preguntó con ira, pero no dirigida a ella. —Por el daño que te hizo, por el que te sigue haciendo…, porque consigue sacar lo peor de mí con solo oír su nombre—

Kyoko le miraba con la boca abierta, sabía que Ren no soportaba a Sho, pero era la primera vez que le oía reconocer en voz alta los sentimientos que su amigo de la infancia le producía. Es más, jamás le había oído manifestar abiertamente ningún mal sentimiento hacia nadie.

—Claro que más me odio a mí mismo, lo que hice, mi reacción no tiene justificación alguna y jamás podré perdonarme— Volvió a agachar la cabeza y estaba a punto de recuperar su posición inicial pero ella se lo impidió.

—No te lo permito— Ordenó Kyoko seriamente, consiguiendo que él la mirara de nuevo. —No te permito que te odies por eso, en primer lugar yo fui la responsable, sé mejor que nadie el daño que las palabras pueden hacer y no tuve cuidado con ellas, y en segundo no hiciste nada—

—¿Qué no hice nada? —Preguntó Ren con voz y cara de pánico. —¡Te ataqué, me comporte como un animal salvaje! — Gritó mirando al techo con las venas de su cuello totalmente hinchadas.

—Paraste— Contraatacó Kyoko.

—Porque tú me detuviste— Susurró mortificado.

—Sabes que no es verdad, ¿crees en serio que habrías seguido? No lo creo Ren, por muy mal que se pongan las cosas siempre paras por ti mismo, más cuando se trata de mí—

—¿Cómo puedes excusarme? ¿Cómo puedes defenderme? — Preguntó él con una mezcla de incredulidad y desprecio hacia su persona.

—Porque te conozco y porque te quiero, a todas y cada uno de los fragmentos que forman parte de ti, que te hacen ser quien eres— Kyoko volvió a abrazarle. —Y porque, a pesar de mis miedos e inseguridades que son las verdaderas culpables de todo esto, hay una cosa que sé a ciencia cierta y de la que no tengo la menor duda—

—¿Cuál? — Preguntó Ren con su voz amortiguada de nuevo por el pecho de su novia.

—Que me cuidas y me proteges más que a ti mismo, que jamás me harías daño, que me…—

Ren se abrazó de nuevo a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello. —¿Qué te quiero? — Añadió a la frase no terminada de su novia.

—Sí, que me quieres— Aceptó en un susurró disfrutando de la calma de su abrazo.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios. Ahí va otro, no quiero dejaros con tanta intriga.**

 **He pensado que me da mucha pena cambiar la clasificación de la historia, creo que es muy tierna y romántica en su mayoría. Por eso, creo que voy a crear una historia paralela en la que colgar, si surge, los capítulos o las partes de estos que se suban de tono y necesiten clasificación M. ¿Qué opinan?**


	54. Chapter 54

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

* * *

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamiento"_

 _*Pensamiento alter ego* (Demonios y hadas mentales de Kyoko / Kuon)_

* * *

 **Capitulo 54**

Permanecieron abrazados en el suelo hasta que el cuerpo de Ren se relajó del todo. —Lo siento mucho…— Volvió a disculparse. —Siento haber reaccionado así, siento no ser capaz de controlarme, no quiero excusarme porque no tengo excusa, solo puedo pedir perdón—.

—Ren…— Kyoko le liberó de su abrazo y le miró a los ojos. —Yo nunca he estado enfada, solo espero que tú me perdones, que no sigas enfadado—

—Yo ya te había perdonado antes de marcharme— Confesó, al ver la cara de incomprensión de su novia se explicó. —Cuando me fui no estaba enfadado contigo sino conmigo, por eso me alejé porque me despreciaba a mí mismo y no soportaba enfrentarme a ti, pensé que me despreciarías…, que era lo lógico y normal—

—No! Yo sólo estaba preocupada, pensé que estabas enfadado, que te había herido con mis palabras, y con mi comportamiento— Se apenó Kyoko. —Fue todo culpa mía, si no estuviera tan confundida nada de esto hubiera pasado—

—No te culpes, yo debería ser capaz de escucharte sin ponerme como un energúmeno. Lo siento, pero me siento impotente al no conseguir que entiendas que lo hago todo por ti, y el tema de esa sabandija…, ¡es que me supera! —

—Él está olvidado Ren, solo quería explicarte que parte de la confusión que tenía viene por mis miedos e inseguridades, de donde provengan es lo de menos. De mí pasado solo existe ya una única cosa que me importe, Corn, es decir tú—.

—Razón de más para que yo hubiera actuado correctamente y te hubiera asegurado en ese mismo momento que no tienes por qué pensar así, que yo jamás te dejaré y mucho menos porque hagamos o dejemos de hacer nada— Se mortificó Ren. — Así que te lo ruego, si hay algo que quieras saber pregúntamelo directamente a mí sin rodeos, no quiero que estés rumiando las cosas en tu cabeza hasta que ya no puedes más y luego yo como un idiota lo mande todo al carajo de nuevo—

—Ah…, vale— Aceptó Kyoko distraída.

—¿Y bien? ¿Hay algo que tengas que preguntar?— insistió Ren.

—Bueno…, cuando salí en tu busca…— Se ruborizó levemente. —Mamá se ofreció a acompañarme…—

—¿Viniste hasta aquí con ella?— Preguntó sorprendido Ren. _"¿Y qué clase de milagro tuvo lugar para que no insistiera en subir a comprobar cómo me encontraba? No es propio de mi madre hacerse a un lado sin más"._

—Sí, Sebastian la llevó de vuelta cuando me dejaron en tu puerta, ella me prometió que así lo haría cuando insistí en venir sola— Se explicó ella. —El caso es que estuvimos hablando y creo que ella me ayudó bastante a comprenderte—

—¿Ah sí?— _"¿Qué le habrá dicho esa mujer? Espero que no le haya contado…"._

—Si bueno…, hablamos sobre lo que me preguntaste, si realmente estaba preparada…, y yo la pedí consejo, la pregunté cómo saberlo…—

—Ah…—Susurró Ren impresionado, jamás hubiera creído a Kyoko capaz de hablar de esos temas con nadie que no fuera él, y eso que cuando lo conseguía siempre era sacándola las palabras con sacacorchos.

—Me habló de su experiencia…— Se interrumpió al ver como Ren abría los ojos preocupado.

—¿Y qué te dijo?—. Quiso saber inmediatamente él.

—La verdad— Reconoció Kyoko, tal como su madre le había recomendado que hiciera llegado el momento.

 _"¡Joder con mi madre! ¿No podía haber dicho que espero feliz y pacientemente a su noche de bodas o algo así?" *Jajajajaja, ¿mamá? No, no podía*._ —Ya veo…— Aceptó Ren, pero negaba con la cabeza. —Vale, ¿y hay algo que quieras hablar conmigo, que necesites que te explique? —

—Pues…— Kyoko le miró seriamente. —Ren, ¿mi edad es un problema para ti? — Preguntó decidida aunque, como siempre ruborizada.

—No— Reconoció él rápidamente, pero ante la sorpresa en el rostro de su novia comprendió que era lo que su madre le había dicho. —Quiero decir, ahora mismo si es un pequeño inconveniente, ya sebes que seas menor de edad, pero es algo que unos meses estará resuelto, ¿no? —

—¿Por…, por eso no quieres…?— Tartamudeó muerta de vergüenza. —¿A eso te refieres con hacer las cosas bien? ¿Esperar hasta que sea mayor de edad? —

 _"Valeeeeee! Esto sí que no me lo esperaba" *Jajajajaja, es una caja de sorpresas nuestra chica, ¿eh?*._ —Sí, es una de las razones—

—¿Es qué hay más? — Preguntó alarmada.

" _Allá vamos, se acabaron los rodeos"._ —Kyoko, ¿acaso tú no has protegido siempre tu virtud? ¿No has querido siempre llegar al altar con ella intacta?— Preguntó Ren sin titubear ni pestañear.

—Eh? — Kyoko avergonzada miraba al techo. —Bueno sí, así es como me educaron, pero ahora las cosas son distintas— Susurró apartando la mirada.

—¿Distintas, en qué?— Ren la obligó a mirarle.

—Bueno…, ahora nada me una a las personas que me educaron, tengo nuevas referencias a mi alrededor y …— Dudó avergonzada.

—¿Y? — Insistió Ren, cansado de conversaciones a medias.

—Pues que ahora somos novios…, experimento sensaciones que nunca habría imaginado…, y bueno…, no quiero perdérmelas, no quiero vivirlas con nadie que no seas tú— Respiró fuertemente, recuperado el aire que había perdido al hablar atropelladamente.

—¿Y quién ha dicho que no vayas a vivirlas conmigo?— Preguntó Ren con seriedad pero sin acritud.

—Pero has dicho que hasta el matrimonio…— Kyoko le miraba sin comprenderle.

—Lo sé, pero repito, ¿Quién ha dicho que por eso no vaya a ser conmigo? — Levantó una ceja y sonrió ante la lentitud de su novia para pillar las cosas.

—No puede ser, ¿Cómo que…?— Kyoko le miró confundida. —¿Quieres decir que tú piensas…, que algún día…? ¿Qué nosotros…? —

—Jajajaja, ¿por qué no?— Preguntó Ren con pasmosa tranquilidad. —El mundo da mucha vueltas cariño, nunca se sabe, ¿no?. _*Jajajaja, si bueno… para nosotros algo así como un tercio de la órbita alrededor del sol, ¿verdad?*. "Cierto, pero esa parte no tiene por qué saberla aún, suficiente me está costando ya como para que lo sepa"._

—¿Ah sí? — Kyoko miró su pulsera con incredulidad intentando recordar las palabras que él dijo sobre ella.

—Pues claro! — Exclamó divertido. —Te amo, y te amaré siempre, no tengo ninguna prisa, no necesito que me demuestres nada—.

—Entonces…, ¿seguiremos como hasta ahora?— Preguntó sin saber si sentirse aliviada o defraudada, ganando la segunda.

—Igual… igual…, no— Sonrió Ren ante la cara de decepción de ella. — Primero, necesito que una cosa quede bien clara de una vez por todas, eres la mujer de mi vida, mi amor por ti es indestructible, eterno y pienso mantenerme a tu lado para siempre, ¿entendido?—

—Ay… Dios mío… sí— Aceptó Kyoko con los ojos brillantes y algo mareada debido a la emoción producida por escuchar semejante declaración de amor.

Ren la sostuvo con firmeza y la beso dulcemente. —Segundo, debes entender, sin dudarlo nunca más, que te deseo más de lo que pueda desear nadie nada. Dicho esto, sí de momento tu edad es para mí una fuerte razón para esperar—

—Vale— Aceptó Kyoko muerta de vergüenza, a pesar de que él era en el fondo su mejor amigo seguía costándola mucho mantener ese tipo de conversaciones.

—Y tercero, creo esas ideas que tienes sobre hacer algo sólo por no perderme son otra gran razón para no…—.

—Eso ya no es problema— Le interrumpió Kyoko con convicción.

—¿Ah no? — Ren levantó una ceja con incredulidad. —¿Y desde cuándo si puede saberse? Porque te recuerdo que esta mañana…—

—Lo sé, pero ya no lo son porque he aceptado que tu primer punto es cierto, ¿no? — sonrió Kyoko con picardía, para luego ponerse seria. —La charla con mamá me ha ayudado, pero sobretodo lo ha hecho hablar contigo, te prometo que no dudaré nunca más de ello—

—¿De verdad?—Ren no pudo evitar el tono anhelante y esperanzado de su voz. _"Tranquilízate, ¿quieres? El plan sigue en marcha" *Oh vamossssss! ¿Cuándo nos hemos vuelto unos santurrones a los que una chica tiene que suplicar por nuestra atención?* "En el momento que nos enamoramos de verdad, ella es especial, es única" *Eso lo sé mejor que tú, te recuerdo que yo vi eso desde que la conocí de niña. Pero eso no quita para que podamos demostrarle, un poco no te digo que todo, lo que la deseamos, ¿no?* "Ya veremos…"._

—Te lo juro— Prometió ella.

—De acuerdo— Aceptó Ren. —También debes pensar bien las cosas cariño, el hecho de que ahora tengas una familia digamos… con educación diferente, no significa que tus anteriores convicciones sean equivocadas. Te lo he dicho antes, yo estoy más que dispuesto a esperar por ti toda la vida si es necesario—

—Ya…— Kyoko por primera vez se mostraba convencida de sus sentimientos. —Mamá me dijo lo mismo, y lo estuve pensando mientras subía y llamaba a la puerta—

—¿Y has llegado a alguna conclusión?— Preguntó Ren divertido, sabedor de que no era una tiempo muy amplio para meditar nada.

—Pues…, sí la verdad— Kyoko estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos, después sonrió a su novio. —He decidido que no tengo que pensar en eso, haré lo que me dicte el corazón sin importar mi educación anterior ni la actual, sin analizar ni meditar las cosas, solo porque de verdad sepa que quiero hacerlas—

—Eh… Vale— Aceptó Ren alucinando. _"¿Cómo lo ha hecho mi madre para cambiarla de ese modo en tan poco tiempo?" *No creo que haya sido solo ella, nuestra princesa ya es una mujer y nos está pidiendo guerra!* "Te he dicho que aflojes un poco amigo, sigue siendo menor!" *Jajajaja, no eternamente….*._ —Bueno pues yo sí que tengo que tener en cuenta algo de tu familia actual—

—¿El qué?—Kyoko estaba intrigada.

—Pues ciertas figuras paternas que te aseguro me despellejaran vivo si toco a su princesa— Contestó divertido Ren.

—Ah…— Kyoko estaba recordando las interrupciones y quejas de Kuu cada vez que se quedaban a solas, así como el cambio que se había producido repentinamente en Lory, que había pasado de ser el mayor alcahuete del mundo a el padre mas protector del planeta —Jajajaja, puede ser, pero…, ¡mamá no! — Sonrió con diversión.

—Ya bueno…, ella es caso aparte— Ren se unió a la broma. —Entonces…, ¿estamos bien ahora? — Preguntó recuperando la seriedad.

—Lo estamos— Contesto Kyoko dándole un ligero beso en los labios. —Aunque…, no te prometo que no vuelva a ponerme pesada con el tema— Sonrió al ver su cara. _"Después de todo…, mamá también tuvo que hacerlo, ¿no?_ _Y, ahora más que nunca, estoy convencida que seré tuya para toda la vida, como le pasó a ella con papá_ ".

—Eres una pequeña brujilla, ¿lo sabías?— Ren sonrió devolviéndole el beso con más intensidad.

Kyoko se movió ligeramente buscando una postura más cómoda, pues sus rodillas estaban doloridas de permanecer tanto tiempo sobre ellas. Fue entonces cuando se fijó en algo que no había visto, junto a Ren había dos botellas de licor, una vacía y la otra casi a medias. Cogió una y la observó con incredulidad durante unos segundos.

—¿Has…, has bebido? — Preguntó sorprendida, nunca le había visto tomar grandes cantidades de alcohol, apenas si brindaba en las fiestas.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, y por contestarme siempre que os pido consejo. Sigo sin saber cómo hacerlo porque tenéis opiniones muy distintas, pero lo pensaré.**


	55. Chapter 55

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

* * *

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamiento"_

 _*Pensamiento alter ego* (Demonios y hadas mentales de Kyoko / Kuon)_

* * *

 **Advertencia:** La cosa se caldea, no mucho, pero lo suficiente para poder ofender a las más tradicionales.

* * *

 **Capitulo 55**

—¿Has…, has bebido? — Preguntó sorprendida, nunca le había visto tomar grandes cantidades de alcohol, apenas si brindaba en las fiestas.

—No mucho…—Contestó Ren mirando distraídamente las botellas.

—Ya…— Kyoko se levantó y le ofreció una mano. —Creo que será mejor que te des una ducha y prepare algo de comer, no creo que comieras nada antes de beber "no mucho" —. Añadió con tono de reprimenda. —Oh…, puedo ir a por algo preparado—

—No! No te vayas! — Suplicó Ren abrazando sus piernas. —No me dejes—

—No pensaba…— Kyoko se sorprendió por su reacción, parecía realmente angustiado con el pensamiento. —Está bien, ya nos encargaremos de la comida más tarde, pero debes ducharte y despejarte—

Ren levantó la cara y sonrió levemente. —Puede que haya bebido un poco, pero no estoy borracho…—. Utilizó las mismas palabras que ella esa misma noche. —Soy plenamente consciente de mis actos—

—Muy bien, pues ahora vas a ser plenamente consciente de cómo te das una ducha, te espabilas del todo y te quitas ese olor de encima porque, ahora que me doy cuenta, apestas a alcohol! — Añadió divertida, volviendo a ofrecerle su mano.

Ren aceptó la ayuda y se puso de pies, era cierto que no estaba tan borracho como para no ser responsable de lo que hacía o decía, pero su equilibrio si estaba afectado. Cuando dio un leve tropezón su novia le sujetó rápidamente.

—Pues tus piernas no se han enterado de lo estupendamente sobrio que estás, ¿no? — Se burló Kyoko ayudándole a caminar hasta el baño. Una vez dentro dejó a Ren apoyado en el lavabo y encendió el grifo de la ducha para conseguir una buena temperatura, se puso colorada al ver que se disponía a desnudarse. —Eh…, bueno dúchate, yo iré a pedir algo de comid…aaaaaahhhhh! —

Con un rápido movimiento Ren la había levantado por la cintura y se había introducido en la ducha, dejando a ambos bajo el tibio chorro de agua.

—Pero qué! — Exclamó Kyoko totalmente empapada. —¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¡La ropa!— Se quejó con pena, había estrenado un precioso vestido blanco regalo de su madre, según ella para una reconciliación era necesario ponerse guapa.

—Jajajajaja, pensé que habías dicho que apestaba a alcohol, supuse que era buena idea lavarla también— Sonrió Ren.

—La tuya puede, pero por la mía no!— Kyoko le dio un cariñoso golpe de reprimenda en el hombro.

Ren se agachó y silenció sus quejas con un dulce y delicado beso. —¿Preferirías que te la hubiera quitado? —Preguntó con una sonrisa picara y haciendo amago de desnudarla, pero simplemente la hizo cosquillas.

—Jajajajaja, ¿qué?, jajajaja, ¡no claro que…! Jajajajaja, ¡para, para! jajajajaja— Forcejeó con él entre risas intentando recuperar el aliento.

Ren, ignorando sus intentos por liberarse se dejo resbalar por la pared de la ducha, hasta quedar sentado con ella a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. La respiración de Kyoko se aceleró ante la intensa mirada de su novio.

—No te vayas…— Suplicó él.

—No iba a irme, solo iba a pedir algo de comida mientras te duchabas…— Le tranquilizó Kyoko acariciando su rostro.

—Luego lo haremos jun…— Sus palabras fueron perdiendo fuerza a medida que bajaba la mirada del rostro de su novia.

—¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó ella al ver sus ojos ligeramente abiertos y con un brillo que jamás había visto antes. Ante el silencio de él, siguió la dirección de su mirada y al ver lo que observaba su novio se sonrojó a más no poder e intentó cubrirse.

—No— Pidió Ren agarrando sus manos y obligándola a mantenerlas en sus costados, levantó la cabeza y la miró directamente a los ojos. —No te escondas…, eres preciosa— Añadió con un suspiro.

—Pero se trasparenta to…— Kyoko no pudo continuar pues Ren se apoderó de sus labios inmediatamente.

Kyoko disfrutó del beso apasionado que estaba recibiendo, en un impulso mordió levemente el labio de Ren, consiguiendo que emitirá el más placentero de los quejidos. Él siguió besándola y la atrajo más hacia sí.

Cuando separaron sus labios lo hicieron porque ambos necesitaban oxígeno, había algo en sus miradas que evidenciaba que ese beso había sido muy diferente a ninguno que se hubieran dado antes, más apasionada, más intenso.

—¿Puedo? — Preguntó Ren con un susurro mientras agarraba el vestido de Kyoko para dejarle claro lo que estaba pidiendo.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó ella con voz estridente, más nerviosa de lo que le hubiera gustado reconocer.

—Que si puedo…— Levantó levemente el vestido.

—Eeeeh…, ¿has cambiado de opinión? —Preguntó realmente nerviosa.

—Jajaja, no— Sonrió al ver que, en el fondo, realmente seguía siendo la misma chica tímida y recatada de siempre. —Solo quiero evitar que se estropee, mi camiseta está empezando a desteñir— Señaló el agua que caía al suelo, ligeramente ennegrecida por la prenda.

—…—

—Tranquila, era solo una idea, siempre puedo quítamela yo— Añadió con voz cariñosa ante el silencio de su novia, e inmediatamente comenzó a desprenderse de la prenda.

—No! — Exclamó Kyoko ruborizada cuando el ya la estaba tirando al suelo del baño. —Quiero decir…, si puedes— Susurró con timidez, pero agarrando la muñeca de Ren para que subiera la mano.

—¿Seguro? — Preguntó sorprendido.

—Siiiii— Suspiró avergonzada pero sin apartar sus ojos de los de él, en ellos se podía ver su nerviosismo pero también su convicción.

Ren lo pensó durante un segundo, finalmente se decidió y lentamente subió el vestido hasta que ella se vio obligada a levantar los brazos. Con un último tirón el vestido terminó en el extremo opuesto que su camiseta.

Kyoko respiraba agitadamente, su cabeza le pedía a gritos que se cubriera y saliera corriendo, su cuerpo en cambio…, no pensaba en ir a ningún sitio.

Ren la contemplaba maravillado, el conjunto de lencería que llevaba la hacía parecer una diosa, era sin duda uno de los que él le había regalado, y estaba arrebatadora con el puesto. Agarró su cara y la besó, cuando ella se abrazó a él de nuevo, emitió un sonido desde el fondo de su garganta.

El tiempo y el espacio desaparecieron a su alrededor, se besaban sin tregua y se acariciaban constantemente, presas del frenesí. Kyoko se estremecía y retorcía ante las caricias que recibía, en una de las ocasiones acomodó su postura de forma diferente.

Ese movimiento sacó a Ren del limbo en el que se encontraba y lo trajo de vuelta al planeta tierra. —Creo…, que ya eliminamos todo rastro de alcohol— Susurró con voz entrecortada. —Deberíamos salir, antes de que pilles un resfriado— Vio, a su pesar, decepción en la cara de su novia. _"Ya empezamos, ¿no quedó en que no dudaría de mi deseo?" *Sabes cómo es, no creo que pueda evitarlo* "Bufff, ya lo sé"_ —O de que sea incapaz de mantener mi palabra— Añadió.

—¿Qué quieres decir con…?— Preguntó con pena e incredulidad. —Oohhhhhh— Se acaloró y abrió muchísimo los ojos, pues Ren cansado de sus dudas decidió, con un leve movimiento, darle una prueba física de su deseo.

—Perdona, no quería asustarte ni ser grosero— Se disculpó el inmediatamente alejándola levemente de él.

—No.., no me has asustado— Afirmó, saber que era cierto el deseo que sentía por ella, lejos de asustarla la había reconfortado más de lo que debería, o de lo que reconocería en voz alta. Dejando pasmado a su novio, torció la sonrisa. —¿Seguro que quieres salir? — Besó su cuello lentamente.

—Eh…, no, pero debo— Gimió Ren ante su contacto.

—Si insistes…— Se mofó Kyoko sintiéndose poderosa al descubrir el poder que tenía sobre él. Lentamente se incorporó hasta quedar de pies frente a él, le tendió una mano y sonrió.

—Empiezas a ser peligrosa, ¿lo sabías? — Ren aceptó su mano y se levantó, pero sin cargarla ningún peso.

—¿Tú crees? — Su sonrisa se volvió todavía más coqueta y acercándose a él hizo el amago de besarlo para luego retirarse.

—Ya lo creo…— Ren, divertido con la actitud de Kyoko, torció la sonrisa y con un ágil movimiento la cargó sobre su hombro y la saco del baño, dejando un reguero de agua a su paso.

—Jajajajja— Se carcajeo Kyoko. —Bájame lo estamos poniendo todo perdido!— Todavía riéndose le propinó un pequeño cachete en el trasero.

—Ni lo sueñes….!— Ren la devolvió el golpe, aunque más que un cachete lo que él hizo fue sobarla sin miramiento.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación Ren la dejo bajar haciéndola resbalar lentamente por su cuerpo.

—Lo estamos mojando todo…— Susurró Kyoko con voz entrecortada aunque su atención estaba puesta en los labios de su novio, no en el agua del suelo.

—No importa…— Susurró también Ren, después se apoderó de sus labios de nuevo, agarrando firmemente su cintura y pegándola más a él —¿Tienes frío?— Pregunto al sentir como ella se estremecía.

—Nooooo— Aseguro Kyoko, aunque un inoportuno estornudo tiro por tierra su afirmación.

—Será mejor que te cambies— Ren la soltó a regañadientes, se dio la vuelta para conseguirle algo de ropa.

—No! — Kyoko agarró su brazo y le detuvo. —Espera, sólo…, sólo…— Se avergonzó y bajó la cabeza.

—¿Qué? — Ren retrocedió y agarró su cara.

—Solo un poco más por favor…— Suplicó en un susurro, con los ojos brillantes y la cara encendida.

—Pero vas a coger frío, y como has dicho antes, estamos empapándolo todo…— Dijo Ren sin mucha convicción.

—Por favor…— Volvió a Repetir Kyoko anhelante. —No tenemos por qué, quiero decir, no es que quiera…, ya sabes…, sólo un poco más…, bésame un poco más…—

 _*Jajajaja, ya veo que la tienes plenamente convencida, estoy seguro de que esperará tranquilamente a que lleves a cabo tu plan*._ Ren ignoró la pulla de Kuon, sólo podía mirar la cara de su amada, le estaba prácticamente rogando su atención. Tenerla así delante, preciosamente empapada, que estuviera en ropa interior y no se estuviera escondiendo, hacía que su resolución flaquera más que nunca. —Kyoko yo…— Susurró.

Kyoko, a pesar de haber prometido no volver a hacerlo, no pudo evitar sentirse herida, sus ojos la delataron, estaba a punto de volver a esconder su cara cuando él la detuvo.

—No! — Exclamó Ren sujetando firmemente su cara, la beso y habló contra sus labios. —Me lo prometiste—

—Ya lo sé, pero…— Se lamentó ella.

—Kyoko…, no soy de piedra, ¿sabes? — Su cara mostraba preocupación. —¿Y si pierdo el control, como esta mañana?—

—No lo harás…, sólo quiero estar un poco más así— Volvió a insistir Kyoko.

Ren suspiró audiblemente, la miraba con la indecisión sembrada en su rostro, excepto en los ojos que brillaban con deseo. —¿Me prometes que me detendrás si algo te incomoda? —

—Te lo prometo— Juró Kyoko con ojos igual de brillantes.

—Y, ¿me juras que esto es lo que quieres? ¿Qué no lo haces porque crees que es lo que yo quiero? — Peguntó Ren con la respiración acelerada

—Te lo juro— Afirmó tajante.

Con un lastimero quejido Ren volvió a apoderarse de sus labios, esta vez con verdadera intensidad, sorprendiéndola ligeramente. Con ella entre sus brazos anduvo lentamente hasta que la parte trasera de las rodillas de su novia toco la cama. Abandonó sus labios para mirarla fijamente, ella tenía los ojos cerrados, respiraba entrecortadamente y sus mejillas tenían un sonrojo muy distinto al que había visto en ella cientos de veces. La acarició el rostro, consiguiendo que ella lo mirara, después ladeo la sonrisa y la empujó, más bien la acomodó pues la mantuvo todo el tiempo bien sujeta, extendida en la cama. Se incorporó para quedar de pie ante ella, observando cómo su respiración se aceleraba aún más y como sus ojos se abrían ligeramente, decidió comprobar realmente si ella estaba bien, si no estaba asustada, por eso con un rápido movimiento se desprendió de sus pantalones, además estaban tan mojados que apenas podía moverse, después de quedo inmóvil esperando su reacción.

Kyoko exclamó en silencio, por más que ya lo hubiera visto anteriormente, la imagen de Ren en bóxer seguí siendo fascinante. Tras un repaso en toda regla al cuerpo de adonis de su novio llegó a la cara, éste sonreía ante el escaneo al que había sido sometido, aunque en sus ojos se discernía la seriedad. En eso momento el corazón de Kyoko se paró un segundo mientras recordaba partes de la conversación con su madre.

— _Supe desde que conquistó mi corazón que estaríamos juntos para siempre, aunque él se empeñaba en formalizar esa última parte antes que nada— (Jullie)_

— _Tranquila, él nunca me haría daño— (Kyoko)_

— _Ya lo sé cariño, es mi hijo, y no miente cuando dice que te quiere más que a su propia vida— (Jullie)_

Kyoko comprendió entonces lo que él estaba haciendo, una vez más se asegura de sus necesidades, estaba valorando si tenía miedo, estaba cuidándola, como siempre lo hacía. Su corazón se ensanchó y comenzó a palpitar lentamente, sintiéndose así, si es que era posible, más enamorada de él que antes. Con una sonrisa sincera, extendió sus brazos invitándole a reunirse con ella.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, espero que os haya gustado y no haberme pasado para ser un T. Si es así avisadme y lo cambio. Gracias de antemano, sois las mejores.  
**


	56. Chapter 56

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

* * *

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamiento"_

 _*Pensamiento alter ego* (Demonios y hadas mentales de Kyoko / Kuon)_

* * *

 **Capitulo 56**

La parte racional, es decir Ren, analizaba la situación, los brazos extendidos y la sonrisa sincera y segura de su novia. Mientras tanto, su parte irracional, Kuon, sonreía seductoramente y esperaba agazapado a saltar entre esos brazos.

—Ven…— Pidió Kyoko con amor, al intuir su debate interno.

La petición de su novia lo sacó de dudas, tranquilamente se acercó y se recostó sobre ella, cargando el peso sobre sus brazos para no lastimarla. La miró una última vez a los ojos antes de abandonarse a la maravillosa tarea de besarla.

Sin sentido del tiempo, permanecieron así hasta que no quedó parte descubierta de sus cuerpos que no hubieran besado o acariciado. Estaban viviendo un momento realmente tierno, lleno de amor.

Ren había descubierto, con gran satisfacción personal, que no le estaba costando mantener el control, disfrutaba cada segundo libremente, sin verse forzado a contenerse o a tener cuidado, fusionados una vez más en una sola sus dos mitades.

Kyoko, por su parte, estaba tranquilamente abandonada a las sensaciones, no había miedo, ni inseguridad, ni nada. Disfrutaba cada beso, cada caricia que daba y que recibía. Es cierto que al principio había mantenido la guardia, temerosa de sus propias reacciones así como de las de él, pero había quedado todo olvidado prácticamente en un minuto.

Ren giró sobre si mismo llevando a Kyoko consigo quedando tumbado de espaldas con ella encima, se incorporó hasta que ambos quedaron sentados y entrelazados mirándose directamente a los ojos. Estaba considerando su siguiente paso cuando el teléfono de ambos anunció la llegada de sendos mensajes. Giró su cara hacía la mesita donde estaban situados los aparatos y suspiró al oír claramente varios avisos más. Sin soltar a Kyoko se puso de pies, y con ella colgada de él como un monito, caminó hasta alcanzar los teléfonos, luego volvió hasta recuperar su anterior posición.

* * *

Jullie estaba de espaldas al sofá donde Kuu y Lory hablaban sobre Ren y Kyoko con cierta preocupación. Estaba marcando el número de teléfono de su hija pero en el último momento cambio de opinión y decidió mandar un mensaje, así como a su hijo.

- _Mi niña, ¿va todo bien? No he tenido noticias vuestras… Por favor, mándame aunque sea un "Todo Ok", o un "S.O.S" ;P-_

 _-Kuon, más te vale estar portándote correctamente con ella y no como un animal salvaje, ya hablaremos tú y yo sobre esos modales-_

Se giró para prestar atención a la charla de los dos hombres, abrió asombrada los ojos y la boca. Extendido en la mesita de café tenían un plano del edificio de Ren. _"Pero…, ¿de dónde demonios ha salido eso?"._

—Bien, si no tenemos noticias de mi princesa en 20 minutos, creo que la mejor opción es la escalera de incendios— Sentencio Kuu, completamente concentrado en el esquema del edificio, señalando lo que él consideraba los puntos débiles del mismo.

Jullie miró inmediatamente a Lory, esperando que él fuera el sensato de la pareja que habían formado.

—No sé…— Meditó Lory acariciando su barbilla, de repente sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron. —No! Tengo una idea mejor, Sebastian puede llevarnos con el helicóptero y podremos atravesar las ventanas! — Exclamó eufórico por su idea a la vez que pensaba en el atuendo que se pondrían.

—Por el amor de Dios…— Susurró Jullie exasperada, rápidamente volvió a girarse y tecleó de nuevo.

 _-Cielo será mejor que me contestes tus padres…, bueno están algo nerviosos-_

 _-Kuon! Hacer el favor de dar señales de vida, o estos dos se presentan en tu apartamento al estilo de los SWAT para rescatar a Kyoko-_

* * *

Kyoko leyó sus mensajes y sonrió al sentir una vez más el gran amor con el que la trataba su madre.

Ren, por su parte, suspiro al leer el primero. _*Buffff, toca bronca de mamá…, prepárate* "Ya…, no creo que mi estómago lo resista, estoy demasiado acostumbrado a la buena comida de Kyoko, será una tortura"._ Pensó, recordando como su madre le obliga a comer cada vez que le echa la bronca, él siempre rogaba para que al enfadarse le mandara a la cama sin cenar, pero nunca lo hacía. _*¿Crees que es consciente de lo mal que cocina y lo usa como arma arrojadiza?* "Jajajaja, podría ser, pero en ese caso no nos obligaría a comerla cuando no está enfadada ,¿no?" *Oh sí…, vete tú a saber*._ Abrió el siguiente mensaje y una carcajada salió de su boca imaginándose a su padre y al presidente en esos momentos. Con un suspiro marcó rápidamente a su madre para hablar con ella.

Kyoko hizo amago de bajarse de sus piernas para dejarle hablar tranquilo, pero su novio negó con la aveza, la abrazó con fuerza y depositó un rápido beso en sus labios.

* * *

Jullie suspiró aliviada al ver la llamada entrante de su hijo, tan astuta como era había dejado su teléfono sin sonido para no llamar la atención de los hombres. Descolgó rápidamente y acercándose distraídamente a la ventana habló lo más bajo que pudo.

—Kuon! Ya era hora!— A pesar de susurrar su tono no dejaba de ser de reprimenda.

—Tranquilízate mamá, aquí está todo bien…— Depositó un tierno beso en el pelo de su novia. —Ella está perfectamente, ¿en serio crees que estando conmigo podría pasarle algo malo?—. Preguntó dolido.

—Claro que no, no digas bobadas!— Sentenció Jullie molesta por la duda de su hijo. —Pero aquí "007" y "El agente 86", están comenzando a desvariar a lo grande, parecen un par de iluminados—.

—Jajajajajaja— Se carcajeó Ren, a la vez que negaba con la cabeza para tranquilizar a Kyoko que lo miraba con aprensión. —Ya me los imagino, ya…— Añadió entre risas.

—Entonces…, ¿estáis bien? — Preguntó Jullie sin poder evitar la preocupación de su voz.

—Sí mamá, todo está perfecto— Afirmó Ren mientras inhalaba el olor del pelo de Kyoko. —Siento mucho mi comportamiento de antes, haberme ido de esos modos…, peor te juro que ahora todo está bien—

—¿Y Kyoko? ¿Se encuentra bien? — Preguntó Jullie más tranquila.

—Oh…, ella está divinamente mamá— Aseguró Ren divertido por la cara de Kyoko que le decía claramente "ni se te ocurra decirle lo que estamos haciendo". —Ahora mismo está cómoda y completamente protegida entre mis brazos…, jajajaja— Terminó con una carcajada mientras evitaba el suave manotazo que su novia le propinó como protesta.

—¿Ah sí? — La cara de Jullie se iluminó como si fuera el letrero luminoso de un cine en el que se podían leer los estrenos inminentes: PROXIMAMENTE ABUELA.

—¿Con quién hablas querida?— Kuu se había acercado sigilosamente hasta pegar la oreja completamente a la de su mujer, había escuchado la última parte de su conversación, arrebató velozmente el aparato de las manos de una asombrada Jullie. —Tú! Hijo descarriadooooooo, ¿qué le estás haciendo a mi princesa? —

* * *

Ren tuvo que retirar el teléfono de su oreja, su padre casi le queda sordo. Mientras tanto Kyoko miraba el aparato como si Kuu fuera capaz de salir despedido de él.

— Papá…— Suspiró Ren con una paciente sonrisa. —No la estoy haciendo absolutamente nada— Con picardía mordió a Kyoko en el cuello que lo miraba asombrada por su descarada mentira. —Estamos hablando, arreglando nuestro malentendido—

—¿Arreglándolo eh? — Preguntó Kuu haciéndose el suegro duro, aunque sonreía al otro lado del teléfono. —Ya te cogeré, ya…, dejar así a mi muñequita sola y desamparada…— Se quejó con voz teatral.

Ren no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos lamentando su conducta y la forma que tuvo de dejarla allí plantada. Pero su novia, que escuchaba a la perfección la conversación, le obligo a mirarla y negó mientras sonreía, quitándole importancia al asunto.

—Bueno papá, si quieres comprobar que está entera y no me la he comido…— Se mofó Ren con una maliciosa sonrisa, recuperado de nuevo el humor. Le pasó el teléfono a Kyoko mientras se oían las quejas y amenazas de su padre.

—Hola padre! — Saludó Kyoko divertida.

—Mi princesaaaaaaaaaa— A pesar de no ver su cara, era más que evidente el puchero que Kuu había realizado al llamarla. —¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha tratado bien? ¡Mira que puedo desheredarlo, eh! —

—Jajajaja, claro que estoy bien, ya os lo dije solo fue un malentendido, yo tuve la culpa— Acarició la cara de Ren que en esos momentos fruncía el ceño totalmente en desacuerdo con esa última parte. —Ya hemos hecho las paces—

—Ya veo…, claro una pelea de enamorados. Ah…, que tiempos…. Todavía recuerdo cuando Jullie y yo empezamos de novios, que discusiones…— Kuu estaba en el limbo de los recuerdos. — Y luego hacer las paces…, eso era maravi…— Su cara pasó de estar maravillada a ponerse casi morada de la indignación. —¡Un momento! ¿Cómo que hacer las paces? ¿Cómo demonios han hecho las paces? — De nuevo volvía clamar por el altavoz.

Ren se echo a reír en silencio. _"Jajajajaja, papá! Se cree el ladrón que todos son de su condición, ¿Eh?" *Ahí le tienes al moralista, Don –no toques a mi pequeña- Jajajajajajaja*._

—Pues él me va a preparar la comida para compensarme— Mintió con la misma soltura que lo había hecho antes su novio y sonrió ante su cara de estupefacción. —Y yo fregaré los platos para compensarle a él—

—Ah buenoooooo— Suspiró Kuu aliviado, justo en el momento que el teléfono era apartado de su oreja.

—Hija! — Exclamó Lory. —¿Está todo bien con ese granuja? —

—Si papá…— Contestó Kyoko con paciencia, estaba comenzando a ser todo muy repetitivo. —Estamos bien, perfectamente—

—Bien, eso es bueno— Lory sonrió encantado. —¿Vendréis a comer con nosotros? —

—Ah…, pues no— A Kyoko no le quedó orto remedio que continuar con su pequeña mentirijilla. —Ren va a prepara la comida como castigo por su conducta— Añadió sabiendo que su padre disfrutaría con esa forma de definirlo.

—Bien hecho, que sufra…¡Pídele algo con mucha cebolla! — Sonrió Lory con malicia. —Pero esta noche volverás, ¿no? Mañana tenemos que volver a la oficina, después de tu debut habrá miles de oferta sobre la mesa, tenemos mucho trabajo, hay que estudiar muy bien tus siguientes pasos—

—Pues…— Kyoko abrazó a Ren que había escondido la cara entre sus pecho, triste ante la idea de tener que separarse. Además se apoderó de ella la angustia de saber que las palabras de su padre y presidente podían ser ciertas. _"Ren siempre tiene mucho trabajo, ya nos era difícil vernos, si ahora yo también empiezo a tener más papeles…"._ —La verdad…, me gustaría quedarme con Ren esta noche papá— Confesó tímidamente.

—Pero…— Se quejó Lory.

—Tú lo has dicho, tendré mucho trabajo, quien sabe lo que tardaremos en poder vernos. Además la prensa estará muy pendiente y nos lo pondrán aun más difícil— Explicó Kyoko.

—Ya pero…—Lory hizo un puchero aun mayor que el de su amigo. — Yo pensé que a lo mejor podías dormir en nuestra casa hoy…—

Kyoko bajó la mirada para ver como Ren se abrazaba aún más fuerte a ella, no sabía cómo contentar a su padre, tranquilizar a Ren y a la vez hacer lo que de verdad la apetecía. Se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos hasta que le vino la inspiración.

—Papá… ¿qué te parece si esta noche me quedo aquí…— Escuchó el bufido de su padre y sonrió— Y a cambio acepto mudarme a vivir contigo y con María? —

* * *

El matrimonio Hizuri observó fascinado como Lory pasaba de hacer pucheros tristones a convertirse en el júbilo personificada.

—Perfectooooo! —Aceptó Lory con el rostro resplandeciente de alegría. —Claro, claro, lo entiendo perfectamente— Dio saltitos de felicidad por el salón mientras asentía a las palabras de su hija, las mismas ante las que antes había rezongado. —¿Quieres que Sebastian os lleve a Corn? — Asintió antes las palabras que le llegaban del otro lado. —De acuerdo, si probablemente sea mejor así, que lo cuide María otra noche y así no se enfadará por tu ausencia. Bueno pues…pásenlo bien esta noche, mañana nos vemos! — Colgó el teléfono y sonrió eufórico.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso de que lo pasen bien esta noche? — Preguntó Kuu con una ceja levantada. —¿Acaso no piensan volver? —

—Pues no, Kyoko pasará la noche en el apartamento de Ren, mañana les veremos— Aclaró sin dejar de sonreír.

Kuu se le quedó mirando mientras su mandíbula se desencajaba del asombro, después miró a su mujer como si ella pudiera explicarle por qué su fiel aliado se había unido al orto bando.

—Sí, ¿eh? — Jullie levantó también una ceja, pero no de incredulidad sino de suspicacia. —¿Y qué conseguiste a cambio de esa concesión? — Sentía curiosidad más que nada, ella estaba más que encantada de que pudieran estar a solas y tranquilos por una noche.

Lory explotó un tubo de confeti, vete tú a saber de dónde lo había sacado, y aplaudió pletórico. —Mi pequeña se viene a vivir conmigo!

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios.**


	57. Chapter 57

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

* * *

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamiento"_

 _*Pensamiento alter ego* (Demonios y hadas mentales de Kyoko / Kuon)_

* * *

 **Capitulo 57**

Kyoko dejó caer el teléfono sobre la cama, mientras una sonrisa se apoderaba de sus labios. _"¡Qué facilón eres padre…! Jajajajaja"._

Ren levantó la mirada desde el cobijo de su pecho. —¿Te quedas? —Preguntó aliviado, pues sabía la respuesta.

Kyoko le obligó a incorporarse y le beso con ternura. —Me quedo—

Volvieron a perderse entre besos y caricias, como si nunca hubieran sido interrumpidos.

—¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? — Preguntó Ren entre beso y beso. —¿Quieres salir por ahí? ¿Ir a algún sitio? —

—Prefiero quedarme aquí y seguir con lo que estamos haciendo— Contestó Kyoko recobrando el contacto entre sus labios.

—Mummmmmm, entonces te tengo para mí hasta que el deber nos llame mañana…, suena interesante— Ronroneó Ren mientras besaba su cuello.

—Sí…— Suspiró Kyoko. —Hablando de eso, necesitaré que me prestes tu lavadora, tendré que usar el vestido que traía puesto para ir a trabajar mañana—

—Ah…, bueno…— Ren se separó levemente de ella y la miró a los ojos. — Eso no será realmente necesario—

—Bueno Ren…, yo diría que sí, ahora mismo está tirado en el suelo de tu baño completamente empapado— Contesto Kyoko con humor. —No creo que esté en condiciones para lucir presentable mi primer día oficial como actriz—

—Ya, no me refería a eso— Ren retiró su mirada distraídamente.

—¿A qué te referías entonces? — Preguntó Kyoko recelosa ante su evasiva actitud.

Ren soltó el aire de sus pulmones, se levantó y la ofreció una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse, después salió de su habitación con ella detrás para entrar en la de invitados, o como él la llamaba mentalmente el cuarto de Kyoko.

—¿Qué pasa? — Pregunto ella al entrar en la habitación. —¿Qué hacemos aquí?—

Ren paró al llegar a la puerta del vestidor. —Pues enseñarte por qué no es necesario que pongas la lavadora— Abrió la puerta y se apartó para dejar a la vista el amplio vestidor.

—¿Pero qué…?— Preguntó Kyoko con voz estrangulada mientras caminaba de forma autómata por el interior de la estancia. —¿Qué es todo esto? — Miraba a su alrededor con la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos visiblemente alarmados.

—Es tu vestidor, naturalmente— Contestó Ren con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. _*Preparados para ignición, en 3, 2, 1…*._

—¿Mi vestidor? — Kyoko formuló cada silaba por separado como si intentara buscar un significado oculto. —¿De dónde salió…?—Se interrumpió al fijarse detenidamente en algunas de las prendas, las recordaba perfectamente. Su cara comenzó a transformarse, de la incredulidad pasó a la seriedad, y de ésta al enfado. —Lo compraste todo, ¿verdad? — Siseó ciertamente indignada.

 _*0…, Despegue!*_ —Sí— Reconoció Ren sin inmutarse por el tono de voz de su novia, a la vez que sonreía mentalmente ante las ideas de Kuon, que acababa de asemejarla con un cohete espacial.

—¿Por qué? No puedes… — Susurró Kyoko, que abandonaba la indignación, para dar paso a la congoja, agachando su cara mientras negaba en silencio.

—Eh…— Ren podía enfrentarse a una Kyoko enfadada, pero no a una apenada.—¿Por qué te pones triste? Es sólo ropa pequeña—

—¿Sólo ropa?— Kyoko recuperó parte de su indignación inicial. —¡Es un maldito vestidor entero! —

—No…, mira ahí queda mucho espacio libre— Bromeó Ren.

—Muy gracioso…— Siseo ella. —Hablo enserio, no puedes comprar todas estas cosas y esperar que las acepte tan tranquilamente—

—¿Y por qué no? — Preguntó Ren poniéndose serio por fin. —¿Me estás diciendo que no puedo hacerle un regalo a la mujer que amo? Mujer que por cierto resulta que es mi novia, claro que a lo mejor estoy equivocado—

—No digas eso, claro que soy tu novia, pero eso no quiere decir…— Añadió Kyoko enseguida. —Además, ¿cuándo compraste todo esto? —Añadió con suspicacia.

—El mismo día que te lo probaste— Confesó Ren sin remordimiento alguno.

—Por lo tanto no lo compraste como un regalo para tu novia! — Exclamó Kyoko.

—Cierto, en esos momentos no lo compre para mi novia, lo compre porque la mujer de la que estaba secretamente enamorado, estaba tan preciosa con todas las cosas que hay aquí que simplemente tuve que hacerlo—

—Pero no puedes regalarme…— Susurró Kyoko.

—Claro que puedo cariño— Sentenció Ren sin dar lugar a más replicas. —Pero lo que es más importante, quiero hacerlo— Agarró su mentón y la obligó a mirarlo. —¿No puedes por una vez aceptar un regalo de tu novio, que te ama con locura, sin más? —

—Supongo que sí, pero…— Los ojos de Kyoko intentaron desviarse mientas se sonrojaba— Es que yo nunca te he regalado nada y tú no haces más que darme cosas y…— Confesó con tristeza.

—Oh tú me has dado mucho más pequeña, amor, esperanza, me has dado vida— Aseguró él mirándola con adoración. — Y son cosas mucho más valiosas que nada que yo pueda regalarte con algo tan banal como el dinero—

—El dinero no es trivial Ren, cuesta mucho ganarlo y no se debe desperdiciar en tonterías— Le riño ella.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, por eso no lo vamos a desperdiciar— Aseguró Ren. —Estoy seguro que usarás y aprovecharás hasta el límite todo lo que hay aquí dentro, ¿Verdad? — Ren sonrió, la había atrapado con sus propias palabras.

—También podemos devolverlo y utilizar el dinero para otra cosa— Contestó Kyoko inmediatamente con una sonrisa equivalente.

—Eres una listilla, ¿lo sabías? — Se enfurruñó Ren al no salirse con la suya, lo que hizo que su amada sonriera aún más abiertamente. —Hagamos un trato, tu aceptas este regalo y yo prometo no malgastar dinero pongamos durante…, un mes—

Kyoko meditó las palabras de su novio durante un instante y después sonrió suspicaz. —Seis meses— Contraatacó.

—¿Y lo aceptarás sin rechistar? — Preguntó él. _*Menos mal que ya lo tenemos, ¿no?* "Yo no creo que eso se pueda considerar un despilfarro" *Ja, para ella seguramente sí* "Probablemente…"_

—Y lo usaré más contenta que unas castañuelas— Añadió Kyoko asintiendo.

—Trato hecho— Ren extendió su mano para cerrar el trato, pero cuando ella le dio la suya la atrajo hacia sí y la dio un corto pero intenso beso. —Eres una listilla, pero aún así te amo— Susurró contra sus labios.

—Y tu un despilfarrador, pero yo también te amo— Esta vez fue ella quien atacó sus labios.

El beso no duró mucho rato pues el rugido de unas tripas les hizo separarse entre risas. Por primera vez era Ren quien se moría de hambre y cuyo cuerpo había protestado.

—Prepararé algo, antes de que el león que tienes ahí dentro salga y nos devore— Bromeó Kyoko separándose levemente de él.

Ren sonrió y, tan ágil como siempre, se abalanzó sobre ella hasta tumbarla de espaldas, en la cama del cuarto de invitados y situarse encima. —Ummmmm…, creo que tu serías un plato exquisito la verdad….— Susurró contra la piel de su cuello, después la dio un cariñosos lametón. —Sí, definitivamente una delicatessen—

—Jajajaja…— Se carcajeó Kyoko por sus ideas y por el escalofrió que recorrió su cuerpo ante el contacto de su lengua. —Ya, pero yo no me puedo comer a mí misma, ¿no? — Preguntó divertida.

—Una pena, te pierdes un gran manjar—Siguió con su tarea.

—Ren…—

—¿Sí? —Preguntó distraído, concentrado solo en su nievo cuello.

—¿Acaso quieres mojar todas la camas de tu departamento? — Preguntó divertida.

—Bueno…— Aceptó haciendo un mohín. —Creo haber oído que tengo que cocinar para resarcirme, ¿no? — Preguntó divertido, y poniéndose en pie.

—Eh…, no hace falta— Aseguró Kyoko incorporándose y reuniéndose con él. —No lo dije enserio…— Susurró con cara rara, recordando la única vez que había probado algo preparado por su novio.

—Jajajajaja, mira que carita! — Se carcajeo divertido Ren. —Tranquila, esta vez te enseñaré mis otras dotes culinarias—

—¿Ah sí?— Preguntó intrigada. —Pero antes…, deberíamos cambiarnos, ¿no?—.

—Muuuummmmmm— La miró mientras se mordía intencionadamente el labio. —Si es necesario…, jajajajaja— Se carcajeó al ver como ella no podía evitar ponerse colorada. —Vale, iré a cambiarme, tú…— Señaló el vestidor. —Ya sabes a usarlo más contenta que unas castañuelas— Sonriendo salió de la habitación para darla intimidad.

Una vez vestidos, con ropa cómoda, salieron de sendas habitaciones rumbo a la cocina, Ren retiró uno de los taburetes de su barra americana y se lo ofreció a Kyoko para que tomara asiento. A continuación sacó un delantal y se colocó en posición profesional ante los fogones, sonrió ante la cara de asombro de su novia y con un gesto serio agarró el teléfono fijo que estaba sobre la encimera y marcó un número en marcación rápida.

—Buenas días soy Ren— Saludó a la persona del otro lado de la línea. —Sí, pero para dos— Asintió a las palabras que oía. —¿10 minutos? Oh eso sería genial, muchas gracias eres el mejor, adiós— Una vez que se colgó la llamada sonrió con autosuficiencia. —Tachan! Así se cocina!—

—Jajajajajaja, tus dotes culinarias, ¿eh? —Se carcajeó Kyoko. —Ya lo veo, eres todo un artista de los fogones—

Ren sonriendo completamente feliz por el buen humor de su novia se acercó a ella, hizo girar su taburete y se acercó hasta quedar situado entre sus piernas. —No creas, que es complicado, hay que marcar bien el número, hacer el encargo adecuado…— Se defendió bromeando.

—Pero si tenías el número en marcación rápida, y ni siquiera elegiste, seguramente te preguntó si querías lo mismo de siempre—Kyoko risueña le siguió el juego.

—Oh sí, desde luego— Ren flexionó las rodillas para quedar a su altura. —Pero para eso he tenido que probar variedad de productos hasta dar con el mejor—Hizo un gesto con la mano como si se quitara el sudor de la frente y después besó a su novia que lo miraba divertida.

Entre los dos pusieron todo lo necesario para comer en la mesita del salón, frente al televisor. Ren estaba eligiendo una botella de vino cuando llamaron a la puerta y sonrió al ver a Kyoko acercarse a ella dando ligeros saltitos. _*Dios…, como adoro tenerla aquí!* "Sí, convierte la casa en un auténtico hogar, ¿verdad?" *Completamente cierto*._ Dejó a un lado sus pensamientos para acercarse a la puerta donde su novia recibía a un hombre de edad más bien avanzada que la miraba fascinado. —Bueno días Hayate — Hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza y después agarró a Kyoko por la cintura. —

—Buenas Ren— El anciano sonrió al ver como sujetaba a la muchacha. —¿No me presentas a esta encantadora mujercita? —

Ren sonrió con cariño, adoraba a aquel anciano. —Esta es mi preciosa novia Kyoko, cariño él es el dueño del restaurante mas encantador de todo Japón, está justo a la vuelta del edificio—

—Encantada— Kyoko se inclinó respetuosamente.

—Igualmente querida, es un placer conocerte al fin— Recalcó el anciano, después cogió su mano y la besó con galantería, dejando a Kyoko alucinada.

—Y también el mayor seductor que puedas conocer— Añadió Ren divertido y acercándose más a Kyoko.

—Jajajajajajaja, ¿celoso chico? — Se mofó el anciano.

—Más quisieras viejo—

Kyoko miraba fascinada como los dos hombres bromeaban entre sí, no estaba acostumbrada a ver a Ren interactuar con tanta confianza con nadie que no fuera de su entorno más cerrado y ni con ellos era así.

—Bueno os dejo para que disfrutéis de la comida, espero que os guste— Se dio la vuelta, pero antes de desaparecer se giró giñando un ojo. —Me alegro mucho por ti chico, tenías razón es una joya preciosa, así que cuídala mucho—

Disfrutaron de los deliciosos platos que el anciano les había traído, acompañado por un suave y refrescante vino blanco.

—¿Hace mucho que le conoces? — Preguntó Kyoko intrigada.

—Desde el primer día que llegué a Japón— La mirada de Ren se perdió en los recuerdos. —El presidente me tenía frito con sus sermones así que decidí salir a dar una vuelta para conocer un poco la ciudad—

Kyoko, en silencio, le miraba fascinada olvidándose del plato y de la copa que tenía delante.

—Paré frente al edificio y me acuerdo que pensé que parecía un lugar estupendo para vivir. —Continuó Ren, mientras movía distraído la comida de su plato. —Me dije a mi mismo que si algún día llegaba a ganarme la vida con la actuación intentaría vivir en un sitio parecido. Después al girar encontré el pequeño Restaurante de Hayate, estuve dudando si entrar o no, pues no sabía cómo me recibirían, estaba tan acostumbrado a que me trataran diferente en ., por ser mestizo que una parte de mi temía que aquí me pasara lo mismo— confesó con cierta pena, pero al oír la ahogada exclamación de su novia recuperó el hilo de la historia y sonrió. —Al final entré porque la verdad es que me moría de hambre y resultó ser la mejor decisión que podía haber tomado. El viejo me trató mejor que bien, me preparó su mejor plato y estuvimos conversando durante horas, me contó muchas de sus batallitas de Don Juan, recuerdo que no paré de reírme, no lo había hecho tan sinceramente desde que me separe de ti en Kyoto. Prometió contarme más se volvía alguna vez, así que volví siempre que pude, y al final acabó convirtiéndose en una persona muy especial para mí. Después de esa cena supe que no quería vivir en un sitio como ese, quería vivir aquí mismo—

—Y lo conseguiste— Sonrió Kyoko por el final de su historia. —Entiendo que le tengas tanto apego a tu apartamento.

—Sí, lo conseguí— Sonrió orgulloso. —Pero no es apego por el apartamento, si algún día tengo que mudarme, lo que sentiría es alejarme de él…— Sonrió y volvió a meterse en la boca otro bocado. —Y de su deliciosa comida—

—Está muy rica…— Kyoko reanudo la tarea de comer, pero antes de llenar su boca volvió a mirar a Ren. —¿Por qué ibas a tener que mudarte? —

—Oh ya sabes si a mi mujer no le gusta el apartamento o algo así— Sonrió achicando cerrando ligeramente los ojos.

—Ah…— Susurró Kyoko, pensando en la que algún día podría ser la mujer de Ren.

 _*¡No pilla unaaaaaa, ¡eh?* "Jajajajajaja, ya lo veo"._ —Dime, ¿Qué piensas tú? — Pregunto Ren divertido.

—¿De qué? —Kyoko le miraba desconcertada.

 _*¡Del aborto de la gallina! Por el amor de Dios!*_ — Del apartamento, claro—

—Ah…, pues es bonito pienso yo, ¿por qué? — Preguntó con inocencia.

Ren divertido, a la par que resignado, negó con la cabeza sonriendo. —Por nada…, por nada— Levantó la tapadera de otro plato y se lo ofreció. —¿Te apetece postre? —

…

Pasaron una agradable tarde de tele, sofá y carantoñas. Tras una estupenda cena, preparada por Kyoko, decidieron acostarse temprano pues debían madrugar a la mañana siguiente. Después de un rato, sumergidos entre tiernos besos y caricias, se durmieron plácidamente abrazados, en la enorme cama de Ren.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios. El fin de mi historia se acerca y reconozco que cada día me cuesta más escribir. No porque me aburra, sino porque me paso el día delante del ordenador buscando la forma de evitar el final, pero no me llega la inspiración, creo que tenía tan clara la historia en mi cabeza que me es imposible hacerla de otra forma.  
**


	58. Chapter 58

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

* * *

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamiento"_

 _*Pensamiento alter ego* (Demonios y hadas mentales de Kyoko / Kuon)_

* * *

 **Capitulo 58**

Cinco meses después…

Kyoko cocinaba alegremente, había puesto música en el sofisticado equipo y se movía al compás de la misma. Consultaba el reloj distraídamente cada poco minutos, aunque no dejaba de prestar atención a la cena. Había llegado al apartamento de Ren hacía una hora, sonrió al ver sus llaves sobre la mesita del salón. Su novio había insistido en darle una copia un día en el que la encontró esperando bajo su paraguas a que él llegara. Ella, como era de esperar, se mostró reacia al principio, pero él insistió tanto que al final claudicó, las aceptó y utilizó.

Corn estaba echado plácidamente en su cama, Kyoko le había dado un paseo antes de empezar con la cena, le había dado de comer y satisfecho se había dormido. Solo se había tumbado allí porque ella estaba en la casa, Kyoko sabía perfectamente que Ren le había malcriado un poquito y le permitía subirse por todas partes, el sofá, las camas… Negó con la cabeza y sonrió al recordar la primera vez que se los había encontrado a ambos tirados en el sofá, prácticamente en la misma postura. La estaban esperando para dar un paseo pero al retrasarse se habían quedado fritos.

El pitido del reloj del horno la sacó de sus recuerdos, rápidamente lo apagó y abrió ligeramente la puerta para que perdiera poco a poco la temperatura. Termino de preparar las verduras salteadas y tras ponerlas en una fuente, las metió también al horno para que se mantuvieran templadas. Volvió a comprobar la hora.

—Llegas tarde…— Dijo en un suspiro, después sonrió resignada mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Decidió ver un poco la televisión mientras esperaba a que su novio llegara del trabajo, estuvo haciendo un poco de zapping sin mostrar realmente interés. Pero una imagen la hizo detener su continuo cambio de canal, era ella saliendo de los estudios de grabación de su actual proyecto acompañada por Reino, rápidamente subió el volumen y prestó toda su atención.

—Aquí pueden ver a nuestra actriz favorita saliendo del estudio de su nueva película muy bien acompañada— Comentaba una presentadora con voz un poco estridente. —Se les ve realmente a gusto, ¿no creen? — Preguntaba emocionada y dando palmaditas—Tal vez estemos ante la nueva pareja de moda en Japón, aunque…— Hizo una pausa para generar emoción. —¿Qué le parecerá esto a su sobreprotector sempai Tsuruga Ren? — Sus cejas se levantaban y bajaban a gran velocidad, mientras sus dedos formaban comillas al pronunciar la palabra sempai.

—Pero bueno! —Exclamó Kyoko alucinada.

De repente la imagen de la presentadora desapareció, en su lugar lo que se veía ahora era a Boo con los brazos cruzados y negando rotundamente. Entonces comprendió que lo que en realidad estaba viendo era, el que en su día fue su primer programa de televisión. El anterior video era una reposición de algún otro programa emitido durante el día, sus antiguos compañeros se carcajeaban a la vez que negaban con la cabeza como también lo hacía el pollo.

—Esta gente ve romances por todos lados, ¿verdad? — Preguntó uno de ellos sin perder la sonrisa.

—Jajajajaja, ya lo creo— Se carcajeó otro. —

—Todos sabemos que Mogamy Kyoko es una belleza, y que todos los hombres del país suspiramos por ella— Añadió el tercero risueño. —Pero eso no quiere decir que cada vez que se la vea en compañía de uno, sea compañero o no, signifique que se cueza un romance—

—Y…, ¿qué se supone que ha querido dar a entender con esas comillas? — Preguntó el primero.

—Está claro que no conocen a Tsuruga Ren, si no cree que él haya sido para nuestra guapa actriz un gran sempai— Afirmó el segundo.

—Amen a eso hermano— Sentenció el tercero.

Kyoko estaba tan absorta con los comentarios de sus antiguos compañeros que no había notado la figura que se había colocado justo detrás del sofá. Estaba viendo como Boo asentía firmemente a las palabras de los tres presentadores, mientras hacía gestos de reprimenda a los que creían esas historias, cuando la fuerte carcajada de Ren la hizo darse la vuelta sorprendida.

—Hola preciosa— Ren aún sonriendo se inclinó sobre el respaldo para darle un beso.

—Ho.., hola— Susurró Kyoko apenas sin aire. —No te he sentido entrar—

Ren, con su habitual agilidad, saltó por encima del respaldo para caer justo a su lado. —Ya me he dado cuenta— La dio un beso más intenso. —Perdona, no quería asustarte, pero no he podido evitar despistarme con lo que estaban emitiendo—

—¿Lo has visto todo? — Preguntó incrédula al ver que él seguía sonriendo.

—Oh sí, ya lo creo— Se carcajeó al ver que Boo estaba mostrando un mural en el que se veían fotos de todos los hombres con los que los programas de cotilleos ya habían relacionado a Kyoko. El pollo cogía una a una las fotos y las tiraba a un gran contenedor de basura mientras se carcajeaba teatralmente.

—Y entonces…, ¿por qué sonríes? — Preguntó Kyoko.

—Jajajaja, porque me hace gracia eso del sobreprotector sempai…— Se desternillo Ren. —

—Ah…—Susurró Kyoko— Pensé que no te gustaba ser solo mi sempai—

Ren se giró para coger su cara y depositarle un tierno beso en los labios. —Eso es lo divertido, que no soy para nada tu sempai y esos cotillas del corazón siguen insistiendo en ello—

—Ya…, probablemente piensen que es imposible que puedas tener interés por alguien como yo— Puntualizó ella con cierto pesar.

—Kyoko…— La riñó Ren, al ver que ella sonreía por su tono, también sonrió. —Lo que no se podrán creer es que la actriz más guapa y deseada de todo Japón se pueda interesar por este viejo sempai—

—Que casualmente es el hombre más deseado de todo Japón— Añadió ella sonriendo, para luego fruncir el ceño y negar con la cabeza. —Y yo no soy para nada la actriz más guapa y deseada, ellos lo dicen porque son mis compañeros y me quieren—

—Todo Japón te quiere pequeña, y te desean también, para mi desgracia— Añadió llevándose una mano al pecho con solemne dolor.

—Jajajajajaja, eres un bobo— Se quejó Kyoko, peor se lanzó a sus brazos y le dio un fuerte beso. —Eso es lo que tú piensas porque me miras con buenos ojos.

—No, te miro con los ojos de un loco enamorado, pero no ciego— La corrigió Ren sonriendo. —Debería seguir mis propios consejos y encerrarte en una urna de cristal o algo así. — Bromeó Ren recordando esa idea de Kuon, cuando surgió el tema de los hombres de todo el mundo y que ni los gays estarían libres de su ira si se la acercaban demasiado.

—Ahora enserio…—Se puso sería y le miró con preocupación. —¿No te ha molestado lo que han dicho y esas imágenes? —

Ren la miró pensativo y se acarició la barbilla. —¿Debería?—Preguntó levantando una ceja y mirándola seriamente.

—Nooooo! — Exclamó Kyoko alarmada. —¡Claro que no! Sabes que yo no…— Se puso nerviosa al pensar que Ren si estaba enojado.

—Estoy bromeando tonta! —Ren divertido la atrajo hacia sí y la envolvió en sus brazos. —No me molesta lo más mínimo, se como son los periodistas de cotilleos, se pasan la vida inventando— La besó en el pelo y la apretó más fuerte. —Además sé que me quieres casi tanto como yo a ti—

Kyoko suspiró aliviada. —¿Casi tanto? — Preguntó divertida. —Yo diría que más que tu a mí—

—Oh pequeña, eso es científicamente imposible— Se carcajeó tranquilamente él al ver como Kyoko negaba con la cabeza y lo dejaba por imposible. —En serio, no le doy ninguna importancia a esos chismes baratos, no son más que chorradas—

—Ah vale…, lo decía porque como aquella vez…—Kyoko enmudeció ante el gesto de Ren, que se había quedado quieto y la miraba sin ver.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Ren se había levantado antes que Kyoko, la estuvo observando tentado de despertarla pero descansaba tan plácidamente que le dio pena molestarla, por lo que decidió preparar antes algo de desayuno.

Encendió la Tv para escuchar las noticias mientras hacía el café y cortaba unas rebanadas de pan. Acababa de accionar el tostador cuando la musiquita del programa le informó que no eran las noticias.

 _"Claro ayer estuvimos viendo la tv, no sé qué canal dejamos al final"._ La voz de una mujer al otro lado del tv captó su atención y olvidando lo que estaba haciendo se acercó hasta quedar frente al aparato.

—Ayer, en la que seguro fue la fiesta del año de la LME, la debutante Mogami Kyoko tuvo más que palabras con el cantante Fuwa Sho— Contaba, con una sonrisa muy desagradable, la presentadora. —Según fuentes presentes en la fiesta, Fuwa abordó a la actriz después de su presentación oficial y ella no le recibió con mucha alegría. Afortunadamente tenemos imágenes de ese momento, veamos qué tanto de encontronazo tuvo—

Inmediatamente aparecieron varias imágenes tomadas desde el lado opuesto donde se mantuvo aquel encuentro. En ellas se veía como Fuwa agarraba a Kyoko por el brazo, la cara de la chica mostrando cierto malestar por el agarre, como el grupo de gente junto a ella se encaraba a Sho y, finalmente, se veía a Ren de espaldas acercándose, pero ésta última era algo borrosa pues una gran espalda había tapado la mitad del objetivo.

 _"Probablemente Sebastian, ese hombre es maravilloso, está en todo. En fin…, supongo que era inevitable con tanta prensa allí concentrada"._ Ren, aunque molesto, se mostró resignado hasta que la aguda voz de la presentadora volvió a captar su atención.

—Bueno, bueno, buenoooo— Cacareo triunfante. —¿Qué les parece? ¿Podría ser que entre estos dos exista algo intimo y eso fuera una riña de enamorados? —

El público asistente al programa soltó un algodonoso "oooooohhhh" que puso los pelos de punta a Ren.

—Jajajajajaja, sé que se mueren por saber, ¿verdad?. No sufran, saben que nosotros les damos todo lo que quieren, por eso mismo uno de nuestros reporteros se ha presentado esta misma mañana frente a la compañía del cantante para intentar averiguar de primera mano algo más— Miró a su público con una triunfante sonrisa. —Y tenemos en exclusiva la primera reacción de Fuwa! — Exclamó pletórica dando paso a un nuevo vídeo.

Ren observó como Fuwa ignoraba al periodista hasta que le mentó a Kyoko, en ese momento su actitud cambió, se giró para observar en la tablet del periodista las imágenes que habían sido emitidas.

—Bueno Fuwa, que nos puedes decir, parece que se vivió algo muy intenso en ese momento— Dijo el periodista.

Con gran soberbia, una sonrisa torcida y las cejas levantadas, Sho habló mirando fijamente a cámara. —No tengo nada que decir, las imágenes hablan por sí solas, como has dicho tuve un momento muy intenso con Kyoko-chan—

Ren se tomo las palabras de Sho como lo que eran, una clara provocación dirigida a él, de ahí que la hubiera llamado con el apelativo que usaban de pequeños, sabedor de que ella nunca había permitido a nadie más llamarla así. Furioso apago la tv y después tiro el mando con tanta fuerza sobre el sofá, que éste rebotó y se dio un buen golpe contra el suelo, abriéndose en dos.

—Ren, ¿qué diablos…?— Kyoko pestañeaba medio dormida y le miraba anonadada, pero el olor que la había despertado volvió a llamar su atención y rápidamente desenchufó el tostador. Su cara se transformó en una mueca cuando al retirar el pan de quemó levemente.

El gesto de Kyoko hizo reaccionar a Ren que se acercó a ella y metió su mano bajo el agua fría. —¿Estás bien? —Preguntó con demasiada seriedad mientras secaba la mano y buscaba señales de quemadura.

—Sí, estoy perfectamente, solo estaba muy caliente— Kyoko observaba la dureza en su rostro, estaba apretando tanto los dientes que parecía que se los fuera a partir. —¿Qué pasa?—

Ren negó con la cabeza, se alejó hasta alcanzar el teléfono, marcó y esperó a ser atendido mientras las seguía mirando.

" _Vaya…, pues si que estamos de buen humor por las mañanas, ¿no?"._ Pensó Kyoko mientras se sentaba en un taburete a la espera de una explicación.

—Soy yo— Espetó Ren sin saludar. —Sí ahora mismo. Oooooh no…, créeme no más que yo, te lo aseguro— Rugió furioso, dando vueltas por la sala como un animal enjaulado. —Cuando lo coja…— Escucho las palabras del otro lado. —Vale, de acuerdo, pero que sea ya! — finalmente colgó, se dio la vuelta y se acercó a Kyoko.

—Ren, ¿qué pasa?—Preguntó, una vez más, preocupada.

—Nada— Espetó con poca delicadeza. —Será mejor que te prepares, no quiero que lleguemos tarde—

Kyoko, desconcertada y ligeramente dolida por su rudeza, se bajó del taburete y cabizbaja se encaminó al cuarto de invitados. Estaba a punto de entrar cuando oyó el aviso de un mensaje en su teléfono por lo que entro primero en la habitación de Ren para recogerlo.

Ren, ante la tardanza de su novia, entró en el cuarto de invitados en su busca. La encontró sentada en el suelo del vestidor con el móvil en la mano y mirando sin mirar la gran cantidad de prendas que había allí colgadas, mientras su cara denotaba una gran pena.

—Cariño…— Se acercó rápidamente a ella dejándose caer a su lado, olvidando la furia y frustración que le había provocado Fuwa.

 **Fin Flashback**

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios.**


	59. Chapter 59

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

* * *

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamiento"_

 _*Pensamiento alter ego* (Demonios y hadas mentales de Kyoko / Kuon)_

* * *

 **Capitulo 59**

Ren volvió a la realidad para encontrarse con los ojos preocupados de su novia, suspiró y recupero la sonrisa natural que tenía siempre que estaba con ella a solas. —Eh…— Acarició su cara y eliminó el fruncimiento de sus labios mediante un suave y tierno beso. —Ya me disculpé por eso, ¿verdad?—

.

 **Flashback**

Kyoko se dejó caer al suelo sin fuerzas, al abrir el mensaje de Kanae comprendió por fin el estado de ánimo de su novio.

-No sé si lo has visto, por si acaso te lo mando .No consigo comprender como un día pudiste considerar amigo a esta cucaracha, me encantaría aplastarlo lentamente y sentir como cruje. Ni se te ocurra pasar un mal rato por él o me enfadaré mucho!-

Junto al mensaje aparecía el video completo de las imágenes emitidas por el programa y las declaraciones de Sho.

Kyoko miraba la gran cantidad de prendas colgadas ordenadamente, suspiró con pesar. _"Jolines Ren, ¿por qué no me lo has dicho? Siempre igual, pasa algo que te enfurece y en vez de hablarlo conmigo, me apartas"._

En esos momentos sintió como su novio entraba en el vestidor y se dejaba caer junto a ella.

—Cariño…—Susurró Ren.

—¿Por qué no me los ha dicho?—Preguntó Kyoko dolida.

—No quería que pasaras un mal rato por culpa de esa sabandija repulsiva— Se excusó Ren dulcemente aunque, como siempre, sus mirada se endurecía al pensar en Fuwa.

—¿Y has preferido que pensara que estabas enfadado conmigo, qué había hecho algo malo?—Preguntó ofuscada.

—¿Qué? No!— Exclamó Ren. —Claro que no quería eso, no me he dado cuenta de que te sentías así— Se defendió.

—Pues es lo que he pensado— Afirmó tajante, pero al ver la angustia en la cara de él se relajó. —Ren…, no puedes hacer eso… No puedes enfadarte y apartarme, habla conmigo por favor, soy muy lenta para estas cosas y lo primero que pienso siempre es que es culpa mía— Confesó con pesar.

—Lo siento…, de verdad que lo siento—La envolvió en sus brazos fuertemente y beso su pelo. —Perdóname por favor— Suplicó realmente arrepentido.

— Te perdonoooooo…— Suspiró Kyoko contra tu pecho. —Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer—

—Te lo prometo, la próxima vez que me enfade hablaré contigo— Sonrió al ver como Kyoko daba un respingo, ella se refería a que no se enfadara.—Bueno y …, ¿qué haces aquí tirada?—Cambio de tema.

—Ah…, pues…, me he quedado así después de leer el mensaje de Kanae— Reconoció, levantó una ceja recriminatoria. —Con el que por cierto me he enterado de lo que pasaba—

—Ya…— Ren se mostró arrepentido por no haber sido él quien se lo contara, pero enseguida frunció el ceño. —¿Tanto te han afectado las palabras de ese tipejo? —

—Para nada— Afirmó rápidamente Kyoko. —Lo que me impacta es el instinto destructor que provoca Sho en todos mis seres queridos— Le enseñó el mensaje de su amiga.

—Jajajajaja— Se carcajeó Ren imaginando a Shocaracha, con antenas y todo, aplastado por una enfurecida Kanae. —Sí, la verdad es que tiene una capacidad innata para sacar lo peor de todos nosotros— Libero a Kyoko de su abrazo para poder mirarla directamente a los ojos. —¿A ti no te molesta lo que ha dicho? —

—Pues no, lo más mínimo— Aclaró dejando que su novio escaneara su rostro en busca de cualquier signo de duda, no lo podría encontrar porque no lo había. —Pensé que había quedado claro que Sho no forma parte de mi vida ya, no me importa nada lo que haga o diga porque ya no tiene ninguna influencia sobre mí—

—Lo sé pero…— Susurro Ren con un mohín.

—Te quiero Ren, te quiero más que a nada ni a nadie y eso no lo puede cambiar diga lo que diga o haga lo que haga. Y por lo que he podido ver en ese video él lo ha comprendido y ha reaccionado como hace siempre, comportándose como un crio enrabietado que sabe que no puede hacer nada—

Ren abrió mucho los ojos, Kyoko se mostraba más madura y serena que nunca, a pesar de ser un tema que a él le sacaba de quicio. — Yo también te quiero mucho—

 **Fin Flashback**

 **.**

—Si lo hiciste…— Susurro Kyoko abriendo los ojos, cerrados al recibir el cálido beso.

—He dicho en serio que no me preocupan los cotilleos del corazón, solo es que él…— Ren lucho por no volver a enfurecerse, cosa que la sola mención de cierto personaje conseguía. — Me pone de los nervios, es superior a mis fuerzas— Cerró los ojos con fuerza e inspiró varias veces.

—No debería, el no puede superarte en nada— Añadió acariciando su cara— Además el mismo lo aclaró todo enseguida…—

—Fffffffuuuu— Prácticamente bufó como un gato furioso— Sí ya…, porque tu padre le tenía agarrado de las pelo…—

—Kuon Hizuri, esa boquitaaaaaaaa! —Le interrumpió Kyoko.

—Vale….— Sonrió ante la regañina. —Lo siento, sabes que ese tío es como un detonante para mí…— De repente su sonrisa cambió y su mirada paso de seria a divertida. —Ya sabes como para ti Karen…—

Kyoko se envaró visiblemente y su aura demoniaca salió a la luz más rápido de lo que se tarda en suspirar. —No me mientas a esa lagartona, rubia de bote, desvergonzada, come hombres, descarada…—.

Karen fue la coprotagonista de la primera película que hizo Ren después de convertirse en novios, venia de EEUU y no tenía ningún pudor en demostrar su afecto por su compañero. Se confesó perdidamente enamorada de Ren a los dos días de comenzar a trabajar, le llamaba y escribía constantemente. Una vez, de las pocas que podían salir por ahí la pareja, se había presentado en el restaurante donde cenaban y se había pegado a Ren como una lapa. Él se libraba de ella siempre con mucha educación, pero su paciencia estaba llegando al límite y estaba a punto de olvidar su caballerosidad cuando su angelical novia, convertida en el mismísimo Satanás, había despachado a la americana para siempre.

Ren con una sonora carcajada interrumpió los desvaríos de su novia dándola un apasionado beso. —Ummmmmm, reconozco que tiene su punto verte celosa, luces todavía más irresistible—Volvió a apoderarse de sus labios hasta dejarla sin aliento. —Pero sabes que eres la única para mí, al resto del género femenino se ha convertido en invisible para mis ojos—

Kyoko sonrió ante, la más que evidente, capacidad de su novio para aplacar sus demonios. —Más irresistible, ¿eh? — Zalamera se acercó aun más a él agitando sus pestañas.

—Jajajajajajaja, sumamente irresistible— Ren la beso en los labios y después por el cuello. —Tan irresistible como ese olor que viene de la cocina y del que estoy seguro eres la responsable— Sonrió contra su cuello al ver de reojo el mohín de su novia.

Con un suspiro de derrota Kyoko se levantó del sofá y le tendió una mano. —Vamos a cenar anda…— Puso los ojos en blanco ante el cambio de tema de su novio, que con una sonrisa aceptó su mano y la siguió hasta la cocina.

En estos meses no había vuelto a discrepar sobre el grado de intimidad de su relación. Primero por el escaso tiempo que tenían a solas, el trabajo dificultaba mucho compaginar un rato libre por lo que cuando lo lograban no merecía la pena pasarlo debatiendo una y otra vez sobre lo mismo. Y segundo porque Kyoko había decidido dejarlo correr, tanto Ren como su madre habían dicho que su edad era un problema, interiormente ella estaba de acuerdo aunque no lo reconocería jamás. A medida que se acercaba su mayoría de edad se estaba inquietando, Ren no había hecho ninguna mención sobre dicho momento y seguía sin saber a qué se refería él con lo de hacer las cosas como Dios manda, ni si el hecho de dejar de ser menor era el único impedimento que tenía su novio en consideración.

—Bueno cariño, ¿qué tal hoy en el trabajo? —Preguntó Ren mientras servía vino en sus copas, como siempre la de Kyoko más vacía que llena.

Kyoko aceptó la copa y tras un pequeño sorbo, que cada día disfrutaba más sonrió animada. —Oh genial, prácticamente hemos terminado de gravar, el director nos ha dicho que van a empezar con el montaje y que si todo está a su gusto es posible que no tenga que volver después de las vacaciones—

—Y dime…, ¿cómo se está comportando el lobo feroz con mi caperucita?— Preguntó Ren levantando una ceja pero sin perder la sonrisa.

—Jajajajaja, yo más bien le veo en el papel de la dulce abuelita— Se carcajeó Kyoko.

—Bien, sino ya sabe que puede aparecer el cazador y pegarle un tiro— continuó Ren con la broma.

—Se lo diré— Afirmo Kyoko mientras servía la cena en los platos. —La verdad es que trabajar con él ha sido fácil y divertido— Añadió seria pero con un deje de incredulidad inconfundible. —Eso sí, a veces se pone muy pesado—

—¿En serio? — Preguntó Ren con recelo.

—Sí, es peor que mis padres juntos, creo que Murasame está al borde de un ataque de nervios por su culpa—

—Jajajajajajajajaja, ¿ah sí? — Se carcajeó divertido. _*Beagle bueno… Te lo dije, te dije que Reino sería el mejor modo de mantener al queso gruyer apartado de ella* "Sí, quien lo hubiera dicho, ¿eh?"._

—Sí, y no te rías— Pidió Kyoko intentando contener la risa sin ningún éxito. —Cuando decidí perdonarlo y me aseguró que me adoraba como a una hermana nunca imaginé que llegara a este grado—

—Pues a mí me parece genial que te proteja así, además seguro que eso le ha ayudado mucho en su papel, ¿no es cierto? —

—Supongo, aunque yo ya no puedo distinguirlo— Reconoció sonriendo.

—Eso significa que ya es como un hermano para ti— Afirmó Ren convencido.

—Sí, supongo que sí—Reconoció Kyoko. —Pero no se lo digas, se le subirá a la cabeza y créeme no querrás que se ponga en plan hermano mayor de tu novia, es un cansino y no dejará de atosigarte—

Ren que estaba bebiendo en esos momentos casi lo espurrea todo por la carcajada que le produjo el comentario de su novia. —Jajajaja, estoy seguro de que sabré torearle, después de todo soy un experto, a tus padres les divierte atormentarme—

—Ya, pero te recuerdo que uno de ellos es tu padre y el otro te quiere como si lo fuera— Sonrió Kyoko recordando los momentos en los que Lory y Kuu se ponen a jugar al papá sobreprotector.

—Y Rei es mi amigo— Afirmó Ren divertido.

—Ya, también tienes razón— Aceptó Kyoko. —Me reitero una vez más, quien lo hubiera dicho, ¿eh? —

—Lo sé, yo tampoco lo hubiera creído nunca, pero ha resultado ser un gran tipo, ¿verdad? —

—Verdad—Sonrió Kyoko, a pesar de quejarse estaba muy feliz por su relación con Reino. Su novio la contó que fue Reino quien le ayudó en su fiesta de debut a librase de los periodistas para que poder llegar hasta ella cuando Sho montó la escenita. También la dijo que el cantante estaba dispuesto a ganarse su amistad. A los pocos días coincidieron los tres en la grabación de un anuncio, tras hablar y disculparse habían comenzado a mantener una relación cordial que con los meses se había convertido en una verdadera amistad para los hombres y en una relación prácticamente de hermanos para ella. —¿Y tú que tal hoy? — Preguntó antes de llevarse un trozo de carne con verduras a la boca.

—Ummmm esto esta buenísimo cielo— Exclamó Ren después del primer bocado. —Yo bien, he estado remoloneando en las oficinas prácticamente todo el día, leyendo un par de guiones—

—¿Tenías hambre eh? —Preguntó divertida mientras veía con deleite como Ren terminaba su comida.

—Sí, es todo culpa tuya, me paso el día pensando en tu comida cada vez que vas a cocinar. Si me pongo como un tonel tú serás la responsable—

—Jajajaja, lo dudo mucho, te puedo asegurar que sigues estando tan estupendo como siempre, solo que bien alimentado— Aseguro Kyoko con una sonrisa. —Me gusta verte comer, me deja más tranquila ahora que padre y madre se han ido y vuelves a estar solo—

—Deberías estar más tranquila precisamente porque se han ido y no corro el riesgo de morir intoxicado por lo que mi madre llama comida—Contesto con un fingido estremecimiento ante el recuerdo de las dotes culinarias de su madre. —Y decir que se han ido me parece un poco excesivo, la casa que alquilaron está a dos calles de aquí, si te asomas a la ventana probablemente verás a mamá, prismáticos en mano comprobando si estoy cenando— Le contó divertido.

—Jajajajaja, o a papá espiando que hacemos— Añadió Kyoko con una carcajada.

Ren con cara de malicia se levantó y sacando la lengua frente a la ventana cerró las cortinas de forma teatral.

—No lo decía en serio…— Se quejó divertida Kyoko. —¿Y cómo les va? Hace dos semanas que no les veo…—Añadió con pesar. — ¿Tienen pensado volver pronto a .?

—No les veo yo con ninguna prisa por marcharse. Mamá dice que puede gestionar su agencia de modelos desde cualquier sitio, lo que es cierto y más ahora que ha hecho venir a su ayudante, esa mujer tiene una paciencia sobre humana— Negó divertido recordando algunas de las peticiones locas de su madre.

—Y padre… ¿no tiene trabajos pendientes? — Preguntó preocupada.

—Papá anda por ahí haciendo pucheros diciéndole a todo el mundo que no puede volar porque las grandes alas de su hijo se lo impiden, o algo así—.

—¿De verdad?—Preguntó Kyoko anonadada.

—Ya te digo, no creo que quede persona en toda la empresa que no le haya visto gimotear contando la historia— Sonrió Ren. —No debiste contarle nada de Corn, está obsesionado con tu historia, creo que incluso está empeñado en hacer una película sobre ello—

—¿En serio? — Preguntó Kyoko, sus ojos brillaban de la emoción. _"Kyaaaaaaaa, una película del hada Corn!"._

—Jajajajajaja, veo que no te molestaría lo más mínimo, ¿eh? — Se carcajeó Ren.

—¿Bromeas? —Preguntó incrédula. —¡Yo quiero un papel! —Exclamó pletórica de la emoción. —Pero… ¿en serio no puede actuar?—

—Jajajajaja, claro que no— Ren disfrutaba con la inocencia de su novia. —Está tomándose unas merecidas vacaciones, llevaba 5 años sin parar de trabajar y su manager insistió en que era hora de descansar—

—Ah…—Aceptó de acuerdo con el manager de su padre.

Tras terminar la cena y recoger todo, decidieron sentarse acaramelados en el sofá para ver un rato la televisión.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios. Sé que habrá gente que lo de Reino le parezca excesivo, pero es un personaje que me cae bien a pesar de haberse portado como un patán en su momento. Sólo quería darle su lugar sin la necesidad de enamorarle de alguien más.**


	60. Chapter 60

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

* * *

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamiento"_

 _*Pensamiento alter ego* (Demonios y hadas mentales de Kyoko / Kuon)_

* * *

 **Capitulo 60**

Kyoko y Ren estaban tumbados en el sofá, la cabeza de ella reposaba sobre el pecho de él que la mantenía abrazada con un brazo y con la otra mano acariciaba su pelo.

—Bueno…, ¿qué ha dicho "papi" cuando le has dicho que te quedabas a dormir conmigo esta noche? — Preguntó Ren sin prestar atención a la televisión.

—Pues…, no ha dicho absolutamente nada— Le contestó Kyoko con un suspiro de satisfacción ante las caricias que recibía en la cabeza.

—¿En serio? — Preguntó incrédulo. —¿Ni María tampoco? —

—La verdad es que no, ninguno de los dos ha dicho nada— Se giró para quedar de cara a su novio. —Están tan ocupados preparando la fiesta de María que cuando les dije que me iba apenas dijeron hasta mañana— Le contó Kyoko con un leve puchero.

Ren acarició los labios de su novia para eliminar su gesto lastimero. —¿Todavía sigues enfadada porque no te hayan dejado participar en los preparativos? —

—Yo no me enfadé, es sólo que me sentí tan contenta cuando María dijo que este año celebraría su cumpleaños y no una fiesta de agradecimiento...—Respondió haciendo un mohín. —Me hizo tan feliz ver que por fin supera ese trauma, que estaba ansiosa por preparar una gran fiesta—

—Ya me lo imagino— Sonrió Ren. _"Jajajaja, tan dulce toda enfurruñada…"_

—Y claro, no es que yo tenga que ser la que lo organice…— Frunció levemente el ceño. —Pero ya sabes ahora que soy su tía…, pensé que María estaba contenta porque fuera así, pero a lo mejor estoy equivocada y se siente molesta o algo, por eso no ha querido que participara—

—No puedes pensar eso en serio amor, María está como loca porque seas parte de la familia y lo sabes— La regañó Ren con ternura a la vez que acariciaba su ceño fruncido.

—Ya pero…—Susurró cual niña pequeña. —¿Entonces por qué no ha querido mi ayuda?—

—Bueno se está haciendo mayor, seguramente quiera hacer las cosas por ella misma para demostrarlo, ¿no crees?—

—No sé….— Susurró para nada convencida.

—Bueno…, ya está menos enfadada porque Corn no viva con vosotros, ¿no? —Con una sonrisa, Ren cambió a propósito de tema.

—Oh sí, desde que la contaste cual iba a ser su regalo de cumpleaños no ha vuelto a mencionarlo. Ha hecho cambiar todos los muebles de su habitación para hacerle espacio— Sonrió con cariño al recordar la alegría de su sobrina cuando la prometieron su regalo. —Llegará a tiempo, ¿verdad?—

—Tranquila, he hablado con Yashiro, por la mañana estarán de vuelta— Aseguró Ren. —Lo llevaran directamente a la fiesta—

—Es una suerte que Kanae y él decidieran hacer una escapadita antes de que nazca el bebé, ¿verdad?— Preguntó emocionada ante el próximo nacimiento del que, por deseo de su amiga, iba a ser su ahijado. —Nos han evitado tener que hacer un viaje tan largo de ida y vuelta—

—Sí, aunque…, no me hubiera importado volver— Hizo girar a Kyoko hasta que quedó acostada sobre la espalda, luego se movió para recostarse sobre ella. —Ummmmm, tengo muy buenos recuerdos de aquel lugar— Colmó de atenciones su suave escote con tiernos besos.

—Y yo…— Susurró Kyoko.

—Volveremos, te lo prometo— Selló su promesa con un más que apasionado beso que su novia aceptó gustosa.

RING…., RIGN!

Sin separarse de los labios de Kyoko, Ren alcanzó el teléfono que sonaba desde la mesita, descolgó y dio un último beso a su novia.

—¡Las has cerrado a propósito! — Lloriqueo Kuu antes de que Ren pudiera decir hola.

" _Jajajajajaja, por supuesto"._ —Hola a ti también padre, que gusto oír tu dulce voz a estas horas de la noche—

—Quita, quita…— Se oyó susurrar a Jullie antes de que se apoderara del teléfono. —Hola mi niño querido, ¿habéis cenado ya? — Preguntó maternalmente. —¿Queréis que os acerque un trocito de la tarta que he preparado? —

—Eh…, muchas gracias mamá pero ya hemos cenado y estábamos a punto de irnos a dormir— Se apresuró a decir Ren poniéndose verde solo de pensar en qué tipo de tarta podría haber preparado su madre.

—¿Tan pronto? — Preguntó Jullie extrañada, tapó el auricular para que su hijo no le oyera regañar a su marido, pero sin mucho éxito. —Oh por el amor de dios querido! Deja de lloriquear por los rincones, te he dicho mil veces que Kyoko es toda una mujercita, deja de verla como a una niña—

—…—Ren no pudo oír la réplica de su padre.

—Pues vete haciéndote a la idea Kuu Hizuri porque yo lo estoy deseando…— Destapó el auricular para volver a la conversación con su hijo. —Cariño asegúrate de que mi princesa descanse bien esta noche, ¿vale? — Exigió, aunque con voz dulce. —Mañana es un día importante y tiene que estar preciosa—

—Mamá…— Suspiro Ren incorporándose hasta quedar sentado alejándose un poco de Kyoko, puso los pies de ella sobre su regazo y acarició sus desnudas piernas. —No es tan tarde como para que te preocupes porque no descanse, ya te he dicho que nos íbamos a ir a dormir, y además es el cumple de María no un asunto de estado—

—Ah…, está muy cerca y puede oírme, ¿verdad? — Susurró Jullie.

—Pues lo bastante como para hacerlo, sí— Afirmó Ren con una sonrisa.

—Vale, vale, entonces shuuuuuu—A pesar de que su hijo no podía verla se llevo un dedo a los labios en señal de silencio.

—Exactamente madre— Asintió Ren risueño ante la conducta de su madre.

—Bueno, pásale el teléfono a mi niña que quiero hablar con ella— pidió Jullie.

Ren tapó el auricular y se lo tendió a su novia. —Ten, mamá quiere hablar contigo—

—Buenas noche madre— Saludó Kyoko con una tierna sonrisa.

—Buenos días mi rayo de sol, me tienes muy abandonada cielo, hace mucho que no te veo—Se quejó Jullie lastimosamente.

—Lo siento, pero he estado muy liada con las últimas grabaciones, apenas he tenido tiempo para nada— Se excusó Kyoko.

—Ya lo sé cielo, tengo dos hijos talentosos y tan responsables con su trabajo…— Se enorgulleció Jullie. — Se que no tienes tiempo para nada—.

—Pues para estar en casa de tu hijo sí que ha sacado tiempo…— Se oyó detrás de la voz de Jullie.

—Por eso quería hablar contigo cielo, como estás tan ocupada quería asegurarme de que tengas todo lo que necesitas para la fiesta de mañana— Continuó Jullie ignorando los comentarios de su marido. —¿Ya te has comprado algo para ponerte? —

—Ah…, pues no— Reconoció Kyoko. —Tengo mucha ropa aquí que tu hijo se empeñó en regalarme, seguro que encuentro algo que sea adecuado para mañana—

—Noooooo! —Exclamó Jullie tan fuerte que obligó a su hija a retirar el auricular de su oído. —Mañana tienes que estar deslumbrante, no puedes ponerte cualquier cosa que consideres mínimamente adecuada! —

—¿Y por qué no? —Pregunto Kyoko divertida, para desgracia de su madre no compartía su gusto por estrenar ropa para cada acto. —Es el cumpleaños de María, ella es la que tiene que lucir deslumbrante, además el año pasado pasé toda la fiesta vestida de chef y no hubo ningún problema—

—Bueno cielo, claro que María es la protagonista de su fiesta de cumpleaños— Remarcó esto último. —Pero ahora eres una actriz famosa y tienes que actuar en consecuencia—.

—No creo que eso sea necesa…—

—Nada, nada…— Acalló Jullie a su hija. —Deja que mami se encargue de todo, mañana pasaré a recogerte a eso de las ocho—

—Pero…—

—Tú asegúrate de estar preparada a esa hora, desayunaremos juntas y luego nos ocuparemos de todo—

—De verdad, no es necesario…—

—Hasta mañana cielo— Jullie, ignorando a hija se despidió y colgó.

Kyoko miraba el teléfono asombrada, mientras Ren con una carcajada se lo quitaba de las manos y lo dejaba sobre la mesa. —No intentes luchar contra ella, es imposible— Aseguró mientras seguía acariciando sus piernas.

—¿Lo has oído? —Preguntó Kyoko.

—Sí, mi madre no se caracteriza por su suave voz cuando habla por teléfono, creo que la pueden oír desde . si se lo propone—

—Me ha ignorado y me ha colgado sin ningún miramiento— susurró Kyoko estupefacta.

—Eso parece, sí— Afirmó Ren. —Así que mañana tienes sesión madre-hija, ¿eh? —

—¿Tú no vienes?—Kyoko se incorporó hasta quedar sentada. —Ya sabes que no me gusta nada ir de compras, si al menos vienes tú puedes ayudarme a pararla los pies—

—Jajajajaja, cariño…, no hay nada en este mundo capaz de detener a mi madre cuando ella no quiere— Acarició su rostro y le dio un pequeño beso. —Además tengo cosas que hacer mañana, así que es buena idea que pases el rato con ella, así no te quedas aquí sola—

—¿Qué tienes que hacer?—Preguntó con curiosidad. —Pensé que empezabas también tus vacaciones de Navidad.

—Y así es, pero tengo que reunirme con el director de mi nuevo proyecto a primera hora— Besó el ceño fruncido de su novia. —Te prometo que a la hora de la comida estaré aquí esperándote—

—¿Esperándome? — Preguntó Kyoko espantada. —Por Dios si he quedado con ella a las ocho de la mañana! ¿Cómo vas a llegar tú antes que yo?—

—Mi vida…, que estamos hablando de mi madre…— Ren la miraba divertido. —Es posible que tenga que llamar a la policía y denunciar tu secuestro para que te devuelva—

Kyoko asintió con resignación y se dejó caer de nuevo tumbada sobre el sofá. —En fin, cambiemos de tema por favor. Cuéntame algo sobre ese nuevo proyecto—

—Ah es una nueva película que en la que llevan un tiempo pidiéndome que colabore, pero yo no estaba muy interesado— Le contó Ren.

—¿Tan mala es la historia?—

—Jajajaja— Se rio Ren de alguna broma que solo él entendía. —No, digamos que me resultaba tremendamente vivida—

—Eh?—Kyoko le miró sin comprender por qué aceptaba si no le agradaba la idea.

—El director Konoe ha insistido tanto que al final he accedido— Contesto a la pregunta no formulada de su novia.

—¿El director Konoe?—Preguntó Kyoko. — A mí también me ha ofrecido un papel en su próxima película, ¿se tratará de la misma?—

—Estoy convencido— Rumió Ren.

—¿Qué papel quiere que interpretes?— Preguntó Kyoko con curiosidad.

—El protagonista masculino—

—Anda! Creo que mi papel sería el de la protagonista femenino— Emocionada se puso en pie y le miró con ojos brillantes. —Sería tu coprotagonista! —

—Lo sé, esa es la razón por las que estoy considerando aceptar el papel— Añadió Ren con seriedad.

—¿De verdad?— Kyoko volvió a sentarse y con cara moe total se acercó a él. — ¿Lo aceptas porque quieres trabajar conmigo? —

—Jajajajaja— Se carcajeó Ren. —Yo siempre quiero trabajar contigo, eres la mejor compañera del mundo— Sonrió de nuevo al ver la sonrisa infantil de su novia por el alago. —Pero…, no es la única razón—

—¿Y cuál más hay?—

—¿Te han mandado el guión de la película? — Levantó una ceja al ver como su novia asentía?. —¿Y lo has leído?—

—La verdad es que no…— Confesó un poco entristecida. —No he tenido tiempo, pero lo haré pronto, la verdad es que me gustaría trabajar para el director Konae—

—Ya bueno…, no sé si todavía querrás hacerlo cuando lo leas— Aseguró Ren risueño.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? — Kyko intrigada ladeó la cabeza.

—Jajajajaja, espera un momento y lo verás— Ren se levantó y fue hasta su habitación, para regresar enseguida con su copia del guión entre las manos. —Échale un vistazo y me lo cuentas entonces—.

Kyoko tomó el libreto entre sus manos, apenas llevaba un par de palabras leídas cuando un nombre llamó su atención. —Pero esto…— Siguió leyendo un poco más. — Y esto…— Levantó la cabeza para mirar con los ojos muy abiertos a su novio.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios. Siento la tardanza, he estado unos días fuera y decir que no cogía datos es un eufemismo, no tenía ni cobertura.**


	61. Chapter 61

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

* * *

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamiento"_

 _*Pensamiento alter ego* (Demonios y hadas mentales de Kyoko / Kuon)_

* * *

 **Tras una gran espera, por fin he vuelto, siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto. Me ha costado mucho escribir los últimos capítulos de la historia, y no quería publicar ninguno hasta que estuviera terminada. Los últimos capítulos del manga me han dejado plana mentalmente, no sé si pensareis lo mismo pero yo necesito a Ren en ellos. Mi intención es publicarlos todos seguidos, espero que os gusten y que no os decepcione el final.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo 61**

—¡Es Cain!— Exclamó Kyoko. —¿Cain Hell?¿Tú Cain Hell? —Preguntó alucinada.

—El mismo—Respondió Ren divertido.

—¿Y por qué no querías hacer una película que trata sobre un personaje que tú mismo creaste de la nada?— Preguntó Kyoko sin dar crédito. —¡Deberías sentirte orgulloso, has inspirado tu solito una película entera!—

—Gracias, pero en eso te equivocas— Sonrió al ver como su novia lo reprendía con la mirada. —Mejor sigue leyendo—

—Eh…, vale— Kyoko continuó leyendo hasta que de repente su mandíbula se desencajó quedando su boca totalmente abierta. —O Dios mío…, no puede ser…¡Es Setsuka!—

—Ahí lo tienes, la verdadera inspiración para esta película—

—¿Setsu ha inspirado la película?— Pregunto incrédula. —Eso es imposible.

—Pues lo es, el director se lo contó a Yashiro cuando contactó con él para darle los detalles. Y déjame aclararte que no fue Setsuka como personaje, fue tu interpretación de ella. — Ren sonrió orgulloso de su novia. —Tú mi vida, tú eres la inspiración del director, Cain es el coprotagonista de Setsu y no al revés—.

—¿Por eso no querías hacerla, porque no serías el protagonista principal? — Preguntó Kyoko mientras seguía digiriendo incrédula lo dicho anteriormente por Ren.

—En absoluto, no tengo ningún problema con ello, es más, para mí sería todo un orgullo que así fuera si tú eres la actriz principal— Aseguró Ren.

—No lo entiendo…— Susurró Kyoko.

—¿Ves las paginas marcadas con señales rojas?—Sonrió al ver asentir a su novia como un muñequito. —Léelas—

Kyoko obedeció de forma autómata, a medida que iba leyendo su cara iba enrojeciendo y su respiración se agitaba hasta el punto que respirar se convirtió en todo un desafío. Cuando levantó de nuevo los ojos hacia su novio estos estaban vidriosos y su cara expresaba vergüenza y un leve matiz de pánico.

Ren, como siempre respondió a las necesidades de su novia antes incluso de comprenderlas, estaba contemplándola mientras leía y al segundo siguiente la tenía entre sus brazos. —Shuuuuuuuuu…— La tranquilizó abrazándola fuertemente y besando su pelo.

—…—Kyoko no podía hablar, simplemente se dejó llevar por los suaves movimientos de Ren hasta que poco a poco fue tranquilizándose. —Al director se le ha ido la cabeza…—Susurró de forma ahogada.

—¿Entiendes ahora mi vacilación? —

—Sí—Volvió a susurrar entre sus brazos. —Pensé que era la historia de los hermanos Hell…—

—En realidad sí que lo es—Afirmó Ren lentamente.

—Ah.., pues yo no recuerdo nada de eso! —Exclamó Kyoko sin levantar la voz, pues ésta se negaba a salir.

—Bueno…, con ciertos matices diferentes—

—¡Ciertos matices? — Kyoko se apartó lentamente y miro a su novio como si se hubiera vuelto loco. —¿Cuándo hicieron Setsu y Cain esas cosas…? ¡Por el amor de Dios si son hermanos! —

—Ahí tienes uno de los ligeros matices— Afirmó risueño. —Por lo que he podido leer del guión, no son hermanos de verdad, no de sangre. —Explicó Ren. —Ten en cuenta que el director siempre nos vio sabiendo que no éramos hermanos—.

—Ya pero….— Nuevamente sonrojada Kyoko agachó la cabeza.

—No te escondas de mí amor— Con la misma ternura de siempre obligó a su novia a levantar la cara. —¿Qué estas pensando?—

—Es que…— Kyoko intento ocultarse de nuevo, pero al darse cuenta de que su novio se lo impediría tomó aire y lo soltó mientras hablaba atropelladamente. —¿Cómo se supone que voy a actuar si…? Quiero decir, yo nunca he hecho…, nosotros no hemos…., porque claro tú siempre dices…— Balbuceaba prácticamente histérica mientras se tiraba inconscientemente del pelo.

—Jajajajajajaja— Esta vez Ren no disimuló su carcajada, con cariño agarró las manos de su novia para que dejara de maltratar su pelo. —Sabes que no tiene porque aceptar un papel si no lo deseas, ¿verdad? —

—Esto…— Kyoko abrió la boca levemente al comprender que las palabras de su novio eran ciertas. _*Ya no eres una principiante, eres toda una actriz*._ Susurraron sus demonios mientras sus haditas asentían. —Ya lo sé, pero…— Se gesto cambió dando lugar a una mueca de pena. —Te parecerá que soy tonta, pero es que siento a Setsu como parte de mí, no me gustaría verla interpretada por otra mujer— Reconoció con pesar.

—No eres tonta, entiendo lo que dices perfectamente porque a mí me pasa lo mismo con Cain, siento que es parte de mí y lo que es más importante es una parte que creció a tu lado y eso hace que sea todavía más especial e importante—

Los ojos de Kyoko brillaron ante las hermosas palabras de su novio, pero algo vino a su cabeza que hizo que su gesto se endureciera. —Un momentito… ¿piensas interpretar a Cain sin ser yo quien se encargara del papel de Setsu? —

—Jajajajajajaja— Ren rió al comprender las palabras de su novia. —Mi vida, ambos somos actores, a lo largo de nuestras carreras tendremos que trabajar con mucha gente y eso no significa que vaya a pasar nada…—Bromeo, pues ella era la única razón por la que consideraría hacer la película en serio.

—Ya lo sé, pero esta película es diferente señorito…— Kyoko golpeo levemente a Ren en el pecho con un dedo. —No quiero que ninguna actriz acabe enamoradita de ti, y es lo que pasará si interpreta a Setsu—

 _*¿No es adorable cuando está celosa? Es carita…, hace que quiera postrarme a sus pies para no volver a levantarme jamás* "Amen a eso hermano"._ —¿Lo dices porque tú caíste rendida de amor por mí en esos momentos? — Preguntó guasón.

—Sabes perfectamente que yo caí enamorada el primer día que conocí a mi hada— Contraatacó Kyoko, a la que una malévola sonrisa comenzaba a formársele en los labios. —Oh…, me estás diciendo que a ti te encantaría ver como yo interpreto a Setsu con otro actor, no sé como por ejemplo…, Murasa…—

 _*¡Por encima de mi cadáver!_ Kuon tomó el control de una forma tan repentina que ni Ren ni Kyoko tuvieron tiempo de parpadear. Con un suave gruñido se abalanzó sobre ella y se apoderó fieramente de sus labios.

Cuando ambos estaban a punto de perder el conocimiento, debido a la falta de oxigeno, Ren se alejó lo suficiente para hablar sobre los labios de su novia. —Eres demasiado peligrosa para tu propia seguridad— Afirmó besándola suavemente de nuevo. —No debería estar permitido que seas capaz de manejarnos a tu antojo con tanta facilidad—

—Lo sé, pero… ¡Se siente! — Exclamó triunfante, sabía que Kuon jamás dejaría que otro hombre se acercara tanto a ella y eso, secretamente, era algo que la encantaba.

—Entonces…— Ren descendió por el cuello de Kyoko dedicándole tiernos y delicados besos. —¿Rechazaremos la película? —

—Eh…— Kyoko apenas podía pensar, como le pasaba siempre que Ren la tenía así. —No lo sé, de verdad que no quiero que nadie interprete a Setsu, ni a Cain tampoco, ellos son nuestros—

—Ummmmmm lo sé— Ren estaba deleitándose con el contacto de la piel de su novia.

—A lo mejor si hablamos con el director él pueda eliminar ciertas cosas…— susurró Kyoko al sentir como su novio deslizaba su mano por debajo del vestido para trazar delicados círculos alrededor de su ombligo.

—No creo que eso sea factible, por lo que me contó Yashiro el director está emocionado con su historia tal y como está— Ren movió lentamente su mano hacia arriba acariciando una por una sus costillas.

—Ya…—Suspiró Kyoko, sabedora de la dirección de las caricias de su novio. —También puedes enseñarme a preparar ese tipo de escenas con un poco de práctica, ¿no? —

Ren divertido negó ante la sugerencia de su novia. —No te preocupes, ya decidiremos qué hacer, de momento me reuniré con Konoe mañana y sabré más cosas sobre… —Ren enmudeció al ascender con su mano y no encontrarse con una esperada barrera. _"¡Donde demonios está su ropa interior!" *Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, que encantadora sorpresa! ¿Pasará lo mismo ahí abaj…* "Quieto ahí amigo, no te dejes llevar, además sabes perfectamente que sí estaban" *Tío…, en ocasiones eres odiosos!*._ —Lo siento…— Se disculpó retirando la mano de la ultima costilla de Kyoko.

—No! — Exclamó Kyoko, colocó su propia mano sobre la de su novio para evitar su retirada. —No te disculpes, es que con este vestido no lo necesito y…— Se sonrojó adorablemente pero no retiró la mirada.

—Ya…— Ren, maravillado como siempre de esa expresión coqueta a la vez que avergonzada de su novia, se apoderó nuevamente de sus labios, mientras la acarició de nuevo, esta vez sin detenerse.

Ren se detuvo una milésima de segundo para admirar a Kyoko que se encontraba completamente relajada y entregada a sus besos. Cuando ella abrió los ojos para comprobar porque él se había detenido, éstos lucían ligeramente vidriosos, (no por pena desde luego), y sus labios formaron la más coqueta de las sonrisas. Con un leve gruñido Ren la cargó en sus brazos y abandonó la sala camino de su habitación. Una vez allí con mucha delicadeza dejó que sus cuerpos cayeran sobre la cama y volvió a la tarea de adorarla.

" _Oh dios mío! ¿Será que por fin Ren ha cambiado de opinión?"._ Pensó Kyoko, mientras analizaba en silencio su cuerpo buscando alguna señal de miedo. Al no encontrarla sonrió para sí misma y abrazó con más fuerza a Ren, atrayéndolo más cerca de su cuerpo.

Ren levantó la vista sin dejar de besar su escote, observó la determinación que cubría el rostro de su novia y comprendió lo que ella pensaba. _*Vamos amigo…, ella nos quiere, nosotros la queremos…* "Eso ya lo sé, pero…" *Pero nada! Mírala, es una Diosa que está pidiéndote que la ames, ¿es que no lo ves?* "Pues claro que lo veo! ¿Piensas que no me muero por hacerlo?" *Pues hazlo de una vez y no pienses tanto, por el amor de Dios que más da la edad, son sólo unos días!* "Sabes perfectamente que no es eso por lo que me contengo, ¿de verdad crees que no se lo merece?" *Urggggg! Está bien, pero a ver como paras porque como vuelva a entristecerse porque se sienta rechazada te juro que salgo ahí y me encargo de la situación ahora mismo y no podrás detenerme, te lo aseguro*._

Ren siguió besando y acariciando a Kyoko, fue ralentizando el ritmo paulatinamente y con gran destreza comenzó a acariciar su pelo con un suave masaje conocedor del efecto que tenía esto en su novia.

Kyoko suspiró derrotada pues el sueño comenzaba a apoderarse de ella y sabía que Ren lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Estaba prácticamente inconsciente cuando susurró: —Ya casi tengo 18 años cariño…—

Ren beso sus labios una última vez, sonrió ante el comentario y también porque ella había caído dormida mientras lo decía. —Descansa mi amor, te quiero más que a mi vida— Tras taparla con el edredón se levantó de la cama y abandonó el cuarto. Ya en el comedor se sirvió una copa de licor, se acercó a la ventana, corrió las cortinas y observó la casa de sus padres desde las alturas. Marcó el número de la mansión Takarada y esperó a ser respondido.

—Buenas noches—

—…—

—Sí está dormida, por eso te llamo ahora— Ren miró a su espalda para asegurarse de que la puerta de su cuarto estaba bien cerrada. —¿Cómo va todo? —

—…—

—Eso es estupendo, ¿necesitas que me encargue de algo más? —

—…—

—Eso espero—

—…—

—Sí, la verdad es que un poco sí—

—…—

—Ya lo sé pero aún así…—

—…—

—A primera hora, ¿necesitas que me acerque después de recogerlo?—

—…—

—Mi madre me avisará cuando terminen, así regresaré a tiempo—

—…—

—De acuerdo, buenas noches y hasta mañana—

Tras colgar el teléfono, Ren apuró el último trago de su copa y volvió al dormitorio junto a Kyoko que respiraba lentamente sumida en un profundo sueño, se tumbó junta a ella y la atrajo delicadamente hacia sí para dormirse plácidamente aspirando el aroma de su pelo.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios.**


	62. Chapter 62

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

* * *

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamiento"_

 _*Pensamiento alter ego* (Demonios y hadas mentales de Kyoko / Kuon)_

* * *

 **Capitulo 62**

—Buenos Días Tsuruga-san, muchas gracias por acceder a este encuentro en tu periodo de vacaciones— El director Konoe saludó a Ren con una profunda reverencia de agradecimiento.

—Buenos días director, es un placer— Ren sonrió afable. —Disculpe la usencia de mi manager, se encuentra fuera de la ciudad por razones personales—.

—Sí, sí lo sé, no te preocupes, él ya se disculpó más de lo necesario— Konoe invitó a Ren a que tomara asiento.

Una eficiente señorita entro tras llamar a la puerta y les sirvió el desayuno para desparecer discretamente después.

—Bueno Tsuruga-san, ¿has pensado acerca de mi propuesta?— Preguntó Konoe mientras untaba unas tostadas con una deliciosa mermelada de arándanos. —¿Lo has hablado con Mogami-san?

—Eh…, sí lo he estado meditando— Ren estaba distraído observando la cantidad de comida que el hombre se había servido, naturalmente él solo había aceptado un café y una tostada, por compromiso más que por apetito. —Y también lo he hablado con ella—.

—¿Y bien? — Insistió el director antes de lanzarse al ataque con las tostadas.

—No creo que ella esté preparada aún para ese tipo de papel— Reconoció Ren.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Es una brillante actriz ahora, ya no es una principiante! — Exclamó Konoe efusivo. —He visto sus últimos trabajos y son verdaderas obras de arte, con papeles mucho más difíciles para ella de lo que debería ser Setsuka—.

—Lo sé— Afirmó Ren henchido de orgullo— Ella es magnífica, es la mejor. Pero hay ciertas cosas que no se siente capaz de llevar a cabo de este papel—

—¿Te refieres a las escenas ligeramente intimas?—Preguntó Konoe con total ingenuidad.

 _*¡Ligeramente dice! Y se queda tan tranquilo…* "Jajajajaja, no me digas que te escandalizan esas escenas" *No te lo digo…, estoy pensando en mi muñequita idiota* "Jajajajaja, no te sulfures…"._

—Bueno…, entre usted y yo, son un poco más que ligeramente intimas, ¿no? — Ren levantó una ceja divertido, mientras reconocía las palabras de Kuon.

—Jijijiji, bueno un poco— Konoe sonrió de manera muy pilluela. —¿Y no hay forma de convencerla entonces? ¿Sólo podré tener al Cain original? —

—Lo primero de todo, debe saber que ninguno de los dos realizará el trabajo sin el otro— Ren se puso serio.

—¡Ninguno! ¿Ni Setsuka ni Cain? —Preguntó el director atragantándose de la sorpresa.

—No, ninguno, eso lo tenemos muy claro los dos— Se ratificó Ren, pero al ver la cara de tristeza y decepción del director sonrió ligeramente. —Pero no le estoy diciendo definitivamente que no lo vayamos a hacer—.

—¿No? — Konoe abrió mucho los ojos y se le iluminaron sus rechonchos mofletes— ¿Crees que podrás convencerla para que lo haga?— Levantó una ceja y sonrió con picardía.

—Bueno yo no usaría el termino convencer porque no pienso influir de ese modo en sus decisiones— Aseguró Ren consiguiendo que al director se le borrara la sonrisa levemente. —Pero ella, al igual que yo con Cain, tiene un sentimiento de pertenencia con respecto a Setsuka—

—Algo lógico, en mi opinión, teniendo en cuenta que ustedes los crearon— Aceptó Konoe.

—Bueno, pues eso mismo es lo que puede llegar a conseguir que realice este trabajo, démosla este tiempo de vacaciones para que lo medite— Sentenció Ren, a continuación sonrió al recordar algo. —Claro que también tengo que decirle que lo primero que ella quiso hacer fue convencerle para que elimine ciertas partes del guión, y le aviso de que no suele ser olvidadiza con según qué cosas y estoy seguro se lo dirá el día que se vean—

—Ya…— Konoe hizo un leve puchero. —Seguro que lo hará…, ¿pero sabes una cosa? —Preguntó sonriendo.

—¿Qué? —Ren frunció el ceño ante la sonrisa del director, que además iba acompañada de un brillo de ojos inusual.

—Eso es culpa vuestra, vosotros hicisteis que la película sea así— Reconoció Konoe firmemente aunque muy acalorado.

—Ya…— Ren sólo soltó una pequeña sonrisa antes de comenzar a desayunar.

.

* * *

.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Jullie llevaba media mañana llevando a Kyoko de un lado para otro. Primero desayunaron en un pequeño y coqueto café donde hablaron sobre lo que habían hecho estos días en los que no se habían visto. Después comenzó lo que Jullie había denominado "la caza del vestido perfecto", para ello habían visitado tantas tiendas que perdieron la cuenta. Para cuando consiguieron encontrar uno que su madre considerara que cumplía con todos y cada uno de los requisitos, Kyoko apenas sentía los pies de tanto caminar. Afortunadamente encontrar los zapatos no fue tan complicado porque la dependienta, muy astuta, se encargó de enseñarle los que el diseñador había usado para la modelo de pasarela que lució ese vestido, y claro Jullie se lanzó a por ellos sin pensárselo.

Ahora se encontraban en un centro de belleza donde llevaban ya un par de horas mimándolas como princesas, masajes, peluquería, maquillaje, manicura, pedicura…

—¡Están ustedes preciosas! — Gritó extasiado el recepcionista del centro mientras las servía unas mimosas.

—Muchas gracias— Jullie aceptó la copa con cuidado de no estropear sus uñas que aun seguían húmedas.

—Eh…, gracias— Kyoko se sentía menos cómoda que su madre ante tanta efusividad y por lo tanto se sonrojó mientras aceptaba la copa.

—No he visto dos mujeres más bellas en toda mi vida— Las elogió de nuevo. —No debería ser legal que tanta belleza se concentre en la misma familia, sois la pareja madre-hija más perfecta que hay en el mundo—

—Gracias, pero sin duda mi niña mejora la raza, ¿no cree?— Jullie sonreía encantada.

—Desde luego, se nota claramente que usted sentó la base y luego la naturaleza lo ha mejorado—

Kyoko levantó una ceja con escepticismo. _*Vaya pedazo de pelota, babosooooooo*_. Su demonio insolente hacía gestos de pegarse un tiro. _*No comparten genes pedazo de alcornoque lame cul…* "Esa boquita!"_. Kyoko le riñó mentalmente. _"Aunque tengo que reconocer que me pone los pelos de punta, creo que tanto alago sobra si se tiene buen decoro, ¿cómo puede ser así de descarado con una mujer?"_

—Huy pues deberías ver a mi hijo, él es otra belleza como mi niña— Jullie no podía dejar de presumir de sus hijos.

—Grrrrrrr, ¿un hijo? —Los ojos del dependiente brillaron como neones.

 _*Anda!Ahí tienes la respuesta…*._ Pero Kyoko no prestaba atención, una vez más sus celos se apoderaron de su boca. —Bueno exagera bastante, mi hermanito es más bien feo, ¿sabe usted?, pero claro mama lo mira con buenos ojos—.

—Ah…— El hombre vio algo en los ojos de Kyoko que le hizo recular inmediatamente.

—Jajajajajajajajaja— Se carcajeó Jullie mientras observaba como el recepcionista desaparecía. — Así que mi niño es feo, ¿eh?—

Kyoko se hizo la loca mientras soplaba sus uñas distraídamente como si no oyera nada de lo que su madre decía.

.

* * *

.

Ren llegó a casa y se la encontró bacía, cosa que sabía antes de entrar porque su madre le había mandado un mensaje diciéndole que salían en esos momentos hacia allí. No quería que Kyoko cocinara por lo que llamó a su restaurante favorito y encargó la comida, como siempre Hayate le trajo la comida antes de que tuviera tiempo de terminar de poner la mesa.

—Buenos días chico! — El anciano le saludó cariñosamente. —¿Cómo lo llevas?—.

—Buenos días viejo, bien lo llevo bien— Afirmó Ren sin mucho convencimiento.

—Que mal mientes chaval, ¿nervioso? — Hayate sonrió guasón.

—Psssss, no mucho—

—Lo dicho…, ¡mientes fatal! — El anciano se carcajeó. —Tranquilo chico, lo harás bien, seguro…— Sirvió la comida en los platos y los decoró con maestría. —¡Listo!—

Ren le acompañó hasta la puerta. —Muchas gracias viejo, ¿nos vemos esta noche verdad?—

—Por supuesto, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo, incluso voy a coger mi primera noche libre en años solo para estar presente—

—Muchas gracias— Ren abrazó al anciano antes de cerrar la puerta, después fue hasta la nevera para sacar una botella de vino blanco y sirvió dos copas, sabedor de que su novia estaba a punto de llegar.

.

* * *

.

—Bueno cielo, nos vemos esta noche, ¿vale? — Jullie había acompañado a Kyoko hasta la puerta del edificio de Ren.

—Eh…, vale— Kyoko se sorprendió al ver que su madre se despedía sin subir a ver a su hijo. —¿No quieres subir y comer con nosotros? —Preguntó con incredulidad.

—Oh no cariño, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, de trabajo ya sabes— Aclaró con tranquilidad. —Además tu padre me necesita, últimamente anda medio cabizbajo por ahí—

—¿Se encuentra mal? — Preguntó Kyoko preocupada.

—Para nada cielo, más bien está con una de sus rabietas, ya le conoces— Jullie quitó importancia al asunto con un movimiento de mano.

—Pero…, ¿no hay nada que podamos hacer para que se anime? —Preguntó Kyoko con inocencia.

—Oh cielo…, no! — Exclamó Jullie pensando en lo que tendría que pasar para que se le pasara a su marido el berrinche de este mes. —Entonces me enfadaría yo y él terminaría mucho peor que enrabietado créeme! — Jullie lució de pronto una mirada feroz.

—Eh? — Kyoko no entendía ni una palabra de lo que decía su madre.

—Nada, nada…, bueno pues lo dicho, nos vemos esta noche cariño— Tras besar a su hija se marchó en dirección a su casa.

Kyoko estaba contemplando la esquina por la que acababa de desaparecer su madre cuando un suave toque en su hombro atrajo su atención.

—Buenos días niña— Hayate la sonreía con cariño.

—Buenos días! — Kyoko cariñosamente lo abrazó, costumbre que había adquirido de su novio. —¿Qué tal se encuentra?—

—Estupendamente preciosa, trabajando mucho como siempre—El anciano la devolvió el abrazo.

—¿Le ha llamado Ren? — Ante el asentimiento del anciano Kyoko sonrió. —Bien, me muero de hambre y no hay mayor placer en este mundo que su comida—

—Gracias cielo, eres un encanto—El anciano se despidió un apretón en su mano. —Disfruta de la comida—

—Adiós— Con una gran sonrisa en los labios Kyoko accedió al interior del edificio, el portero la esperaba con parte de las cosas que había comprado, las que ella ya no podía cargar, tras coger el ascensor entro en casa. —Holaaaaaaa! ¿Puedes ayudarme?—Gritó desde la entrada.

Ren acudió enseguida y liberó al cargado portero que se despidió con una inclinación y desapareció. —¿Todo esto es para esta noche? —Preguntó escandalizado, mientras ambos accedían al salón.

—Ir con mamá de compras es horrible…— Suspiró Kyoko que continuó andando hasta el que se supone era su cuarto, pero que usaba más como vestidor que como otra cosa porque siempre dormía en la habitación de Ren. —La próxima vez no me dejes sola, no hay forma de detenerla, creo que traigo ropa para un año— Dejó los bultos que llevaba sobre la cama y le indicó a Ren que dejara los suyos al lado.

—Jajajajaja, bueno por lo menos no he tenido que llamar a la policía, ¿no?— Ren se acercó a ella y la atrajo hacía sí, con cuidado de no estropear su aspecto la dio un dulce beso. —Hola…, te he echado de menos—

—Hola….—Suspiró Kyoko sobre sus labios, justo en el momento que su estomago protestó de hambre.

—Jajajajaja, vayamos a comer antes de que ese león salga de tu estomago y nos devore a ambos— Ren utilizó las mismas palabras que ella uso en su día y divertido cogió su mano para llevarla de vuelta a la sala donde la mesa les esperaba con los deliciosos mangares preparados por su amigo.

—¡Que aproveche! — Exclamó Kyoko antes de lanzarse a por la comida.

Después de comer y recoger, estuvieron un rato remoloneando en el sofá, viendo la televisión distraídamente.

—Deberíamos comenzar a arreglarnos—Indicó Ren cuando al consultar su reloj vio que eran las cuatro de la tarde.

—¿Tan pronto? — Preguntó Kyoko, que en esos momentos estaba sentada en el suelo jugando con Corn. —¿La fiesta no es por la noche?—

—No…— Ren la miraba con incredulidad. —¿No leíste la invitación? —

—Esto…—Kyoko se sonrojó avergonzada.

—Jajajajajajajajajaja, estabas tan enrabietada porque no te dejaran participar en los preparativos que ni prestaste atención, ¿a que si? — Ren se carcajeó ante el puchero de su novia, que simplemente guardaba silencio. —Este año la fiesta de María empezará un poco más pronto, van a asistir sus compañeros de la escuela y no pueden estar toda la noche de juerga—

—Ah claro…, sus compañeros…— Kyoko no pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo del día que María había llegado del colegio pletórica de felicidad porque sus compañeritos habían prometido asistir a su fiesta. _"Mi pequeñina por fin se relaciona con gente de su edad, vive en un mundo de adultos y ella tiene que ser niña por muchos años aún"._

—Vamos…— Ren la ofreció una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

A las cinco de la tarde, Kyoko , Ren y Corn, este último por exigencia de María, fueron recogidos por Sebastian que los llevó hasta la mansión Takarada.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios.**


	63. Chapter 63

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

* * *

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamiento"_

 _*Pensamiento alter ego* (Demonios y hadas mentales de Kyoko / Kuon)_

* * *

 **Capitulo 63**

Lory, como siempre, había tirado la casa por la ventana, había contratado una especie de circo, con atracciones, animales, puestos de chucherías…, etc. María estaba disfrutando como lo que era, una niña feliz, su fiesta tenía todo lo que se puede esperar de una fiesta de cumpleaños, incluidos los amigos.

Los adultos asistentes, que eran menos que los del año anterior, ya que esta vez no se había invitado a toda la empresa sino a los más cercanos, estaban disfrutando tanto como los niños. Al entrar en la mansión, unos alegres payasos habían obligado a todo el mundo a entrar en una especie de camerino donde, sin poder evitarlo, se habían visto transformados en diferentes personajes circenses.

El "Tío Tigre" y Kuu estaban en esos momentos participando en una exhibición con leones, metiendo sus cabezas como verdaderos héroes entre las fauces de sendos animales. Lory, lucía espectacular como maestro de ceremonias, mientras Jelly Woods con una barba a modo de la mujer barbuda hacía reír a todo el que se le acercaba. Jullie servía en el puesto de chucherías y la embaraza Kanae entregaba tartas a todo aquel que quisiera tirarlas sobre la diana del estanque, donde un empapado Yashiro aguantaba con humor los chapuzones que se daba cada vez que lo hacían. Ren se ocupaba del puesto de los besos, donde todas las amiguitas de María se acercaban cada vez que iban de una atracción a otra, mientras los niños le miraban ceñudos. Kyoko, junto a su hermano Kouki, estaban realizando torpes, pero graciosos, malabares. El resto de invitados, como Sebastian, Amamiya, etc, regalaban globos y peluches a los niños que superaban las pruebas de los distintos puestos.

A las ocho y media de la tarde, tras cantar a coro un divertido cumpleaños feliz, debido a las pintas que llevaban todos, María apagó las velas de su tarta circense y abrió los muchos regalos que la estaban esperando.

El de su padre fue sumamente especial para la niña, tras abrir miles de envoltorios, se encontró con una simple sobre. María lo miró un poco decepcionada, pensando que su padre había olvidado comprarla algo y en su lugar había decidido darla dinero. Pero cuando abrió el sobre y leyó la nota escrita en él su cara se iluminó de alegría y miró a su padre buscando su asentimiento, para asegurarse de que era posible. Cuando Kouki la ofreció sus brazos abiertos mientras la juraba que era verdad, la niña se hundió en ellos con lágrimas de alegría, dejando caer la nota en la que se podía leer:

- _Papi vuelve a casa para vivir con María_ -

Después de ese emotivo regalo, parecía que ninguno iba a poder agradar a María lo suficiente, pero como buena niña que era, siguió abriendo ilusionada el resto.

—María? — Ren, que se había alejado del grupo, volvió con una preciosa cesta igual que la que su día había llevado a la playa para Kyoko. —Esto es para ti pequeña, con todo nuestro cariño— Entregó el presente a la niña y agarró a Kyoko por la cintura.

María abrió la cesta para encontrarse con una preciosa cachorrita que se parecía muchísimo a Corn, pero con el pelo negro como el azabache en vez de rubio y los ojos anaranjados.

—Kiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Es preciosisimaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! —Gritó María emocionada mientras la estrujaba contra su pecho. —Muchísimas gracias a los dos! — Con cuidado de no aplastar a la perrita, se abalanzó sobre Kyoko y Ren.

—De nada cielo— Respondieron la pareja al unísono.

—¿Es hermanita de verdad de Corn?—Preguntó seriamente como si hubiera caído en algo importante.

—En realidad, no —Contestó Yashiro. —La señora nos dijo que es hijo de su otra pareja de perros—

—Pero sabes que la sangre no hace a la familia, ¿verdad María?— Esta vez fue Kouki quien intervino, ante la tristeza que veía en los ojos de su hermana.

—¡Anda claro! — Afirmó María como si todos estuvieran locos. —La tía Kyoko no tiene mi sangre y para mi es mi hermana desde el primer día que nos conocimos—

Una exclamación algodonosa se escapó de la boca de todos los presentes, consiguiendo que la niña les mirara aun más convencida de que estaban locos.

—Lo preguntaba para saber si pueden ser novios! — Aclaró María, con la misma expresión que ponía su abuelo cuando veía culebrones. —¡Serán la pareja perfecta! Por eso la voy a llamar Kymi—

—¿Kymi? — Preguntó Kyoko divertida con el parecido de niña y abuelo.

—Sí, "Ky" de Kyoko y "mi" de Mogami, porque será la compañera ideal para Corn— Aseguró la niña, con el convencimiento de que era algo tan lógico que no entendía porque no habían caído todos en ello. —La pareja perfecta, como vosotros dos—

Todos se carcajearon ante la aplastante lógica de la niña, todos menos Ren y Kyoko que agradecidos con sus palabras la abrazaron de nuevo.

A las nueve y media los compañeros de María se despidieron asegurando que había sido la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños del universo y agradeciéndole a la niña por la invitación. Uno a uno, Sebastian los fue acomodando en un minibús y dio al conductor la ruta que debía seguir para dejarles a buen recaudo en sus casas.

Todos los presentes se desprendieron de sus disfraces, luciendo ya sus trajes y vestidos de fiesta volvieron a reunirse en el jardín.

Kyoko se dejó caer en los confortables sofás junto a una de las cientos de estufas de exterior que les habían mantenido calentitos a pesar de encontrarse en pleno diciembre, dispuesta a descansar un poco del ajetreo infantil, pero Lory y María tenía otros planes.

—Bien señores y señoras, es hora de que me acompañen— Ordenó Lory con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Acompañarte a donde papá? —Preguntó Kyoko extrañada por la sonrisa que lucían todos los presentes, excepto Ren que lucía extraño.

—Vamos! Que siga la fiesta!— Lory la tendió una mano para que se incorporara, y sin más la arrastró por el jardín, mientras María tiraba de la otra mano.

Rodearon todos los jardines para parar frente a la pista de aterrizaje de la mansión, parecía que todos los presentes sabían algo que Kyoko no, era la única que miraba sorprendida el avión privado de su padre que estaba claramente preparado para despegar.

—¿Qué significa esto? —Peguntó Kyoko a su padre.

—Esto querida es la continuación de la celebración! —Exclamó pletórico.

—¿La continuación?—Preguntó con incredulidad.

—Sí tía, es la segunda parte de mi fiesta de cumpleaños— María sonrió e incluso agitó sus pestañas haciendo su rostro más encantador e inocente que nunca.

—¿Vamos a algún sitio para seguir celebrando tu cumpleaños? — _*La leche! …La renacuajo se ha montado una fiesta por todo lo alto, y no ha necesitado tu ayuda para ello!* "Ya lo veo…"._ El pensamiento de Kyoko fue más de estupefacción que de resentimiento.

—Sí— Afirmó la niña— Pero esta parte es solo para la familia y los amigos más cercanos, por eso mis compañeros no vienen—. Añadió respondiendo así a la siguiente pregunta de Kyoko.

—Ah…— Kyoko seguí en estado de shock y no supo que más decir.

—¡Queridas! — Exclamó Jullie que estaba justo detrás de ellas. —¿Os importa? — Señaló con una mano la puerta del avión. —Aquí a los presentes se nos está empezando a congelar el pompis! —

—Esto…, sí lo siento— Kyoko se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a todo el mundo. Cuando Kanae llegó a la puerta agarró su brazo y la detuvo. —¿Es recomendable que vueles? —

—Mi médico me ha autorizado y el presidente ha contratado a un medico que irá en la cabina todo el viaje por si fuera necesario—. Aseguró Kanae con una sonrisa. —Tranquila, todavía puedo volar, y lo qué es más importante quiero hacerlo porque quiero estar allí— Dio un cándido beso a su amiga antes de subir con ayuda de Yashiro.

Kyoko observaba a Kanae subir al avión con la incredulidad sembrada en su rostro. _"¿Quién es esa persona cariñosa que acaba de subir? ¿Y desde cuando María es tan importante para ella como para querer viajar a su fiesta a toda costa?"._

—¿Cariño? —Ren interrumpió los pensamientos de Kyoko. —¿Subimos?—

Kyoko miró alrededor y se percató de que eran los únicos que seguían en tierra, incluso el siempre correcto Sebastian se había adelantado presa del frio. —Sí, perdona—. Aceptó la mano de Ren y le siguió hasta sus asientos.

Fue un viaje relativamente corto, Kyoko seguía tan sorprendida por el giro de los acontecimientos que no prestó atención a nada, ni siquiera se enteró de la voz del capitán a través de la megafonía. Cuando quiso darse cuenta se encontraba en la pista de aterrizaje de una pequeña mansión que no conocía. Como ya les había pasado al subir, también fueron los últimos en bajar. Sin darle ni un segundo para asimilar donde se encontraba, Ren la arrastró al interior de la mansión a través de unas preciosas puertas acristaladas.

Así entro a un gran salón, justo en el momento en el que un hermoso reloj de pared indicaba con sus armoniosas campanadas que eran las 12 de la noche.

—FELIZ COMPLEAÑOS KYOKO! —El fuerte estruendo producido por la voz de varias decenas de personas dejó a Kyoko sorprendida y congelada en el umbral.

—Feliz 18 cumpleaños mi amor— Ren besó la frente de su novia consiguiendo que reaccionara justo a tiempo de ver como todas las personas presentes se abalanzaban sobre ella para felicitarla con inmenso afecto y amor.

Kyoko aceptó emocionada todas las muestras de cariño de sus familiares y amigos reunidos en aquella enorme sala.

—Felicidades tía! —María se lanzó a sus brazos. —Esta vez sí qué te hemos sorprendido, ¿verdad?—

—Ya lo creo cielo, ha sido la mejor de las sorpresas! — Achuchó con cariño a la pequeña. —Con razón no me dejaste participar en los preparativos, eres una listilla y tienes aún más peligro que tu abuelo—

—Jajajajajajajajaja— Se carcajeó María y triunfante se volvió hacia el mencionado —¿Has oído abuelito? Soy incluso mejor que tú! —

Lory sonriente aceptó las palabras de la niña, que por supuesto había oído lo que había querido del comentario de su tía. —Pero debes concederme algo del merito, ¿no? — Preguntó poniendo uno de sus mejores pucheros.

—Valeeeeeee…— Aceptó María con diversión. —El abuelito también ha colaborado, la verdad es que todos lo han hecho de una u otra forma—.

—Felicidades mi niña preciosa! — Lory visiblemente emocionado pero conservando las apariencias abrazó a Kyoko con mucho amor.

—Gracias padre— Kyoko le devolvió el abrazo con más fuerza aún.

—Vamos, vamos…—Kouki sonreía tranquilamente aunque un brillo en sus ojos delataba que él también estaba emocionado. Tras besar a Kyoko en la mejilla susurró algo en su oído. —Feliz cumpleaños imôtosan, gracias por venir a este mundo, por completar esta familia y hacernos inmensamente felices a todos—.

Las lágrimas se apoderaron de los ojos de Kyoko, a pesar de querer mucho a su nuevo hermano, a veces la costaba un poco relacionarse con él, no sabía cómo actuar pues sentía que en cierta forma Kouki se había visto de repente con una hermana impuesta. Por eso, dado lo que esas palabras significaban para ella, se lanzó a su cuello terriblemente emocionada. —¡Gracias oniisan! —

—¡Papiiiiii! —María regaño a su padre con un dedo. —No le digas cosas que la pongan triste! —

—No me ha puesto triste cielo…—Se apresuró a aclarar Kyoko, conocedora del carácter que tenía a veces su sobrina. —Al contrario, me ha hecho muy feliz—.

—¿Entonces por qué lloras? —María la miraba como si no estuviera cuerda. —Los adultos sois muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyy raaaaaaarooooooosssss! —

Todos los presentes se carcajearon ante la ocurrencia de la niña, todos menos el más lacrimógeno de todos, que no era otro que Kuu.

—Mi pequeñaaaaa! —Gimoteó mientras se colgaba del cuello de Kyoko abatido. —¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerte mayor…?— Lloriqueó teatralmente.

Jullie bufó en protesta y apartó a su marido de un empujón. —Felicidades mi vida! — Abrazó a su hija y después se volvió hacia su marido. —Deja de sobreactuar y felicita a nuestra hija como Dios manda—Ordenó tajante.

Kuu, sacó infantilmente la lengua a su mujer y acto seguido volvió a colgarse del cuello de Kyoko. —Felicidades mi niña! Da igual lo que el calendario o ellos digan, para mí siempre serás mi niñita— Afirmó rotundamente desafiando a los demás a que le llevaran la corriente.

—Me parece bien padre— Aceptó Kyoko abrazándole también.

La ronda de felicitaciones llevo bastante tiempo ya que había más invitados esperando en aquella mansión a parta de los que viajaron con ella, como los dueños del Durayama, Reino y su nueva novia, (una chica tan gótica que hacía que él pareciera hasta normal), algunos de los compañeros de reparto de Kyoko de todos sus trabajos con los que había trabado verdaderas amistades…, etc.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios.**


	64. Chapter 64

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

* * *

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamiento"_

 _*Pensamiento alter ego* (Demonios y hadas mentales de Kyoko / Kuon)_

* * *

 **Capitulo 64**

Cuando todos comenzaron a comer y beber los deliciosos manjares que unos eficientes camareros les ofrecían, Kyoko tuvo oportunidad de estudiar la estancia. Era un salón muy grande con una larga mesa y un montón de sillas a su alrededor, en esos momentos situadas contra la pared para dejar una zona libre para bailar, que estaba abierto a una zona de estar con inmensos sofás blancos. Al fondo se veía el comienzo de una hermosa escalera y unas puertas dobles con claraboyas que supuso eran la entrada a la cocina. Todo lucía muy moderno y nada recargado para cumplir con los cánones de Lory, por lo que supuso que sería alquilado. Por otro lado, la decoración con motivo de la fiesta también llamó su atención pues era hermosa en su sencillez, nada de artículos exóticos o estrafalarios, como en las anteriores fiestas.

—Ejem, ejem…—Ren carraspeó suavemente junto al oído de Kyoko. —¿Me concede este baile señorita?— Preguntó mientras hacia una profunda reverencia con el brazo doblado sobre su estomago, como el buen galán que era.

—Por su puesto— Aceptó Kyoko sonriente y devolviendo la reverencia femeninamente.

Esta vez, no había una gran orquesta, sino una pequeño banda de músicos jóvenes que tocaba diferente palos melódicos. En ese momento comenzó a sonar una balada interpretada por la dulce voz de la cantante.

Con la maestría de siempre, Ren se deslizó por la sala elegantemente llevando entre sus brazos a su novia. Los invitados, que estaban bailando momentos antes, iban reduciendo sus movimientos paulatinamente a medida que embobados veían como la pareja se movía completamente sincronizados.

Kyoko disfrutaba del baile ajena a todo y todos los que estaban a su alrededor, sólo observaba los ojos de su novio que en esos momentos estaban clavados con un indescriptible brillo. No fue hasta que se apagó el último acorde cuando fue consciente de que ya no se encontraban sobre lo que había sido la pista de baile. Ren la soltó por un segundo que ella dedicó a contemplar el hermoso jardín situado bajo las escaleras de la terraza en la que se encontraban. Antes de poder sentir el frio sobre su piel su novio ya estaba cobijándola bajo el abrigo, que se suponía Sebastian había guardado, y cubriéndose a sí mismo con el suyo.

—Ven, demos un paseo— Dijo Ren.

Algo en la voz de Ren hizo que Kyoko lo mirara fijamente. _"¿Qué le pasa?" *¿Eso ha sido una orden o una petición?* "Pues no lo sé, la verdad…"._

Ren, intentando que no se notara su impaciencia, agarró a Kyoko de la mano y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Al notar como ella se agarraba con fuerza la miró algo extrañado hasta que se dio cuenta que lo hacía para no partirse la crisma con los endemoniados tacones que lucía. _"Joder con mi madre y su obsesión por los buenos tacones"._ Por un segundo contempló la posibilidad de regresar dentro y conseguirla algo más apropiado para caminar, pero una vez terminados los escalones Kyoko volvió a andar con la misma desenvoltura que lo hacía desde que él mismo la enseñara a desfilar. —¿Te encuentras bien para pasear?— No pudo evitar preguntar, pues como siempre sus necesidades iban primero.

—Estupendamente— Afirmó Kyoko sonriente.

Devolviendo la sonrisa Ren continuó caminando, pero esta vez en vez de llevarla de la mano, hizo que ella se agarrara de su brazo.

Cuando abandonaron el jardín con sus olorosas flores bien cuidadas entraron en una zona más boscosa y silvestre. Una suave brisa llegó hacia ellos del interior de dicha zona que llamó la atención de Kyoko. —¿Dónde nos encontramos exactamente?— Preguntó mientras aspiraba una vez más aquel olor evocador. —¿A dónde vamos?—.

Ren no contestó, simplemente sonrió y continuó andando unos metros más hasta que se detuvo al llegar a unos setos, bastante altos, que parecían interrumpir el camino. Se separó de ella y dio un par de pasos más hasta tocar el seto, se giró de medio lado y mirando a su novia apartó una gran rama, consiguiendo así una especie de entrada. —Ya hemos llegado…—Susurró con la voz algo entrecortada después de exhalar todo el aire de sus pulmones y con la mano libre la invitó a traspasar el frondoso umbral.

 _"En serio…, ¿qué le ocurre?"._ Pensó extrañada por su conducta, aunque hizo lo que él pedía, con unos pasos se puso a su altura y con una par más atravesó la apertura para pasar al otro lado. —Oh… ¡Dios Mío! —Exclamó llevando su mano temblorosa hasta su boca. —No puede ser…, no me lo puedo…— Sin ser consciente de sus actos caminó sobre la salvaje hierba hasta llegar a la orilla de un arroyo que desembocaba en una especie de laguna. —Oh Dios Mío! — Repitió emocionada.

Kyoko movía la cabeza de una lado a otro observando el espacio a su alrededor, salvo por las miles de lucecitas blancas colocadas estratégicamente que hacían que todo se viera aún más mágico, el lugar seguía exactamente igual al de su recuerdos, cómo si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. _"Incluso siento que si espero veré aparecer entre los arboles a Corn…"._ Ese pensamiento hizo que por primera vez se percatara de que su novio no la había seguido, se giró emocionada. —No me puedo creer que me hayáis traído…—

Kyoko no pudo terminar su frase pues se quedó sin aire y su corazón se detuvo momentáneamente. Sonaba una melodía, no sabía de dónde, que identificó inmediatamente como la primera canción que había bailado con Ren. Él, liberado de su peluca y sus lentillas, caminaba lentamente hacia ella con un brillo tal en los ojos que era el causante de su falta de oxígeno, para parar a un paso de ella e hincar la rodilla en el suelo, motivo por el que su corazón dejó de latir.

Ren levanto la cabeza y miró fijamente los ojos de su novia. —Kyoko, en este mismo lugar conocí a una pequeña niña que creyó que yo era un hada, pero lo que no sabía es que en realidad ella era el ser mágico para mí, era ella la que me tenía completamente fascinado, la que consiguió que por primera vez en mi vida fuera feliz porque me quería incondicionalmente y con tanta pureza que consiguió que me sintiera también así, puro y merecedor de ser querido—.Tomó la mano temblorosa que Kyoko tenía alrededor se su propia cintura, la otra seguía tapando su boca —Te tenía a ti, mi pequeño milagro— Besó sus nudillos. —Luego te perdí por lo que me pareció una eternidad, sumiéndome de nuevo en la soledad, salvo que con más intensidad porque antes no podía anhelar algo que no había tenido— Sonrió con un leve toque de amargura recordando aquellos años. —Por algún milagro, del que esteré siempre agradecido, volvimos a encontrarnos. A pesar de mis inmensos errores, has sido capaz de quererme, de volver a hacerme feliz como sólo tú sabes hacerlo—. Sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella extendió su brazo libre con una preciosa caja de terciopelo azul noche abierta, en su interior el más exquisito de los anillos brillaba con el reflejo de miles de luces. —Por eso hoy te he traído a Kioto, a nuestro rincón secreto, para pedirte que sigas a mi lado, para que me sigas haciendo vivir entre hadas y estrellas, para que me dejes hacer aquello para lo que he nacido, amarte más y más cada día, y hacerte feliz cada segundo, de cada minuto, de cada hora de todas las que sigamos en este mundo—. Sus preciosos ojos azul iluminaban todo a su alrededor. —¿Me concederías el inmenso honor de ser mi esposa?—

0Las lágrimas surcaban las mejillas de Kyoko como el arroyo a sus espaldas lo hacía por el caudal. Aún temblando retiró la mano que ocultaba sus labios para dejar al descubierto la más sincera y emocionada de las sonrisas. Sin dudarlo un segundo se dejo caer junto a Ren y lo abrazó con absoluto fervor. —Dios Mío… Sí! ¡Por supuesto que Sí!— Exclamó con la voz cargada de emoción.

Ren con la sonrisa más deslumbrante que nadie hubiera visto jamás se deshizo del abrazo para coger la mano de Kyoko y deslizar delicadamente el anillo en su dedo anular. —Te amo—

—Yo también te amo— Susurró Kyoko justo en el momento en que sus labios se fundían en un bello y tierno beso con los de su prometido.

Tras un largo beso, abrazos y sonrisas, Ren se puso de pies para ofrecerle una mano a Kyoko. —¿Te gustaría bailar con tu futuro marido que está total y absolutamente rendido ante ti?—

—Nada me gustaría más— Aceptó Kyoko aun llorando de felicidad.

Tras quitarle con mucha ternura las lagrimas de los ojos, Ren la levantó del suelo sin apenas esfuerzo, la atrajo hacia su pecho y comenzó a moverse lentamente al ritmo de la música, mientras interiormente tanto él como Kuon disfrutaban de una felicidad y una paz como no lo habían hecho nunca.

Así se mantuvieron, sumergidos en su propia burbuja, desconocedores de que, una vez más, tras los setos ojos tan emocionados como los suyos contemplaban la escena.

Está vez eran bastantes más que tres personas quienes observaban pues no solo estaban Jullie, Kuu y Lory, también estaba María, Kouki, Kanae, Yashiro, Reino y los dueños del Durayama. En silencio se abrazaron unos a otros completamente felices, celebrando el gran momento del que habían sido testigos. Uno a uno, y sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, volvieron a la fiesta antes de que los demás invitados pudieran echarles en falta.

Después de bailar varias canciones Ren cogió de la mano a Kyoko y se adentró unos metros más entre los árboles. Allí, como si formara parte del ese hermoso paisaje natural, había una encantadora cabaña de dos plantas.

—¡Qué lugar tan hermoso! —Exclamó Kyoko. —No la recuerdo de cuando éramos niños, ¿la habrán construido después?—

—Oh ya lo creo, hace unos 5 meses para ser exactos— Sonrió Ren.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—

Ren rebusco en su chaqueta una vez más y obligó a Kyoko a coger lo que había sacado de ella. —Feliz 18 cumpleaños! — Exclamó eufórico.

—¿Qué…?— Kyoko contempló el presente, era otra cajita muy similar a la que contenía su anillo de compromiso y en su interior había un llavero con forma de hada del que colgaban un par de llaves. —¿Qué es esto?—

—Tu regalo— Sentenció Ren llevándola hasta la puerta. —La llave pequeña abre esta puerta—

—…— Kyoko miraba las llaves y la puerta consecutivamente sin palabras. —No puedes comprarme una cabaña por mi cumpleaños…— Murmuró por fin.

—Ya lo creo que puedo, es más, no la compré, la mandé construir para ti con todo mi cariño— Echó mano de sus pucheros más potentes consiguiendo lo que quería, que ella sonriera.

—Pero me prometiste que no gastarías imprudentemente el dinero, y menos en mí…— Protestó Kyoko con un mohín.

—Lo sé— Aceptó Ren llevándose una mano al mentón como si estuviera considerando el problema que aquello suponía. —¡Pero lo gasté antes de hacer esa promesa! — sonrió como un joven pilluelo. —¿Recuerdas aquella primera mañana, después de confesarnos?—

—¿En la que tu madre te secuestró? —Preguntó haciendo memoria.

—Pues ya sabes lo que estuvimos haciendo—Asintió Ren con la cabeza. —Le conté a mamá todo sobre nuestros encuentros de niños, lo mucho que te quise ya en aquel entonces, lo feliz que me hiciste cuando era tan sumamente infeliz y que me encantaría poder darte algo que te hiciera a ti tan feliz. —No podía dejar de sonreír. —Sé qué eras tan inocente que estoy seguro de que no sabías que este sitio era propiedad privada…—

—¿De verdad? ¡No lo sabía!—Exclamó Kyoko horrorizada.

—Jajajaja, ya…— Se carcajeó Ren. —Yo siempre lo supe, de hecho disfrutaba sabiendo que incumplía la ley cuando me colaba. Bueno hasta que te conocí a ti claro, desde ese momento solo me importaba verte— Sonrió con cariño recordando. —Incluso me presenté al dueño y le pedí permiso para poder estar en sus terrenos, no quería que te riñeran ni nada parecido porque sabía que te sentirías fatal. Era un señor encantador que ya sabía que tú ibas a menudo a llorar allí pero me aseguró que no le importaba que fuéramos cuantas veces quisiéramos, siempre y cuando te cuidara y te hiciera sonreír—

Kyoko comenzó a olvidar su resistencia al regalo a medida que él hablaba de todas esas cosas que ella desconocía.

—No sé si eres consciente, pero el "hotel" de tu padre está a apenas 30 o 40 km de aquí— Explicó Ren. —Así que cuando supe que me amabas, que ibas a ser mi novia…, solo podía pensar en una cosa—

—¿Cuál?—

—Que quería estar contigo para el resto de mi vida y hacerte feliz. Entonces recordé las palabras de aquel hombre y pensé, ¿por qué regalarla un momento allí cuando puedo regalarla todos los que quiera y hacerla feliz? Así que vine hasta aquí con mi madre y lo compré todo—. Señaló con los brazos abiertos todo lo que les rodeaba.

—¿Cómo que todo? — Peguntó Kyoko con una ceja levantada.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestros de verdad que este capitulo os guste, porque para mí ha sido muy especial escribirlo.  
**


	65. Chapter 65

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

* * *

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamiento"_

 _*Pensamiento alter ego* (Demonios y hadas mentales de Kyoko / Kuon)_

* * *

 **Capitulo 65**

—¿Cómo que todo? — Peguntó Kyoko con una ceja levantada.

—Oh…, la segunda llave de ahí…— Señaló el llavero. —Es la de la puerta principal de la casa donde se está celebrando la fiesta— Aclaró como si estuviera hablando de algo tan trivial como el tiempo que hacía.

—¡Te has vuelto loco!¡No puedes regalarme todo esto por mi cumpleaños! — Kyoko no sabía si adorarle o matarle.

—Y no lo hago— Afirmo sin perder la sonrisa. —La cabaña la mandé construir para tu cumpleaños porque este siempre fue nuestro rincón secreto y así quiero que continúe—

A pesar de su enojo Kyoko no pudo evitar sonreír, pues aquel lugar siempre había sido su secreto y le encantaba que siguiera siéndolo. —¿Y la casa?—

—Oh eso…— La Sonrisa de Ren enmarcaba toda su cara. —Ese es mi regalo de compromiso—

—…—Kyoko no pudo protestar porque Ren la obligo a callar con un beso.

—No te enfades…— Pidió Ren cual perrito lastimero. —No es solo para ti, también es para mí. Sé que no siempre fuiste feliz aquí en Kioto aunque yo sí, por eso me encantaría que lo seas, que este lugar se convierta en un sitio donde crear más maravillosos recuerdos como los de hace años—

—De acuerdo…— Kyoko negó con la cabeza pero sonriendo. —Estas completamente loco pero te quiero— Se lanzó a los labios de su prometido.

—Yo más— Aseguró Ren levantando a Koyko y dando vueltas con ella entre sus brazos extasiado de felicidad.

—Bueno pues…— Comentó Kyoko divertida después de tantas vueltas, ¿puedo ver mi cabaña?—

—Sí— Ren sonrió—Pero no ahora—.

—¿Por qué? —Kyoko hizo un mohín. _"No se supone que es mía"._

—Jajajajajaja…Porque tenemos un montón de invitados deseando estar con la cumpleañera. Porque todos me matarían si no pueden darte sus regalos…—

—Cuantos motivos, ¿no?…— Se burló Kyoko.

—Y el más importante…— Ren levantó los brazos eufórico. —Porque me muero por contarles a todos que vas a ser mi mujer!—

—Jajajajajaja. Vale volvamos— Aceptó ella a regañadientes.

—Espera, tengo que coger algo—Ren se dirigió al garaje de la cabaña.

—No será otro regalo para mi, ¿verdad?— Le recriminó Kyoko siguiéndole.

—Oh no, esta vez no es para nada un regalo para ti— Ren la quitó las llaves de la mano, abrió la puerta, encendió la luz y sonrió ilusionado mirando su nuevo juguetito. —Tachan! Es para mí! —

Esta vez Kyoko se desternilló de la risa al ver la conducta infantil de su novio cuando se monto en su nuevo quad y le abrazó teatralmente.

—Desde que estuvimos en el complejo quería uno! — Ren daba pequeños saltitos de excitación sentado en el asiento, una conducta que no dejaría que nadie más viera salvo ella. —¡Vamos pequeña!—La animó a subirse y cuando lo hizo la pasó un casco antes de ponerse el suyo. Arrancó el motor y al salir por la puerta pulsó un botón de la pared que hizo que la puerta del garaje se cerrara sola.

Cuando llegaron a la casa grande Ren volvió a ponerse la peluca y las lentillas, atravesaron las mismas puertas del jardín por las que habían salido y entraron al comedor donde un ruido ensordecedor les recibió.

Ren y Kyoko se quedaron paralizados mientras un montón de bombas de confeti explotaban sobre sus cuerpos.

—¡ENHORABUENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! — Gritaron todos los presentes a voz en grito.

Estaba claro que ya no era necesario dar la noticia, la pareja supo inmediatamente quienes eran los causantes de la filtración, salvo que se sorprendieron cuando al buscar a sus padres encontraron que el grupo de sonrientes culpables era más grande de lo que hubieran podido imaginar. Decidieron hacer de tripas corazón y pasarles la indiscreción, después de todo ellos mismos lo iban a contar, además de que era tanta la felicidad que sentían que lo demás ya no importaba.

Si las felicitaciones por el cumpleaños de Kyoko fueron largas, es de imaginar como lo fueron las del compromiso. Además Kyoko tuvo que abrir un montón de regalos de todos los presentes. Sus familiares decidieron dejarlos para cuando el resto de invitados se hubiera ido porque la fiesta se estaba alargando demasiado y los aviones esperaban para llevarlos de regreso.

Ya en los grandes sofás de su nueva casa, Kyoko abrió los regalos. Kanae y Yashiro la regalaron un precioso juego de maletas.

—Ya sabes…¡para la Luna de Miel! — Exclamó Yashiro en modo moe total.

—¿Todos sabias que me lo iba a pedir?— Preguntó Kyoko ofendida por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que se cocía.

—¡Estás de broma!— Se mofó Reino. —Este hombre lleva semanas como un flan, estaba más claro que el agua—. Mantenía entre sus manos su guitarra pues acababa de darle a Kyoko su regalo, su próxima canción, ese era su regalo, una preciosa balada en la que hablaba de lo hermosos que era conocer a alguien que transformara tu vida y te hiciera sentir que por fin tenías una familia. Todos los presentes, hasta el más duro, se habían emocionado escuchándola.

—No le hagas caso cariño—Ren sacó la lengua a Reino antes de besar la cabeza de su novia.

—Bueno un poco raro sí que estabas…— Se mofó Kyoko. —Pensé que te encontrabas mal—.

Todos se desternillaron de la risa con la cara de póker que puso Ren. —No sé de lo que hablas— Aseguró.

Los dueños del Durayama regalaron a Kyoko un juego de preciosos cuchillos profesionales deseándola que siempre fuera feliz en su nueva vida y que siguiera cocinando a pesar de ser una gran estrella porque tenía un don que no debía perder.

María y Kouki la dieron un sobre que contenía las llaves de un coche que la esperaba en la mansión Takarada.

—Pero si no tengo ni carnet de con…— No pudo terminar pues su hermano se lo impidió.

—Sabía que dirías eso, toma— Puso frente a su cara otro sobre en el que aparecía su curso para conseguir el permiso de conducir. —Y no acepto quejas imôtosan—

Kyoko solo sonrió y aceptó, su hermano sabía perfectamente el efecto que tenía esa palabra en ella y la usaba a conciencia.

—¡Me toca! ¡Me toca! — Lory excitado le entregó a Kyoko otro sobre, este más grande de tamaño folio y bastante pesado.

Kyoko aceptó el sobre, temerosa de que se le habría ocurrido a su padre, Lory se caracterizaba por querer superar a todo el mundo con los regalos. Pero cuando sacó un montón de documentos y leyó por encima, sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Sé que ha tardado más de lo que esperábamos, infierno de burocracia…, y que son solo unos simples papeles pero… ¡Por fin puedo decir que eres y serás para siempre mi hija, una Takarada— Lory también tenía lágrimas nublándole la vista. —Felicidades mi niña! —

—Gracia papá!—Kyoko se puso en pie para abrazar a su padre. —No hay mejor regalo que puedas darme que esos papeles te lo aseguro. ¿Ves? A veces algo tan simple como un papel puede ser mejor que todo el dinero del mundo.

—Jajajajajajajaja— Lory se carcajeó junto a todos los demás.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Kyoko que no pillaba la gracia, mientras se dejaba caer de nuevo en el sofá mirando a todo el mundo.

—Lee el último punto del documento— Sugirió Kouki entre risas.

—Eh…, vale…—Kyoko obedeció y leyó en voz baja quedando con la boca abierta.

 **"** Por la presente se convierte en un miembro de la Familia Takarada de plenos derechos absolutos, sociales, civiles, económicos…, etc."

—Y yo tampoco acepto quejas sobre esto hija —Aseguró Lory cruzándose de brazos y cuadrando los hombros justo cuando Kyoko iba a protestar

—Ni nosotros! — Dijeron María y su padre al unísono.

—Ahora nosotros! —Interrumpió Jullie, sabedora de que Kyoko pensaba seguir debatiendo el asunto. —Toma cielo—La entregó una caja alargada.

Kyoko abrió la caja y sacó una preciosa tiara de piedras preciosas. —Oh que bonito…— Exclamó mientras la acariciaba.

—Me alegra que te guste cariño— Kuu dio una suaves palmadas. —Pertenece a mi familia desde hace siglos, mi madre me la dio para que mi mujer la luciera en nuestra boda— Recordó aquel momento con una sonrisa. —Me hizo prometer que algún día sería de su nieta, y yo cumplo mis promesas—

—Muchas gracias…— Susurró Kyoko.

—Espero que os de suerte y tengáis un matrimonio aun mejor que el nuestro— Jullie se limpiaba unas lagrimitas de los ojos con un fino pañuelo. —Y que algún día se la entreguéis a vuestra hija—

Kyoko dio un respingo y miró a su madre en estado de shock, dejando evidente que ella no había pensado para nada en niños. _*Relájate! Que no ha dicho que los tengas mañana*._

—¿Kuon? — Añadió Jullie llamando la atención de su hijo. —Esto es para ti por todos los cumpleaños que cierto mal hijo nos ha hecho perdernos y por vuestro compromiso—.

—Mamá… ¿cuántas veces tengo que pedirte perdón? — Preguntó aceptando lo que su madre le entregaba. —¿Es el día de los sobres?— Se mofó.

Jullie levantó una ceja y le dio una pequeña colleja. —Por lo menos una más listillo— Añadió en referencia a las veces que su hijo debía disculparse. —Ábrelo y calla—.

El sobre contenía las escrituras de la casa que ocupaban sus padres en Tokio, estaba a nombre de Ren y Kyoko.

—Es un lugar perfecto para comenzar una familia— Aseguró Jullie ante la cara de asombro de la pareja. —Y no tardéis mucho que quiero ser abuela! —Susurro muy bajito al oído de su hijo.

—Bueno familia! — Lory bostezó abiertamente. —Creo que es hora de irse a la cama— Consultó su reloj.

—Ya y también es hora de que llames a la señorita Woods, para ver si ha llegado ¿verdad? —Añadió María con una infantil mordacidad.

—Eso también— Aceptó Lory ante las carcajadas de todos los presentes, luego se levantó. —Vamos a buscarnos un hueco donde dormir—

—¿Cabremos todos?— Preguntó Kyoko preocupada por los invitados.

—Jajajajaja, tranquila no hay problema— Aseguró Ren despidiéndolos con la manos mientras iban abandonando el salón.

—¿Tan grande es la casa? —Preguntó Kyoko mientras negaba con la cabeza pensando en los locos regalos de Ren.

—Mañana lo verás, vamos— La ofreció una mano para levantarse, pues él estaba sobre el reposabrazos del sofá.

—¡Pero bueno! — Exclamó Kyoko. —¿Es que no piensas dejarme ver ninguno de tus regalos? —

—Por supuesto, a eso vamos, a ver esa preciosa cabaña— Sonrió Ren tirando de ella hasta levantarla y rodearla con sus brazos. —A nuestro lugar secreto— Susurró contra sus labios.

—¿Ahora? — Kyoko se mostraba muy extrañada. —¿No vamos a dormir aquí?—

—No— Ren agarró sus dos manos y se agacho para quedar frente a frente. —Es el día más feliz de mi vida, has aceptado ser mi mujer— Hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando escañeras arriba. —Hemos vuelto por respeto, porque es tu cumpleaños y todos querían estar contigo, pero en lo único que puedo pensar y lo único que deseo ahora mismo es en estar solos los dos—

—Vale— Kyoko no fue capaz de decir nada más.

—¿Cariño?—Ren llevaba a Kyoko cogida de la mano mientras cruzaban la casa para ir al jardín donde el quad les esperaba.—Tengo algo que consultar contigo—Dijo en tono serio.

Kyoko se paró alarmada por el repentino cambio de tono en su voz. —¿Qué pasa?—

—Jajajaja, tranquila no pasa nada, sólo es que quiero hacer algo y necesito tu opinión— Aseguró el sonriente.

—Dime— Pidió Kyoko mirándole totalmente concentrada.

—Quiero hacer pública mi identidad— Ren, como siempre, habló claramente y sin rodeos.

—Ah…— Kyoko no entendía muy bien que era lo que quería consultarla. —Me parece bien supongo… La verdad es que pensé que lo harías hace tiempo, ya sabes después de que tus padres vinieran— Reconoció.

—No quería ningún escándalo que pudiera estropear tu debut—Ren sonrió de medio lado.

—No debiste retrasarlo por mí! —Exclamó Kyoko mortificada.

—No fue solo por eso, la verdad es que tampoco me sentía preparado para hacerlo— Reconoció sin ninguna vergüenza. — Pero ahora si me gustaría hacerlo, mis padres lo están deseando y creo que ya han estado demasiado tiempo sin poder ser mis padres libremente— La agarró la cara. —Pero sobretodo quiero casarme contigo siendo yo de nuevo, que todo el mundo sepa que eres la mujer de Kuon Hizuri.

—Sí, ellos se merecen poder quererte sin restricciones, aunque reconozco que será un caos total cuando la prensa se entere— De pronto Kyoko sonrió. —Y yo tendré que aprender a tener muuuuuucha paciencia—

—¿Y eso? — Preguntó Ren sin comprender.

—Porque hasta ahora por lo menos nos librábamos de todas aquellas mujeres que los prefieren morenos, pero cuando te vean…, ¡será un infierno! — Dramatizó Kyoko simulando los desmayos que tendrían lugar.

—Jajajajaja, lo dudo— Se carcajeó Ren, pero luego se volvió a poner serio. —La única mujer que me va a preocupar lo que sienta eres tú—

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— Kyoko acarició su cara.

—A que no sé cómo te vas a sentir cuando deje de ser Ren Tsuruga y pase a ser Kuon Hizuri en el día a día— No pudo disimular la preocupación en su mirada.

—Eh…— Kyoko se puso de puntillas para mirarle a los ojos directamente. —Para mí no existe diferencia, pensé que lo sabías. Por mi como si vienes ahora y sales con que en realidad eres Pepito Grillo, para mí eres el amor de mi vida y punto—

—Jajajajajaja— Ren no pudo evitar reírse imaginándose transformado en un grillo gigante. —Anda vamos Pinocho…— Ya habían llegado al jardín, la ayudó a montar y partieron hacia su lugar secreto.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios.  
**


	66. Chapter 66

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

* * *

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamiento"_

 _*Pensamiento alter ego* (Demonios y hadas mentales de Kyoko / Kuon)_

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA!** **Este capítulo contiene escenas que podrían ser demasiado para la categoría de la historia. Si no os gusta este tipo de lectura absteneros de leer el flashback, la historia tiene sentido sin él también.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 66**

 **Seis mese después…**

Había terminado el ensayo de la boda, la organizadora, que no podía ser otra que Jullie, había insistido en ello ya que había creado una fusión de boda occidental y oriental.

Kyoko estaba sentada junto a Ren, todos sus familiares y amigos pululaban alrededor frenéticos y emocionados hasta el punto de ser agobiantes. Pero en esos momentos, ella estaba mirando hacia el jardín de su casa en Kioto, lugar donde tendría lugar en enlace, y sonreía.

—¿En qué piensas? — Preguntó Ren, que tenía sus brazo sobre los hombros de ella.

Kyoko, con las mejillas sonrojadas le miró a los ojos. —Estaba recordando nuestra primera noche en la "Lalalandia"— Habían bautizado así a la cabaña cuando Ren mencionó que cuando estaban allí, ella parecía estar en su Lalalandia particular, cosa que hizo muchísima gracia a Kyoko y sugirió llamarla así.

—Ummmmm— Ren la atrajo hacia sí y la obligo girar la cabeza para besarla.

.

.

 **Flashback**

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña Ren ayudó a Kyoko a bajar antes de aparcar porque quería usar la puerta principal.—Toma— Tras cerrar la puerta del garaje la entregó las llaves de la cabaña.

Kyoko con una sonrisa de emoción abrió la tallada puerta de madera, una tenue luz iluminaba el salón proveniente de la chimenea dando a la sala un aura especial.

Ren, que estaba justo detrás de ella, avanzó hasta llegar a una preciosa lámpara de pie, encendió la luz iluminando del todo el lugar.

—Es precioso…— Susurró Kyoko mientras contemplaba todo.

Era un salón muy acogedor, decorado de forma moderna pero con su encanto rustico, el salón estaba separado de la cocina por una barra alta, la chimenea situada frente al gran sofá estaba decorada con varias fotos de Ren y Kyoko.

—¿Cuándo hiciste estas fotos? — Kyoko se acercó y acarició el marco de una en la que aparecían juntos, en la grabación de Darkmoon, estaban sentados en una escalinata con los guiones en sus manos y sonriéndose abiertamente el uno al otro. —¿Y esta? — Asombrada contempló la imagen, era del día en que su madre apareció en Tv, ella se encontraba entre los brazos de Ren que la consolaba, pero lo que más la sorprendió fue ver la cara de él, el inmenso sentimiento que se veía reflejado en su rostro.

Ren se acercó hasta colocarse detrás de ella, la agarró por la cintura y apoyó la barbilla sobre su cabeza. —La mayoría las hizo Yashiro en diferentes momentos, cuando supo lo que tenía pensado hacer dijo que tenía algo idóneo para decorar el lugar y resultó que era cierto. Otras las tomó Sebastian furtivamente—

—Son preciosas…— Kyoko seguía contemplando las imágenes que estaban distribuidas por toda la estancia, en algunas aparecían juntos y en otras por separado. —Un momento…, esta foto no la pudo hacer Yashiro, ni Sebastian— Señalaba una en la que aparecía vestida de Setsuka preparando el desayuno y sonreía a la nada.

—No esa la hice yo— Reconoció Ren. —Todas en las que apareces sola son obra mía—

—Ah…—

—¿Estás cansada?— Preguntó Ren distraídamente mientras miraba una en la que Kyoko contemplaba la playa con Corn a sus pies.

—Eh…, no mucho, ¿por qué? — Preguntó extrañada.

—Para enseñarte el resto o dejarlo para mañana— Ren cogió la mano de Kyoko y la beso dulcemente para después mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

Algo en esa mirada hizo que a Kyoko se le cortara la respiración por un segundo, no sabía describir lo que era, pero provocó una chispa de electricidad en todo su cuerpo. —Podemos ver la habitación, y el resto verlo mañana— Suspiró ligeramente.

—Me parece perfecto— La besó suavemente, después con ella aún cogida de la mano subió las escaleras.

En el pasillo al que accedieron había varias puertas que Ren ignoró, no fue hasta que llegaron a la más alejada que cogiendo el picaporte abrió.

La habitación era tal y como Kyoko podía haber deseado que fuera, la madera clara de las paredes, el suelo y los muebles combinaba a la perfección con el blanco de la ropa de cama, la fina gasa que colgaba del dosel, la alfombra…, todo ello con ligeros detalles en morado. A través de los grandes ventanales se podía ver la luna brillando sobre la laguna. Pero lo que más la sorprendió fue encontrar toda la estancia alumbrada por cientos de pequeñas velas.

" _Qué bonito…, es maravilloso, siempre se esfuerza tanto para que todo sea a mis gusto…, pero esta vez se ha superado porque todo parce tan, tan…" *¿Especial?* "Eh…, sí parece el lugar más especial del mundo…"_

—Aquí está el baño—Ren interrumpió los pensamientos de Kyoko mientras abría una puerta y la cedía el paso.

—Guau! — Canturreo Kyoko. —Es gigante…, ¿y sabes qué? — Preguntó con una sonrisa enorme. —Me recuerda mucho al baño del complejo de nuestra escapada! — Exclamó emocionada cuando él negó con la cabeza a su pregunta.

—Lo sé, mande que lo hicieran así a propósito, se lo mucho que te gustó nadar en la bañera— Ren sonreía como lo que era, un loco enamorado. —Se que ahora es muy tarde para que la disfrutes, pero mañana…—

—¿Ni siquiera un baño corto? — Preguntó Kyoko poniendo pucheros.

—Cariño, son las 3 de la mañana…— contesto Ren sonriendo con paciencia.

—Lo sé, pero mírala ahí tan grande, tan bonita, con esa agua calentita dispuesta a salir y calentarme— Se sentó en el borde de la bañera y lo acarició con cada comentario.

Ren la miraba embelesado, su vestido brillaba con las velas que también adornaban la estancia, la apertura de su vestido dejaba al descubierto prácticamente la totalidad de una de sus piernas al encontrase sentada en esa posición. _"Oh…, parece una Diosa" *Y es nuestra…*._ Cuando se quiso dar cuenta ella había comenzado a llenar la bañera, el sonido del agua y el olor de los jabones le hizo recordar aquel momento glorioso que vivieron en la ducha. Sus ojos se encendieron brillando más que las velas que titilaban, sus mejillas, sin llegar a sonrojarse escandalosamente, lucían un poco más oscuras que el resto de su cara y sobre todo su cuerpo se tensó como el de un depredador. —De acuerdo…, date un baño si lo deseas…— Susurró con la voz cargada. —Yo iré a…, bueno me daré una ducha rápida—.

—De acuerdo...—Aceptó Kyoko.

—¿Necesitas que te ayude con el vestido? — Preguntó antes de girarse para salir del baño.

—Sí por favor— Aceptó Kyoko poniéndose en pie y girándose.

—No tiene cremallera…— Suspiró Ren mientras acariciaba la suave piel de su espalda descubierta.

Kyoko se inclinó para cerrar el grifo pues la espuma estaba a punto de salirse—Lo sé…— Suspiró cuando se volvió a incorporar y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de él.

Ren giró su cuerpo lo suficiente para poder apoderarse de sus labios y depositar en ellos un dulce pero efusivo beso. Después la hizo incorporarse para lentamente hacer descender los tirantes del vestido por sus pequeños hombros. Una vez libre de los tirantes la vaporosa prenda descendió por su cuerpo como una pluma, llegando a sus pies y dejándola prácticamente desnuda, dándole una magnifica vista trasera de su cuerpo.

Kyoko cerró los ojos por un segundo, inspiró varias veces buscando valor y finalmente levantó la cabeza y se giró para encararse a él. Si en algún momento había sentido miedo éste desapareció cuando vio la cara de su futuro marido, era la imagen de la adoración personificada. Con las manos algo temblorosas, debido a los nervios, agarró las solapas de la chaqueta de Ren— Hay sitio para los dos…— Susurró sin apartar sus ojos de los labios que, en esos momentos él se estaba mordiendo.

Fue como si alguien hubiese dado el pistoletazo de salida dentro de la mente de Ren y todas sus dudas, sus consideraciones…, etc., hubieran salido disparadas para siempre. Con rápidos movimiento se desprendió de la chaqueta, la corbata y la camisa, estaba pegándose con el endemoniado cinturón cuando vio que a sus pies caía la única prenda que aun cubría el cuerpo de Kyoko, cuando levantó la cabeza ella ya estaba dentro de la bañera y el agua la cubría hasta la cintura. Cuando por fin pudo desprenderse de la ropa y solo le faltaba la ropa interior paró un momento, Kyoko jamás había visto a un hombre completamente desnudo y no sabía cómo reaccionaría, pero justo en ese momento ella se sumergió totalmente en la profunda bañera. Con una sonrisa Ren se desnudó y se sumergió rápidamente hasta el pecho, justo en el momento en el que ella salía a respirar.

Kyoko hizo una pequeña mueca, al mojarse el pelo las horquillas de su recogido habían comenzado a desprenderse quedando algunas enganchadas de mala forma.

—Déjame ayudarte— Ren se acerco a ella y con delicadeza se deshizo de las causantes del malestar de Kyoko.

Ella suspiró aliviada y volvió a sumergirse un segundo para salir enseguida. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo la tensión era tan evidente que ambos suspiraron.

Fue Ren, el primero en acortar la pequeña distancia existente entre ellos, alargo el brazo y atrajo a Kyoko para apoderarse una vez más de sus labios. Cuando en repuesta ella se pegó más a su cuerpo el beso se transformó y ambos se abrazaban con absoluta necesidad.

Cuando él detuvo el beso y la separó de su cuerpo Kyoko hizo un mohín en protesta. Ren solo sonrió y la obligo a darse la vuelta. —Voy a lavarte—

—Pero no quiero para…—Protestó Kyoko, pero el dedo de Ren la silenció.

—Shuuuuu, solo quiero salir de esta bañera— Aclaró con autentico deseo en sus ojos y señalando la cama que se veía desde su posición. Tras varios minutos en los que dedico su total atención a la tarea, beso la nuca de Kyoko. —Lista, déjame que busque una toalla— Salió rápidamente, se cubrió la cintura y cogió una gran toalla para ella.

Kyoko contemplaba desde su posición el cuerpo hercúleo y mojado de su prometido, tenía los brazos extendidos con la toalla lista para cubrirla. Normalmente estaría muerta de vergüenza y no se atrevería a salir, pero su cuerpo ardía haciendo que el agua pareciera en esos momentos fría. Cerró los ojos un segundo y después se puso en pie.

Ren tuvo que obligarse a sí mismo a cubrirla con la toalla, todo su ser rugía por el precioso cuerpo que tenía delante. La envolvió y comenzó a secar su cuerpo con suaves caricias. Una vez que la tuvo bien seca, la cargó en brazos y le deposito sobre la mullida cama inclinándose sobre ella.

Una vez más se sumergieron en un apasionado beso, al que siguió otro, y otro… Cuando Ren se separó lo justo para respirar sus pupilas se dilataron al contemplar la imagen que tenía delante. Kyoko, con el pelo desparramado por la almohada, las mejillas encendidas, los labios ligeramente hinchados buscando aire y sus ojos brillantes, era la imagen más sensual que había visto en su vida y ella ni siquiera era consciente de ello. _"Dios Mío…, es la viva imagen de la belleza" *Grrrrrrrrrr!*._ Tras besarla de nuevo, esta vez un beso corto, comenzó a descender acariciando, besando, lamiendo e incluso mordisqueando su cuello, consiguiendo que Kyoko suspirara como nunca lo había hecho. Llegó a la zona alta de su pecho, la que no cubría la toalla, no quedó un centímetro de piel descubierta que no recibiera atenciones.

Kyoko respiraba agitada con sus ojos semi-cerrados disfrutando de las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo. Cuando sintió que Ren se había detenido un segundo, abrió completamente sus encendido ojos para mirarle. No pudo evitar soltar el aire cuando él, con la cara de un felino la sonrió mientras con un solo movimiento consiguió desprenderse de la toalla que cubría su cuerpo.

—Eres preciosa…— Suspiró Ren fascinado, impidiendo que Kyoko escondiera la cara, apoderándose de sus labios —Absolutamente perfecta—. Sentenció antes de comenzar de nuevo su descenso.

—Mmmmmm—Exclamó Kyoko cuando sintió los labios de Ren sobre su pecho. Apenas podía respirar, las sensaciones que la provocaba la tenían fuera de sí.

Ren se deleitó con cada centímetro del cuerpo de su prometida, provocando en ella sonidos que para él eran música celestial. Sus dos partes, fusionadas en una sola, estaban amando y venerando a la mujer que amaban, y por una vez ambos estuvieron de acuerdo al detenerse.

—¿Qué pasa?—Preguntó Kyoko completamente acalorada.

—Mi amor…— Suspiró Ren sobre su ombligo.

—¿Qué? — Kyoko se estremeció al sentir el aire que había expulsado Ren al hablar, pero le agarro la cara obligándole a mirarla.

—Si quieres que pare, si quieres esperar a después…— Ren cerró los ojos un segundo, como si estuviera conteniendo un tsunami. —Dímelo y te juro que…—

Kyoko no le dejo terminar la frase, tiró con fuerza de su cara para hacerle ascender y poderse mirar cara a cara. —Soy tuya…—

Dos palabras, dos simples palabras que hicieron que el mundo se detuviera por una milésima de segundo.

—Dios! Te amo! — Ren con fervor se apoderó de los labios de ella, para después volver a su posición anterior.

—Yo también te amoooooooooooooooooooooo, oh Dios mío!— Kyoko no pudo seguir hablando pues Ren había continuado su descenso haciéndola sentir algo que jamás hubiera podido creer que existiera.

Ren, a pesar de sentirse como un animal hambriento, fue delicado y cariñosos con cada caricia, cada beso. Tras un rato de absoluta concentración en ella, se desprendió de su propia toalla y ascendió de nuevo sobre su cuerpo.

Kyoko abrió los ojos al sentir toda la anotomía de él sobre ella, notaba el frenético martilleo de su corazón que parecía a punto de salírsele por la boca.

—¿Estás segura? — Ren, una vez más, se obligó a sí mismo a detenerse.

—Sí…— Suspiró Kyoko sin apartar los ojos de él. — Estoy segura.

Tras un tierno beso, Ren se estiró para abrir un cajón, al ver lo que sacaba Kyoko le detuvo negando con la cabeza. —Pero…, tenemos que cuidarnos, tengo que cuidarte— Aseguró él.

—Lo sé, pero no hace falta porque ya puse medios para cuidarnos—Hizo un gesto con la mano que indicaba la ingesta de algo.

—¿Desde cuándo? — Preguntó Ren totalmente impresionado.

—Desde que estoy totalmente segura que fui, soy y seré siempre tuya— Aseguró con una sonrisa. _*Y desde que mamá te dio la carlita, ¿eh?* "Jajajajaja, también"._

—Ohhh cariño…..!—Ren, más enamorado que nunca la besó y abrazó como si fuera la cosa más frágil y preciada del universo, y una vez más volvió a venerar su cuerpo. —¿Estás bien? — Cogió su cara y limpió la pequeña lágrima que se había escapado de sus ojos tras un gesto de dolor.

Kyoko vio todo el amor concentrado en aquellos dos preciosos ojos azules, se incorporó lo justo para agarrar su cuello y abrazarse a él. —Estoy bien—

—Te quiero…— Susurró Ren. —Gracias mi amor.

—¿Por qué? — Susurró Kyoko.

—Por esto, por ser mía— Confesó emocionado, antes de volver a su tarea de amarla con absoluta devoción.

El amanecer alumbro los cuerpos entrelazados de la pareja que dormía plácidamente con la felicidad dibujada en sus somnolientos rostros.

.

.

 **Fin Flashback**

—Un gran recuerdo— Suspiró Ren tras conmemorar aquella noche.

—Sin lugar a dudas, me hiciste muy feliz— Reconoció Kyoko entre sus brazos.

—Y tengo la intención de seguir haciéndolo por el resto de mis días— La beso de nuevo, un beso que invitaba a mucho más. Vio por el rabillo del ojo como su madre se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos negando con la cabeza. —Menos esta noche por lo que parece—

—¿Por qué….?— Kyoko no pudo preguntar nada más porque su madre la interrumpió .

—No, no, no…, nada de carantoñas, esta noche separaditos, es la noche antes de la boda y el novio y la novia no deben verse— Jullie les hablaba como si fueran dos niños pequeños que hubieran sido pillados haciendo una travesura. —Venga señorita, es hora de que subas a tu cuarto, mañana te espera un gran día y tienes que estar descansada. Y tú!— Señaló a su hijo. —Coge a tu padre y a Lory y llévatelos al hotel, esta noche no puedes dormir aquí—

Ren sonrió, se puso en pie y ayudo a Kyoko a levantarse, se acercó a ella y tras darla un tierno beso en la mejilla la susurró al oído. —Descansa cariño, te quiero hoy, mañana y siempre—

Kyoko le devolvió el beso. —En esta vida y en las venideras— Contestó ella, haciendo mención, como él, a parte de los votos que habían practicado hace apenas una hora.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí ha llegado mi aventura en esto de escribir. Muchas gracias a todas las que habéis seguido la historia, a las que me habéis ayudado cuando me surgían dudas, las que habéis señalado mis errores, porque en esta vida así se aprende. Y a todas aquellas que día a día me animabais a seguir. Me ha dado tanta pena terminar que por eso me ha costado tanto escribir los últimos capítulos. Eso sí, creo que si antes adoraba a Ren, ahora estoy completa y absolutamente enamorada de él para la eternidad, así que si con este fic he conseguido que tan solo una persona más le pase lo mismo que a mí me doy por contenta. Ahora, como ya os dije hace tiempo tengo muchas de vuestras historias por leer y me muero por hacerlo. MUCHAS GRACIAS.  
**


End file.
